The Second Son Of A Duke
by For3ver Immortal
Summary: Epilogue posted! Completely alternate universe. No vampires, but lots of Edward and Bella. Lord Edward is the second son of a duke and on one mistaken night, his fate and the fate of a Viscount's daughter is forever intertwined. Set in 19th century London.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Second Son of a Duke

**Summary: **Completely alternate universe. No vampires, but lots of Edward and Bella. Lord Edward is the second son of a duke and on one mistaken night, his fate and the fate of a Viscount's daughter is forever intertwined. Set in 19th century London.

**Author's Note: **It may be that I've been reading too many regency novels or something, but it totally inspired me to write something different. I just want to test how this story would be received. So, you guys will determine if I post more chapters or not. Give it a try and enjoy!

**Chapter 1 **

**London, 1825**

The ton says Lady Sophia Lovejoy's annual soiree is the most sought after party of the year. Of course, there was the usual dancing and mingling like many other soirées, but Lady Lovejoy's is notorious for having one fateful couple leave bound for marriage. Be it by choice or by accident. Which is why it is the most scandalous event of the year.

Everyone with a title attached to their name was preparing for this notorious soiree, although, they were not all going for the same reasons. Some favored the party atmosphere, while most have come to see who the lucky or rather _unlucky _couple would be this year. Last year, it was Sir Foley and a rather well-known merchant's virginal daughter, Abigail Keller.

They were found in a very compromising position outside on Lady Lovejoy's alcove, and Abigail's father demanded a hasty wedding in order to hush the scandal that it would definitely stir. Being a gentleman, Sir Foley immediately offered for Abigail's hand and the wedding happened a week later. The news is that there could not have been a better match made and they are expecting a bundle of joy soon.

"Lady Bella, your gown is ready," Her maid, Sara, said laying a royal blue dress on the bed. It was made of the finest silk, covered in silvery lace that sparkled in the candlelight of the evening. Only the best for the daughter of a Viscount.

"I think you will look most exquisite this evening," Sara commented twisting Bella's hair up into an elegant pile on her head with curly tendrils framing her face.

"Thank you, Sara. I truly hope Lord Black will think so, too," Bella gave a dreamy sigh.

Sara gave a reassuring smile as she helped Bella into the gown. Her maid was only three years her senior, but when Bella found her digging for scraps from the trash, she begged her father to keep Sara. It took a whole day of convincing, but Bella finally got what she wanted. From that day on, she gained a maid and a companion.

"Lord Black is absolutely smitten with you. Perhaps, you will come back married to him," Sara worked the buttons on the back of the gown.

Bella laughed, "I would want nothing more."

Lord Jacob Black was the son of a Baron, and being the only daughter of a Viscount, she would be marrying below her station. Which is why her parents had fervently rejected acknowledging Lord Black's offer for her hand in marriage. She understood they wanted more for her, but what she wanted most was him. Let's see how much longer they can refuse her marriage to Lord Black if she's ruined by him.

"Bella, dear," A knock sounded on her door. Her mother, the Viscountess Lady Renee Swan, came in looking ready for bed.

"You look lovely," Her mother said cupping her face.

"Thank you, Mother," Bella replied.

Her mother planted herself on the bed, "I would like to express my opinion about Lady Lovejoy's soiree tonight. I really hope you change your mind."

"I am nineteen," Bella complained.

"Which is why you are going to take Madam Fiona with you," Her mother said evenly.

Bella shook her head, "Not that old cow!"

"Excuse me, young lady," Her mother chided.

Madam Fiona was an extremely old governess who loved to slap debutantes with her brass fan whenever they did or say something unfit for a young lady. Being as ancient as she was, everything is unfit for a young lady.

"I only have one daughter," Her mother frowned.

"Which is why you must give father a son," Bella teased.

"Your father loves you best. He's in no hurry," Her mother smiled.

That may be the case, but Bella knew her mother was beyond childbearing years. Even if she wasn't, her mother had told her they tried to have another child after her, but there was never any.

Her mother stood, "Madam Fiona is waiting for you downstairs. I will see you tomorrow morning."

Once her mother left, Bella sneezed and coughed into her hand. She believed she was coming down with something, but tonight was too important to let slip away. When is she going to have another chance to ruin herself in order to become Lord Black's wife? Never, so tonight was the perfect night.

Sure enough, the vile Madam Fiona was waiting in the sitting room to chaperone her to the soiree. In her hand was the dreaded brass fan that Bella has been a victim of before.

Madam Fiona stood when she saw Bella in the foyer and grumbled, "I'm too old for this."

"You're telling me," Bella mumbled too low for the old woman to hear.

Lady Lovejoy's soiree was crowded with guests by the time Bella was announced. Due to Madam Fiona's watchful eye, Bella was forced to mingle with the guests until Lord Black reached her side and requested a dance. Bella was glad to get away from the dreadful woman and into the arms of her lover.

"You look beautiful tonight," Jacob complimented making her blush.

"Thank you, you look rather dashing yourself," Bella replied letting him sweep her along the dance floor with the rest of the guests.

Jacob's spicy scent filled her nostrils as he twirled her on the floor. It was a nice, earthy scent that she had gotten used to. Warm and definitely inviting.

"Bella," He whispered her name softly.

"Yes?" She answered.

"We don't have to do this tonight. We'll find another way to convince your parents," Jacob continued his whisper.

Bella shook her head, "I'm ready to become your wife. Unless…"

"Unless what?" Jacob asked.

"Unless…you don't want me," Bella finished.

Jacob faltered in his step but quickly recovered. He tightened his hold on her and stared down at her.

"Bella, I'll always want you," He swore and she believed him.

The next few steps were sets of continuous swirls that made Bella sick to her stomach. Her dizziness forced them off of the dance floor.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Jacob asked.

"I feel like I've caught a cold," Bella replied rubbing the gooseflesh on her skin away.

Bella glanced at Madam Fiona who was nodding off in her chair, oblivious to the world of the ton around her. And oblivious to her, thank goodness.

"I was caught in the rain a few days ago," Bella explained looking back into Jacob's worried eyes.

"You should rest, then. There's a physician here, I believe," He stated.

"I am fine, Jacob," Bella insisted.

He placed the back of his hand against her forehead, "You are burning up. Come with me."

Jacob led her away from the crowd just as Lord Edward Cullen stepped into the room. Only four and twenty, he was the most eligible bachelor every proud mama wanted to parade their daughter in front of. He was also the second son of the Duke of Volterra, and was dubbed the brooding, arrogant, green-eyed walking Adonis.

"My Lord," A strawberry blond hair girl greeted him boldly.

Lord Cullen inclined his head. She looked familiar; perhaps, he'd seen her before in gaming hells or brothels. Her attire with half of her bosom hanging out told him she was that type of woman. The type that he allowed himself to entangle with in more than one way because they were not complicated. Money in exchange for sinful service and easily brushed aside if one should ever grow tired. Seems like tonight was his lucky night.

The tonic Bella received made her dizzy and disoriented. Jacob had been pulled away from her during her visit with the physician. So, she retired early in one of Lady Lovejoy's guest bedrooms and decided to pen a note to Jacob before she went to sleep.

_I am on the second floor, corner room to the left when you retire from the party. Anxiously waiting for you. ~B_

Bella flagged down a butler in the hallway.

"Can you please deliver this message to Lord Black, please?" Bella asked.

"Yes, Milady," The butler replied taking the note.

Bella thanked him and stumbled to bed, leaving the door unlocked for Jacob.

The butler turned the corner and nearly bumped into Lady Cullen.

"My pardon," He apologized.

She smiled, "Have you seen my brother, Lord Cullen?"

"I have not, Milady," He answered.

"If you should, please give him this message for me," Lady Cullen extended a note and went on her way.

The two notes looked identical as it was written with the same stationary Lady Lovejoy had in each guest room. The one in his left hand was Lord Black's and the one in his right hand was Lord Cullen's.

'Left, Lord Black. Right, Lord Cullen,' the butler repeated in his head terrified of mixing the two. If only one of them had a name written on the front. Boy, he wished he had a pen.

'Left, Lord Black. Right, Lord Cullen,' the butler repeated the mantra in his head as he made his way back to the party.

**BOOM! Clink! Clink!** Before the butler could stop the catastrophe, two waiters went stumbling into each other and so did the champagne glasses. In a rush to fix the mess, the butler stuffed the notes in his jacket pocket. They worked to clear the floor of bubbly liquid and tiny shards of glass. Once everything was safely cleared, the butler reached for the messages. Only to forget which one was which.

Was the one in front the left hand or the right hand? And what about the one in the back? Was the left hand one Lord Cullen's or Lord Black's? He was sure the right hand one was on top, so that must be Lord Black's and the left hand one on the bottom was Lord Cullen's. There, everything was fixed.

"Lord Black, a message for you," The butler announced handing over the note.

Then, he found Lord Cullen at the cards table.

"Lord Cullen, a message for you," He said handing over the note.

Lord Cullen excused himself to read the note in private.

_I am on the second floor, corner room to the left when you retire from the party. Anxiously waiting for you. ~B_

Could it be the strawberry blonde woman who fancied him, and was now inviting him into her bed? Well, if that was the case, he hoped to make it worth her while.

Meanwhile, Lord Black was pondering his message. All it said was, 'Father wishes to speak with you upon your return, Your Sister.' How odd, his sister wasn't even at the soiree. Did she send the note here all the way from home? Thinking about tracking down the butler who handed him this message, Jacob was deterred by another acquaintance who wishes to speak with him.

Bella was sound asleep in her darkened room when the doorknob clicked open. The lock was turned, and soft footsteps made their way over to the bed. Her heart was pounding so hard, she couldn't turn over to see if it was Jacob. Of course it was him! Who else would it be? Sick or not, he had come for her and she would let him make her his tonight. They would be considered married by morning.

She could hear him undressing now. One boot, two…his coat falling to the floor and the swish of his tunic being pulled over his head. Her heart pounded in her ears, her breath quickened, and she peered out from under the blanket. A fuzzy outline of Jacob, but it was him. She would finally belong to the person she loved despite what her parents thought.

The moment he crawled into bed, she smelled a hint of liquor, but warm hands reached out for her. This was her Jacob. So, when his body pressed her against the bed, she did not refuse.

How malleable his courtesan was, this strawberry blonde who had his blood boiling as soon as he reached out for her. She was hot and soft beneath him, driving him to near insanity as he worked her flimsy chemise over her head. He bent down to capture her lips and the sweet, almost innocent taste sent his heart racing. She made his blood boil like no other woman, or maybe it was the alcohol running through his system.

There were no games with her, just yielding surrender to his embrace. The sight of her caused the pit of him to tighten and harden. He wished it wasn't so dark in the room so that he may see her in pleasure, but her moans would have to be enough. He could hardly slip away from her to light a candle now that she was in his arms.

"You're beautiful," He murmured against the hallow of her neck.

His touch sent flickering flames of fire to her core and she writhed beneath him until he could no longer control himself. He eased into her feeling her clamp down around him. As an experienced lover, he should've known something was wrong then, but the alcohol flowing through his system numbed the sensation.

His mouth smothered her as he fully entered her, drowning out what he thought were cries of pleasure. The core of her clenched him so tightly that he thought he might explode at once. It was an unbelievably good feeling, euphoria. Her moans filled his ears; tangible sounds he'd cling to for release. With her supple breast in his mouth, he drove her to the edge with him.

She curled up and fell asleep right after they were spent. Lying there, he felt his heart clench in an aching way to take her again. The way she made love to him was like touching his heart and soul. No woman had ever managed to do that before. He remembered thinking that he would offer to secure her as his mistress before falling asleep.

to be continued…

drop me a note on your thoughts.

For3ver Immortal


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except maybe the plot and the setting of the story.**

**A/N: **Thank you everyone for reviewing. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed typing it.

**Chapter 2**

Sounds from downstairs floated up into the bedroom jolting Bella awake. Her head was pounding, and she stirred only to find herself lying in the arms of last night's sin. She didn't look up to see his sleeping form because she was blushing intensely. Although last night was a bit foggy, Bella still remembered the way he took his time with her and was gentle at first. He must have been as anxious as she was.

On that note, Bella glanced up into Jacob's sleeping face and nearly screamed. She quickly clapped her hand over her mouth to muffle her cry. It wasn't Jacob! It wasn't him! How did this come to be? Why was there a total stranger lying naked in her bed?

Bella scooted to the edge of the bed, as far away as possible from the offensive person she had spent the whole night with. What has she done? There was a tightening in her chest that forced her to breathe in; she hadn't known she was holding her breath until then. Bella forced herself to calm down long enough to think this through. There must be some explanation.

Maybe this was a dream. Maybe she's still dreaming! Bella pinched her arm hoping to wake up from this nightmare, only to open her eyes to a bloodstain on the sheets. Tears threatened to burst free as the man began to stir a good two feet away from her.

His lean but muscular arms searched the bedside next to him which came up empty and he opened his eyes. They were the most magnificent pools of green eyes Bella had ever seen. Like emeralds beneath a shallow pool of clear water. His smile warmed her, but his question snapped her back to reality.

"Weren't you blond?" He asked. Then, "It's okay, I prefer brunettes."

Bella shyly gripped the sheets against her chest and asked in a cracked voice, "W-Who are you?"

When he didn't answer, she pressed, "Why are you in my room?"

"You sent me a note, love. What's wrong? I had a very pleasant night," He said reaching for her.

She recoiled, "I didn't send you anything. I don't even know you!"

His confused gaze settled on the bloodstain on the sheets.

"Why is there blood on the sheets? Are you hurt?" He asked genuinely concerned as he looked her over from where he sat.

"I…um…you…We-" Bella was furious at herself for blushing.

Now, it was his turn to recoil.

"Oh, hell! Don't tell me a courtesan such as you somehow remained a virgin. I won't believe it," He said eyeing her warily.

"I am a virgin! _**Was**_ a virgin," Bella cried.

He grabbed her arm, jerking her forcefully to meet his gaze. Bella stared into his angry eyes, they burned a darker shade of green.

"I won't fall for your tricks," He grounded out between his teeth.

Bella yanked her arm back and brought her hand across his face, "I am not a whore!"

He reached the ground for his trousers and threw her a parchment.

"Then, why did you send me this note?" He demanded.

Bella furiously flipped out the letter and scanned it in disbelief. It was her note to Jacob. How did he get it? How did it end up in his possession?

Bella shook her head, "This note was for Lord Black. How did you get this?"

"A butler delivered it to me," He replied. "Now, deny that you didn't send for me," He smirked.

"But I didn't! This note was for Lord Black," Bella exclaimed.

"Why would the butler give it to me if it was meant for someone else?" He questioned.

"I don't know," Bella replied helplessly.

Seeing her like this, Lord Cullen softened. She looked so frightened and genuinely upset that he wanted to soothe her somehow.

"You don't have to try so hard to get me to sponsor you. I've already decided to make you my mistress. I promise I won't mistreat you," He caressed her cheek with his knuckles.

"Sponsor me?" Bella asked confused.

"Yes," He nodded. "Fifty pounds a month plus jewels," He offered.

Then, it dawned on her that he still thought her a whore. Her head was spinning and the pounding never ceased to stop.

"I won't be your mistress," Bella spat.

"One-hundred pounds a month, jewels, and a house," He increased his offer.

"I am not a courtesan," Bella gritted out desperately.

"Will you be mine for two-thousand pounds a year, jewels, a carriage…whatever you want? That is much more generous than the highest paid courtesan on Jane Street. I want you by my side," He concluded undeterred.

Bella wanted to slam her head against one of the bedposts, "What will it take for you to believe me?"

A knock sounded at the door and Madam Fiona's gruff voice called, "Miss Swan! Are you awake? We must leave after breakfast."

"I'm getting dressed now!" Bella called back in the calmest voice she can muster.

"Hurry up, you dreaded girl," Madam Fiona mumbled loud enough for her to hear but the footsteps retreated.

Bella sank her head into her hands and Lord Cullen brushed her untamed hair to the side.

"Your forehead is really hot," He noted.

She slapped his hand away, "Leave! You have completely ruined me."

"What do you mean? Is my offer not enough?" He asked.

"Your whole fortune and title will never be enough for what you have taken from me," Bella replied.

He sighed, "Can we please drop the innocent act? What do you want from me? My offer is the only thing I can give you."

"I don't want anything from you. Just leave," Bella begged.

He had never been refused so blatantly by any woman. "Are you insane? You're refusing my offer on what bases? Don't be stupid," He insisted.

"You're not Jacob. He is supposed to be here now. Not _you_. You've ruined everything!" Bella cried in frustration.

"I don't understand wha-"

"Is that you in there, Edward? Open up! It's me, Alice," A cheery voice called.

They both stared at each other in silence.

"Who are you talking to in there?" The voice asked, insistent.

"It's my sister. Give me a minute," He said throwing his trousers on.

Bella took this moment to throw her nightdress back on as the door cracked open.

"Not right now, Alice. I'm busy," He said.

"Are you with one of your whores again?" Alice's voice dripped with distaste.

Before he had a warning, Alice pushed through only to stop dead in her tracks when she locked eyes with Bella.

"Alice-"

"Bella, what are you doing in the same room with my brother?" She asked confused.

"This is my room," Bella corrected.

Alice glared at them both until realization dawned on her, "You two-"

"Wait. He's your brother?" Bella asked.

"You know her?" Edward asked his sister.

Alice nodded, "He's my older brother. Lord Edward Cullen."

Then, she pulled Bella into her side protectively.

"Bella's my friend. Our debuts were the same season. She's the only daughter of Viscount Charlie Swan," Alice informed her stunned brother.

"She's not a courtesan?" Edward asked his eyes in shocked horror.

"Of course not! What would make you think that?" Alice gasped.

In that moment, Edward understood the enormity of the situation. Bella was not a courtesan, but instead, innocent just as she had claimed. What was he going to do?

Alice turned to Bella who looked ashen, "What's going on?"

She assessed the situation. There were articles of clothing sewn about the floor and the bed sheets more than looked slept in.

"Did he-? Did you-?" Alice cut herself off when her brother began staring daggers at her.

Then, as it could only get worse, Madam Fiona appeared in the gapping doorway with Lord Black in tow.

"My goodness!" The prude, old woman exclaimed fainting dead away when she took in the scene.

Bella's locked eyes with Jacob. He knew exactly what had transpired by the look of things. Lord Cullen stood in nothing but trousers, his sister with her arms around Bella, and Bella looking completely guilty. The pain and betrayal in his eyes were hard to miss and it drove Bella to tears. They were freely flowing now.

"I came back to see if you were feeling better. I can see that you are. I shall take my leave now," He stated glaring at Lord Cullen before he turned his back on her.

"Jacob, wait!" Bella lurched forward to chase after him.

Seeing her launch herself after another man when just last night she was in his arms, Lord Cullen knew exactly what he was going to do. He stretched out his arm successfully blocking her path. His eyes bore into her a silent command for her to stop.

"Who are you to stop me?" She spat the question at him.

"Your future husband," He announced.

Bella staggered back feeling as if the ground had been yanked from underneath her. Her world started spinning and she tilted forward, falling into oblivion.

Edward caught her before she hit the ground.

"Yes, very subtle, Edward," Alice mocked.

"Call the physician, now, Alice," He ordered lifting Bella onto the bed.

Then, he proceeded to yank the sheet with the bloodstain off the bed. The longer a scandal can be avoided the better.

Alice returned, "A maid is calling for one now. Do you have to scare her out of her wits?"

Edward glared at her, "She has a fever. Probably had one all night. No wonder she was so hot."

Alice raised an eyebrow. "I meant when I was holding her last night, she-" He cut himself off because his younger sister was giggling. "You're too innocent for this," He stated.

"I'm the same age as Bella. The girl you deflowered," Alice reminded.

"I don't have to explain anything to you," Edward retorted.

"No, but perhaps Mother would like to know how is it that you ended up being engaged to the Viscount's daughter. She would love this, you know," Alice grinned.

While Edward was brushing the stray hairs out of Bella's face, Alice wondered if what her brother said about becoming Bella's husband was true. Edward never had an inclination in taking a bride no matter how much their mother, the Duchess of Volterra, demanded. Did he really mean what he said? Did he have any other choice when the evidence was laid out before them? He may escape the scandal intact, but Bella would be completely ruined and shunned by society. What kind of life would that be like for her dear friend?

"Edward," Alice called softly. "Hmm?" "Do you intend to marry Bella?" Alice asked in the same soft voice.

There was a flicker of resistance in his eyes and then a smile, "Of course."

"Because you have to," Alice voiced.

"Alice, I really don't want to talk about this right now. Where is the physician?" Edward murmured in frustration.

A middle-aged man with several strands of silver in his hair greeted them just as Madam Fiona was taken away to regain consciousness on her own. The physician declared that Bella was in no condition to travel and would have to remain at Lady Lovejoy's home until her fever breaks.

Alice rushed to pen messages to both Bella's parents and her own. By midday, gossip of Lord Cullen and Lady Swan's entanglements were heard through Lady Lovejoy's home. No doubt by the end of the day, the rumors will reach the ton and a scandal will surely ensue. An engagement will have to be announced soon to quiet the whispers even if it was done before Bella woke.

to be continued…

holler back!

For3ver Immortal


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-**I have a nice, long update for you guys! Sorry for the wait. Enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

On the third day of Bella's shivers and delirium, she woke up in sweaty bed sheets and a dying fire nearby. Her throat was parched and her stomach rumbled. The weak shadows from the fire that danced about the room gave no hint of her location. Bella saw a water pitcher on a stand next to her bed and reached for it desperately.

Halfway between the bed and the stand, her weak fingers slipped from the handle and the pitcher crashed to the floor in pieces spraying water everywhere. A figure in the room jerked upright at the sound.

"Who's there?" Bella croaked searching for movement.

She heard rustling and then footsteps that brought the green-eyed Adonis into view. He looked like hell despite his noble features and she wondered why. His trousers were wrinkled, he wore no jacket, and his shirt hung half opened. Bella doubted he combed his hair for the past day, but the way the strands fell into his eyes made her stomach flutter.

'_Traitor! This is the man who robbed you of your virtue and a future with the man you love,'_ A voice in her head shouted at her.

"You're awake. I thought you were dead," His sigh of relief that she wasn't didn't miss her notice but she refused to acknowledge it.

"You would like that wouldn't you?" She retorted.

"Did you want water?" He asked ignoring her question.

Without waiting for her reply, he threw the bedroom door open and soft voices murmured back and forth out of her view. Then, he returned to rekindle the fire in the room until it became a bigger blaze.

"What are you doing in my room?" Bella asked him as a maid came in to clean up the glass and the water.

"You were fighting a fever for the past three days. I've been watching over you," He took a few steps toward the bed.

"Why waste your time on a courtesan like me?" Bella asked bitterly gauging his expression.

They were a staggering calm as if none of her words pierced through him, as if he didn't hear the sneer in her voice or saw the hatred in her eyes. He was the reason why Jacob was not here now, and she loathed him for it.

"I didn't know, then," He stated.

"I will go get your parents. They are very worried," He turned for the door again.

Within a few moments, her parents rushed in obviously roused from their beds. It was probably the middle of the night, she guessed.

"Oh, Bella, dear! How are you feeling?" Her mother fritted over her like a butterfly while her father stayed in the back.

Did they already know what occurred in this very room? From the looks of her father's furrowed brow, she received her answer.

"I'm thirsty and hungry," Bella replied.

Before her parents could rectify the situation, Edward stepped back into the room with a maid carrying another pitcher of water. Her mother poured her a glass which she gulped down greedily.

"If I may interrupt, the cook has prepared a small meal to be sent up. It should be ready soon," He said the last sentence for her benefit.

Bella looked away from his gaze. Maybe if she ignored him, he would suddenly disappear just as he had suddenly appeared in her life. Imagine the chances of that happening.

"The young Lord cares for you," Her father noted solemnly as if he had already lost his only daughter.

The glass of water in her empty stomach sloshed around as she adjusted herself against the headboard of the bed.

"I do not care for him at all, Father. Nor do I intend to change that," Bella spoke firmly.

Her father's eyes were molten lava, "Do you know what you have done, young lady? If we were not at Lady Lovejoy's home, I shall give you a sound thrashing!"

In all her years, she had never see her father so outwardly upset, and the anger directed toward her. It was obvious that he was reluctant to let her marry, but what choice did he have now? But she would not back down and accept her fate so easily, and she would use this chance to let him know exactly what was on her mind.

Bella turned her hard eyes to look at him, "So get on with it. If it means I do not have to marry him, because I do not wish to marry him!"

Her father raised a hand, "You dare to-"

She recoiled only to have Edward blocked her father's path by shielding her with his body. Had he been standing outside and heard every last word she said?

"Lord Swan, your daughter has just recovered from a fever. She's still delirious," He explained knowing full well she was not delirious as he said.

"I am not!" Bella protested only to have her father glare her down.

"However," He continued hastily, "If she could just rest 'til morning. I am sure you can have this conversation again."

Her father left in a huff of anger and her mother got up, "I leave her in your care. Bella, we will talk more tomorrow."

There was silence again and Bella felt weaker than when she'd first woken up. Her parents trusted him enough to leave her in his care. Did that mean they also accepted him as a son-in-law? Well, her father must be ecstatic that she snagged herself the second son of a duke rather than a lowly baron's son.

"The dragon has left," He interrupted her thoughts.

"But the lion's still here," Bella said causing him to smile.

Bella sighed, "Isn't it against propriety for you to be here now?"

He shrugged, "We shall be married soon."

"A maid can tend to me. You should go to your chamber," Bella dismissed feeling the need to be alone.

His sigh was exaggerated because he was still smiling, "I wish I could. My mother, the Duchess, ordered my stay her to care for you."

"Why would her Grace order such a thing?" Bella asked.

He chuckled, "She took one look at you and decided she loved you her whole life. My mother is a very caring woman. So, here I am."

"It's not so bad when I finally get to speak with my intended," He said.

Bella wondered why he kept picking at the marriage topic when it was already an open sore. Shouldn't he be thinking of how to get out of this marriage? So, why was he speaking as if he was going to go through with it? Unless…

"You fainted before I could properly apologize about the misunderstanding," He brought up their earlier subject.

He was referring to the mistake of thinking her a mistress, and the horrible mistake of refusing to believe her otherwise.

"I am sorry," He said sincerely.

What could she say in return? _'I know you're sorry about stealing my virtue, though not on purpose, and refusing to believe I'm a daughter of a Viscount?' _No, definitely not.

But one thing was for certain, it was obvious he thought she was supposed to be the mistress he sought after. He had a mistress and with his looks, he probably had several mistresses. Marriage to him would prove disastrous. She would not know if he will keep those mistresses after their marriage, and that was something she would never tolerate.

Lord Black…Jacob would never do such a thing. There was Gambling and the occasional glass of brandy, but never a mistress. His love and adoration for her was true, only to have her throw it back in his face on the night that he was supposed to make her his wife. Bella felt bile rising in her throat at the thought.

"You look a bit green. Maybe a little food will make you feel better," He insisted as a maid laid a tray on the table and exited.

The smell of fresh, warm bread and beef stew wafted to her nostrils. Her stomach grumbled in protest to her slow speed as she walked over to the table after refusing Lord Cullen's assistance. He sat at the table staring at her with eyes that sparkled in laughter.

Diving in headfirst for the stew, Bella picked up a spoon only to have it replaced with a hot roll of bread. She looked up in confusion.

"The stew's still hot. You'll scald your tongue. Chew on the bread first. It will help settle your stomach," He said casually.

Bella frowned but broke off a piece and chewed. She was surprised by the sweet, earthy taste of honey on bread. Having not eaten in three days, she was ravenous and everything looked good. Halfway through, she picked up her spoon and devoured the beef stew. He watched in silence and amusement.

"I'm taking it's a very good beef stew by the way you're inhaling it," He teased.

Bella didn't know if he was purposely trying to keep a light and airy atmosphere, but she didn't like it one bit. They had a lot of things to discuss, a lot of sorting out and she hoped she could persuade him to see things her way.

"You have some color back in your cheeks now," He sounded glad, like it mattered to him. Did it matter to him?

"Lord Cullen-" "Edward," He corrected.

"Lord Cullen," Bella said firmly, "Thank you for everything you have done for me in the past three days. I would not believe a Lord such as you are willing to take care of a Lady. Though, I hope you do not expect _anything_ from me."

He nodded, "I expect nothing. I shall continue to manage my businesses once we're married. You shall be free to enjoy the life I provide for you."

If he understood what she wanted to say he simply ignored it. As the son of a Duke, he would expect everything in a wife. It was just what society demanded. And 'free' has its limitations to what she could do as his wife. Bella did not want that, therefore, she could give him nothing. That was what she had meant. She doubted a son of Duke was so dense that he didn't understand the deeper meaning behind her words.

Edward paced his dark chamber after Bella had already gone back to bed. He completely understood what Bella was trying to convey to him a few hours ago. She had absolutely no intentions of marrying him. He saw it in her warm chocolate eyes that suddenly turned cold whenever she looked at him. But she was young, and she didn't know the full measure of the consequences she would face if she rejected his marriage proposal. Society will shun her no doubt, but her parents will be involved in the aftermath. Can they claw it out alive?

Even though she never voiced the true reason behind her refusal, yet, Edward knew it had to do with that blasted Lord Black. Hell, he had sat in the room with her as her fever raged and she kept calling his name. Perhaps, Edward admitted, the attraction between them was real but the situation at hand was pressing.

His mother, wielding all her motherly forces, has managed to hush the full-blown gossip. But for how much longer can they silence the whispers? Now that Bella had regained her health, a wedding procession must be conducted soon. If not, Bella's reputation, her family name, and title will be on the line. Even if she manages to weather it out, no one of respectability will marry her. Not even Lord Black. She will have no future, and he couldn't have that on his conscience.

Edward did not want it to be like this, but society and its strict rules were upheld to the highest standards. It was either him or simply put nothing.

How could a mistake in switched messages lead to a marriage? Alice had been the one to uncover that, after she found out that Edward never gotten her message, but instead, the one that Bella wrote to Lord Black. The butler was honest and the mystery was solved, but the mistake was still made. Not intentionally, but Edward believed fate may have played a hand.

Bella woke up the next morning feeling more like herself but the feeling didn't last when a maid, sent by Edward's orders, came to help Bella dress for a family breakfast in Lady Lovejoy's dining room. What's worse, she would have to be cordial. The Duke and Duchess would be in attendance she was told.

By the time she walked out of her room, she looked every bit the daughter of a Viscount. A pale, purple morning gown clung to her form and with her long curls tied in a matching ribbon.

Everyone stared at her once she reached the sitting room where easy conversation flowed to her surprise. She was announced and dipped a curtsy for the Duke and Duchess. They were all smiles gazing at her especially Edward. If he looked presentable yesterday, he was beyond immaculate today. Tan breeches hugged the lean muscles in his thighs, over a black shirt with shiny brass buttons, and a neatly tied cravat at his neck. He wore a black jacket over the whole ensemble.

"Doesn't she look like a fresh English rose?" The Duchess asked reaching her side.

"You're too kind, your Grace," Bella said.

She had never meant the Duchess of Volterra, but the woman was impossible not to like with her openly warm and accepting smile.

"Call me Mother," The Duchess flashed a brilliantly, triumphant smile.

Bella saw Edward frown just the tiniest bit, and her own mother shifted on her foot.

"Come now, Esme. Everyone wants to break their fast," The Duke said ending the awkwardness that the Duchess did not notice.

"Come this way, please," Lady Lovejoy smiled leading the party.

Bella smiled at the Duchess and escorted her to the dining room as the rest of the family trailed in behind. The Duchess was a rather warm person and very loving it seemed. Just like her mother. Bella would not have a hard time getting along with her Grace, for it seemed the Duchess has already taken a liking to her.

"Everyone make yourselves comfortable," Lady Lovejoy insisted.

She was a rather startling woman with red hair, an oval face, and a robust figure Bella noted. The additional people staying at her home didn't seem to bother the woman, she embraced them. Bella wondered if Lady Lovejoy only offered her hospitality because once again her soiree has bought together another unsuspecting couple.

Bella helped the Duchess into her seat and proceeded to take her spot next to her parents. Everyone was starting to sit down when the Duchess stood up, causing everyone to rise with her.

"Bella, darling," the Duchess took her hand, "You must sit next to Edward."

"Mother," Edward began to protest.

But the Duchess already had Bella moved next to Edward's side and happily patted her cheek before returning to her seat next to the Duke at the head of the table.

She clucked her tongue in disapproval, "This won't do."

Only the Duke had the nerve to speak up, "What is it now?"

"Husband, I would rather like it if we sat with our in-laws," The Duchess grinned.

Bella noticed how her mother and father moved uneasily. Surely, the Duchess meant no harm, but it simply wasn't heard of.

"Your Grace is too kind. It doesn't really matter who sits with whom," Lady Swan laughed nervously.

"Exactly. We're all family. Come, Husband. We shall break our fast with our in-laws," The Duchess arranged herself next to Lady Swan and smiled warmly.

The Duke followed her suit and situated himself next to Lord Swan.

"What a lovely family," Lady Lovejoy exclaimed.

With a nod from Lady Lovejoy, the breakfast feast was brought out platter after platter. By the look on the Duchess' face it was she who had arranged the whole affair, for most of the items were Bella's favorite foods. There were all kinds of delicacies one could imagine for breakfast. From hot eggs to ham to sausages and fresh tarts lined the table.

Speaking of sausages, Bella's eyes went straight to her favorite. She had the opportunity to taste them while at a dinner party when she was young, but she couldn't believe her eyes.

"How did you manage to get Italian sausages, your Grace?" Bella asked the Duchess who was looking at her fondly.

"Why I imported it, of course! How else could you get Italian sausages if not from Italy itself?" The Duchess laughed.

Bella shook her head, "But it's very costly the last I heard."

"Cost isn't a problem, dear. Do you like it?" The Duchess questioned.

Bella felt touched that the Duchess would go to such lengths to see to a family breakfast that centered on all her favorite foods. Not only that, but the Duchess has accepted her without question and open arms. She would hate it now if she ever hurt the Duchess in any way, which made it that much worse.

"I like it very much. Thank you, your Grace," Bella smiled.

"Well, eat up, darling!" The Duchess stated.

To Bella's surprise, the 'family' breakfast went amazingly smooth. With the Duchess warm personality and Lady Lovejoy's endless hospitality, everyone was seemingly in great spirits. Bella noticed how her mother and father finally thawed out after a few moments of the Duchess' easy chatter. It was more than she expected and it was all wrong.

There would be no 'family' for Bella had no intentions of marrying Edward. Of course, she would disappoint the Duchess greatly and her parents would surely lecture her, but they would get over it and accept it. Right?

As if Edward had guessed what she was thinking for he hadn't stray his gaze from her face, he excused himself and Bella for a walk in Lady Lovejoy's extensive garden. The Duchess quickly approved and they exited gracefully.

Edward saw the way Bella took in the scene at their family breakfast, and he didn't miss the way she rejected the idea so completely. Nor did he miss how radiant she looked at the breakfast table. He thought that he wouldn't mind at all having her in his home as his wife. He must break her hope for Lord Black if he wished to hold on to her.

"You want to escape," He stated boldly.

"Of course," Bella sighed bringing a pure, white rose to her nose.

"And just how will you manage to escape?" Edward asked humoring her.

Bella's shoulders suddenly stiffened and she stood ramrod as she faced him. There was desperation in her brown eyes that he didn't like.

"You have to let me go," She said.

Edward's senses were on alert, "Where?"

"I'll arrange for a passage to the Americas. I will leave. That is the only way," Bella said vehemently.

"You'll leave everything you've ever known? You'll leave your parents? Everything?" Edward asked wondering what exactly what she was thinking in that head of hers.

"That is the only way-" She broke off staring at him.

"The only way what? The only way you can be with **him**?" Edward gnashed his teeth together.

Bella nodded, "Yes. I hope you can understand."

How she can be so calm and undeterred amazed him. His blood was boiling underneath his skin. But did she think she'll get away so easily? His skin still tingled from her heated caresses, and he'd die before he gave her up to any man. A strong sense of possessiveness settled over his heart.

"You're sure he'll run away with you? You're sure that he'll have you even though you belong to another man? To me?" Edward asked.

"He loves me and I love him," Bella replied.

"If you love him so much, why can't you tell his touch from mine? Surely, if you really loved him, you would be able to tell. Maybe you don't love him as much as you think you do," Edward stated.

"I do love him," Bella said firmly, "And I will leave with him."

"The hell you will!" Edward growled.

Bella tilted her head to the side, "You have no reasons to stop me. You don't know me and you surely don't love me."

"It doesn't matter. I will never allow you to leave your parents or your country," Edward said. _Or me_, he added to himself.

"It's not your decision to decide. You have no right," Bella fumed.

"I have every right. You could possibly be carrying my child, and I'll be damned if I let another man raise my son or daughter. Do you understand me?" He finished angrily.

He watched as she suddenly paled at the possibility and then considered it.

"If it shall happen, and I highly doubt it. Lord Black and I will raise the child like our own," Bella promised convinced that her word would be enough for him to let her go.

Oh, how he wanted to shake her and wake her up from whatever dream realm she was living in. It was absurd what she was thinking and very naïve of her.

"What is so great about Lord Black? He is a lowly Baron's son. He is below your station. Hardly a good match for a lady of your standing. Wouldn't I be the better choice? Many ladies in your position would count their stars for catching the second son of a Duke," Edward said.

"Nothing matters when you're in love. Obviously, you've never been in love or you would understand," Bella spat back.

Edward marched forward, the muscles in his legs taunt, and his fingers closed around her arm. Not hard, only enough to gain her attention. She met his cold gaze with one of her own.

"You speak about love, and where exactly is this undying love you seem to cling to? Where is he? Why isn't he offering to marry you? Why isn't he fighting for you?" Edward barely kept his anger in check.

"Fight against the Duke and Duchess? I do not want him hanged or thrown into the slums of London," Bella retorted struggling in his grasp.

Edward gave a mocking laughter, "You're protecting him while he should be protecting you. If his love was true, he would stop at nothing to gain your hand in marriage. But let me tell you something. He would never accept you as a wife knowing you have lain with me."

"You're wrong," Her voice shook.

"Am I?" He pressed shaking her confidence even further.

"Why are you doing this?" Bella questioned with tears in her eyes.

Edward released her, "I'm taking responsibility and you're making it extremely difficult."

Bella shook her head, "I never asked you to take responsibility. I won't marry you. I won't!"

She was treading dangerous ground with his temper, "Bella, he can have your heart. But I will have the body that holds that heart. And I swear, one day you will love me, not him."

"Never. I will _never_ love you!" Bella shouted.

"Enough!" The Duchess voice rang out true and clear.

Bella saw the anger in her eyes and the worry etched in her mother's brow. They'd heard everything, Bella concluded. As quick as her legs would carry her, she turned and fled as long and as fast as her legs would carry her. To where, she hadn't the slightest idea.

**to be continued…**

**Let your voice be heard and tell me what you think!**

**For3ver Immortal**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- **Here's is another long update for you guys! I work really hard on this story so I hope that those who read it could give me your opinions. It will be very much appreciated! Thanks to those of you who encourage me to continue. Enjoy!

**Chapter 4**

_Jacob_…There was no Jacob in the days to come. Everyone barred her from leaving the house, and intercepted messages that were sent to Jacob's home. Once, she managed to sneak outside to call on him, but the Baron, Jacob's father, paid no heed to her pleads. He dismissed her stating that Jacob was not home. She caught the fear in his eyes just before he closed the door in her face.

If Bella was ever afraid of anything, it was the power of the Cullen name. She had no doubt the Duchess had spoken to the Baron and made it clear that she was to become Lady Cullen soon. Turning to leave, Bella felt like her heart had been sliced in two by the very man she loved most.

Edward's accusations hit her like a ton of bricks. _'You speak about love, and where exactly is this undying love you seem to cling to? Where is he, Bella? Why isn't he offering to marry you? Why isn't he fighting for you?'_ She didn't know why Jacob haven't even spoken to her since the day he walked in on them. But she did know he wasn't doing anything to stop the wedding.

The wedding…To Bella, it was more like her funeral. One that never seemed to end with a million guests all trying to catch a glimpse of what she looked like. Her mother had to pinch her cheeks a few hundred times in order to bring color to the paleness that never seemed to leave her face. Good, let them all think she was catching her death, she sure felt like she already had.

People thought she and Edward were a perfect match and how Lady Lovejoy's soiree has brought them to their union. The dull ache in her heart caused a haze that clouded her eyes through the whirlwind celebrations. She didn't even realize it was over until she was neatly placed in a carriage engraved with the Cullen crest.

"We are going to my- _our_ London home," Edward announced once the carriage started moving.

There were no more words until the carriage pulled to a stop. His servants were lined up to greet her, but Bella simply did not care. Nor did she care when the younger, female servants boldly stared daggers at her, probably hating the fact that she was married to their Lord so suddenly before he had a chance to bed them.

Edward guided her upstairs to what seemed like his bedchamber and sat her down on the edge of the bed with him beside her.

"You haven't spoken a word," He said softly.

"What would you have me say?" Bella asked.

Edward left out a long sigh and stood up pacing the floor in front of her.

Tears came to her eyes as she realized this was their wedding night. A wedding night she dreamed of with Jacob stolen by the very man she married. Surely, Edward didn't expect her to give what she wasn't willing in the first place, would he? So, what if he did? Oh, but what would she do if he forced himself upon her at this very moment? What objections could she give? He has every right to demand and take her for she was his legal wife.

"Will you take me?" The questioned quivered out of her for she was trembling in hatred and fear.

"Not if you don't want me to," He replied.

"I don't want you to," Bella stated.

"I see that there will be no honeymoon period. Therefore, I'm letting you know that I will leave for Rochester early tomorrow morning. I have business I need to discuss. I will be gone for a few days. You have everything at your disposal," Edward announced calmly.

Then, he was gone. She wept for the life she would never have with Jacob.

Bella found it odd that the next morning, no maid or servant came to wake her nor see to her morning attire. She dressed herself and washed her face with frigid water that chilled her to the bone. Then, she proceeded downstairs where she ran into a young maid.

The girl looked no older than she, but a scorn was forever etched in her face it seemed. There was no polite greeting and if Bella hadn't stopped the girl, she would've kept walking. For such a rich Lord as her husband, he had the most atrocious servants ever.

However, Bella remained polite and composed.

"May I ask when will breakfast be ready?" Bella queried.

The girl gave a haughty huff, "How should I know?"

If the girl was in her father's employment at home, she would've thrown her out onto the streets long ago. But Bella decided not to cause a scene; after all, she had no intentions of taking her place as Lady Cullen.

"Could you please check with the cook, please? I'll be waiting in the sitting room," Bella turned on her heel after catching a glimpse of disdain on the girl's face.

With her stomach grumbling, Bella waited for over an hour and heard nothing. No tea was delivered either. What kind of a household was this? Did Edward know his servants were surely lacking?

"Stevens!" Bella called for the butler, the one servant she did remember from the introductions late last night.

The old butler appeared shortly, "Yes, Milady?"

"I was wondering if breakfast has been prepared," Bella said.

Stevens knotted his eyebrows in confusion, "Why, yes, Milady. Have you not had breakfast yet at this hour?"

Bella shook her head and Stevens gasped, "But it's nearly noon!"

"Could you kindly see to it that I may have my lunch?" Bella asked.

Stevens nodded, "I will serve you myself, Milady."

Surely, Stevens delivered her lunch within a few minutes. The ham was left deliberately cold and halfway cooked with a soggy mess that looked like vegetables. Obviously, someone was trying to provoke her. First, no breakfast and now scraps for lunch.

"Is something wrong, Milady?" Stevens asked.

"I've suddenly do not wish to eat. Pray excuse me," Bella rose from the table.

Making her way to kitchens, Bella wished to have a word with the cook when she heard two low voices speaking back and forth. She recognized the scornful girl's tone and stepped back in a crevice before they could see her, but she had a clear view of them.

"I hope she chokes on the ham," The scornful girl said hatefully.

"Say, Mila, don't you think it's wrong? After all, she is the Lady of the house," Another voice said.

Mila, the scornful girl, sighed in annoyance. "I say she deserves it, Lindy. It's probably because of her that the Lord has been in such a vile mood. I can't get anywhere close to him."

Lindy gave a mocking laugh, "Do you think a Lord such as him will lain with a servant girl like you?"

"A Lord like him gets lonely. You just have to pick the right time to persuade him," Mila retorted.

"Have you seen her? What does she look like?" Lindy questioned curiously.

"Can you believe it? She's about the same age as us, and she expects me to serve her. It's like I were serving my sister!" Mila exclaimed.

Bella retreated back upstairs to her chamber. The nerve of those servant girls to speak about her in such a way! She had not made an enemy out of them, so, why do they hate her? Because she was married to their Lord? How absurd! And utterly annoying. She was simply hated for being tied down to the object of their desire. But something Mila said caught her attention. That Edward had been in a terrible mood over her. Well, she could think of a few reasons why she would be in a terrible mood over him.

Dinner was a disaster when Stevens asked Mila to served her for he had an errand to take care of. Her potatoes were rotten and her meat was extremely salty. Again, Bella feigned she had no appetite and ordered a bath. She could've sworn she saw the corners of Mila's mouth tilt up.

When Bella slipped into her bath, the water was tepid at best and by the time she was done. She was shivering from head to toe with a dying fire to warm her. Bella had no doubt that this was all Mila's doing. The girl seemed to be running the servants of this household. Bella wondered if Edward knew exactly what kind of maid he hired or if he hired the girl to torture her. Shivering from the cold, Bella climbed into bed and huddled for warmth.

The next day, Bella was leisurely reading a book by her window when the door to her chamber suddenly opened. Mila dumped a pile of clothing on the floor. Bella stared at the heap before it made sense to her that it was all her dirty gowns she sent to be washed.

"What is the meaning of this?" Bella stood up.

"What does it look like?" Mila replied.

"Soiled clothes that you should be washing," Bella said trying to keep her anger in check.

"If you want it washed, go do it yourself. Everyone is busy," Mila whirled around to leave.

The red haze of anger nearly brought Bella to her knees. If this was Edward's punishment for denying him, it was too much. No servant had ever dared speak of her in such a way. Ever since stepping into his home, she had received nothing but hostility and disrespect. She was the only daughter of a Viscount, doted on and waited on hand and foot. But since marrying him, she had cooked her own food for that was the only way she could eat anything. She had heated her own bath water so she wouldn't freeze to death, and now it seemed she would be washing her own clothes.

With a stubborn streak of will, Bella carried her clothes to the stream that ran across the back of the house. If this was her punishment, she would take it and when he returned, she would let him know that there's no way she could live like this. Surely, he had planned his servants to act like this for her benefit or lack thereof. Because why would a servant dare behave on her own in such a brazen way? Bella was sure Edward hated her just as much as she hated him and this was his revenge.

Angrily, Bella scrubbed, pounded, rinsed, and squeezed until her hands were raw and aching. It was then that the pain she felt in her hands was the same as the pain in her heart. Unchecked tears rolled down her cheeks until she sobbed silently by the steam that carried her sorrow away.

Edward felt almost exuberant by the time his carriage pulled up to his London home. For the few days that he left, all he could think about was Bella and how she was fairing. He worried and wondered if she settled into her role as Lady Cullen smoothly. He couldn't help thinking the whole time he was away that he should've never left her in the first place.

Before the carriage fully stopped moving, Edward hopped out and up the steps of his home. He wanted to see with his own eyes that Bella was well. For the oddest reason, he sensed that something was wrong the whole time he was away from her. So, he decided to check in on her himself.

"Where is your Lady, Stevens?" Edward asked when the butler opened the door.

"Glad to have you back home, Milord. Milady is still sleeping in her chamber," Stevens replied taking Edward's hat.

Edward stopped himself from running upstairs and throwing Bella's door open. It felt like an eternity otherwise.

"Bella?" He called from outside the door.

No reply, Edward turned the knob and pushed in. She was asleep on the bed, though it seemed like a fitful one. Her gown was not changed into a nightdress and when he drew closer, there were visible streaks of tears on her face. Edward's heart clenched, she'd been crying? Her youthfully smooth face was sculpted in a frown even in her sleep. Had he hurt her by leaving so abruptly? Surely, it wasn't that, was it?

Something nudged her and her muscles protested in response, which provoked a groan from her throat. She was so achy all over but the nudging continued with more force.

"Bella…" The voice called.

She allowed her eyes to open and took in Edward's form. He was caressing her cheek, more specifically, the tear streaks on her cheek. Bella turned away.

"You're home," She said lamely stretching out her sore limbs.

"Are you not happy to see me? Not even in the least?" He questioned a hint of hurt in his voice.

The look on her face was anything but happy. She looked about to burst into tears.

"Bella, what is the matter?" He pressed.

She refused to answer. It was then that the sunlight crept across her features from the window in her room. He noted the dark shadows under her eyes, the slight hollowness in her cheeks and the wariness in her body. If she wasn't his wife, he would've thought her a working girl.

He leaned in closer to observe her but she placed a hand on his chest. He put his hand over hers, "Won't you tell me what's wrong?"

Then, he felt it. Not the gentle softness of a Lady's hands, but the chafed skin of a working girl. His Bella was no working girl. He lifted her hand to study the dryness and the small bloody cracks that were not there before he had left. What in the blazes happened during his absence?

"Bella, tell me what happened to you," He demanded turning his sharp green eyes on her.

"Shouldn't you know?" Bella yanked her hand back and walked around the edge of the bed.

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked.

"Didn't you order your servants to leave me to my own devices before you left as a form of punishment? I'll have you know that it's been received," Bella said.

Edward rounded the bed to stand before her, "Bella, I would love to understand what you're talking about."

She glared at his confused expression, "I'll have you know that while you were gone, I cooked, heated my own bath water, and washed my own laundry. Imagine the daughter of a Viscount doing that kind of work."

Edward shook his head. "Don't act like you don't know!" Bella exclaimed.

"I don't. So, please, enlighten me!" Edward demanded. "Why did you cook and heated your own bath water? And washed your own laundry? Is that why your hands are scraped raw?"

"I cooked because it's the only reason I could eat food that wasn't spoiled or raw. I heated my own bath water because it was sent to me cold as ice. And I washed my own clothes because your servants were too busy!" Bella raged.

"My servants were too busy?" Edward asked in disbelief.

"After you left, I could not find a servant besides Stevens to bring breakfast lest heat my bath water," Bella declared.

"Bella, I have 10 servants in my employ just for this home alone. You met them all when I brought you home," He said.

"I never saw them after you left. Just Stevens and a maid named Mila. Didn't you tell them all to leave me to my own devices?" Bella asked.

Edward shook his head, "I told them to do whatever you asked."

"I don't believe you," Bella murmured softly.

It surprised her when he grasped her wrist firmly but gently and started pulling her into the hallway and down the stairs.

"Where are you taking me?" Bella asked.

"To clear up this matter," Edward replied pulling her into his side when they reached the bottom stair.

"Milord, is there something you need?" Stevens asked upon seeing his Lord and Lady from the foyer.

"I want every servant in my employ to present themselves to me," Edward ordered.

When Stevens didn't jump to it, Edward emphasized, "Now."

While waiting, Bella started to scratch the itch in her chafe hands.

Edward gave her a disapproving look, "Don't scratch it."

"It itches," Bella complained.

"Endure it a while longer. I will apply a salve after we have a chat with my employ," Edward said.

From the sternness of his jaw and the hardness in his eyes, it seemed like the chat was going to be a one way conversation. With him doing all of the talking.

Then, every servant filed into the hall, including Stevens. Bella hardly recognized any of them for she only saw them once except for Mila, Lindy and Stevens.

"Stevens, have you any idea why my wife hasn't had a decent dinner since I left?" Edward began.

"No, Milord. Milady has mentioned of no such thing," Stevens answered with genuine surprise in his eyes.

Edward looked down at her and Bella murmured, "I didn't wish to complain."

"Be that as it may, but as my servants you are to ensure the comfort of my life and also my wife's life. So, tell me why she cooked, heated her own bath water, and washed her own laundry?" Edward's voice grew louder and louder and ended with a bellow that made everyone jumped including Bella.

"What do I hire you all for?" Edward shouted.

"I am not aware that Milady has done any of those things," Stevens replied.

Bella turned to face him, "It's true. He doesn't."

"Then, who does?" Edward asked her. Bella bit her bottom lip wondering if she should point out the culprit in this mess. He saw her hesitation and turned back to his servants.

"Before I left, did I not give in order to serve my wife the way you have served me?" Edward questioned.

"You did, Sir," They replied in unison.

"Then, tell me why my wife was treated like a servant in her own home in my absence," Edward demanded. Silence fell over them all. "I shall release all of you from my employ if no one speaks up," Edward threatened.

It worked, for Lindy shot Mila a glance and stepped forward. Her head was bowed low and Bella couldn't help but think that Mila was responsible for the girl's behavior all along.

"What have you to say?" Edward's voice was stern.

"Milord, it was all Mila's doing. She refused to let us serve her Lady by taking up all our duties. We simply didn't know that she left her Lady to her own devices," Lindy said.

Bella stared at Lindy with hard eyes knowing full well that the girl did nothing to try to stop Mila, but the way she pleaded with her eyes kept Bella silent.

"Milord, don't listen to her! She's lying!" Mila exclaimed with the slightest hint of desperation.

Edward stepped away from Bella's side, "Do not dare tell me what to do in my house! My God, I should throw you out now."

Mila, for all her wickedness seemed to curl in on herself at Edward's rebuke.

"Now, Lindy, tell me what was her motivation," Edward demanded.

Lindy was trembling in fear so that her figure seemed to vibrate, "Milord, I-"

"If you do not tell me the truth now, I can make certain that the only work you can find is at an alehouse or worse," Edward warned.

The sheer terror in the girl's eyes was clear as she answered, "She was angry that you married Milady for she wished to-" Her eyes rested on Bella for a second before flitting back to Edward. "To _service_ you," Lindy finished.

Edward rubbed his temple, "This is absurd! I cannot and will not keep a servant who does not know her place."

Mila rushed forward, "Milord, please do not send me to the alehouse! I do not wish to become the object of-"

"Silence! Do not use your course language in front of my wife," Edward ordered.

Bella turned her head to stare at Edward, for she couldn't imagine that he was protecting her ears from the language of the less educated. It was overly protective, of course, but completely unexpected. It was almost…_tender_.

"I beg of you, Milord," Mila's eyes were full of pleading now but not remorse.

"Stevens," Edward called.

"At your service," Stevens replied.

"See to it that she packs all of her belongings and sent straightaway to my mother. Make sure the full extent of her behavior is made known to her Grace," Edward ordered.

"Yes, Milord," Stevens steadily pulled the girl away.

Edward turned to the rest of his servants, "Let this be a lesson to whoever wishes my wife ill. Next time, I will not be so lenient. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Milord," They answered.

He took Bella's elbow and turned her toward the stairs but stopped briefly next to a plump woman who looked terribly guilty.

"I am so very disappointed in you, Mrs. Hailey," He spoke softly and a hint of hurt in his voice.

The woman, Mrs. Hailey, looked up with regret.

"Please, fetch me a salve for her Lady's hand," Edward gave the order as he guided Bella upstairs.

He sat her on the edge of her bed to examine her hands more closely with a touch so soft she barely realized it was there. Bella studied his face, there were worried lines etched in his brows and a hint of anger still in his eyes.

"What are you looking at?" He asked.

"Mrs. Hailey is-" Bella probed.

"My housekeeper, but she was always more than that. When I left my parents home, she begged my mother to go with me. How that woman does not have a backbone angers me so," Edward explained.

"It isn't her fault. People can't help who they are," Bella said.

Just then, Mrs. Hailey brought in a tray with the slave Edward requested and strips of clean linens. Bella smiled to encourage her but she was too ashamed to look up.

"You may leave," Edward dismissed taking the tray.

"Must you be so rude?" Bella asked as he dabbed a cloth with the slave.

Edward shrugged, "I'm disappointed and I shall express it so."

The smell of rotting eggs and mint filled her nostrils, "Goodness! It smells horrible and you want to put it on my hands."

"Trust me, it will heal very nicely," Edward tightened his grip on her wrist and gently dab the cloth over her cracked, blistered skin.

"I shall smell," Bella complained with a groan.

He had the nerve to crack a smile, "Maybe that's your punishment for being so daft."

"I beg your pardon," Bella gasped.

"What kind of a Lady would be bested by a servant girl if she were not daft? Any lady would've thrown the girl out of her husband's employ," Edward explained his thoughts.

Bella sighed, "I thought you told the servants to act in such a way toward me."

His green eyes were blazing again and his lips in a scowl, "You thought that because you do not see yourself as Lady Cullen. I may not have chosen you as a wife, but you are my wife now. The fact that you think I am capable of treating my wife like a servant is like a blow to the gut."

There was no doubt Bella did believe him at that moment.

"I'm sorry," Bella apologized.

"God, how am I to explain your hands to my mother or even yours? I shall never hear the end of it from my mother," He sighed continuing to work on her hands.

Bella bit her lip, "Were you really going to send Mila to the alehouse?"

He chuckled, "What? You would plead for her if I chose to?"

Bella didn't answer and Edward's head jerked up, "You were going to plead for her! I clearly do not understand you. The girl nearly turned you into a servant in your own house, yet, you wouldn't have me send her to an alehouse. Any other woman would demand it."

She shrugged, "I hear it's a horrible place for a young woman, though I am not certain what exactly goes on there."

"Let's keep it that way," Edward began to bandage her hands with strips of clean linen cloth.

"You do realize why she was being malicious, do you not?" He smirked.

"You're so handsome, it's no wonder a lowly maid wouldn't want to capture your attention," Bella spoke too quickly and couldn't catch herself in time.

He flashed her a very pleased smile, "Why, my most reluctant bride. I think you just called me handsome."

Before Bella could recover he pulled her up into his arms. There was a mischievous sparkle in his eyes as his hand rested on her lower back. Bella tugged against him but he only tightened his fingers pressing her against him.

"And do you want to capture my attention?" Edward asked as Bella's jaw fell open in shocked silence. "For I assure you, my little lamb, I will gladly give it."

Then, he brushed a feather-light kiss against her cheek before righting himself. They were a foot apart but Bella felt the blush seeping into her cheeks.

"Ah, if only you looked the blushing bride on our wedding. Perhaps, I should've stolen a kiss if I knew it would put color onto your cheeks," He gave her a wide grin.

"You are wicked!" She recovered.

Bella gasped when he winked at her, "So I am told. But if you should ever want to test the theory, I shall be a most willing participant. I assure you."

She was left staring at his back as he chuckled all the way into the hall.

**to be continued…**

**For3ver Immortal**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long delay. I promised a few people to sit down after my finals and type. So, here is the fruit of that labor. I hope you guys enjoy it, because this is the first time I've posted more than 3,000 words per chapter. Happy Holidays, everyone!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

The next morning, Edward sat at the head of his dining table enjoying his breakfast alone. This was something he was used to in his bachelor days, but the knowledge of Bella taking her breakfast upstairs was unsettling. He didn't like it. His parents had always ate together whether it was breakfast, lunch or dinner.

"Stevens," Edward called to his butler standing in waiting.

"Sir?" Stevens replied.

"What is my wife doing?" Edward asked rising his cup of coffee to his lips.

Stevens paused to think about it, "I suppose she's still asleep, Sir. Would you like me to call a maid-"

Edward shook his head, "No, let her sleep."

"Let who sleep?" Bella's voice jerked his attention to the doorway.

She wore a pale pink morning gown with frilly sleeves that rested against her upper arm. Sunny butterflies decorated the hem of her gown giving the effect that they might just lift her away at any moment. A yellow ribbon tied into a bow at her waist accentuated her soft curves. He lifted his eyes to her waiting face.

"Uh…No one," Edward replied.

Another plate setting was placed before her as she took her seat to the left of Edward.

"Would you care for a cup of hot chocolate, Milady?" Stevens asked.

"Yes, thank you," Bella answered noticing the way Edward stared at her.

She snapped her napkin opened, "Pray tell, why are you looking at me like that?"

In truth, he was surprised she joined him for breakfast, but if he told her it pleased him. She'd probably never come down for breakfast with him again. So, he opted for another truth.

"You look lovely," He smiled.

A plate of fresh, hot food was settled before her. The smells of eggs, bacon, sausages, and toast stirred her appetite making her stomach rumble. Picking up her fork and knife, Bella stared at the bandages on her hands. They were ghastly things, making it difficult for her to flex her fingers and have full range of their use.

As if reading her inner turmoil, Edward took her plate and made the necessary cuts for her to pick up with her fork.

Bella smiled mischievously, "I could always use my fingers to eat."

"Ladies never eat with their fingers," He handed the plate back to her with a disapproving glance.

"When can I take these off? I have to say the smell is repulsive," Bella eyed her bandages in disgust.

He sighed picking up his newspaper, "Because of your stupidity, you'll just have to endure it until they're healed."

"I was not-"

"Eat," Edward cut her off. She gave a cute, little huff and went back to her eggs.

From the corner of his eyes, he watched her eat several mouthfuls noting that her appetite was back in full swing. For such a slender girl, she ate a healthy amount, but where it all went was a mystery to him.

"Lord Cullen," Bella called his attention.

"For God sakes, we're married," He insisted annoyed, "Must we keep with the formalities? You should call me Edward. If you dislike my Christened name for whatever reason, you may address me as 'my love', 'husband', or 'my love'."

Judging from the seriousness of his perfect face, Bella opted for the lesser of all evils.

"Edward…" Bella began slowly, "I don't exactly know what to do with myself in your home."

"You can do whatever you like. It's your home, too," Edward answered easily behind his morning paper.

"Yes, but-" She began again, "What are my duties?"

Edward looked up rather perplexed, "Your duties?"

"My duties as your wife," Bella clarified.

His rather rosy lips began to curve up into a smirking smile, "And are you my wife?"

Bella stared at him not at all amused; in fact, she was getting impatient trying to have a civil conversation with him.

"Because," He went on, "You are so against it. Being my wife, I mean."

She shrugged, "A marriage in name doesn't have to be so hostile. We can establish understandings."

Edward didn't care for that reply too much. He was getting vexed at what she had the nerve to suggest. A marriage in name only like so many other London marriages was about money, titles, and power. Husbands and wives lived separate lives doing things discreetly, but others not so discreetly. He has heard too many countless stories about jealous husbands and wives through the scandals of London society. Over his dead body would he let Bella's name or his whispered through the ton.

He wanted a marriage like the one his parent's have. A marriage based on love and not the mirage London society has tainted on the sanctity of marriage. But he sure as hell wasn't going to let his wife know he wanted love and nothing less, and have her call him a fool to his face. Instead, he would make her fall in love with him.

On that note, Edward leaned in towards her, crowding her space until she looked ready to bolt out of her chair. Good, he had her attention.

"You are mistaken if you think I will ever allow such a thing. I'm a selfish man and I hate to share anything that is mine. You'd best keep that in mind, my pet. You are my wife and I will make sure all of London knows it by tonight," Edward declared with handsome smile on his lips.

"Tonight? What's happening tonight?" Bella questioned uneasily.

"Our first ball together at Count Kinsley's home," Edward replied.

Bella turned her chin up defiantly, "I won't go."

He simply nodded, "Then, I hope you can keep me _entertained_ tonight."

The smoky veil of seduction that suddenly clouded his green eyes was a promise to her that they would end up entertaining each other if she refused to go. She had no doubt that he would find something at her expense to keep him entertained, and it wouldn't be unpleasant in the least.

"Fine, I will go. But I shall look as miserable as possible," Bella nearly smiled when his arrogance was replaced with a frown.

"Your parent's would be dreadfully unhappy if they saw you _'as miserable as possible'_," He mocked her.

"You-" Bella paused and asked cheerfully, "My parent's will be there?"

Edward simply nodded and he had the pleasure of seeing her genuinely smile for the first time since she entered his life. It was a girly smile, one untainted by the harshness of the world, one that he would fight to keep on her face for the rest of their lives.

"You're not lying to me, are you?" Bella suddenly asked.

"Why would I? Although, I am surprised you are happy to hear that your parent's will be in attendance," Edward stated.

Bella sighed, "They are my parents, and I can't stay unhappy at them forever."

"Good, I am happy to hear that," He said.

With the anticipation of seeing her parents, Bella jumped up from the table and swirled towards the doorway to prepare for the evening.

"Do you remember anything?" Edward asked in a low voice that shocked her to a standstill.

He couldn't be asking what she thought he was asking was he?

"Our night together, do you remember anything?" He clarified to her back since she wasn't facing him.

Her whole body was rigid with tension. His question brought on a flood of blurry, gray images and sensations she had pushed into the recesses of her mind. His touch stood out against the entire blur in the jumbled up mess of that fateful night. It burned her skin everywhere he ran his hands along her body and it was a good, slow burn that made her yearn for him.

Then, she remembered he also thought her a courtesan to be bribed into his bed at his will and calmly collected herself.

"No, I don't remember anything," Bella answered his question.

There was a brief silence before he said, "I don't believe you."

"It's the truth," Bella flung the words at him over her shoulder and disappeared from the room.

Edward was almost certain she remembered something by the tension in her body even as she walked away. He was determined to find out exactly what it was she remembered from that night.

By the evening, Bella and Mrs. Hailey were together in her room busily preparing for the ball. Her gown of satin blue and silvery lace was pressed in the afternoon, and was now laid out on her bed ready to be worn. Lindy was standing behind Bella by the vanity mirror expertly combing her hair into a fashionable style. A few loose bouncy curls framed her face as Lindy weaved a matching blue ribbon into the rest of her hair to hold it up in a messy chignon.

Bella slipped into her gown with Lindy's help as Mrs. Hailey fetched her elbow length white gloves. Her bandages were changed earlier that evening, and redressed in a thin material that allowed her more moments in her fingers.

Meanwhile, Edward was also getting dressed with the assistance of his valet. His midnight blue dress shirt clung to his body. Mrs. Hailey had stopped him in the hallway during the afternoon and told him which color gown Bella was wearing. He smiled wondering what she would think upon their matching clothes. His valet handed him a neatly pressed green cravat, and Edward proceeded to tie it himself.

"Have you got the jewelry box?" Edward asked.

He had sent Stevens to the safe in order to fetch the emeralds that would be a wedding gift to his wife. His mother, Esme, had it set upon his birth and entitled the jewels to his wife. Shrugging into his impeccably tailored dress coat, Edward reached for the box in his valet's hand. The Duke's family crest was molded on top of the lid in gold. Striding across the room to their connecting door, Edward paused wondering if he should knock first but decided against it.

Bella had her leg perched precariously on her vanity chair as she slipped into her white, satin shoes. She heard a door open, but she was too preoccupied with the stubborn buttons to mind anything else. He sucked in a breath as he saw her with her gown pushed past one creamy, smooth, slender calf while she did the buttons to her shoe. The innocent pose shouldn't have made his blood run hot, but she was a picture of seduction without even trying.

"Lindy, is that you? Could you help-" Bella stopped in mid-sentence when she saw a pair of long, muscular legs draped in white breeches. She followed those legs up over his waist, along the buttons of his shirt, to the adorable knot in his cravat, and finally to his face.

His eyes met hers a few seconds later once he was done with his perusal of her. One of his dark brows went up, and Bella quickly pushed her gown down with a burning blush creeping towards her cheeks.

She cleared her throat and greeted, "My lord."

"Do you require assistance, my pet?" He asked stepping closer.

The endearing term annoyed her somewhat, but he was so gorgeous in his evening wear that she forgave him. Looking at him, she had no doubt that he was a son of a duke. His sculpted cheekbones, high nose, and angular chin were all anyone needed to see to recognize his aristocratic status. Not to mention his arrogance and annoying air of self-importance.

"Well?" He asked jerking her away from her thoughts.

"N-No," Bella stammered, "I shall manage." She quickly stuffed her other foot into the empty shoe.

"As you wish," He came to stand before her.

She noticed a box he held in his hand, a woman's jewelry box by the looks of it. The gold inlaid on the lid seemed familiar, and she thought she'd seen it somewhere before. The same crest was on the door of the carriage she had ridden in on her way to Edward's home. It must be the Duke's insignia or a family crest.

Long fingers extended the box to her, "These are for you."

Bella was sure it was something really expensive and she loathed the idea of having to accept it.

"The Duchess, my mother, had it set when I was born as a gift for my bride. They are emeralds from the King given to my father as a gift upon my birth," Edward said seeing her eyes grow wider with every word.

"Emeralds? From the King?" Bella questioned in disbelief of such an honor.

Edward held up his right hand showing off his index finger which held a masculine ring. The stone was precisely the color of his eyes, a brilliant green that seems to glow in candlelight.

"The stone from your necklace is this ring's other half. As in, they were cut from the same raw emerald rock. My mother is a romantic. She says she had a gypsy curse these so that the two people in possession will remain in love for all of eternity," Edward's eyes grew hypnotic as he told the story.

Bella laughed causing Edward to elbow her, "You don't believe in gypsies?"

"I don't believe in magic or curses," Bella replied flushed from laughter.

Edward held up the box, "Then, prove it and put it on."

Her smile disappeared then and she turned serious.

"What? Afraid now, are you?" He teased her.

Bella took the box out of his hands and replied, "I am never afraid. Magic and curses don't exist."

With the box on her vanity table, Bella flipped the lid open and staring back at her was the most beautiful piece of necklace worthy of a princess. Nothing but emeralds made up the necklace with small diamonds edged around each stone. The middle emerald was the biggest and got smaller as it fanned out in each direction.

"Do you like it?" Edward asked.

"I do," Bella answered mesmerized by their odd twinkling light, "But…I can't accept such an extravagant gift."

"It already belongs to you. My mother will be upset if she doesn't see these on you. You don't want to disappoint her, do you?" Edward asked.

"That's not fair," Bella commented shaking her head.

Edward picked up the necklace, "I never fight fair. Besides, my mother dotes on you and she would be so happy to finally see these on my wife."

With one hand, he turned her back facing him and slowly draped the necklace around her slender throat to clasp it at the base of her neck. Bella could feel his warm breath tickling against her shoulder. The mirror in front of her reflected the glittering jewel now against her neck.

"You look good enough to devour," He whispered against her ear and tenderly gave her bared shoulders a gentle kiss.

Before she could respond, he exited her room with a few quick steps. With her mind still reeling from an innocent kiss, Bella applied herself to her undone shoes.

She was still blaming herself for wearing an off-the-shoulder gown to entice his kiss, but couldn't help but wonder if he would've kissed somewhere else even if she wasn't. The things he made her feel whenever he was near frightened her. Did it mean she could possible love him? No, she was still deeply in love with Jacob. In her heart she knew that, but could she love two people at once?

"Finally, we're late," A sharp voice cut through her maze of thoughts when she finally reached the bottom step of the stairs.

Edward was frowning at her disapprovingly now and she looked back rather annoyed.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's fashionable to be late?" Bella asked accepting her cloak from a footman near the door.

She hurriedly tied the strings and followed Edward out of the door to a sleek, black carriage pulled by matching bays. He handed her into the carriage and followed pulling the door close. With a tap on the roof, they were off to Count Kinsley's home.

The closer they drew near, the more she became nervous. Their whirlwind wedding after a compromising situation had been no doubt the talk of London. Only the Duke and Duchess' influence had it been smothered, but Bella wondered how everyone would look at her tonight. What would they say about her? No doubt, Edward probably had many hopeful young misses pining after him. Would they be envious of her? In turn, what if Edward had a mistress and she was here tonight? What would Bella do if she saw his mistress? Would she be a jealous wife?

Staring at Bella across the darkness of the carriage, Edward could make out that she was nervously chewing on her lower lip. He guessed she was probably nervous about the upcoming event now as they drew nearer to their destination. He was painfully aware of her thigh resting against his in the cramp space.

Bumping his leg against her, Bella jerked up and looked at him crossly.

"Don't be nervous. Everything will be fine," He reassured.

"I'm not nervous," She mumbled.

He laughed and she threw him an angry look.

"You're such a bad liar," Edward smiled.

Bella opened her mouth to say something when they pulled to a stop in front of a gorgeous Victorian home. Formally dressed ladies and gentlemen exited their coach and carriages to enter the front doors. Laughter and music drifted out from the home as Edward helped her from their carriage.

Once inside, they stopped at the coat room to hand off their items and followed the crowd into the main ballroom where they would be announced upon arrival. Bella scanned the crowd for her parents, but she couldn't see them in the mass of people packed into a rather large ballroom.

Edward was tugging her along the line as she busily scanned, and barely noticed it was their turn to be announced.

"Smile," Edward whispered. She obeyed smiling at the faceless crowd.

"Announcing, His Lord, the Marquess of Rochester and the Marchioness of Rochester!"

An excited hush fell through the crowd and everyone turned to survey Lady Sophia Lovejoy's match of the year. Ladies conversed behind the cover of their fans, while others openly chatted and looked on with interest. Bella's mind could only replay the words of the announcer, and Edward was suddenly tense beside her.

"Who is the Marquess of Rochester?" Bella whispered.

"Me," Edward replied stiffly.

"You? So, that makes me…?" Bella trailed off in dismay.

"The Marchioness of Rochester or Lady Rochester," Edward's pasted on smile never faltered as he repeated her title.

He had already started walking towards the crowd, pulling her along with him.

Bella gritted her teeth, "Are you not the second son of the Duke of Volterra? How can you be titled?"

"I'll explain later. Smile, everyone's looking," He demanded.

Too numb to do anything else but obey, Bella plastered a smile on her face. It's bad enough she's married to the second son of a duke, but she's also married to one that has a coveted title. This was not the life she had planned for herself, and something tells her this is only the beginning.

**To be continued…**

**I hope you have enjoyed reading. Please give me a present by reviewing. Thank you. **

**For3ver Immortal**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the reviews. Here's another long chapter. I'm really breaking my records on long chapters. This one is over 4,000 words. Happy reading!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

Looking over the glittering crowd, Bella dutifully followed Edward down the stairs and into a mass of people swarming to meet them. Upon her descent, Bella directed her attention to the massive chandelier lit by a hundred candles to ease her nervousness. The air was thick with excitement and filled with heavy perfume.

Parts of idle conversation and whispered words floated up to her ears.

'_She's barely out of the schoolroom…' _

'_How can she please a virile Marquess such as him? I mean, just look at those…'_

'_The Duchess is said to be very fond of her…'_

Bella had no choice but to direct her attention to the people almost within reach, and the fuzzy faces became clearer with every step. Some women gawked at her necklace to near drooling, and the young debutantes looked at Edward longingly but casted evil stares at her. The men seemed to be undressing her with their eyes causing Bella to miss a step when she caught their hungry stares. Edward instantly tightened his hold on her and saved her from a very embarrassing event.

"Relax. I'm right here," He whispered tenderly, releasing his hold on her hand as they reached the bottom step.

His hand quickly found their place on her lower back as he nodded his greeting to their host, Count Kinsley. Bella curtsy out of habit causing the Count to bow lower since she was of higher rank than him. She nearly wanted to kick herself for the mistake, but Countess Kinsley was making a move at Edward right in front of her.

The lady had her grubby fingers on the cuff of Edward's sleeve, and when she finally noticed Bella looking her way gave a short nod.

"Darling, I'm quite parched," Bella regained Edward's attention right away.

He had a light of surprise in his eyes at the endearment, but happily extricated himself from the Countess and led Bella away.

They were stopped a few times along the way to the refreshment table. While exchanging polite greetings, they gracefully accepted well wishes for a happy marriage and after what seemed like forever, Bella managed to get her hands on a glass of cold champagne. Edward took one for himself while throwing her a knowing smile.

"What are you smiling about?" Bella asked sipping her drink.

"I like the way you call me _'darling'_," Edward said with a teasing smile playing in his lips.

"Only because she had the nerve to…" Bella stopped realizing how jealous she would sound if she ever finished her sentence.

Edward chuckled low, "You care about me, and here, I thought you were my ice princess. Just wait until I thaw you."

His promise made her shiver, but quickly replaced with anger.

"You lied to me," Bella turned her dark, chocolate, brown eyes on him in accusation.

"I didn't lie. I merely omitted the truth," Edward corrected.

Bella raised an eyebrow, "Tell me, my Lord. What is the truth?"

He raised his hand and brushed his fingertips across her collarbone as if he was fixing her necklace, but the touch was anything but innocent. Bella couldn't quite comprehend the fire behind his eyes, nor did she want to.

"You look exquisite tonight. The envy of every woman in this place, did you know?" Edward asked softly as if they were sharing a secret.

Bella laughed, "I'm just an ordinary girl."

"You are no ordinary girl," He quickly opposed.

They both heard a handful of 'Your Grace's' before the crowd parted to let the Duchess of Volterra through. Esme, in all her regal splendor, made her way to them on a single-minded track brushing aside greetings as they came. Being a Duchess meant you didn't have to bow to society's strict rules, and Esme gladly exercised her power as one.

"Mother," Edward greeted with a formal bow for show.

"Your Grace," Bella curtsied.

Esme reached out and held Bella's chin between her forefinger and thumb in an openly affectionate gesture. That sent fans fluttering as the ladies gossiped. No doubt they would be reading this in _The Times_ tomorrow morning.

"I prefer to be called 'Mother'," Esme corrected.

"Yes, of course, Mother," Bella replied obediently.

"What are you two whispering over here that has the ton leaning in to hear?" Esme teased.

Edward smiled taking Bella's fingers to kiss, "I was just telling her what a rare gem she is."

Shyly, Bella retracted her hand from his hold before he does something else completely inappropriate in front of his mother. Esme didn't seem to be bothered, in fact, she looked like she could cry.

The Duchess' eyes lit up at the necklace around Bella's throat, "I see Edward has given you your wedding present. How splendid it looks on you! Do you like it, dear?"

Bella nodded, "I love it. Thank you, Mother. They are one of a kind."

Esme shook her head, "You are one of a kind. Come along you two, I wish to introduce my new daughter-in-law to my friends."

"What's the rush?" Edward asked with a bored expression so adorable Bella had to bite her lip from laughing.

"I am so happy you have finally married that I can't contain it. I thought I'd never get rid of you," Esme joked turning to leave, fully expecting them to follow.

And they did, dutiful children they were. The Duchess knew practically everyone there, and Bella stopped trying to memorize names after awhile. It was mentally impossible with the amount of people she met in under an hour. Some of the men were more than willing to kiss her hand, which Edward politely discouraged with that stern Marquess stare of his.

She failed to respond several times when they addressed her as 'Lady Rochester'. The title was completely foreign to her, but respect and power came with it. Not to mention, she had a Duchess for a mother-in-law who absolutely doted on her openly. No one dared to be anything but respectful and kind even when they didn't want to be. It was a lot to take in all at once, and it was all Edward's fault for not telling her.

If there was one thing in their endless mingling, it was that she learned a significant amount about Edward. Things she never wondered or cared to ask. Not only was a powerful lord, he was also a wealthy businessman. Apart from managing Rochester's vast estate, he found time to purchase deeds on other deteriorating property that no one wanted and rebuilt it. Then, he would sell it back double or triple what he bought it for.

He enjoyed fencing on Tuesdays, and horseback riding in the morning. He owned a black stallion named Night Fury, which Bella hopes she never has to meet. Amidst a conversation about horseflesh, Bella spotted her parents in the crowd. At the same time, they turned and smiled at her. Eager to get away from the boredom on the ton's inane chatter, she discreetly tugged on Edward's arm to get his attention. He saw her gaze and knew exactly what she wanted.

"Please, excuse my wife," He said to their little circle.

Then he whispered to her, "Go. I shall find you later."

Bella smoothly removed herself from the company of their circle and weaved through the crowd to her parents.

"Mother!" Bella exclaimed throwing herself into the Viscountess' arms.

"Father," She greeted with a smile.

The Viscountess drew away from the embrace and exclaimed, "Look at you. Come, let's find a quiet place to talk."

Flanked by her parents, Bella let them steer her toward Count Kinsley's vast garden. Burning torches lit the paved pathway, but the light did not quite reach further out beyond the path. Bella supposed lovers were hidden in the cloak of darkness, like she had once sought refuge with Jacob at such gatherings. Those days seemed so far behind her.

Her parent's settled for a bench along the path and sat her between them.

"We've been worried about you," Renee stated, "Ever since the wedding…"

"I know," Bella cut in, "I've been settling into the house."

"That is going well? The servants are welcoming?" Renee pressed.

Bella nodded, "Not at first, but the Marquess has made sure of it since."

Renee continued to look over her daughter with concerned eyes, "Does the Marquess treat you well?"

Before Bella could answer the question, she was bombarded with another one but significantly more embarrassing.

"He doesn't force his attentions on you, does he?" Renee asked.

Bella blushed, "How could you say such a thing? The Marquess isn't like that."

Renee fidgeted under Bella's reply, "We didn't know what type of person he would be only having met the man for the first time before the wedding. By the way, how is he the Marquess of Rochester? I thought he had an older brother."

Bella shrugged, "I only learned he was the Marquess tonight. He promised to explain tonight once we returned home."

"What does it matter, Renee? Our only daughter is now the Marchioness of Rochester. There is no estate like it. You have done well, Bella," The Viscount stated.

That was all her father ever wanted for her. To marry into a family with high rank and overwhelming power, and he had gotten his wish in a cruel twist of fate. On her wedding day, he must have been the happiest when she was the saddest. Sometimes, she wondered if he ever truly cared for his only child like he claimed. It's difficult to accept his love when all he wanted was to sell her to the highest bidder. Well, he got his wish and now he had ties to a duke through her marriage. He couldn't have asked for more. The mere thought of this stroke her anger once again toward her parents.

"That was all I ever was to you, a pawn for you to gain more power by the connections of my marriage. Isn't that why you paraded me in front of every insufferable Lord since my debut knowing my heart was set on the Baron's son?" Bella hurled the angry words at her father.

"Bella," Her mother warned.

Charlie's veins nearly popped out on his forehead, "How dare you talk to your father that way? All I wanted was a guarantee that you would be secure for the rest of your life to a husband who would provide for your every whim. If that is selfishness on my part, then I shall bear it with dignity. But let me tell you something, dear girl, I created you and I damn well can break you."

Bella stiffened her shoulders, "I don't answer to you anymore. After all, I am now of a higher rank than you are. Isn't that what you always wanted?"

With a swish of her skirts, Bella turned and raced down the path leaving her mother to call after her.

"That girl will be the death of me, Renee," Charlie huffed.

"Why must you always be so unpleasant?" Renee scolded before heading back to the house without her husband.

She ran into the darkest part of the garden, and sunk onto a stone bench hidden by tall hedges on all three sides. Tears of anger flowed freely. She didn't mean to hurt her father with those words, but he had never anything else to say about her marriage except that he was pleased. Why didn't he inquire if she was happy? Did it not matter to him? She supposed a woman's happiness in London's society was a romantic notion and not taken seriously. She could count on her fingers the number of happy women she knew, and it was a sadness she refused to accept.

What could she do about it now? Everything was already too late. The feeling of hopelessness and despair clenched around her heart, dragging silent sobs from her throat.

"Why are you crying, dear Lady?" The question seemed to come from within the hedge.

Bella jumped up and wiped her tears.

"Who's there?" She scanned her surroundings like a weary puppy.

"Bella?" The voice came again with familiarity.

"Jacob?" She asked confused.

"Is anyone around?" He probed.

She shook her head and realized he couldn't see her then replied, "No."

From behind the hedge, Jacob stepped around in full formal attire. Her breath hitched and she marveled at him. He was a tad shorter than Edward, a lot tanner than Edward, and more muscular where Edward was lean. The boyish charm in his face hadn't faded, but his jaw was stiff and his eyes were darker. They stood staring at each other for a minute in companionable silence, each too afraid to speak.

"You interrupted my peace," He accused with a smile.

"I will leave," Bella sniffed completely missing his playful tone in her sensitive state.

Jacob stepped in her way putting them inappropriately close together, "I was teasing. I heard you crying, are you not well?"

She bit her lip wondering if he was still the Jacob she knew and loved.

"Why are you looking at me like that? I'm still your Jacob," He said exactly what she needed to hear.

"Oh, Jake!" She flew into his arms without a second thought at propriety.

His arms encircled her waist knowing full well they shouldn't for she was a married woman now, but he couldn't keep them from comforting her. Loud giggles drew near and Jake swung both of them into the space where she was weeping earlier. He continued to hold her against the hedge wall.

"You are unhappy," He concluded rubbing her back.

She held onto him as if he was the rock that helped her stand on solid ground. His familiar scent of freshly chopped wood and spicy pines eased her nerves, and she felt at home for the first time in a while. The moment was shattered when she remembered she was no longer a free woman. It would be a riot if someone saw them in a lover's embrace.

Bella pulled away, "I'm sorry, Jacob."

His smile was carefree, "Its fine, Bella. Or should I call you Lady Rochester?"

The bitter undertone cut her deep, and she knew her betrayal had hurt him profoundly.

"No, never that," Bella answered.

There was a short pause and Bella said, "You hate me."

"I don't hate you. I can never hate you," Jacob insisted.

"Then, where were you when I needed you? I looked for you!" She cried wrenching herself away from him.

Jacob captured her wrist and pulled her back into his hold, "I know. My father confined me in our country home. By the time I escaped him and the servants, it was already too late."

"You could've offered for my hand still even if I was ruined by another. You would've if you truly loved me, but you let him take me away," Bella mumbled into his shirt.

"I do love you! I was just so angry and stupid at the time, but losing you have been the hardest thing. I can't live without," Jacob confessed.

Bella shook her head, "That letter was meant for you. I don't know how it could've gotten so mixed up."

"I spoke with the servant. He told me the messages were unintentionally switched when some glasses broke. I understand that it was an accident," Jacob stated.

"You do? You forgive me?" Bella asked.

Jacob nodded, "I only regret not being the one by your side."

"What will we do, Jacob? Everything's just too late now," Bella said.

With a solemn look, they both stared at each other in their secluded heaven. Then, Jacob's eyes brightened as he clasped her hands.

"Run away with me, Bella!" He exclaimed.

"What?" Bella asked confused.

"Run away with me. We can leave together. Sail to the Colonies by ship and we shall be free. That is if you still want to be with me," Jacob finished.

"I'll always want to be with you," She reassured.

Jacob nodded to himself as if finalizing his plans, "Then, we will leave to the Colonies. It won't be an easy life but at least we'll be happy and together. Do you want to go?"

Bella nodded her consent, "With you, I'll go anywhere."

Hell, it wasn't like there was anything keeping her here.

"The Falcon leaves in two months. It's the earliest one headed back to the Colonies. My cousin will guarantee our safe passage," Jacob announced.

"You've thought about this?" Bella asked surprised.

Jacob smiled pressing a kiss to her forehead, "Ever since I came back, I've been thinking of ways to tell you. I never thought I'd get my chance tonight."

"Then, we shall go," Bella concluded.

"I will contact you every fortnight leading up to the Falcon's departure. I should go now before someone discovers us," Jacob insisted.

His back was barely turned when Bella called, "Wait!"

"Jacob, I have to know. Will you regret this?" Bella asked a question that would truly determine her decision.

He turned back towards her and strode over until they were face to face again.

As he spoke his fingers trailed the necklace around her throat, "I'm only afraid that you will. After all, I can't give you things like this necklace."

"Your love is worth more than ten of these necklaces," Bella declared.

"Then, I shall never regret," Jacob swore.

With a kiss filled with promise, Jacob slipped back out of the hedge and disappeared. Bella touched her lips and wondered if they could pull of this escape attempt. What if they failed? The consequences would be dire. She brushed any thoughts of failure away for the only option was to succeed.

How would they live once they reach the Colonies? They would definitely have to sell some jewels in order to obtain legal currency and hopefully it would be enough to purchase a plot of land. Perhaps, after that, they would build a cozy home and they would have to find work somewhere. She wasn't afraid of manual labor, but how long would it take for Jacob to establish a business of his own? No matter, they would think of it as they go along. She was near giddy with happiness at the thought.

"Bella!" The call jerked her out of her reverie.

"Bella, sweetheart!" She recognized Edward's voice as he came closer to her hiding place.

Smoothing out her skirts, she stepped out from the hedge to greet him. He walked a dozen steps to reach her.

"There you are. Your parents said I could find you here," His voice was clouded with worry.

Bella had no doubt they also told him what transpired in the garden between parent and daughter. That quite annoyed her.

"Hmm," She acknowledged.

Edward observed her state and said, "I can see you are no longer enjoying yourself. Should we return home?"

"Yes, please," Bella replied walking on without him.

He gave the hedge where she appeared from a glance, but it was too dark to see anything. With three long strides, he caught up with her and guided her back to the house.

Inside, they bid both sets of parents' goodnight. Well, she bid everyone but her father good night. They thanked the host and his wife for a 'lovely' party, requested their coats, called for their carriage and settled in for a ride home.

"Bella, I know your upset that I didn't tell you sooner," Edward began.

She dragged her gaze toward him as if she couldn't be bothered, "So, you kept it from me instead?"

A heavy sigh escaped him, "I know you're adverse to titles and power. So, I didn't know how to tell you. I wanted to, but I was afraid you couldn't accept the idea if I told you directly."

"How is it that the second son if a duke is titled?" Bella questioned.

"It's just a courtesy title," Edward corrected.

"Shouldn't it been passed onto your older brother?" She pondered shocked that she has never met his older brother.

Edward frowned, "It's complicated."

"In a nutshell will do," Bella said.

He stared at her as he said, "My older brother, Emmett, is…adopted."

Bella's eyes grew wide, for the idea of a high rank nobleman adopting was completely unorthodox and rarely heard of.

"I know, it's scandalous, but my parent's had a difficult time conceiving in the first few years of marriage. It made my mother dreadfully unhappy and the tension between them too thick. So, my father came home one day bearing a child in his arms, stating that the baby would be the future Marquess. Everyone accepted it for Emmett was the answer to their prayers," Edward's voice was soft as he recounted the story.

"What happened next?" Bella leaned in on her seat.

Edward smiled, "The Duchess conceived me when Emmett was five and a few years later, Alice. The three of us had a splendid childhood. Alice and I missed him greatly when he went off to Oxford. Emmett didn't know he was adopted until after graduating from Oxford when a distant uncle made a jest about his parentage."

"He must've been devastated," Bella interjected.

Edward nodded, "In a way. He returned home and asked our parents about it. They told all three of us truth, of course. It made no difference to me or Alice. He was hurt that they kept it from him but he also felt liberated."

"Why was that?" Bella queried.

"I knew his love for sailing for he confided in me. He dreamed of the ocean and traveling to different parts of the world, but he knew it was just a dream because he was the Marquess of Rochester. He was raised to know his duty and he gladly set his dream aside. With the knowledge of his adoption, he felt free to tell our parents what he really wanted to do with his life," Edward smiled warmly.

"They couldn't have been happy about that," Bella commented.

Edward agreed, "They weren't. My father and Emmett threw the household into chaos with their constant arguing. It was an unhappy time. The Duke thought Emmett was giving up his title because he had no blood ties to it, but I knew that was not the case. Over the years, I noticed Emmett's face would light up at the mere topic of sailing. He could go on for hours, but he looked like the whole world was on his shoulders while performing his duties as Marquess."

"After a year, the Duke finally relented with a condition. Emmett would have to take a bride and develop a successful shipping company before he sails away. Surprisingly, Emmett agreed with a condition of his own; that the title would be securely transferred to me. The court had no problem with that once the proper documents of Emmett's parentage were submitted. They said they were glad to have the title returned to the _'true heir'_," Edward scoffed at the end.

Bella raised an eyebrow, "Anyone would agree that you are the true heir."

Edward shook his head, "Yes, but I was happy being the 'spare'. While Emmett was expected to be proper, I was expected to be a rake. To gamble, drink, and whor-…nevermind. Emmett returned to me a responsibility I didn't want, but it is one I must bear."

"Where is he now?" Bella asked curiosity getting the best of her.

"Last I heard from him, India. He plans to return home with his family when the London season is over," Edward smiled happily.

"He has a family?" Bella asked.

"Yes, that was the condition. During the establishment of his shipping company, he met his wife. They have two children, Henry and Violet. You will meet them this summer when they are due back," Edward stated just as the carriage rode to a stop in front of their home.

Bella hoped that she would be long gone before the summer, and Edward would have forgotten her by then. Still, she couldn't help but ponder on Edward's words. He hadn't wanted the title of Marquess even if it rightfully belonged to him. He had valued his freedom before the title was thrust upon him, but now, he handled that responsibility with an innate skill. She couldn't help relating his situation with hers, only it would be near impossible for her to accept any of it.

In two months, she wouldn't have to for she would be sailing far, far away.

_**To be continued…**_

**For3ver Immortal**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for lovely, lovely reviews. **

**Time to answer some questions straight from your reviews, so, everyone is on the same page.**

**Q&A **

Does this mean that Edward is now the future Duke of Volterra or is it still Emmett?

_-Edward is the future Duke of Volterra. The courtesy title of Marquess will be later on passed to his firstborn son when he takes over the Dukedom._

Isn't Bella falling for Edward?

_-I don't believe Bella is falling for Edward just yet, because she still holds Jacob in her heart. She recognizes his masculinity and the way he makes her feel sometimes, but she will never act on those feelings until she can forget Jacob._

**Chapter 7**

Bella woke early the next morning and joined Edward in the dining room for breakfast. He threw her a dazzling smile as he stood to greet her. She replied in kind when she took the seat he offered. Still wearing his smile, he sat back down as she proceeded to serve herself with the dishes in front of them.

"Would you like to share me your good news?" She asked spreading jam onto her toast.

He waved _The Times_ in front of her, "Thanks to you, mother and daughter-in-laws' of London will strive to be loving towards one another. You don't know how many husbands you've saved."

Bella sighed, "Her Grace is a very loving mother-in-law and I respond in kind. Why is it so unusual?"

His warm hand settled on top of her resting one on the table, "Because it is genuine affection they see."

Bella suddenly felt like her toast was a thousand grain of sand sliding along her throat. He was right, of course. She felt like a daughter to the Duchess and her Grace has done everything to make her feel accepted. The affections behind closed doors and in public were the same ones. Not like many other mother-in-laws who pretend to be cordial with their daughter-in-laws for the sake of appearances.

The thought annoyed her because she didn't want anything to stand in the way of her leaving. The further she implemented herself in their lives, the harder it would be to let go. From now on, she would have to detach herself from everything and everyone if she wished for her escape to go smoothly.

Edward squeezed her hand to gain her attention, and Bella quickly slid it away clearing her throat uncomfortably. His dazzling smile faltered a bit, and then replaced with a neutral expression.

"Last night was a success. Everyone has now accepted you as my Marchioness," Edward stated as if he dared her to accept the title herself.

She knew she couldn't, so she simply gave a nod, acknowledging but not committing. When she didn't speak, Edward continued with less enthusiasm than he began. Bella was slightly sorry for being the cause of dimming his cheery mood.

"I suspect we will receive more correspondence asking for our presence. I shall let you decide which ones to attend as I am too busy to sort through them," Edward spoke crisply.

She gave a slight nod, nibbling on her toast.

"I've wanted to change the dining menu for awhile now. Would you change it for me? Perhaps, add some recipes you know of and such. Mrs. Hailey can help you," Edward said.

His question didn't warrant an answer, nor did he expect to know if she wanted to do them or not. This was her job as his wife to run his home, and he was handing over the reins now.

"You can also redecorate if you wish to do so. I would like for you to purchase a new wardrobe. Something grander as the new Marchioness you are," He finished.

Bella nodded to these last requests, but she really wasn't going to do them. His home was perfectly well decorated, and her wardrobe was less than six months old.

"Do you need extra pin money?" His question caught her off guard.

She rarely bought anything to require pin money, and she had no idea how much he was already allowing her.

"No, thank you," She replied.

"What a malleable wife I have," His tone was a mocking one.

They perfectly well knew if she was a malleable wife, she would be warming his bed at night amongst other things.

"I won't be able to accompany you during the day for my business is very demanding. Everything is at your disposal. I will be home to attend whatever event you have chosen for the evening. My day is long; I must be on my way. Enjoy the rest of your breakfast," He stood to leave.

Bella picked off pieces of her toast in silence waiting for him to leave, but he surprised her by placing a kiss on her forehead. His long fingers brushed the side of her cheek as he pressed his warm lips against her skin. Then, he was gone.

The days passed by as Bella pretended to live a married life taking on her role as Marchioness. A role that was quite an occupation on its own, but she was glad to have a distraction. Edward had requested that she change their dining menus, so, she sat down with the cook. He was a rather robust and friendly man who easily worked with her. It took a several days before they came up with an appetizing casual menu and a menu intended for guests.

Bella assisted Mrs. Hailey in stocking the pantry by sending servants out to pick up additional items needed on the new menus. In between everything, she replied to correspondence and sorted through the invitations. She even penned a note to Alice after learning that her sister-in-law and friend caught a cold. No wonder she hasn't been around of late.

That first fortnight, she didn't hear anything from Jacob. She supposed it would be rather difficult for him to contact her if she didn't go anywhere, but she would have to venture into town soon.

During the afternoon, ladies of rank came to call on her for tea. She was the youngest out of all of them, and she barely remembered their faces. They came often enough that she learned their names, and played hostess for it was the proper thing to do. They were all pretty content speaking about themselves that she offered little to their conversation. They spoke of lady things, but often the conversation steered toward a realm she had no knowledge in, lovemaking.

They didn't dare question her outwardly about her relationship with the Marquess, but they hinted it often enough. She shot them down every time. Bella believed that they wished to catch a glimpse of Edward in his domain, but he was always away by the time they came calling. Soon, they gave up and rarely came calling at all. She'd rather enjoy a mellow afternoon sitting on the couch sipping tea and reading a book.

By the evening, she would prepare to go out with Edward to whatever event she lined up for them. They never kept each other's company for long as they socialized amongst their peers, but she often caught him staring at her across the room with longing in his eyes. When they returned home, he dropped her off at her bedroom door to bid her good night. Bella understood that he was subtly asking for more than a good night kiss, but she never granted him that favor.

It's been a month since she last heard from Jacob and she was beginning to worry. Her mind was wondering as she leisurely walked by the London shops. Mrs. Hailey suggested she go out since she hasn't been feeling well lately. The housekeeper insisted it was because of being cooped up in the house all day long, and Bella suppose it was good to stroll about town for some fresh air.

"Care for a walk, my Lady?" Jacob's voice asked from behind.

Bella turned around surprised to see him, "I don't believe that is a good idea."

He smiled, "A married Lady is allowed to talk to a friend, no?"

"Yes, of course," Bella replied.

"Then, accompany me to the park where there's sure to be many pairs of eyes to make sure we stay properly distanced as we talk," Jacob insisted.

Bella nodded and they fell in step with each other, rounding the corner to Hyde Park in silence. The park was populated since the weather was nice, and they walked a safe distance from each other.

"He's not keeping you locked up in the house, is he?" Jacob's voice was low and cautious.

Bella shook her head, "I've been really busy. There are pretenses to keep up."

"You haven't changed your mind, have you?" He pressed.

"No, I was afraid you would," Bella replied.

"I meant to contact you earlier, but you never leave the house. Now, I am reassured you haven't changed your mind after all. I have also begun gathering the money we will need after we arrive in the Colonies," Jacob stated.

Bella nodded, "I shall make my preparations soon."

"I have received news from my cousin. Our passage is secure for the Falcon's departure one month and three days from day. The ship is to depart at dawn," Jacob informed.

Bella nodded silently as Jacob stopped walking and looked at her.

"What is it?" Bella asked.

"It's not too late. You can-"

"Jacob, I have made up my mind. I want to be with you, and unless you decide that I am damaged goods to you. I won't change my mind or back out of this plan. If you are having second thoughts, tell me now," Bella interrupted.

"It's not that. Have you thought of the consequences in the aftermath? You won't be here, but your parents will. I just want to make sure that you have thought and accepted everything our actions will cause," Jacob stated.

Bella sighed, "My parents are strong people. They will survive the scandal. They have to. Besides, if it weren't for their adamant protest in our union, I wouldn't have to resort to this. They have themselves to blame."

"Then, I will contact you as the time draws near. Damn it," Jacob hissed looking at a point over her shoulder.

Bella turned only to be faced with a pair of angry, green eyes making his way to her on horseback.

Edward had been on his way home from his solicitor's office after closing an estate on the outer skirts of London. He hated when customers, men of title and money, haggled him for a lower price. For the past month, he found himself drowning in his work more and more. It helped him take his mind off of his young, beautiful wife at home. It was absurd that she more or less barred him from her bed, and even more so at the distance she placed between them. He didn't want to pressure her, but it was getting beyond bearable. Not to mention she was talking to the man he loathed in the entire world.

Edward pulled his black stallion to a halt in front of them and jumped off.

"Wife," He greeted.

"Husband," Bella replied.

"Lord Rochester," Jacob regarded with a tone as cold as ice.

Edward turned his attention to Jacob, "Lord Black, what a surprise to find you here with my wife."

"We ran into each other on the streets," Jacob said with a smile.

"Hmm, Bella, if you are done here," Edward's glare dared her to defy him.

Jacob saved her from making a choice, "Good day, Lady Rochester."

Edward's jaw clenched when Jacob walked away without acknowledging him which was socially required because of his rank. He tossed Bella up on his horse and jumped up behind her, almost crushing her with how hard he gripped the reins.

The way he sat ramrod straight through the whole ride with his angry, hooded eyes burning a hole in the back of her head, Bella knew she was in for it this time. His brooding silence unnerved her as she sat fidgeting in front of him all the way home.

He jumped off his horse and handed Bella down. Stevens came out to assist them, only to have Edward toss the reins in his direction and jerk Bella into the house.

"What is this about?" Bella demanded as Edward dragged her upstairs by the arm.

She fought to match her steps to his long strides so she wouldn't fall. He opened her chamber door and yanked her inside. With his foot, he kicked the door close with a bang and locked it.

Bella struggled against his hold and he let her go with a force that landed her against the edge of the bed. He began pacing the floor in front of her as she rubbed the sting from his grip away.

"Are you insane?" Bella demanded after a minute.

He stopped pacing at her question and scowled, "Must you two exchange lover's glances in front of me?"

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked shaking her head.

"**Lord Black!"** Edward spat the name like it left a bad taste in his mouth.

Ah, so he was jealous of Jacob all because they exchanged innocent greetings. The veins in his forehead almost burst when he saw her mocking smile.

"Would you rather I exchange lover's glances behind your back?" Bella goaded.

He pointed a finger at her, "If I ever see the two of you together again. I will personally kill both of you."

Bella laughed, "Good. That way Jacob and I will be together forever."

She hadn't realized he'd moved until she felt his fingers squeezing both sides of her cheeks. He tightened his fingers by gently flexing it when he felt her struggled against him. Bella stilled herself. She never seen this side of him before, he was like a man possessed.

"Then, I'll just kill him and make you live with me forever," He said slowly.

Bella twisted her face out of his grip and shouted, "There is no forever with you, Lord Rochester!"

The formal address stung him, for he recoiled as if she'd slapped him. He clenched his fists at his sides. His blood was boiling underneath his skin ready to erupt, and his anger was directed at Bella when it should've been on Lord Black.

"You belong to me," He growled.

"I will never belong to you, _ever_," Bella spat back.

He was against her the next second, his lips moving furiously against hers, forcing her to open her mouth. Bella fought against him, pounding her tiny fists against his shoulders which did nothing. She opened her mouth to scream, only to have him shove his tongue down her throat.

These kisses were not gentle, not like the night he had stolen her virtue. These were powerful, angry kisses that were meant to brand her as his. He was going to claim her again, Bella realized.

"Stop!" She cried when he abandoned her lips for her neck.

"You can't do this," Bella urged trying to block his groping hands from her body with no success.

They were everywhere, scalding and hot against the fabric of her gown. And she couldn't stop him when he ripped the fabric off her shoulders. Bella clung to the material to shield her chest from his view.

"I can and I will. I'm your husband," He growled lifting her onto the bed in a single motion.

Shocked by being underneath him, Bella's body momentarily lost all fight and he pulled her close to his body, holding her as if she were a fragile doll.

"Bella, I want you. Can't you tell or are you so naïve that you don't know? I want you so much that I ache for you. I drown myself in work so I can forget my desire for you. So, I beg you, please give yourself to me," His voice was without a doubt filled with yearning.

"Please," He whispered melding his lips to her in a softer, more passionate embrace.

'_No, no, no…' _Bella's mind chanted the mantra, but she couldn't make the words out loud. She didn't want this, nor did she want him. With sheer will, she kicked her legs out at him and tried to scramble off the bed. His hands pushed her back and he was now situated between her legs.

"I'll make it feel good, I promise," He said.

Bella opened her mouth to let out a scream that was smothered by his tongue once again. Tears began to swell behind her eyelids and flow freely down the corners of her eyes. She squeezed them shut and bit down on his lip, hard.

Edward jerked back against the pain and wiped the droplets of blood on his bottom lip. The throbbing pain cleared away the red haze clouding his thoughts, and he stared down at Bella. She was crying, and gripping at the front of her gown so tight that her knuckles were white. He felt her tremble in fear beneath him for the first time and he realized he had caused this. Another minute and he would've added rape to his list of crimes against his own wife.

He shook his head, "I'm sorry, Bella."

Grabbing his jacket off the floor, he flew out of the chamber. Against Stevens protest, Edward mounted his horse and rode off into the night.

What had he done? How could he have used such force? The sight of that vile Lord Black and his wife standing in any proximity of each other pricked his anger more than it should. And Bella…She knowing taunted him. This was all her fault! No, that wasn't right. No matter what she said or did, he should've never reacted so irrationally. There was no other woman who could make his blood run hot one minute and cold the next. He needed to clear his head.

Edward stopped at his normal gambling hall. He hadn't been back here since his wedding to Bella. Well, he needed the usual smell of expensive cigars, liquor, and cheap whores tonight to calm his rattled nerves. He needed to forget Bella for just a few hours.

Upon his entrance, a group of friends hollered for his attention and the cheap whores littered into the room. Edward ignored them, for now, and moved into the comforting circle of his friends.

"Is there trouble in paradise already?" The Earl of Devonshire, Jasper Whitlock, a close friend from Oxford, joked.

Edward narrowed his gaze at his childhood friend and took his place at the table.

"Deal me in and raise the stakes," Edward said.

"Just in time," Mr. Sanford smiled. Edward recognized him as a wealthy banker.

"We were just about to raise the stakes to 2,500 pounds and a tasty little morsel," He finished.

Mr. Sanford pointedly stared behind Edward's shoulder. Curiously, Edward turned to see what he was talking about. A young woman, a couple years older than Bella, stood by the grand piano staring back at the group of men. No, her eyes were focused on his. They were almost the exact same color as Bella's eyes, and he swore she could've been Bella's twin sister. That was enough incentive for him to win.

"Pretty little thing," Lord Devonshire commented.

"She's looking to secure a protector," Mr. Sanford said, "Whoever wins gets the money and the whore."

Edward threw a bank draft onto the table and the other men followed suit. With the high stakes, the card game lasted longer than usual. In the end, Edward emerged victorious and 10,000 pounds richer. He locked gazes with the woman who was his to secure as a mistress. She batted her eyelashes at him, and thrust out her already amply displayed chest.

A hand rested on his shoulder and Lord Devonshire said, "As a good friend, I must advise you to go home to your wife."

"I advise you to let me go claim my prize," Edward shrugged the hand off and stalked toward the woman.

They were soon in a bedroom and she already had his shirt opened. Her expert hands worked to loosen his breeches wasting no time. His heart pounded with the will to forget Bella, but the rhythm kept speaking her name. It kept calling out to him, reminding him that she was at home now.

He wanted to forget her if only for a few hours. He wanted to forget the words she said to him. To forget what he almost did to her.

More importantly, he wanted her to do to him what this woman was doing now. He wanted their one passionate night again. He would give anything to feel her yielding lips against his, the touch of her hands, and her soft body beneath his. He'd kill for the love she refused to give him because it belonged to another man. He wanted her. _His Bella_.

"Stop," He gasped.

"My lord?" She looked up from down on her knees.

"I said stop," He ordered righting his clothes.

She stood up pressing her full length against his body. Her cheap perfume wafted through his nose. It was nothing like the freshness of Bella's freesia-like scent that always seemed to cling to her wherever she went.

"I can please you, my lord. Isn't that what you are looking for?" She asked rubbing his erection through his breeches.

Edward pushed her away, "No."

He tossed her a sack of coins and left.

By the time he reached the door to his home, Edward finally understood what had driven him to almost rape his wife-_jealousy_. The green monster had reared its ugly head when he saw his Bella speaking to _Black_. In all of his twenty-four years, he had never been jealous of anyone or anything. And he was jealous now because the one thing that belonged to him didn't really belong to him.

How foolish of him to think he was above such feelings and when it hit him. He responded like a boy instead of a man.

"Milord, you're home," Mrs. Hailey rose from a chair in the sitting room.

"What are you doing up?" Edward asked his housekeeper.

Mrs. Hailey wiped the sleep from her eyes, "You know I can never sleep until you're home, even when you were a boy. Old habits die hard."

"Go to sleep, Mrs. Hailey. I am a grown man. I can take care of myself," Edward stated.

"I know, I helped raised you until you became a Lord. You seem weary so I'll make this quick," Mrs. Hailey announced.

Mrs. Hailey narrowed her eyes at him, a look that he'd gotten used to over the years. She disapproved of something he did or had done, and Edward hated disappointing the old lady for she was always there for him when he was younger. Like a second mother.

"What is it this time?" Edward asked with a sigh.

"Milady refused her supper tonight and I believe she threw a gown into the fire. I smelt the burnt material," Mrs. Hailey wrinkled her nose at him.

"Thank you for telling me," Edward stated side-stepping the woman.

"Milord?" Mrs. Hailey called to his back. Edward stopped out of respect for the woman who helped raised him.

"A word of advice if I may," Mrs. Hailey stated.

"Please," Edward invited.

"Milady is still young. I suggest you exercise more patience with her or you will lose her. Maybe not in body but in spirit and that is a scary thing," Mrs. Hailey's voice grew solemn.

Edward took the stairs two at a time and cracked Bella's door opened gently. Darkness and silence greeted him as he walked in. He promised he would only take a second; long enough to see that she was alright. There, on the bed, Bella laid curled up into a ball.

She was asleep by the sound of her even breathing. Edward gently lifted the covers up to her shoulders and brushed a stray strand of hair away from her cheek. He pulled his fingers away and noticed that they were wet. His heart began to ache once he registered that she was still crying in her sleep.

He had hurt her profoundly today. This was all his fault and he swore he'd make it up to her. Even if it took his whole lifetime, he would make it right.

**To be continued…**

**For3ver Immortal**


	8. Chapter 8

**I want to extend my thanks to all those who have supported this story. I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Q&A**

Is Edward ever going to tell Bella that he almost cheated on her? (Regarding a scene in chapter 7)

_-During this time period in London, men with titles and money like Edward were expected to have both a wife and a 'mistress' on the side. It was really common, and the wives usually don't have any voice in the matter. _

**Chapter 8**

At dawn the next morning, Edward was ready to set aside his pride and apologize for his actions the night before. Jealousy did not become him. He had never put his hands on an unwilling woman until last night when the rage had consumed him. He wanted to see Bella, to make sure she was unharmed. To hold her and apologize profusely for his actions in hopes that she would forgive him.

Even if he was willing to set aside his pride for her, there was something still bothering him about running into Bella and Jacob yesterday. On the surface, they seem to be two acquaintances exchanging greetings, but there must have been something between the lines to raise his temper.

Was it how close they were standing together? _No_, Edward thought, _they were properly distanced_. Was it the hatred in Jacob's eyes? There will always be hatred between them. So, what was it?

"Their conversation," Edward whispered out loud.

Their conversation…_their conversation _from afarwas too intense for two acquaintances. That was it, they weren't just two acquaintances. They were in love and almost a couple. So, they couldn't have been talking about the weather. What could they possibly talk about that would require such intensity?

If they were holding such serious conversations behind his back, what else could they be doing? Edward didn't dare think on because it would be the worst betrayal from Bella after everything he has done for her. It just wasn't possible. But damn it, she was his wife and held the power to ruin his whole family if there was something going on between her and that vile Lord Black.

He was lost in his own thoughts when an urgent knock sounded at the door of his study. Edward sighed, taking his feet off the table as another knock landed against the door.

"Come in!" He called.

Stevens, who was usually calm, came bounding in with a missive balanced on a silver tray.

"Urgent letter from Kent, Milord," Stevens said.

Edward lazily reached over his desk to obtain the letter and ripped it open. The property he was restoring in Kent had some bad news. Apparently, in restoration of the main house, the original kitchen caved in on itself causing a stop to all further work. Three men were injured in the process, and without his direction, they could not proceed.

"Damn it to hell!" He cursed slamming his hand down on the table.

"Sir?" Stevens fidgeted nervously.

"I need to leave for Kent immediately. Prepare everything within the hour. Have my valet pack for a fortnight," Edward ordered.

Stevens rushed to do his bidding as Edward pulled out a piece of parchment. He really didn't want to leave Bella before they made up, but there were lives in danger and he was responsible for them. With a heavy heart, Edward dipped his quill into the inkpot.

_Bella, I regret to inform you that I must leave for Kent. _

_A property there has run into some problems that require my attention._

_I shall return as soon as possible, but it could take more than a fortnight._

_I wanted to tell you in person, but the circumstances prevent me from doing so._

_Bella, please forgive me. I had no intentions to harm you last night. You must know that I care deeply for you. _

_Look after my heart, I left it with you._

Edward signed and dated the letter before enclosing it in an envelope. He sealed it with his official crest, and handed the letter to Stevens when he came back into the study.

"I want you to give this to the Marchioness when she wakes up. Attach it to some flowers, pink roses," Edward ordered.

"Yes, Sir," Stevens said taking the letter.

Edward pushed a hand through his hair, "Is the phaeton ready?"

Stevens nodded, "Yes, Sir. We are waiting on your valet. Would you care for a spot of breakfast?"

"I haven't the stomach for it. Stevens, you and Mrs. Hailey will take care of the Lady while I'm away?" Edward asked.

"We will, Sir," Stevens bowed.

"I also need you to inform Mrs. Hailey to carefully watch over the Lady's actions," Edward insisted.

"Sir?" Stevens asked confused.

Edward sighed, "I just want to know what she does during her day. Oh, and have a maid attend her anywhere she goes. Understood?"

Stevens bowed in acknowledgement.

He had such a bad feeling about leaving that he almost considered washing his hands of the property in Kent. The entrance of his valet prevented him from entertaining those thoughts.

"Your luggage has been packed, Milord," His valet announced.

Edward strode out of his study and into his carriage.

The noise from the street woke Bella up, and she stretched out in her curled up position. By the looks of the sun high in the sky, she knew that it had to be past noon. Her limbs felt heavy and she yawned in drowsiness despite how much she slept. Too soon, the events from last night replayed themselves in her head.

When he left, she had cried and changed out of her ruined gown. In disgust, she had tossed it in the burning fire of her chimney. As the anger and shock wore off to a numbness that allowed her to think. She wondered if she could've prevented his anger by explaining rather than adding fuel to his fire. Every word she uttered had been to provoke him and she knew what they would do to him in his rage. It was partially her fault, but damn if she ever admitted that to him.

Bella rolled onto her side and caught a sweet smell that tickled her nose. She caught sight of the flowers on her dresser table. Carefully, Bella grasped the vase of lush, pink roses and settled it on her bed. Her fingers grazed the edges of a letter.

The edgy script was unfamiliar to her, but as she read the content, it became quite clear who had written it. Edward had left with only a simple apology. What did she expect from him when she treated him less than a husband since the day she married him? It wasn't a big deal; she would cease to need him in a couple more weeks. His time away would give her the perfect opportunity to gather the things she needed for her escape.

"Ah, you're awake," Mrs. Hailey walked in with a warm smile, "I see you have read the missive from your husband. Do not fret, my dear. He will return before you know it."

Bella let her take the letter and the vase of roses away.

"Shall we get you dressed, Milady? And see that you have something to eat?" Mrs. Hailey suggested kindly frowning at Bella's thin frame from her night shift.

There was a vague headache building near her temple, and her limbs felt heavy despite how much she slept.

Bella sighed, "I have been feeling rather tired lately."

Mrs. Hailey felt her forehead, "Are you coming down with something, dear? Perhaps, it's time we fetch a physician."

"No," Bella sighed, "I am perfectly sound, if not a bit tired. I shall sleep it off today."

"I will bring a tray of sandwiches up for you," Mrs. Hailey insisted.

Bella shook her head, "Scrambled eggs. Three, please."

"Scrambled eggs with your sandwiches?" Mrs. Hailey asked confused.

"Just the eggs," Bella replied.

Mrs. Hailey nodded warily, "I will tell the cook to prepare your scrambled eggs. Is there anything else you require, Milady?"

Bella shook her head, and Mrs. Hailey walked out of the room. In the kitchen, she told the cook to scramble three eggs as she gathered a tray for Bella.

"Scrambled eggs again?" Lindy asked kneading dough for bread. "It's odd; her Lady was never really fond of eggs. Sausages, yes, but for the past week, she suddenly developed a liking for eggs. I even saw her taking naps in the afternoon when she never used to. Isn't it quite odd, Mrs. Hailey?" Lindy rambled on.

"Mind your business, girl," Mrs. Hailey rebuked lost in thought.

When her tray was brought up, piping hot and emitting the most delicious scent she had ever smelt. It was nearly one in the afternoon, and she was craving for scrambled eggs.

Mrs. Hailey set the tray down on the bed and clucked her tongue, "You've slept so late, you're nearly starved, Milady."

Bella picked up her fork, "I wish to be left alone today so that I may rest."

Her headache was intensifying by the minute, and her stomach so oddly empty that it ached. Bella decided that with some eggs and a very long nap would definitely cure whatever she was coming down with. She wasn't very strong as a child, either. Always prone to illness and confined to her bed at least once a month due to some cold or whatnot. This was just another cold she would get over.

"Aye, Milady. I hope it's nothing serious," Mrs. Hailey said.

Bella nodded, "You may leave."

"Ring the bell should you need anything, Milady. Lindy or I will come a running," Mrs. Hailey stated.

She shooed the housekeeper out gently and devoured the remaining portion of her eggs. Now that her stomach was full, Bella decided the quickest way to fix her growing headache would be to take a very long nap.

Bella woke by candlelight in her darkened room with Lindy nodding off in a chair beside her bed. She reached out and gently woke the poor girl.

"I wasn't sleeping, Mrs. Hailey!" Lindy jerked awake.

Bella covered her mouth to keep from laughing as the girl realized it wasn't Mrs. Hailey.

"Oh, Milady, it's only you," Lindy sighed with relief.

"Why are you here to keep watch over me, Lindy?" Bella asked.

Lindy stood, "You slept like the dead, Milady. Mrs. Hailey insists I keep vigil to make sure you aren't ill."

Bella sat up and stretched, "I am perfectly well."

The maid gave her mistress a once over and nodded in approval, "You're coloring looks a lot better."

"I should hope so," Bella laughed, "I practically slept the whole day away."

"It's alright. So long as you aren't ill, Milady," Lindy smiled.

The girl was definitely more likable without Mila's influence and Bella rather liked her for a maid since they were practically around the same age.

"Milady, it's about dinnertime. Shall I bring a tray up to your chamber?" Lindy questioned.

Her stomach rumbled on command, "I think that about answers it."

Lindy fetched a wrap for Bella and said, "Cook has made steak tonight for you, Milady. Mrs. Hailey said red meat is good for building strength."

"Perhaps, it's just what I need," Bella stepped out of bed.

"I will go prepare your tray now," Lindy said as Bella sank into a seat in her sitting area.

The maid left with a soft click of her chamber door, and Bella glared at the vase of pink roses. She really did feel better after a long nap, and she hoped whatever was bothering her for the past few days was gone. Just to make sure, she would take a hot bath after dinner and read for a bit before going back to bed. Hopefully, the rest would cure the fatigue in her limbs and make her right as rain.

For the rest of the week, Bella went about her daily routine as usual. She still took afternoon naps only because she couldn't keep her eyes open when the noon hour crept up on her. It was becoming a usual habit of hers now. Both Mrs. Hailey and Lindy finally stopped looking at her with those concerned eyes of theirs.

Bella even found enough privacy to put a sack of goods together for her escape. She made sure no one would disturb her during the process. There was a sense of danger mixed with excitement as she started to put the sack together. It now held a few thin and dull colored gowns but mostly jewels. She could always sell the jewels for money, and they would fetch for a good price too. Bella felt guilty as she slipped the emerald necklace into the sack, but when she thought about how crucial it would be to her survival. She tied the sack tight and stowed it away under a pile of extra blankets in her wardrobe. Finally, everything was in place and ready to go.

Just when Bella thought her symptoms were good as gone, they suddenly returned with a vengeance. She was repulsed by all foods except eggs, and soon, she couldn't even hold that down. Everything that went down eventually came back up again. Mrs. Hailey became a clucking hen as she and Lindy fluttered around Bella with worry. It had gotten so bad that the housekeeper summoned a physician without Bella's permission.

Mr. Rogers, a popular physician around London, gathered Bella's symptoms and declared it was a bout of food poisoning. Apparently, it was making rounds in London. Lord and Lady Rutherford were in bed for weeks before the symptoms abated, but they were quite well now Mr. Rogers reassured the fearful Mrs. Hailey. He insisted that Bella eat only soft foods like eggs, drink lots of liquids, and wait for it to pass. Bella thought the man was a quack, but if Mrs. Hailey was pleased by the diagnosis. She wasn't going to argue with the man. Besides, food poisoning seemed to explain most of her symptoms.

Under Mrs. Hailey's instructions, Lindy began clearing the pantry of any meat or poultry over three days old. Bella insisted that the still edible meats to be turned over to the poor and not thrown away. Stevens and a footman oversaw the distribution in the slums.

Mrs. Hailey made her famous gruel that cured any ailment, and it tasted like death going down Bella's throat. If this didn't fix whatever ailed her, she didn't think anything else would work. Surprisingly, the thick gruel settled her stomach quite nicely. Lindy joked that the gruel must've stuck to the walls of Bella's stomach, which was why it wasn't coming back up.

Come the next morning, Bella was hunched over the wash basin dislodging the contents of her stomach. Even the gruel that had stayed down so well didn't have a chance. She stayed like that until there was nothing left.

Lindy sighed wiping the sweat from Bella's face, "Even Mrs. Hailey's gruel isn't enough to cure what you have, Milady."

Downstairs, Stevens fetched the door at the sound of a carriage pulling up.

"We weren't expecting you for a least a few more days, Milord," Stevens took Edward's hat and coat.

Edward smiled, "I finished business early. I gather everything is fine in my absence?"

Stevens looked away, "Er…Sir, everything is…"

Edward's smile fell abruptly at his butler's tone of voice. Without having to ask, he knew something had happened to Bella.

"I'm waiting, Stevens," Edward warned.

"Milady is ill," Stevens rushed out.

"What!" Edward exclaimed furiously as Stevens shrank back.

"I demand to know what is going on at once, Stevens," Edward refrained from shouting for Bella's sake.

Stevens twitched with nervousness as he rubbed his head.

"I don't know much, Milord. Mrs. Hailey-"

"Milord, you're home!" Mrs. Hailey gasped.

In three strides, Edward stood towering over the woman. She leaned to the side and caught Stevens' desperate eyes.

"Speak," Edward ordered.

"I meant to write to you, Milord, but Milady wouldn't allow me to do so. She didn't wish to bother you, Milord. I had already summoned a physician to cure her illness, so, I didn't-"

"What ails her?" Edward interrupted.

"Mr. Rogers says its food poisoning," Mrs. Hailey replied.

Edward's eyes narrowed, "Mr. Rick Rogers, _the London Quack_?"

Mrs. Hailey deflated, "I called for the family physician, Dr. Matheson, but he's at the family seat curing Miss Alice's cold. It's rather serious, you know. So, when Milady's symptoms-"

Edward began to walk up the stairs as Mrs. Hailey followed.

"So, when the symptoms worsen, I had to call on someone. Mr. Rogers was the only one we knew because of his fame in London," Mrs. Hailey finished.

His long strides never faltered as he continued down the hall, "His fame as a quack, you mean."

"Aye," Mrs. Hailey agreed, "I mean, nay! I don't know what I mean, Milord. Milady needed a physician and he was the only one I knew to call on."

Edward turned around abruptly and stared down at his housekeeper in frustration.

"First of all, you should've written to me despite the Lady's protest. Second, any other physician would've been better than Mr. Rogers. By then, I would've already been home to take care of the rest," Edward said.

Mrs. Hailey hung her head, "I'm sorry, Milord."

"How is my wife after Mr. Roger's _diagnosis of food poisoning_?" Edward asked reaching Bella's bedchamber.

"Not much better," Mrs. Hailey sighed.

Edward nodded, "I suspected as such. Please, have a footman summon Dr. Ford."

"Dr. Ford…Aye, Milord!" Mrs. Hailey ran in the opposite direction to fetch a footman.

With a twist of the doorknob, Edward walked into the room. Lindy quickly came to her feet and bobbed a curtsy. His eyes darted to Bella who sat against the headboard of the bed. A smile slowly spread across his face in greeting, though there wasn't much to smile about. She looked green around the edges, and whatever ailed her had caused her to lose some weight which she didn't have much to spare to begin with. Bella didn't look well at all.

"Leave," Edward ordered the maid and sat on the edge of Bella's bed.

She didn't meet his eyes and he asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Like hell," Bella replied boldly.

He chuckled in response, "You look like hell."

"That makes me feel a whole lot better," Bella said sarcastically.

"I'm teasing though I should be angry," Edward stated.

"Angry?" Bella repeated.

Edward sighed, "You should've let Mrs. Hailey inform me of your condition."

"It's just food poisoning. It will pass," Bella said.

"Men have died of lesser ailments, Bella. You shouldn't be so stubborn," He mildly scolded.

Bella frowned at him, "If you're here to shout at me, then, you can leave. I haven't the strength to argue with you."

Edward smiled, "Imagine that."

Bella opened her mouth to protest only to have him place a finger against it silencing her effectively.

"I'm not here to shout at you even though I would like to. I was just wondering if you could allow me to examine you," He stated gesturing towards her body.

She quickly drew the blankets up to her shoulders and fervently shook her head. Edward sighed at her reaction.

"You're not a doctor," Bella said eyeing him.

"I studied enough at Oxford to know if you have food poisoning or not. Much better than that quack Mr. Rogers," He stated with a hint of irritation.

Even he thought the man was a quack, so, what if she was really ill with something more dangerous than food poisoning? She was too young and didn't want to die yet. Bella considered trusting Edward for once.

"But my state of undress is…" She trailed off.

"I just want to touch your stomach to see if there's any pain or swelling. That's all," He promised.

Surely, he knew what he was talking about since Mr. Rogers didn't even consider checking her stomach for pain. Bella slowly lowered the covers in response and Edward told her to lie down on the bed. She jerked her gaze back up to his face.

"Must I remind you that I am your husband? There's nothing to be embarrassed about," He insisted.

Bella closed her eyes and scooted down until she was laying flat on her back.

"I will put a slight pressure using my fingers against the general area of your stomach. If you feel some pain or tenderness, you should tell me," Edward said before beginning his examination.

Gently, he pressed a few fingers into one side of her stomach. Thank God work went smoothly and he was able to return home early. Her stubbornness would surely kill her if he was away for a few more days. When she didn't alert him, Edward went on probing but she didn't respond to any of the areas he examined. He was afraid she had fallen asleep after a while and poked one of her ribs.

"Hey!" Bella jerked her eyes flying open.

He held back a smile, "Thought you fell asleep on me."

"I just didn't feel any pain," Bella retorted.

"That's quite odd, indeed, for a _diagnosed_ case of food poisoning. There's always some type of swelling that occurs even if it isn't a lot," Edward mumbled to himself as if he was solving a riddle.

Just then, the door opened and Mrs. Hailey brought in a man Bella had never seen before. Edward left her side to greet him.

"Dr. Ford, glad you can make it on such short notice," Edward said.

Dr. Ford was a few inches shorter than Edward with thinning gray hair. He wore spectacles and carried a physician's bag made of black leather. He looked nothing like Mr. Rogers; in fact, he looked much more capable.

"I am glad to be of assistance to you anytime, Lord Rochester," Dr. Ford said warmly.

"It's not me. My wife has fallen quite ill when I was away. My staff called for Mr. Rogers and he diagnosed my wife with food poisoning. I checked for swelling, but there seems to be none," Edward finished.

Dr. Ford laughed, "Doing my job for me again, my lord?"

"I was anxious," Edward admitted.

"May I?" Dr. Ford gestured toward Bella, but was asking for Edward's permission.

Edward walked back to Bella's bedside, "Bella, this is Dr. Ford."

"Lady Rochester, a pleasure to meet you," He greeted.

Bella noticed that Edward stood to the side during the doctor's examination which mimicked Edward's probing of her stomach. The results were the same, though.

"Could you describe your symptoms to me, Lady Rochester?" Dr. Ford asked.

"I can hardly keep anything down whether it's solid or liquid. For the past few days, it seems to only happen more so in the morning. I continually sleep in the afternoons when I never used to before. Doctor, it's nothing serious, right?" Bella questioned.

From the corner of her eyes, she could see Edward adding her symptoms up to one conclusion but his brows furrowed as if whatever he thought of didn't make sense to him.

"How long have you been experiencing these symptoms?" He asked.

Bella paused, "Perhaps, a little more than two weeks. Some days feel better than others, but mornings are the worse."

"Ah, I see," Dr. Ford nodded.

"I'm I going to die?" Bella asked tearing up.

Edward frowned at her, "You're not allowed to die."

"That depends on how you answer my next question, my lady," Dr. Ford replied.

Bella sat up in bed and nodded at the doctor.

"When were your last courses?" He asked.

A loud gasp in the room jerked everyone's gaze to the housekeeper, Mrs. Hailey. She stood still as a log, eyes wide, and the gears in her head churning as the pieces clicked together.

"Lady Rochester?" Dr. Ford prompted after a moment of silence.

"Huh? Oh, yes, umm…" Bella paused to think.

Her last courses were in…_Good God, why couldn't she remember? _Bella frowned and thought really hard, but the date she came up with didn't seem right at all. How could it be that the last time she remembered having her courses was a few weeks before going to Lady Sophia Lovejoy's soiree?

"Lady Rochester?" Dr. Ford called again.

"Um, February 17th," Bella replied her mind still preoccupied.

Edward's hands were on her shoulder, "It's May 5th today."

"Lady Lovejoy's soiree was March 3rd," Bella said to herself.

Dr. Ford smiled, "Fourteen days after your last courses, an optimal time to conceive."

"Conceive?" Bella asked confused.

"A child," Edward answered softly.

Bella shook her head at Dr. Ford, "There must be some mistake."

"There is no mistake, my lady. I can assure you that you do not have food poisoning. The signs of carrying are all there. Congratulations!" Dr. Ford beamed.

She couldn't hear anything else but the rest of her own jumbled thoughts.

_Carrying…_She was with child. How could this have happened? Why didn't she see it coming? Why hadn't she been paying attention? Wasn't fate cruel enough to her already to be married to the man she didn't love? Now, she was carrying his baby, too? Her hand came to rest against her belly reflexively.

A child…A little baby was growing inside of her now and had been for some time. Someone who depended on her to live so it would also have a chance to live. The thought was mind-numbing. There wasn't only Bella to think of anymore, but a little person also counted to her. Could she continue to be selfish and care for only what she wanted when the life she carried in her belly was shared by not the man she loved but the man she married? Did she even have the strength now to run away and deny the child his father or Edward his heir? Was she selfish enough to take away the one thing a man deserved, the right to know his own child?

And that wasn't even the crux of her problems. What would she say to Jacob? What was he supposed to do now? What would become of their relationship?

The room started spinning at her dizzying thoughts, and if Edward didn't catch her. She would've bumped her head against the headboard.

"It's alright, Bella," He embraced her.

This hug was familiar and comforting. His scent was warm and inviting, a warm honey mixed with a masculine spice that gave her a sense of peace as he held her. Since when had his touch become natural rather than unwanted? She felt like she had missed so many things while worrying about her escape with Jacob. Did she ignore a good man who genuinely cared for her in the process?

"Edward…"

"I know I angered you before I left," He interrupted, "I shouldn't have left, but I swear I'll make it up to you, hmm? Bella, I know this baby isn't what you wanted, but I'll be a good father. We'll start our own family, okay?"

A family…She had wanted a family, just not with this man. Thinking back on that fateful night at Lady Lovejoy's soiree, Edward had given her everything in one night. He had given her a husband, a house, a title, and now a precious baby. And all along, she was working to destroy it with a journey to America. She couldn't hurt him anymore, and she couldn't hurt their unborn child with her selfish thinking anymore. With a lump in her throat, Bella managed a weak nod against his shoulder despite how very tired she felt.

'_Forgive me, Edward,' _Bella thought before falling blissfully into darkness.

**To be continued…**

**For3ver Immortal**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for all of your reviews! They inspire me to write longer chapters than I ever have before. Please enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

'_I'm going to be a father,' _Edward thought silently to himself in the darken room. He couldn't quite believe his ears at the doctor's conclusion and Bella's confirmation. His heart could burst with the happiness and pride it now held. For the hundredth time that night, his mind drifted off to Bella. She had fainted in his arms shortly after learning the news and he had no doubt it was from exhaustion.

The baby had constantly made her ill from what he learned through the servants who were eager to divulge any information to him. Apparently, Bella hadn't been anywhere since his absence for she was too sick to leave the house. Then, perhaps, he had been wrong that she was plotting something behind his back. He shouldn't have thought she was capable of such betrayal. Bella would soon give birth to his child and she deserved his trust.

He turned toward her sleeping form on the other side of his bed and gently placed a hand on her stomach. He had carried her to his bed chamber in order to better care for her. From his bedroom window, the moon softly surrounded Bella's face in a soft glow making her look enticingly angelic in her sleep. She appeared to be much younger than her nineteen years, and he wished this baby didn't arrive so soon. He wanted them to be in love before bringing children into their marriage, but this only meant he would have to work harder to obtain her heart.

Edward leaned into Bella's stomach and whispered softly, "You should be good in there and don't make your mother too tired, hmm? And you shouldn't be too picky with food either. Your mother has to eat so that you can grow faster and we can finally meet you. Good night, my child."

Under his palm, Bella stirred in her sleep and drowsily opened her eyes. She sighed softly and looked around his bed chamber. A place she wasn't familiar with. Bella began to sit up, but Edward pressed her back against the pillow.

"Shhh…Go back to sleep," He coaxed.

"Where am I?" Bella asked him drowsily.

He pulled the covers up, "Where you belong."

Comforted, she drifted off to sleep once again turning into his chest in her slumber. Edward held her as if he held the world in his arms and drifted off to sleep.

'_This is heaven,' _Edward thought gathering the warmth in his arms a little tighter. One of his legs was nestled between two very slender legs, and his fingers grazed fine, smooth hair. He inhaled the sweet scent that emanated from the warmth. One of his hands rested against a soft yet firm object, and he squeezed it drowsily wondering what it could be. There was another small, pert object in the middle that responded to his touch. It was rather odd, and Edward squeezed again feeling around for a hint.

Bella had never felt safer nestled against a hard, but lean warmth that seemed to be moving against her. She thought she was still dreaming when the touch came again and with more boldness. Her eyes flew open and the first thing she registered was a hand inside the top of her night shift fondling her left breast.

She let out a loud shriek that could wake the dead.

Edward jerked up in bed and looked over at Bella who was righting her night shift with a furious blush on her cheeks. She looked delectable.

"Are you alright?" He asked running a hand over his hair with a yawn.

She pointed a finger accusingly, "What do you think you're doing?"

He leaned away, "I _was_ sleeping. Why are you blushing?"

Bella couldn't be more mortified, "You-"

She looked down at the top of her night shift and bit her bottom lip, then, whipped her attention back to him. Edward looked at his hand and mimicked the squeezing he had done while in slumber and looked toward her chest. Her blush intensified and she looked like she was about to cry.

Edward opened his mouth to speak but Bella shouted, "You were fondling me!"

"I was not!" Edward retorted guiltily.

"Then, what were you doing with your hand…"

"I didn't feel anything," He quickly lied.

Bella gasped, "You took advantage of me and now you insult me!"

It took a great strength for him not to burst out laughing when she thought he didn't enjoy the size of her breasts. He had, but he had meant to save them both from the embarrassment. Now, the situation was going to get much more embarrassing.

"I didn't take advantage of you, nor did I intend to insult you. I only meant to save both of us from embarrassment. Now, you've given me no choice. I was still half asleep when I felt them and I didn't know what they were, so, I gave them a few squeeze. It's no big deal," He finished with a dazzling grin.

Bella swung a pillow against his head, but he had the good sense to duck and snatch the pillow away.

"Why am I in your bed chamber, anyways?" Bella asked taking in the masculine furniture in the room.

"You fainted, and I thought if I moved you into my bed. I could better look after you in the middle of the night," He explained putting the pillow back.

She glared at him in anger. It was the most adorable thing he ever saw. Her hair was sticking up all over the place; she had a nice pink flush in her skin, her lips in a grim line with furrowed brows, and a gleam in her eyes. Suddenly, he felt the desire to taunt her.

"Besides, I'm your husband. I have a right to touch you if I wish to do so, right? You have denied me long enough. I wish to have you now," He said tugging on the hem of her night shift.

Bella scooted back, "You wouldn't dare!"

"I would," Edward said pulling her to him.

He expected her to retaliate and she did so by pounding her fists into his shoulder and chest. Edward let her, but held her in such a fashion that she wouldn't harm herself. He missed her right hand as he reached out to catch it, and his balance tipped him forward landing them both on the bed.

"Get off of me," She exclaimed pounding away beneath him.

"Bella, Bella…I was just teasing you," He called trying to calm her and when that didn't work he shackled her hands in a steel grip above her head.

They're gazes locked, and there was something so profound in the position they were in that both of them remained silent. Edward's desire burned as he took her in. Her hair fell in dark waves across the pillow, those lips she loved to bite on were now a kissable pink, and she was perfect in every way. He could feel her sweet curves and lush breasts pressed against the lines of his body. Holding her thusly, Edward lowered his head toward her slowly savoring the moment. His little lamb who was quick to defend herself earlier closed her eyes instead of fight. In that instant, he knew she had accepted him in her life and the moment grew sweeter.

Closing the distance fraction by fraction, Edward barely touched his lips against hers before the door to his bedchamber was thrown open.

"Milord, I heard some…Oh, my!" Mrs. Hailey exclaimed at the scene before her.

Bella squirmed beneath him, stirring his manhood in the process and Edward held her from view knowing how furiously she would blush. She was torturing him and he doubted that she even knew it. He shooed the housekeeper out silently using his hand.

With a soft click, the door closed behind the woman. Edward looked back at Bella who he had released from his grip after Mrs. Hailey left.

"It's your fault!" Bella hissed swatting him away and getting off the massive bed.

He only smiled in response and caught her blush when she eyed the rumpled up bed sheets and blanket. They made a good mess of it without doing much except sleep, but he bet it didn't look that way to Mrs. Hailey. Bella seemed to come to the same conclusion.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked curiously.

"How I'm going to face Mrs. Hailey again," Bella walked to the connecting door.

He frowned, "Where are you going?"

"To get dressed, of course," She replied.

"Of course," He agreed dully.

"Oh, and Edward," She called sweetly.

When he looked up at her, Bella pointed to the tent in his night pants. Shocked, he quickly grabbed a pillow to cover up his apparent erection. She threw him an innocent smile and padded out of his room.

Inside the safety of her bed chamber, Bella leaned against the door to catch her breath and calm the frantic beating of her heart. Being underneath him had brought back memories that she promised to lock away forever. Now that the circumstances had changed, they flooded back in vivid detail. His touch had seared her soul that night and lying underneath him had only further confirmed the power he held over her body. If his touch could make her lose herself, she wondered what his kisses would do to her. She was glad Mrs. Hailey walked in when she did; a moment longer, and who knows what could've happened.

Bella quickly shook the thoughts away. There was something she had to take care of before she could think of embracing Edward in such a way again. She would clear her conscience and become the wife that he deserved.

First, she would unpack her escape sack that she hid underneath the extra blankets. Bella locked both doors to her bed chamber, including the connecting door. With deft hands, she managed to put everything in its place. The emerald necklace gleamed inside its box once again as if mocking her. She recalled the story Edward told her when he first gave it to her. The gypsy's curse that bond the necklace she owned and the emerald ring Edward keeps that those in possession shall never part. Bella was beginning to believe that the moment he bestowed the necklace upon her that she was forever his. She never really had a choice, did she?

'_That's quite alright,' _Bella thought, _'This choice is a good one, too. The one I'm supposed to be with.' _She only wished it hadn't taken her so long to realize it.

A knock interrupted her thoughts.

"Who is it?" Bella called.

"It's Lindy, Milady," Lindy answered back.

Bella unlocked her door and smiled at the girl.

"Milord sent me to help you dress and assist you down the stairs for breakfast because of your _delicate_ condition," Lindy glanced at her stomach.

"May I say congratulations, Milady? Milord has never been so happy. Not even when he sold his first property," Lindy said picking out a morning gown.

Bella smiled, "Thank you, Lindy. Was his lord very happy after selling his first property?"

Lindy turned around with a white morning gown in hand, "Oh, yes! Milord told everyone who would listen and that was everyone."

If that was the case, Edward would probably want to announce their good news in the papers which was very appropriate considering their status. She didn't want the news to be public just yet. She would rather wait to settle things with Jacob, then, tell their family before releasing the news to the public. Bella decided to persuade Edward to the idea at breakfast.

'_What on earth is she doing taking so long?'_ Edward thought eagerly peering out into the dining hallway.

He wondered what kept Bella upstairs. Was she experiencing morning sickness again? If so, he felt like he should be there to hold her hair back or rub her back. He peered again at the empty doorway, and anxiously stood up ready to search for her.

With a soft laugh in the maid's direction, Bella swept into the dining room in a white morning gown. He stood rooted in place gaping at her like a school boy lusting after his first crush. It was ridiculous since he was a grown man, but seeing her dressed in a white morning gown made his knees weak. She looked like a virginal sacrifice and all he had to do was tie her down and have his way with her.

Suddenly, Bella was before him and ever so gently she cupped his chin between her thumb and forefinger. Then, she pushed his mouth closed.

"My lord, it is quite rude to stare," Bella chastised playfully quite pleased with herself.

She was amazed at his reaction from the modest gown she wore. Maybe she had a power over him that she hadn't quite known existed. He desired her; it was clear by his reaction and the passion that burned in his stunning green eyes.

"I thought my favorite color on you was blue but I am mistaken. By God, what modiste designed that gown?" He asked finally finding his voice.

"Madame Nicola," Bella replied.

"I shall have to ask her to design a grander ball gown in white draped with pearls for you to wear for me one night," He stated a matter-of-factly.

Bella frowned, "I am not a fresh debutante on the marriage mart to wear such a gown."

Edward took her hand and sat her next to him at their breakfast table.

"The Marchioness of Rochester could wear anything she pleases and it'll be the rave in London," He smiled.

Bella doubted that but the smell of fresh eggs prevented her from commenting further. Platters of food were laid out in front of them and Bella inhaled the savory scents.

"Hungry?" Edward asked.

"For once," Bella replied as he piled her plate with all kinds of eggs.

Obviously, he heard her preference for them by the servants. They ate in relative silence until both of them were finished. The platters were cleared as a plate of morning treats replaced them. There were tarts, sweet biscuits, and marmalade nestled into pastries.

"Edward," Bella called nibbling on a pastry.

"Yes, my pet?" He looked up from the morning paper.

"Can we not announce our happy news in the papers just yet?" Bella questioned not able to meet his eyes. She was doing this for her own selfish reasons.

Edward abandoned the paper and said, "May I ask why?"

"I think it best for us to tell the immediate family first. Shouldn't they be the first to know before the whole world receives the news?" Bella asked.

Edward nodded, "If you wish."

That was too easy.

"Anything else?" He prompted.

She needed to meet Jacob just one more time before she could truly begin her life with Edward. She owed Jacob an explanation and an apology. So, she needed Edward to permit them to attend one more ball.

"Um, the Season's almost over," Bella began, "Would it be okay with you if I chose one more event for us to attend?"

He frowned at this most likely considering her delicate condition as he put it this morning. Bella held her breath.

"I don't think I like the idea," Edward said, "The crush is always too crowded and I don't want to risk an elbow to the stomach or the like. It's too dangerous. I was actually thinking we would leave for Rochester before the Season's out."

"I'm not made of glass," Bella complained.

Edward took her hand in his and looked into her eyes, "To me, you are the world. If something were to happen to you, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. Especially now, do you understand?"

No, no, she didn't understand at all. How could he be so devoted when she deserved less?

"I'll promise to be extremely careful. Just one more event before I'm confined in the country," Bella argued.

"It's not a death sentence, Bella. Don't be so drastic, hmm?" Edward leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"Just one more ball, _please_?" Bella pleaded.

He sighed, "Is one more ball really going to make you happy?"

_No._

"Yes," Bella lied knowing there was going to be nothing happy about it.

He inhaled and when he released it, his consent followed with a nod. Bella lifted his hand and pressed a kiss to his palm.

'_This is the last time, I swear. And then, forever,' _Bella promised.

Edward excused himself to spend the rest of the day in his study with his solicitor. Bella located the correspondence and began to sort through them. She needed to find an event that Jacob could also attend, or one that he would most likely be invited to. At the bottom of the pile was an invitation to Lord and Lady Sovay's ball. They were great friends with Jacob's father, and he would definitely be invited. Now, all she needed was to make sure Jacob would be in attendance.

"Please bring me a writing table in the sitting room," She ordered a maid in the hall.

Bella penned out three letters. She wrote to the Sovays' thanking them for the invitation and confirming her and Edward's attendance. Another she sent to her parent's home asking her maid, Sara, to pay her a visit on the morrow. The other she wrote to Jacob telling him to attend Sovay's ball because she wished to speak with him. She tucked that letter away, but sent out the first two off with a footman for delivery.

"There you are Milady," Mrs. Hailey said announcing her presence in the sitting room.

"You were looking for me?" Bella asked standing up.

Mrs. Hailey grinned at her with an expression filled with happiness, and it caused Bella to blush which didn't help her case at all as she can only guess what Mrs. Hailey thought she saw this morning.

"Mrs. Hailey, pray don't give me that look. It is not what you think," Bella said mildly.

"If you say so, Milady," Mrs. Hailey agreed but her expression remained the same. Bella decided to give up on convincing the woman otherwise.

"Milord says he wishes to have dinner with you tonight on the terrace," Mrs. Hailey beamed.

Bella nodded, "Shall we choose the menu, then?"

Mrs. Hailey eagerly escorted Bella to the kitchens.

By the evening, Bella had taken a bath and prepared herself to eat dinner with Edward out on the terrace. She wore a beautiful gown of red stain with one shoulder not covered by a sleeve but a strap tied together to make a bow. The ends of the bow fluttered against her arms as she moved. A simple strand of pearls adorned her neck with matching earrings. Lindy French braided her hair with a few loose strands framing her face by her request.

Edward unbuttoned the top of his black satin shirt due to the muggy air outside. He had abandoned his cravat and waistcoat because he knew they wouldn't be very comfortable. He was sure his incomplete ensemble made him look like a rake, and hoped Bella didn't mind his manner of dress.

"The Lady is here, Milord," Stevens announced as Bella took her hand off the butler's arm.

Edward stood and when his eyes rested on her, he nearly wanted to sweep her into his arms. She was angelic in white but a temptress in red, and she was tormenting him now. He lingered on the bow of one shoulder and wondered if he gave the string a tug; would it unravel and reveal treasures beyond his wildest dreams?

"You make me feel overdressed," She smiled softly her eyes lingering on the exposed area of his chest.

He finally found his voice, "Not at all. You look stunning. Please, sit."

The terrace was dimly lit creating an ambient atmosphere ideal for lovers. Bella knew they didn't need that added incentive as they stared at each other from across the table.

"Have you chosen the last event you wanted to attend?" Edward asked.

"Yes, Lord and Lady Sovay's ball," Bella answered.

Edward frowned, "I thought you would've chosen Lady Trenton's masquerade ball, instead."

"Lord and Lady Sovay's gathering should be less crowded. That should ease your mind," She teased.

"Marginally," He agreed.

The first of their meal arrived and they ate while making small talk. After dessert, Edward leaned back and smiled.

His lazy smile made her catch her breath. She was feeling rather odd tonight, thinking about how it would feel to kiss him and how he would feel if she kissed that area where his shirt was opened. She had never lusted after a man quite as boldly as she did him, not even Jacob. But the more she looked at Edward, the more she wanted to close the distance between them. Good God, what was happening to her? Maybe it was the atmosphere, or the candlelight dinner making her feel rather _amorous_.

"You shouldn't look at me that way," Edward's velvet voice seemed to caress her skin, "If you continue, I will not be responsible for my actions."

Blushing, Bella stood causing him to stand as well and she moved towards a nearby pillar looking up at the sky trying to clear her head.

Her attraction to him frightened her; it was so much more powerful than with Jacob. She still loved Jacob. She would always love him. But then, there's Edward who was a very attractive man and her husband. Her mind was saying no, but her body responded to him in all kinds of ways. The feelings were too new, too foreign to her and she didn't know what to do with them. Yet, when he fell short of kissing her this morning, she had yearned for him to continue.

Bella gasped when his arm wrapped around her from behind, holding her against his body in such an intimate embrace. Her heart began to race and her breath quickened. Why was she reacting this way? Jacob has held her many times before, but she had never responded nervously. So, why was she so skittish with Edward?

Behind her, Edward inhaled and exhaled with a soft sigh.

"You always smell so lovely. Like the fresh spring rain mixed with a thousand freesias," He whispered.

She couldn't help but laugh, "We can make a poet out of you."

Her laughter warmed his heart and it was the first time he truly saw her laugh since their wedding.

"Bella, promise me something," He said softly his breath tickling her ear sending tingled up her spine.

"Hmm?" "Promise me that we'll have more nights like this with you in my arms," He implored.

After a few seconds of silence, she gave a nod. Edward dipped down to the shell of her ear and kissed it ever so softly. She shivered in his arms, but didn't try to stop him. He continued pressing feather light kisses until he reached her earlobe. Edward flicked his tongue out and licked it ever so slowly. Her breath hitched and Edward continued to nibble until she gave a breathy sigh.

So quickly, he turned her in his arms and pressed her up against the pillar. Her eyes were mysteriously dark as she looked up at him waiting for his next move. Lifting his fingers, he brushed them across her bottom lip which slightly parted. Desire slammed into him but before he could act, Bella threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. He was completely stunned, and by the mere fact that his wife only planted a kiss on his lips. Then, she did something that made his loins tighten and his blood hot. Bella swept her tongue across his bottom lip simply asking for entry. He opened up for her only because she asked so nicely, but took over the reins by delving into her sweet mouth.

Their bodies were pressed against each other, he could feel her chest rising and falling against his as their kiss soared higher. Edward felt for the ribbon holding the end of her braid together and released it. He wanted to feel her luscious waves of brown velvet around him and to curl his fingers into them as he pulled her closer.

Bella broke away gasping for air, but he couldn't stop kissing her. He trailed kisses across her jaw, down to her neck and tasted the skin there. Edward licked, sucked, and kissed until she was arching her back into him. Her soft sighs up until now fueled his desire, but he wanted more, _needed_ more.

Edward pulled on one end of the bow and it gladly gave way to one side of her gown. His kisses kept her so distracted that he cupped one breast in his hand before she could think to stop him. And by then, it was already too late as he fingers traced a light circle around her nipple. She tipped her head back and released a surprised moan. He couldn't imagine a more beautiful sound as she arch against him for more. His palm cupped her flesh and teased her passions until she writhed against him.

With deft hands, Edward pulled the material of the bodice down exposing one creamy breast to his view. She was firm, yet, soft and made for him.

"Edward," Bella panted, "No. What are-?"

The words were lost on her as his mouth closed around her exposed nipple. She released a cry of pleasure and clutched at his hair as his tongue lapped at her breast. The harder he licked and sucked at her erect nipple, the more she pressed her hips into his throbbing erection. His control slipped away with her moans, and he urgently bunched up her dress to her thighs. He wrapped her leg around his hip and pressed up hard against her so that she didn't mistake his intention.

Bella felt him, she felt him and she wanted to run away. This was crazy. She had never been so brazen like this before and it terrified her. He terrified her with those pools of green eyes blazing with untold passions. She could tell by the look in those eyes that he was giving her everything, but she knew she wasn't.

Jacob was still standing in the way somehow. She needed to sort that out first, before she could truly give herself to Edward in the same way he was giving himself to her. So when he cupped her chin in his fingers silently asking, Bella gently pushed him away by resting her hand on his chest. He eased off and Bella began to right her gown with a heavy heart. After a second, he silently helped her tie the bow back.

"Thank you," Bella whispered.

"You're welcome," He answered not meeting her eyes.

She took his hands and placed a kiss in his palm. He met her eyes then. There was no anger, resentment, or regret in his expression, just a longing that made her heart ache.

"I want you, I do," Bella insisted.

"Then, why stop me, Bella?" He asked fiercely.

'_Because I need closure with Jacob', _She thought.

"Because it's too much too soon," Bella lied.

He nodded, "I understand, but the next time, I won't stop."

'_I won't let you',_ She replied silently.

"Good night, Bella," He pressed a kiss to her forehead and walked back into the house.

"Good night, Edward," Bella whispered softly to his receding figure.

**To be continued…**

**What will happen at the Sovay's ball? Will Jacob be able to accept her decision? **

**Will Edward never find out her intent to betray him? And what about the fate of their baby? Stay tuned and find out!**

**For3ver Immortal**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- Thank you all who are interested in this story and continue to show their support through reviews. I appreciate all the comments, even the ones that demand I write faster. I know it's been awhile since an update, but I tried to write as soon as I found some time. I hope you guys enjoy. Happy reading!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

**Sovay's Ball**

Their carriage pulled into the circle drive of the Sovay's home about the same time as everyone else and silently waited for their turn to exit the carriage at the main entrance. Bella was lost in thought about the outcome of this evening. A day ago she sent for her maid, Sara, from her parent's home and slipped her a note to deliver to Jacob telling him to attend the Sovay's ball. She hoped he received the message or this night would be in vain.

Edward was surveying the crowd with a frown on his face. He half considered turning the carriage around, but he had promised she could have one more ball before they left for Rochester. Nonetheless, he was still concerned for her safety.

The minute they were announced, they were swarmed by people eager to mingle. Overnight, they became London's most celebrated couple just by being _the_ fated couple at Lady Lovejoy's soiree. Instead of contributing to whatever conversation they were in, Bella scanned the crowd for Jacob discreetly. Every time a group of ladies tried to pry Bella away from Edward's arm. He leveled a glare their way and they immediately scattered.

"You'll scare all of my friends away," Bella whispered sipping her punch.

It wasn't spiked, because Edward tasted it himself before handing it to her. He was going overboard with the protectiveness, but it was his way of showing he cared.

"It eases my mind to have you next to me," He whispered against her ear making her skin tingle.

They were standing in a group of Edward's businessmen and their wives when Jacob made his entrance. The moment Bella met his gaze from across the room was the same moment Edward followed her gaze.

"What is he doing here?" Edward demanded in her ear.

"His family is close friends with the Sovay's," Bella replied indifferently bringing her attention back to Edward.

While exchanging pleasantries with the wives in their circle, Bella caught glimpses of Jacob dancing with a Miss Leah Clearwater. A merchant's daughter rich enough to buy her acceptance into the ton.

"Rochester, join us for a card game," Lord Livingston invited.

"I will have to decline, gentlemen," Edward said refusing to leave Bella alone because of her condition and that vile Lord Black.

Mr. Francis chuckled, "Come along, Rochester. I have to win my money back the last time you beat me."

"May we steal him from you for a moment, Lady Rochester?" Lord Livingston asked.

Bella turned to Edward, "Don't disappoint your friends, husband. I shall be fine on my own."

"But-"

Lord Livingston urged Edward toward the card room and Edward looked back anxiously. She smiled to reassure him. When he was out of sight, Bella excused herself from the ladies and met Jacob halfway across the room.

"Lady Rochester," Jacob greeted.

The title no longer made her flinch and he seemed to sense it. The corners of his eyes were drawn downward as if he already knew why she called him out this evening.

"Lord Black," She replied for the sake of onlookers.

Half of these people knew they were once a courting couple and gazed their way curiously. Some secretly hoping for a scandal that would destroy the Cullen name.

"Your glass is empty. Shall I escort you to the refreshments table?" Jacob asked politely offering his arm.

She took it and let him lead her away from the center of the crowded room to the table situated near the balcony. The crowd barely paid them any attention when it looked like they were just refilling their glasses.

"Champagne?" Jacob asked picking up a glass.

Bella went for the punch instead, "I'll just have this for tonight."

Jacob smiled, "I always thought you liked champagne better."

Something in Bella's expression wiped the smile from his face and he said slowly, "Unless…_He_ isn't letting you drink."

"No, no, Edward isn't like that. I just want a clear head tonight," Bella forced a smile.

Jacob turned his back on her and said, "Let's step out onto the balcony."

Bella squared her shoulders and followed him a short way to the open balcony. They stood a foot away and anyone looking in would see that they were carrying on with a conversation and nothing more. The muggy air made her skirts cling to her legs and caused her nerves to fray at the edges.

"Is something wrong? Do you wish to tell me something, Bella?" Jacob asked looking straight into her eyes.

Bella fidgeted in the spot where she stood fighting with herself to say the words that would sever all ties with her best friend.

"Jacob, there's no easy way to say this," Bella began.

He gave her a sad smile, "You can tell me anything, Bella."

It was as if he knew what was coming and was preparing himself for whatever she threw his way. Bella swore this would be the last time she'd hurt him.

Swallowing back tears she told him, "I can't leave with you, Jacob."

"Why?" He demanded immediately. Whatever he was expecting it surely wasn't that from the shocked expression on his face.

"Did he find out and threatened you?" He looked her over for bruises and signs of abuse but found none.

"No, he doesn't know anything," Bella replied.

Jacob narrowed his eyes, "Then, why are you doing this when we are days away from leaving? Are you scared? Damn it, Bella, I said I'd take care of you and I will."

Bella shook her head, "It's not that."

"Then, what is it? Tell me," Jacob pleaded.

On the verge of tears, Bella couldn't find the words to deal the final blow. But she knew he would only let it go if he knew the truth, and she needed him to let go.

"I'm pregnant, Jake," She gritted out.

He stared at her dumbfounded and in utter shock. His expression went from disbelief to astonishment and finally anger.

"You let that bastard get you with child when this while time I thought you loved me? Tell me, did he force himself on you?" Jacob had gripped her arm in the middle of his questions.

Bella quickly removed herself from his clutch, and checked to make sure no one saw them.

"No, he would never do that. It was an accident at Lady Lovejoy's soiree. I conceived that night," She explained.

He chuckled, "You expect me to believe that? Once is all it takes?"

"It's already happened believe it or not. And if Edward hadn't offered for my hand, my child would have been a bastard. Don't tell me you would've accepted this child," Bella stated.

He understood her meaning, "I'm willing to forgive you for your loss of virtue, but I cannot raise another man's child as my own. I can't do it, Bella. Call it selfishness or a man's pride, but I would have to look at that child's face everyday knowing he's the child of the man who stole you from me."

"I wasn't expecting you to take care of my child and I understand. I just wanted you to know that I can't leave with you. Not now," Bella wiped the tears that managed to slip.

She'd known this was the ending, but it hurt nonetheless to hear him say everything she imagined he would.

"I loved you, Bella. I should've known the moment I saw the both of you at Lady Lovejoy's that our fate ended there," Jacob said his parting words.

"Can't we remain friends?" She asked.

Jacob's smile was bittersweet, "Would your husband ever allow it?"

Bella remained silent as Jacob said, "Thought so."

"Our passage for the Falcon; Edward can't ever find out," Bella said.

"I'll take care of it. Good-bye, Bella," Jacob said over his turned back.

"Jacob, I hope you find your happiness," She said to his retreating back. He never looked back.

Meanwhile, Edward was playing cards with a few businessmen when a butler handed him an urgent missive. He recognized his brother's seal right away and stepped aside to rip open the letter.

_To my Dearest Brother,_

_Something has come to my attention, and I feel that I must inform you right away._

_As you know, the Falcon departs London en route to America soon, _

_and I always keep a list of passengers boarding my ships. _

_There were two names that unnerved me. _

_Bella Black and Jacob Black. _

_The description of the woman very oddly sounds like your wife since you often write to me about her._

_I may be completely wrong, but I hope you receive this letter before it's too late to see for yourself._

_I will see you in Rochester soon. _

_Send our parents my love._

_Emmett_

Edward flew out of the gaming room in search of Bella, still gripping the letter that sent shockwaves through his body. He pushed through the crowd scanning for her like a crazed man. A flash of lush, brown hair caught his attention toward the balcony pass the refreshment table. She was staring at Jacob's retreating back as he quickly left the party with tears in her eyes.

His body tensed and he crumpled the letter in his hand until his knuckles turned white and his jaw locked. In the carriage, he couldn't keep his mind from racing at a million miles an hour.

What were they talking about? Why was Bella crying and why was Jacob in a rush to leave? Did she really plan to betray him? What if she still meant to flee the country with his child in her belly? Was she crying because Jacob told her to get rid of it? Was she thinking about killing his child? His Bella wasn't that cruel, was she?

He couldn't think straight with the rage blinding him in its grip. Edward schooled his temper to a simmer before he flew across the carriage and demanded her to answer his questions. It had to be a mistake, because he didn't know how to live if it wasn't.

Bella wouldn't do something like that to him. Not when she's carrying his child. What would've happened to his child when the Falcon departed? Suddenly, he couldn't breathe at the thought. What would make her think of betraying him in the worst way when he gave her everything? He was ready to rip his heart out and offer it to her on a silver platter if it made her happy. She was everything to him and he had been completely blinded by her beauty.

He wanted to know why, why would she do something like this? Did she not feel a fraction of what she felt for him what she felt for that cretin? Insane with questions, he pulled her onto his lap and abruptly ravished her mouth. It was a possessive move, one meant to brand her. Shocked, but unafraid, she responded to him sweetly; opening her mouth to him like a flower blooming for the first time. He never tasted a mouth as intoxicating as hers, and she made him lose all thought. She was hiding her devious plans behind these kisses; kisses that robbed him of his reason.

Angered, he pushed her away and couldn't stand the sight of her even when she demanded to know what was wrong with him.

When they arrived home, he dragged her upstairs to her chamber with Lindy in tow. He ignored the wide-eyed look from the maid and the angry demands from Bella to let her go. Once he reached her bedroom, he maneuvered both of them in ordering Lindy to take care of Bella. Then, he threw the door shut and locked the door from the outside.

"Edward, you can't do this to me!" She banged on the door from the inside.

Edward ignored the pain in his heart and bellowed, "Lindy, take care of your Lady!"

He heard Lindy pulling Bella from the door and coaxing her to get ready for bed. Edward sat outside of the door until the room went eerily quiet and trudged to his study to drown himself in a bottle of scotch.

The next day he was awaken by his sister Alice who looked murderous. What was she doing here?

"I won't ask you why you have my sister-in-law locked in her room since last night," She said staring at him expectedly.

"Good, get out," He ordered rubbing his temples.

Alice eyed the nearly empty bottle, "You can't indulge like that anymore. You're to be a father. Have you no responsibility?"

He looked annoyed but raised an eyebrow in question.

"Bella told me the good news through the door. Why she wants to carry your child beats me, but why haven't you told mother?" Alice asked.

'Because Bella probably wanted some time to take care of it before she fled to America,' Edward thought was a cynical laugh. He was ready for another bottle of scotch already.

Judging by his expression, Alice said, "I'll stay out of it. She's your wife and your child inside of her. When she's not eating, your child isn't either."

Edward jerked his head toward a clock and checked the time to be way past noon.

"My God, why hasn't she eaten yet? I locked her in; I didn't say no one could come in. What do I have servants for?" He grumbled out loud.

"A-ha! You do care for her!" Alice exclaimed.

"Of course," He answered automatically fixing his wrinkled outfit.

Alice frowned, "Then, why are you locking her in her room? I've never seen you like this before."

Edward sighed, "Alice, go help me find Bella some food or get out of my way."

"Mrs. Hailey brought her a tray an hour ago," Alice announced.

"If you're here to test my patience, I don't recommend it," Edward stated.

"Bella was my friend before she became my sister-in-law. I won't let you treat her this way," Alice said fiercely.

He pushed a hand through his tousled hair, "Where's mother? Why are you here?"

Alice placed a hand on her hip, "Mother asked me to come and check on Bella. And if she finds out that you locked her in the bedroom…"

Alice trailed off to emphasize the unspoken threat that Edward didn't respond to. She forgot her brother was a Cullen, and Cullen men don't answer to threats even if it came from their mother. So, Alice quickly switched tactics.

"It's not healthy to keep her locked up all day," She added quickly.

"Fine, you keep her company. Not one step outside the house and that's final," He relented. Edward planned to bar visitors from the house, too.

"I hope you find out the truth about whatever possessed you to act like a monster," Alice said before leaving.

Edward hired a detective to hunt down information regarding Bella and Jacob's escape plan. He trusted the man to be discreet, because the man was quite terrified of Emmett and wouldn't dare step out of line. As he waited for the news, he rode to one of his gentlemen's club to drown himself in a haze of liquor. Feeling nothing was better than feeling betrayed and unwanted.

After two days of holing up in a dank room that smelled to cheap perfume, sweat, and expensive liquor. His hired detective managed to seek Edward out to give him a report of what he found. Edward paid the man and told him to leave. He fingered the envelope for a short while until curiosity ate away with him and he ripped it open.

The report said that there was in fact an inquiry for a Bella Black and Jacob Black to board the Falcon a month ago, but when the detective went back to the shipyard to check the passenger list. The names were nonexistent. The detective spoke to personnel who handled the paperwork swore that the names and information were still there weeks ago, but had suddenly disappeared.

'Jacob did a thorough job of covering his tracks', Edward thought. The passenger list that Emmett received was probably weeks old, and the only one Jacob couldn't cover up. Emmett wasn't wrong; Bella had really planned to leave him.

Meanwhile, at home, Alice tucked Bella into bed after the doctor left.

"Bella, you can't keep worrying like this. You heard the doctor; it's not good for the baby. If you continue, you might lose the child," Alice spoke slowly to get through to her how dangerous the situation was.

"Alice, what if he hates me? What if he can't forgive me?" Bella asked sounding so far away.

Alice soothed her hair, "What are you talking about? Edward adores you. How could he ever hate you?"

Bella broke into a sob, "I think he knows what I've done, and I can't ever take it back."

For the past few days, Bella had been talking in cryptic sentences that led Alice nowhere near what the problem was between her and Edward. She only knew that it was something bad, and Edward was royally angry about it or he wouldn't have stayed away so long. But what could be more important than the safety of their child? Bella had some light bleeding for the past day, and the doctor confined her to bed rest. Alice could kill her brother when he came home.

Stevens rushed to open the door before Edward reached the first steps of his home the next evening. One look at Edward's disheveled outfit, and Stevens had to pause to make sure this person was really the master of the house. As long as Stevens had known him, Edward had never looked so poorly put together.

"Where's my wife?" Edward asked taking the stairs two at a time before the poor man could answer.

Mrs. Hailey called out to him as she rushed to catch up with his long strides, but her robust figure failed to reach him before he burst through Bella's bedchamber. She hoped Miss Alice was there to diffuse the ticking time bomb before something bad happened.

"Edward-" Bella started.

"When were you going to tell me?" He demanded pacing her carpet.

"Tell you what?" Bella asked.

Edward stared at her in disbelief, "Are you really going to keep playing dumb with me?"

She opened her mouth to speak but he cut in, "You were going to leave me for _**him**_."

"How did you know?" She asked softly.

"Emmett owns the Falcon, Bella," Edward replied. "I have one question," He continued, "What were you going to do with my child?"

"Nothing!" Bella exclaimed.

Alice caught her brother's arm, "Don't do this right now. Bella's-"

"Stay out of this," Edward warned and brushed Alice aside.

He whipped his attention back to Bella, "So, you admit to planning your escape with that bastard?"

"Escape? Edward, this is crazy. Bella, tell him you would never do something like that," Alice implored.

Bella's silence threw Alice for a loop, and placed a scornful smirk on Edward's lips.

"Edward, listen to me," Bella pleaded, "I did plan on leaving, but that was before I knew I was with child. After that, I knew…I knew I couldn't leave and take your child away."

He laughed with pain-filled eyes, "You're right. You couldn't, because Black would've never accepted my child as his own. You had no choice but to stay."

"I wanted to stay! For us, all of us. Edward, you have to believe me," She begged.

"Believe you. Bella, how can I believe you?" Edward asked clutching his hands into fists.

"At the Sovay's ball, I told Jacob I couldn't continue on with the plan," Bella explained.

"Have I ever mistreated you?" Edward asked.

"No," Bella replied.

"Have I ever done anything to deserve this?" Edward pressed.

She could feel the hurt and the betrayal emanating from his body, and she was desperate to take all of it away, only if she knew how.

Bella shook her head, "I was selfish, and I thought I was in love. It was a mistake. Haven't you ever made a mistake?"

There was a tense moment of silence before he replied, "Yes, I have. My biggest mistake was marrying you."

"Edward, you don't mean that," Bella said.

"I have been such a fool. Not anymore," He stated before turning his back on her.

Bella flew after him with Alice calling out warnings behind them.

"Edward, it was a mistake! One I deeply regret. You were never supposed to find out," She cried after him.

His boots pounded across the floor and down the stairs as Bella ran barefoot to catch up to him. It was pure rage that propelled him forward and robbed him of his mind. Through the anger, he barely recognized the uneasiness that settled over him until he was in the foyer looking back at the staircase. Alice had her mouth in the shape of an 'O' as if to say 'no', and reaching for Bella who was already two steps down the stairs.

Edward opened his mouth to tell her not to move when she took the third step, overestimated the landing in her haste and sent her tumbling the rest of the way. He scrambled to catch her, but he was one second too late and she landed with a thump at the bottom of the stairs.

"Bella!" He called lifting her head into his arms. "Bella, look at me!" He ordered shaking her unconscious body.

"Bella, oh, God…" Edward lifted his hand to her face.

The touch left a streak of crimson against the paleness of her cheek. His eyes widen when he recognized the blood wasn't his own. It was her blood. Panic began to settle in his body as he frantically search for the wound. Where was it coming from?

"Milord!" Mrs. Hailey gasped pointing at Bella's legs.

Edward looked down to see her shift soaked with blood and pooling between her legs at an alarming rate.

"No, no, no, no, nonononono…" He chanted as if it was just a dream and he would wake up any time now.

Too bad he was already awake and this was his worst nightmare.

"Get me a doctor!" He shouted sobbing against Bella's still body.

_**To be continued…**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

The moment the doctor shook his head at Edward; his heart slammed into his chest and robbed him of his breath. His knees felt weak and if Alice hadn't moved him to his study across the hall. He would've kept standing in the middle of Bella's bedroom, blocking the path of the frantic maids carrying in hot water and linens.

Sitting in the darken room of his study; Edward held his head in his hands as he struggled to breathe through the throbbing pain in his chest. Even now, he could still see the crimson stains on the bloody linens before his eyes. He had killed his unborn child and risked Bella's life in his jealousy and rage. His child, his baby…was gone-taken away from him forever without ever being able to see his or her face.

_Her face…_The thought twisted inside of him as he imagined a little girl who looked exactly like Bella. The same chocolate-brown eyes, lush mahogany curls, a doll face, and calling him 'papa'. That last thought sent his pain spiraling into anger and he hurled a crystal bottle against the wall to shatter the image in his head. The thousand pieces of glass flying in every direction did not even come close to how he felt inside.

"Are you out of your mind?" Alice hissed behind him as she marched into his study.

Edward's pain-filled chuckled vibrated off the walls, "After killing my child, I'm entitled to go a little insane."

Alice closed the space between them, maneuvering carefully around the pieces of glass on the floor.

"Edward, this isn't your fault," Alice said slowly.

He looked at her with tear-filled eyes, "It is my fault, Alice. I shouldn't have gotten so angry at her and said all those things. I didn't mean it, Alice. Our marriage being the biggest mistake-I mean-I just wanted to hurt her like how she hurt me. I was just going to leave for a few days and come back, and then, we'll talk about it. I never thought she'd run after me like that and then she-"

Edward made a choking sound that forced Alice to sit beside him. She draped an arm around her brother.

"There is something you should know," Alice said.

"I can't take anymore right now, Alice," Edward mumbled into his hand.

"You still have to know. When you were away-probably, investigating-Bella was already showing signs of a miscarriage. The doctor confined her to bed rest," Alice stated.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Edward demanded narrowing his eyes at her.

"And where was I supposed to find you?" Alice questioned.

Edward ran his hand through his hair furiously, "She must've been so scared, and I wasn't even there."

"Whatever you think of Bella, you should realize that in the end, she chose you and this family. We are all a family no matter what happens. Do what you have to do, and stay strong for Bella," Alice said before giving him his much needed space.

Edward hadn't known how long he'd fallen asleep until he heard a cry from across the hall. He shot up from the divan and scrambled to her room. Bella was putting up quite a fight with Alice as she demanded to be let go so she could go after her baby. Alice tried her best to explain that she needed to rest, but Bella wouldn't let up.

"Lindy, help me hold her down," Alice ordered the maid who came rushing over.

"They should've taken me, too! Let me die with him, Alice," Bella struggled.

"I won't allow you to die, Bella. You'll kill Edward, too," Alice gritted her teeth as she used her strength to hold her thrashing sister-in-law down.

Just then, Mrs. Hailey stumbled into the room carrying a bottle of laudanum*. She met Edward's dark gaze and stopped with the bottle in her hand.

"Mrs. Hailey!" Alice called swinging her gaze to the doorway where the Housekeeper and the master were staring at each other.

"Edward…" Alice called a warning.

Mrs. Hailey looked at him for permission, and he finally gave a tense nod at the sound of Bella sobbing. He watched as the old lady measured out some of the laudanum and forced Bella to drink it by pinching her nose close. Slowly, her body relaxed and she closed her eyes as sleep claimed her.

To see Bella this way, he could only stand there and watch because his body refused to move any further. The pain was just too raw and it clawed at him even more to see her responding like this. If a little medicine was going to help her sleep tonight, he would do anything to get her to drink it, too.

"Are you alright?" His sister asked standing before him. When had she moved?

"I'm fine," He replied gruffly.

"Of course you are," She said embracing him because he looked like he needed it.

"Alice, thank you," Edward said.

"I need some sleep. You'll stay with her?" Alice asked pulling away.

He nodded and Alice silently left. Lindy followed, stopping to give him a little curtsy on her way out. Mrs. Hailey brought up the rear, handed him the bottle of laudanum, and patted his hand in a gesture of comfort.

"Just one teaspoon if she needs it," She instructed before shutting Bella's bedchamber door on her way out.

Edward walked toward her bedside and pulled up a chair to keep vigil.

With a piercing scream, Bella jerked awake in the middle of the night and Edward rushed over from the window of her room. Her face was wet with tears, staining his sleeve when he wiped them away.

"It's alright, I'm here," He whispered.

She flew into his arms, wrapping her own around his neck. Edward embraced her back, God knows, he needed to hold her, too.

"Don't leave me," She quivered in fear.

"I won't leave you," He held on a little tighter.

She turned her face into his neck, "I dreamed that they were going to take you away, too, like…Like they did our baby." "I can't lose you, too," She finished her chest heaving with sobs.

"Look at me," He ordered moving away from her to bring her face-to-face with him. "I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere," He promised.

Bella looked away, ashamed to face him. "I killed our child," She said, fresh tears falling from her face.

He cupped her face and forced her to look at him.

"No, this isn't your fault," He shook his head, "This was an accident, something that we'll have to learn to move on from."

"How?" She asked hiccupping.

"We'll learn together. Life doesn't stop here, Bella. We're both very young. We can have other children," Edward insisted trying to instill hope when she felt like she had none.

Bella looked weary, "And if we can't?"

"Then, we'll adopt," He quickly replied.

"Edward, I'm so sorry. I never should've-"

"Shh-shh-shh," He silenced her with a finger.

When she turned those wet, wide-eyes up at him as if he was the only thing she saw. He knew they could start over again.

"Answer me one question, Bella," Edward requested. She nodded since his finger was still on her lips.

"Do you want to be with me? Do you think there's still a chance we could-I don't know-start over? Somehow?" He asked sounding very unsure for the first time since she'd known him.

She was very still and expressionless for a few seconds until she placed a hand against his face. His heart leaped at her tender touch that started the healing process in his heart.

"How can you forgive me?" She asked leaning her forehead against his.

He placed a hand over the one resting against his cheek and answered, "Because in the end, you chose me."

"Oh, Edward," She whispered softly.

And it was her that closed the very short distance to his lips. It was a teary, pain-filled, bittersweet kiss that left him reeling with emotions. When she pulled back, there were tear-streaks on his cheeks, but she didn't acknowledge them knowing how proud of a man he was. She took his hand and led him down to the bed. He tucked her in his arms with her back nestled against his chest. There was a desperate need for comfort between them tonight. He held her silently as she cried when the urge to mourn a loss made her body shake with sobs. Somewhere, in between, he joined her but much more silent and less noticeable. They remained like that for some time until they both fell asleep from exhaustion.

Bella woke first with the sun below half-mast when she glanced at the window. They slept the whole day away. She tried to move but Edward's arm around her waist prevented her from going very far. She picked up his hand and lifted, but he tightened his hold.

"Stay," He ordered.

"It's almost evening," Bella announced.

"All the more reason not to get up, there's no point in getting dressed now," He mumbled groggily.

When she remained quiet and still, he cracked one eye open.

"Are you hungry?"

She shook her head.

"Thirsty?"

Again, she shook her head.

"What is it?" He asked with both eyes open now.

"I have to-" She eyed the chamber pot with a slight blush.

He sat up, "I'll take you to the water closet*."

"Edward-"

"Bella, don't argue with me on this," He warned getting out of bed and scooping her up into his arms with one motion.

"Don't do this. This is so embarrassing," She hid her face in his chest.

He was already walking, "You shouldn't be on your feet for a few more days. The water closet is much more convenient. You can sit and handle your _business_ instead of balancing over a chamber pot. Besides, Rochester only has water closets. So, you might as well get used to it from now on."

Bella suddenly turned serious and asked, "Does Mother know?"

"No, but we'll tell her," Edward replied solemnly.

He round a corner as she asked, "When will we be leaving?"

"As soon as you feel better," He answered setting her light on her feet in front of the door.

"Are you sure you don't want to come in with me, too?" She asked sarcastically.

"Don't ask me questions you don't want an answer to. I'll wait here," He said leaning against the wall.

For the next couple of days, they made her stay in bed and do nothing except for eating on time. Both Alice and Edward joined her at breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Alice made it a point to speak of her and Edward's childhood in Rochester, so that Bella could get to know her husband better. Often times, Alice would ask Bella about certain aspects of her life while growing up.

In between a pause in their conversation, Edward rolled his wine glass around and stated, "What I can't seem to understand is why I've never seen you before that night."

_That night_…being the night at Lady Lovejoy's soiree.

"How could you? You were still away studying when she debuted," Alice informed.

Alice nudged Bella with her elbow, "Remember Lord Trisban? He practically followed your skirts that night."

Bella groaned, "He was so old. I was terrified."

Alice burst out laughing at the memory causing Bella to laugh, too. No one seemed to notice Edward's discomfort.

He shifted in his seat, "You were getting offers on the night of your debut?"

"Yes," Bella nodded.

"She was the toast of the ton, London's new dark beauty. The morning after was quite horrendous with gentlemen callers pouring in at the crack of dawn hoping to secure her hand. Young and old," Alice spoke without noticing her brother's change in demeanor.

His posture became rigid, and his jaw was tight with tension. He looked ready to pounce at any moment. Bella swatted Alice's leg under the table to silence whatever she was about to say next.

Alice smiled a serenely sweet smile that put Bella on edge. It was her I'm-up-to-no-good-and-you-can't-stop-me smile.

"Edward, would you have been one of those gentlemen vying for Bella's hand in marriage?" Alice questioned.

Her husband gazed at her with surprisingly dark eyes. She could of sworn his eyes were much lighter a moment before. Did they change color based on his mood? Whatever the case, he looked dashing in his blue dress shirt and black breeches with a tousled cravat tied at his neck. She'd never untied a man's cravat before, and wondered what it would be like to untie Edward's.

"If she looked at me the way she does now, I would've done anything and everything to make her mine," Edward replied returning her heated gaze.

Bella quickly looked down knowing she gave herself away. It was almost like he could see right through her at times.

Alice smiled knowingly, "I can see I am no longer needed here."

The door closing shut sent Bella's heart racing. She was alone with her husband, a man who seemed to tower over her with his masculinity and exuded power out of every pore. He was unleashing the full force of it on her, and she didn't quite know what to do with it.

He held out his hand, "Dance with me."

"Edward, there's no music," She smiled.

"You don't need music to dance," He countered.

Bella hesitantly placed her hand in his and the moment she did, he swept her into his arms and swayed to the beats of their hearts. They were so close she could feel his hard body against the softness of her curves. She was sure this wasn't included in any of London's ballroom dancing. It was intimate and foreign at the same time.

"How you ever danced with another man this way?" He asked against her ear.

She shook her head afraid that if she spoke her voice would crack.

"Good," He whispered holding her as they swayed together.

The next day, after a week of rest, Bella received Dr. Ford's nod of approval to begin moving around again and resuming her regular activity. With that news, Bella shot straight out of bed and began packing for their travel to Rochester. Edward wasn't too pleased with that, but Bella refused to let him order the maids to help her. She needed the exercise even if it was something dull like packing.

Since Edward went out to tie up some loose ends with regards to his estates business, Alice kept her company through the day. They took a short shopping trip to pick up a specially made pair of gloves for Alice before they left for the country on the morrow.

Bella went to bed without seeing Edward all day, but she heard his boots when he returned late at night. She half-wondered if he would open their connecting door, and seek her out in her bed just so he could hold her when they slept. It wasn't the case when she heard nothing but silence in the next room and a soft snore minutes later. How could she blame him for keeping a distance when she's done absolutely nothing to advance their relationship? Hell, she should be grateful that he didn't hate her and was lifting every woman's skirt up that he could get his hands on. Bella promised to herself that she would work on their relationship once they reached Rochester. Or even on the way there.

Everyone rose early the next morning in preparations to leave for Rochester, which was half a sennight by carriage. The male servants bustled about the house in order to move everything into the carriages as Bella descended the stairs. She ventured into the dining chamber, but there was no breakfast laid out or anyone in sight.

"Milady," Mrs. Hailey called from the connecting door to the kitchen.

Bella smiled, "Good morning, Mrs. Hailey. Where is everyone?"

"Miss Alice is still in her chamber getting ready. Milord is seeing to everything outside. Would you like a spot of breakfast?" Mrs. Hailey asked. Bella nodded in reply.

"I was preparing a basket for your trip. I'll bring you a plate, Milady," Mrs. Hailey disappeared through the door.

Meanwhile, Alice was just finishing up her breakfast when the morning paper caught her eye. She lifted it up to see more clearly, staring at the headline, and quickly flitted down the stairs.

"Edward! Edward!" She called finding him standing in the foyer speaking with Stevens.

"One moment, Alice," He quickly said but she wedged herself between the butler and her brother.

Edward sighed and motioned for the butler to go about his business. Alice barely waited for the man to leave before shoving the newspaper toward Edward.

"I shall have to speak with Mother about your manners. At this rate, who will marry you?" Edward asked worriedly.

Alice grinned, "I don't want to be married, so it's not a problem."

Her brother glared at her and hardened his jaw to let her know what he thought about that, but she pushed the paper toward him with greater urgency.

Edward took the paper and asked, "Why are you making such a fuss at this hour?"

She stabbed her finger at a headline. _'The Baron of Quileute announces his son's marriage,'_ Edward scanned the headline_. 'The wedding will take place this summer, and the lucky lady is no other than Miss Leah Clearwater,'_ Edward looked up from the paper into Alice's eyes.

"You have to hide this from her. She'll be devastated," Alice said softly.

He thought about it for a split second and shook his head, "No, we can't keep this from her. Alice, believe me, I loathe this man but he was her _friend_."

"Who is my friend?" Bella asked coming around from the corner obviously hearing the last part of his sentence.

He hated the thought of that man and Bella, but if he lied to her about ever knowing anything about this and she found out later. She would never forgive him. As much as he hated to admit it, Jacob meant something to Bella.

Edward closed the distance to her with the newspaper in hand, "There's something you should see."

She took the newspaper and stared at the headline for a second, reading and comprehending. Edward and Alice stood by worrying about her reaction.

Bella looked up and smiled, "Well, you can't expect the man to live as a monk."

Her ability to joke set Alice at ease, but Edward knew her better than that.

"Alice, why don't you see that the trunks are properly placed to your liking?" Edward requested but it sounded more like an order.

When Alice closed the front door behind her, Bella turned her gaze up at Edward's worried expression. He seemed uneasy for whatever reason. Surely, it couldn't be over the news that Jacob Black was getting married. She herself was happy for him that he's found someone to spend the rest of his life with.

Reaching up a hand, she smoothed the furrow between his eyebrows. He caught her hand before they fell away and held it in his.

"You are-"

"Fine," Bella assured, "I'm fine. I am glad that he's getting married. He's found someone he wants to spend the rest of his life with like I have."

Edward smiled teasingly, "So, does that mean you're ready to become Lady Rochester in _every_ sense of the title?"

Her response was to step away from him and walk towards the front door.

She stopped short of opening it and looked over her shoulder, "I'm only waiting for you."

And with that, she left him yearning for her in every sense of the word. It was going to be a long journey.

_**To be continued….**_

* * *

**Have you noticed the * next to the words or phrases in this chapter and had no idea what it meant? Let's see if we can fix that.**

_Laudanum: aka, Tincture of Opium. During this time (19__th__ century London), people used this drug to alleviate pain or as a sedative._

_ Water closet: just a way people called 'bathrooms' back then. Only the very wealthy and privileged had water closets. The slums of London just toss the contents of their chamber pot out into the streets, which caused diseases like cholera and dysentery that killed many people. _

**So, I keep tossing in my head on what to do about the baby, but I found that Bella needed to learn to pick herself up where she'd fallen and grow up. Some of you may not be too pleased with the miscarriage, but I felt like it was pivotal in their relationship to grow as a couple. I didn't want to write about rainbows and baby kittens when I released this story, but it doesn't mean all of it is bad. I believe there is hope for these two in the later chapters to come. **

**As always, many thanks to those of you who love this story and continue to support me through it. Virtual hugs and kisses to all of you.**

**For3ver Immortal**


	12. Chapter 12

_For some reason, I had the most difficult time writing this chapter. I think I lost count of how many times I began typing and deleting everything I typed shortly after. I just couldn't find the right mood and the right sequence of events for this chapter. After much indecision, I just sat down and typed exactly what came to mind and finally! I present to you chapter twelve of The Second Son of a Duke._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 12**

The journey was, indeed, a long one. The rain had delayed them from making good time, because the roads were too muddy and much too dangerous. So, they spent two evenings in an inn with other stranded aristocrats making their way to the countryside. By the time the sun shone again, everyone was just ready to reach Rochester for a good night's rest.

This gave Edward an excuse to set a grueling pace, but with Bella in mind. She was still healing after all. So, they travelled during the day but before the sun set; Edward made sure to find a good inn for all of them to rest. Sharing a room with Bella at roadside inns was an intimacy he rather liked and never had in their London home. He learned things he never knew about her before.

Bella liked to read just before bed, she travelled light and didn't fuss over small inconveniences. She also liked to tease him when she caught his gaze following her across the room. The best part of all, they always ended up in each other's arms in the morning though they slept two feet apart on the bed. And somehow, just knowing that they held each other in their sleep pleased him greatly.

And that was the only thing that kept him smiling through the hard pace he set the next morning. It was taking them too long to get home, and he was sure everyone else had already arrived at Rochester. They were only half a day away from reaching Rochester, and that made him feel marginally better.

The carriage curtain slid open and Alice stuck her head out, looking at him as his horse and the carriage kept pace with each other.

"Are we there yet?" She asked.

"We are reaching Devonshire and then into Rochester. Just a few more hours," He answered patiently even if this was the tenth time she asked.

Edward peeked past his sister atop his horse to glance at Bella. She felt his gaze and looked up from her book with a radiant smile. Her untamed curls fell naturally past her shoulders and just below the modest neckline of her traveling gown. Bella wore no gloves and the heat made her skin flush pink. In that moment, she was utterly breath-taking to him like a soft pink rose in full bloom, full of life and beauty and Bella.

The reins in his hand began to loosen and his well-trained horse began to slow. He began to drift behind the carriage and lose sight of Bella. She waved and laughed as Alice rolled her eyes and tightly shut the curtains. With his distraction where he couldn't see her; Edward tightened his grip on the reins and picked up his pace once again.

They began closing in on Rochester early evening and were approximately one hundred feet from the main gates. Edward took a deep breath of English country air and smiled. He was home and with his wife.

"You look happy," Bella's voice jerked his attention to the carriage where she was leaning out.

"I have had Rochester to myself for a very long time. I've wanted to share it with someone. I just didn't know that person was you," Edward said as they closed the distance to Rochester.

Bella frowned, "How _big_ is it, exactly? It's not too big, is it? Because I honestly don't know how to run a large estate."

"I'll teach you," He grinned and Bella worried her bottom lip.

"But first," Edward continued, "May I present to you Rochester estate?"

With a gasp, Bella feasted her eyes on a white, three story English architecture mansion. Rochester was big and wide with a fancy golden trimming around windows and doors. The entrance was paved and the grass was neatly trimmed with bush sculptures shaped into different animals that adorned sections of the lawn. It stood magnificently behind tall black gates bearing the Cullen crest. Rochester estate was regal, luxurious, and overwhelming on the outside. Bella exhaled a breath wondering how on earth she was going to run a home this large. She barely even ran their townhouse in London.

"Do you like it?" Edward beamed as they made their way toward the front entrance.

They swung around a fountain that had a white marble horse standing on its hind legs as water gushed out around it. If the inside of the house was as ostentatious as the outside, Bella knew she was going to have a hard time adjusting.

"It's lovely. I just wish you would've told me how big it was," Bella replied nervously.

"It's a bit overwhelming at first, but it grows on you. Trust me," Edward said.

He could tell that whatever Bella was expecting, it wasn't what she was seeing in front of her. He wondered why it was such a surprise to her when she knew he was a Lord and that he ran a very successful business. So, why was seeing Rochester such a shock to her? Almost like she was terrified that it would swallow her whole once she set foot inside. He would have to remember to ask her.

His ever efficient servants were already positioning themselves before he even dismounted. Alice burst out of the carriage before Mr. Timmons', his butler, could open the door and assist her down. The man had good sense to sidestep just in time to avoid a nasty collision with the carriage door. Alice stretched and smiled at nothing and everything.

"Welcome home, Miss Alice," He bowed formally.

Alice took his hands and dragged him around in a circle a few times as she swung around happily.

"It's good to be home, Alfred! I do dislike traveling," She commented before letting him loose.

It was good that Alice had a Duchess for a mother or her eccentric personality would've been shunned from society a long time ago.

Edward came around to lift Bella from the carriage and turned to his butler.

"Master, welcome home," Mr. Timmons' bow was slightly off due to Alice's spinning.

"Thank you, Alfred," Edward replied looking at Bella as she soothed her gown and put on her gloves.

She was trying to make herself presentable to their staff, he realized with a smile.

"Alice, the same as always, I see," A low man's voice came from the steps of the house.

Bella laid eyes on him and shrank back behind Edward. The man was tall, slightly taller than Edward with huge muscles bulging from his tunic. He had curly black hair that reached his neck, a tan unnatural for an Englishman, and a set of blue eyes that made him look like a cutthroat pirate. She watched anxiously as Alice flew into his arms for a _hug_. It looked more like a large bear capturing its prey. For a minute, she thought he would crush Alice but his embrace was gentle. It didn't stop him from looking every bit the pirate though.

"What have you done to your hair?" Alice cried, "And your clothes!"

"I miss you, too. Now, go on and wash up," He said.

Alice danced from his arms and into the house easily enough. She was quickly chattering with a maid as she disappeared. Bella brought her eyes up to the man and his gaze was piercing her. She made herself smaller behind Edward and that reaction caused a chuckle to burst from his throat.

"I see you brought me a treat, Edward," The man said closing the distance between them.

Edward looked at Bella and realized she was quite frightened by the man and thought he'd have a little fun.

"Well, you know I hate to share, but for you. I could make an exception," Edward grinned when he heard Bella gasped in outrage.

She took a step from his side and asked, "How dare you? You don't just give your wife to some random man. Please, tell me you're not into that kind of thing."

That caused the man to laugh harder while Edward leveled a stare at her and asked, "And how would you know about that _kind of thing_?"

"I've heard stories," She replied.

"She's a little spitfire, isn't she? Are you sure you can handle her, little brother?" The man asked.

Bella did a double take, "Little brother?"

"Emmett, meet my wife, Bella. Bella, this is Emmett," Edward introduced.

She stuck out her hand and mumbled, "How do you do?"

Without warning, he picked her up into a bear hug. Bella let out a half scared, half surprise shriek.

"Welcome, little sister. I am sorry I missed the wedding, but I was otherwise detained," Emmett explained returning her to Edward's side.

Bella smiled nervously up at her new brother-in-law. Edward leaned over and pretended to whisper in her ear, "Don't worry. He'll look more civilized once Alice gets through with him."

"Everyone's been asking about you two. It's not polite to keep guests waiting," Emmett said heading back inside.

"May I suggest a quick freshening up, Sir?" Mr. Timmons'asked.

"Thank you, Alfred. Bella, this is Alfred Timmons. My butler, drinking partner, and confidante," Edward said.

"Good evening, Alfred," She greeted pleasantly.

The man shyly smiled at her and replied, "Good evening, milady. If you will follow me, I'll show you to your rooms."

Bella hesitated for a split second at the front door, but gracefully stepped through the next moment and it felt like she was choosing him in that instant. They were going to start anew from this day, and he felt it as true as a person can feel the warmth of the sun on their skin.

As they walked, Edward watched as Bella took in the interior of Rochester which was just as ostentatious as the outside if not more. The floor was covered with white marble; to her right, the same white marble extended into columns that reached the ceiling. Above their heads hung a crystal chandelier that greeted them as they entered the main hallway. Bella wondered how it would look fully lit for a ball. To her left, they came to a swirling staircase that led all the way to the third floor. Pricless urns and vases decorated the hallway, and fresh blooms were extravagantly displayed. Rochester must have its own extensive garden and Bella couldn't wait to see it.

Maids stopped what they were doing to bow their head as Edward and Bella passed. Rochester definitely had more of a formal atmosphere than their London home, and Bella squirmed under the weight of it all. They walked up a swirling staircase to the second floor, down a long hallway, and stopped at wide double doors.

"May I be of further service to you, Sir?" Alfred asked.

"That will be all, thank you," Edward dismissed.

Alfred bowed to Bella, "It is nice to finally be able to serve you, Milady."

Bella stammered for a response, but the butler was already making his way back down the hall. Edward smiled at her and threw open the double doors. The royal blue hues of the room coupled with the masculine mahogany furniture told her that she was standing in Edward's master bedchamber. She ran her hand across the back of a blue velvet chair.

"It fits you," Bella commented, "Now, if you could kindly show me to my bedchamber-"

"You are free to change anything you don't like except the bed. I refuse to sleep on pink sheets and lace," He interrupted.

Bella raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Edward took a step toward her as if to bring her into his arms, but at the last moment, he directed his attention elsewhere. She followed his gaze to two maids who were silently unfolding clothes from their travel trunks. They peered at her shyly but were smiling.

"Leave us," He ordered.

The maids curtsy as they left and closed the double doors to give them privacy. Edward pulled her into his arms then and Bella let him hold her as close as he wanted.

His eyes lifted from her lips before he said, "I no longer wish for a door to be between us. I want you to share my bedchamber."

His honey voice, and the way he phrased it sent warm tingles through her body where they touched.

"Do I have a choice?" Bella asked.

"Of course, but remember that a door will longer keep me from you. If you refuse to stay in my bedchamber, I can always make myself comfortable in yours," Edward teased playfully.

She brought her arms up to wrap around his neck, fingers sliding up into his hair. She thought she heard a very soft groan.

"Then, I really don't have a choice, do I?" Bella asked with a smile.

"I just want you to be by my side each and every night," He said tenderly leaning down to chastely kiss her lips.

"I'm here, Edward. I'm yours," She promised.

Edward caressed her cheek, "Then, tell me why you are afraid."

"Afraid? Edward, I'm not afraid of you," Bella insisted.

He shook his head, "Not of me, of Rochester. I can see it. You are the Marchioness of Rochester, but you don't embrace it."

"I-It's not-" Bella fumbled for the right words in his arms. Bella groaned, "I can't think when I'm this close to you."

Then, she broke away from him not missing the arrogant smile that played on his lips at her admission. Bella walked across the room and sat down on his-their bed. He waited patiently for her to explain.

"Edward, you have to understand that I never planned to be a Marchioness," Bella paused at the wrong place and his jaw visibly tightened.

"I mean, this-" Bella gestured to the house, "This is not what I dreamed of. I would've been happy in a cottage. Can you understand why this is a bit much for me to accept?"

He was silent for a moment and then shook his head at her.

"No, I don't understand. You were gently reared for this position, Bella. You were raised to be a Lady and to manage a home like this one. You were no commoner before me, Bella. You were a Viscount's daughter. If it hadn't been me, it would've been a count, an earl, or a duke. You still would've had to run a home like this one," He said.

"Edward-"

"I need you to stop running, Bella. Just stop," He said quietly.

"I need you to be my wife starting now. You may not remember our vows, but I do. I want you to shoulder my burdens and I yours. I want you to cherish me as I do you. I want you to promise your heart, body, and fidelity to me. I want you to be the one where I rest my head when I'm tired. I need you to be my Marchioness and someday, a mother to our children. Do you understand what I'm saying to you? I want it all, Bella," He finished as passionately as he started.

Bella exhaled the breath she was holding, "I don't know how, Edward. It's all very terrifying."

"I'll help you. I just need you to be willing to accept me and everything that comes with being my wife," He practically pleaded.

"I do accept you and I am willing, Edward," Bella gave her word.

"Seal it with a kiss?" He asked tugging her forward and capturing her lips before she could answer.

He didn't need one as she opened her mouth to him in sweet surrender. Edward barely had a taste before a loud 'AH-HEM!' brought his attention to Alfred. The butler was standing sideways with his head bow and peeking over at them. Bella's face flushed pink as she pointedly stared at a point on his shoulder.

Edward cleared his throat, "Yes, Alfred?"

"My apologies, Sir, but her Grace has learned of your arrival and insists that you present yourselves posthaste," Alfred replied.

"Tell her Grace we will be down shortly," Edward said.

"Very good, Sir," Alfred turned to flee.

"Alfred, please do knock next time," Edward reminded gently.

"I did, Sir. I suppose you didn't hear me when you were _preoccupied_," Alfred grinned.

"You may leave," Edward dismissed when he heard Bella groan softly in embarrassment.

As Alfred turned to leave, Edward held Bella's chin by his thumb and forefinger to bring her face back to his. Bella caught Alfred smiling from the corner of her eyes as he closed the door, and tugged free of Edward's grip causing him to laugh.

"My shy kitten, what am I going to do with you?" Edward asked affectionately.

"I'm going to change my dress and make myself presentable to her Grace," Bella said disappearing behind a dressing screen next to the wardrobe.

"Should I assist you, kitten?" He asked teasingly.

"No!" Bella gasped.

By the time Edward escorted Bella down the stairs, they were a picture of decorum befitting a Marquess and his wife except for when he gently dug his fingers into her ribs.

Bella choked on a laugh and whispered fiercely, "My lord, I implore you to cease. I have to meet your family in a minute."

"Give me a kiss," Edward bargained.

"You're shameless," Bella said shaking her head.

"Well?" He asked gently pressing his fingers into her side.

Bella sighed and gave in. She pressed her lips to his and when he opened his mouth with the intention to claim hers. Bella swept her tongue into his mouth first and claimed _him_. The kiss was explosive and rocked him on his hinges as she innocently explored his mouth, and they were standing on the stairs where anyone could see them. She ended it with a gentle glide of her tongue against his bottom lip and pulled away. Edward stood with his eyes closed for a second longer so he could regain his composure.

"You're going to be the death of me," He whispered opening his desire filled eyes.

"Maybe you should be careful about what you wish for next time," Bella insisted with a shrug before walking ahead of him.

"Your Graces," Bella curtsied to Edward's parents only to lift her head up to see her own next to the Duke and Duchess.

"Mother, Father, what are you doing here?" Bella asked surprised.

The Viscountess laughed, "You asked us to spend a month with you here in Rochester."

"I didn't-" Bella started but she caught Edward's wide grin.

"Surprise," He said.

Bella stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek, "Thank you."

Then, she embraced her parents and told them how happy she was they were here. When they let go, she went on to kiss Esme on the cheek and they exchanged a few words. The Duke was softly speaking to Edward. Bella looked up from Esme and caught a gorgeous blonde woman sitting next to Alice. She carried a babe in her arms with Emmett beside her holding a little girl.

Being in the same room with this woman would cause any woman to feel insecure. Even with two children, she held onto her billowy figure and her classic English looks with stunningly pure amethyst eyes. Bella suddenly felt inadequate next to her.

"Bella, you've met Emmett. This is his wife, Rosalie, and their two children. Violet and Henry," Edward introduced, "Rose, this is my wife, Bella."

The blonde smiled warmly, "Hello, Bella. It's nice to meet you."

"And I you," Bella replied.

"And I'm Violet! I'm four-years-old!" The little girl exclaimed.

Bella marveled at the little girl's already stunning features. She had a doll face, pert nose, perfect blonde hair with natural ringlets, and astonishing purple eyes. She was the splitting image of her mother.

"Hello, Violet," Bella knelt down on the floor to be closer to the little girl, "Can I have a hug?"

Violet ran into Bella's arms with a dimpled smile, and when Bella held her. The emotion hit her like a ton of bricks making her chest heavy. Alice saw the tears building in Bella's eyes and slapped Edward's arm pointedly.

"You're so beautiful," Bella could barely say the words.

"I think you're beautiful, too," Violet's sweet voice melted Bella's heart.

Bella pulled away, "And you're so perfect."

Violet touched Bella's cheek and her fingers came away wet, "Why are you crying?"

"I'm sorry. I just…" Bella choked on a sob and fled from the room.

"Edward!" Alice called at the same time he shouted after Bella.

"What is going on, Edward?" Esme demanded.

"I'll go after her," Renee said.

"No, I'll go after her," Edward insisted.

The worry in Renee's expression and in his mother's ripped the truth out from him.

"Bella recently had a miscarriage," He pronounced each word clearly before turning from the room.

He found her shaking with sobs in an empty room. The maids stood helplessly anxious outside of the room. Edward shooed them away and closed the door behind him.

"Bella," he called his voice barely above a whisper as he reached for her.

A painful sob burst from her as she turned into his embrace. Edward soothed her back as he held onto her.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I wasn't thinking…" Edward began.

"**I'm** sorry, Edward. I'm so sorry," Bella cried.

"No, darling, don't be. Everything's going to be fine. You're exhausted. We'll have dinner in the bedchamber tonight and rest," He said.

She pulled away and he wiped her tears away with the pad of his thumb.

"I have failed you by being so stupid," Bella said sniffling.

"Stop that this instance. It was an accident," Edward said firmly.

Bella turned her face up at him, "Will you give me another child?"

"Bella…"

"Answer me, please," She begged.

"Yes, of course, I will. When we're ready," He answered.

A knock interrupted their conversation. The Duchess and the Viscountess appeared behind the door. Bella realized her proximity to Edward and quickly placed a proper distance between them as she dabbed her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Mother. Please excuse my rudeness. It seems that I am in no mood for company," Bella apologized.

"Of course not, dear. But how about a word?" Esme asked.

Bella nodded and Edward told them he would wait outside.

"My darling girl," Her mother said.

Bella hugged both of her mothers' as the tears resumed. They both knew that no words could ease the pain of losing a child, but they gave their love and understanding. And it was their strength that gave her strength and hope for a future with Edward.

**To be continued…**

**For3ver Immortal **

**Next up: Family bonding and a night at the opera has Bella's interest piqued about an art that Edward knows all too well about. Leave a review and stay tuned to find out!**


	13. Chapter 13

Okay, so, this is a super long chapter with a lot of stuff going on.

**WARNING!** Some materials may be inappropriate for children under 17. You have been warned.

Without further ado, please enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 13**

'_Do you trust me?' Edward asked slipping a hand under the lacy fabric of Bella's nightgown._

'_Yes,' Bella whispered feeling his fingers slide past her upper thigh._

_With his touch turning somersaults in her belly, Edward lowered his lips to the path that his fingers recently traced and gently kissed the delicate skin. Bella released a breathy sigh from the sensation and Edward groaned in response._

_Slowly, he parted her creamy legs and fitted himself in the cradle of her hips. _

_Edward swept a finger across her cheek, "Open your eyes. Look at me."_

_At his command, her eyes fluttered open with a mixture of pleasure and confusion. As if she couldn't decide how she felt about the intimate position they were in. Edward lifted her hips, firmly placing himself against her core. Bella half-arched, half-recoiled at the familiar yet foreign object now making itself known against her body._

"_Do you feel me, Bella?" Edward asked._

_She nodded, not trusting her voice at that moment. _

"_I need you," He whispered._

"_I'm yours, Edward," Bella breathed unsteadily._

_She felt him using his fingers to glide into her most heat, and there was a slight resistance that made her hiss out a breath in shock rather than pain._

"_God, Bella, you're still so tight," Edward said releasing an unsteady breath._

"_Edward, I want you. Please…" Bella pleaded for what she didn't know, but she felt him thrust into her the next moment._

Bella's eyes flew open to the bright morning light, and to the warmth clinging to her back. Her heart and breath was flying at a thousand miles an hour as she tried to collect herself. _It's just a dream_, she thought brushing hair out of her eyes. It was just a dream, yet, all of it felt so real and the pleasure from his touch still made her stomach tangle in knots. Would that be what it would feel like to lie with him or just a prelude to the pleasures he has yet to teach her? Just thinking of the hardness she felt against her in that dream was enough to make her flush pink but it was beyond delicious.

She oddly remembered pleading for something towards the end, but the jolt woke her before she could make sense of what she was asking of him. Bella turned in Edward's arms to face him, but he was still soundly asleep and unaware of her dream. Thank God for that, because she wouldn't know how to explain what her dream was about.

Lying on his side with an arm supporting her head, Bella realized that he was even more masculine and male than in her dream. Here, he was real and he was hers. Bella had never been more aware of how that dream can become a reality. The thought intrigued her and scared her at the same time. Would she dare let that dream become a reality soon? Bella smiled as the answer came to her easily enough. She trusted him and she _liked_ him a lot, and it wouldn't be hard to melt under his touch. But would that be the same thing as love?

Bella lifted her fingers to trace the contours of his face very gently so not to wake him. She had never thought about committing that act with a husband who did not love her or she him. But with Edward, the line seemed to blur into a confusing gray area. She cared for him and she knew that he cared for her, but is that the same thing as love? How do you know you love someone and how you know that someone loves you when they never said it to you before?

Her fingers began marveling at his naked broad shoulders and chest. She was used to him neglecting a nightshirt due to the heat, but the waistband of his trousers was visible. Edward's muscles were not as bulky as his pirate of a brother, yet the well-defined hardness was apparent under her fingertips.

Bella thought back about Jacob and the love she thought they had together. She had once thought she'd been in love with him, but now that she's taken a step back. Bella realized that wasn't a love between a man and a woman, but that of a brother and a sister. And when she looked at Edward, there was desire and caring. She cared for him deeply and he was her husband. But was there love and how can she be sure before giving him her heart and body?

A hand closed around her still fingers resting at the apex of his chest, "What are you thinking about?"

Still in thought, Bella answered, "Jacob."

The warmth from her suddenly moved and Bella realized her mistake. She cuddled up next to Edward and wrapped an arm around his waist. He could've easily removed her from his person, but he stayed very still and silent.

"I was thinking about how I thought I was in love with Jacob, but now I know that it was a love shared between brother's and sister's or even close friends. Not the kind of love that should be between a wife and her husband," Bella explained.

She felt him relax as he pulled her closer and rested his chin against her head. "What has you thinking about this so early in the morning?" He questioned curiously.

"A lot of things," Bella replied with a shrug. "Like?" Edward pressed. "Like how do you know if you love someone? Like really love them? If I can be so easily mistaken with Jacob, what if I'm mistaken with y-other people?" Bella finished.

A soft chuckle tickled her ear, "You mean me?"

"I said 'other people'," Bella dodged.

"Love comes in different shapes and forms. It works in ways no one can comprehend," Edward stated.

"Why is it so complicated?" Bella groaned inwardly.

Edward shifted, "Let me ask you something. Do you love your parents?" She nodded. "What about Alice?" Edward queried. "Sometimes," Bella answered causing him to laugh.

"I suppose that's fair. But let me ask you another question. How do you know you love your parents or sometimes even Alice?" He asked. "Because I feel it in my heart. If they're taken away from me, I'd probably feel dead inside," Bella replied.

"Exactly, love is something you feel very deep inside, Bella. You can't quantify it and you can't hold it. When you feel it, truly feel it, you'll just know," Edward explained.

Bella sat up and turned to face him, "Have you-have you ever loved someone?"

"Of course, I love my parents, Alice, Emmett, my niece and-" "No, outside of your family," Bella clarified.

Edward peered at her with an unreadable expression. _Where is she getting at? Is she trying to get a love confession out of me,_ Edward thought. If he said yes, she would probably demand to know who and how did he know he was in love with that person. If he said no, she would probably think he didn't care for anyone else outside of his family, but wasn't she his family now? Edward inwardly cursed.

He chose the lesser of two evils, "No."

"Oh," Bella sighed defeated.

For a second, he thought she would drop the uncomfortable topic but she only moved onto a more inappropriate topic.

"Can a man take a woman to bed without love?" Bella wondered.

Edward froze, his muscles tensing up as he wondered how he was going to answer that one. He didn't want his young and impressionable wife to get any ideas.

"It's late morning. We have a long day today," Edward choose to evade by moving from the bed.

"Just answer it, please?" Bella pleaded noticing the firmness in his tone.

Edward sighed, "Yes, he can. Do you think courtesans do it for love?"

He didn't mean to be so crass, but the subject was beginning to rattle his nerves. He started to wonder about their relationship, and it wasn't something he wanted to think about. Especially, when he wondered if she loved him after everything they've been through. Lord knows, he wanted her to, but admitting that was a weakness he wasn't about to succumb to. The Marquess of Rochester was anything but weak.

"I suppose not," Bella answered his question, "But why do they and many other wives of the ton take 'lovers' if it's not for love?"

Edward willed himself to remain patient, because these questions were elicited from Bella's youthful and unpolluted mind. And yet, he couldn't keep his temper quite in check as a possessiveness tightened over his chest. He didn't want her thinking about 'taking lovers' or asking the questions she was asking.

He found himself taking her face between his hands and saying, "The only 'lover' that you're going to take is me whether or not we're in love. I won't share you, Bella. And if I ever find out that there's another man, so help me God. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, but will _you_ take another lover besides me? A mistress, perhaps?" Bella asked defiantly.

"I am your husband, you don't get to question what I do or don't do," His voice was steel as he avoided the question.

"Well, if you can take a mistress. What's stopping me from taking a lover? It's only fair, isn't it?" Bella asked, her voice dripping with innocence. That was the only thing stopping him from wringing her little neck.

"I'm going to pretend those words never left your lips. Before you provoke me any further, I suggest you wipe these thoughts from your mind and never speak of them again," Edward ordered leveling her was a dangerous glare.

"You demand my fidelity, yet, I'm not even allowed to question yours?" Bella asked heatedly.

"No, you're not, because you are my wife. It is time that you assume that position and act like one," Edward snapped.

Bella shrugged, "Fine, but first, will you answer my earlier question?"

She was so stubborn, wasn't she?

"No," Edward growled.

"No, you don't have a mistress or no, you won't answer my question?" Bella stubbornly asked.

"No, I won't answer your question," Edward gritted out.

In one quick motion, he yanked on the bell pull that would alert the downstairs maids to come to their room.

"Get dressed," He snapped before slamming the door on his way out.

Bella bit her lip in frustration. She didn't like double standards, and she would die before she let him impose one on her.

Edward stomped to his study to get dressed with the help of his valet. The nerve of her to question what he did or did not do like she had a hold on him. Well, she was not going to hold him with a ball and chain like Rosalie with Emmett. He was his own man and she wasn't going to change him. And why was she asking questions about love? Did they have love? For heaven's sake, they were wedded because of one night. One night that he has yet to relive, and by the looks of it, he may never relive it. Great, just great…He wouldn't be so bothered that she was upset if he hadn't planned on bedding her, but what was he to do when the only woman he wanted was her?

That thought frustrated him even more if that were possible. Since when did she become _the only woman he wanted_? With a curse, Edward continued to tangle the knot at his neck even more. Mike, his valet, stood nervously watching his master dangerously continue to make knots at the base of his throat.

"Perhaps, I could-"

"I can bloody do it myself," Edward snapped angrily.

Edward growled when he realized the knot was shot to hell, and he would have to untie every angry twist he made. When he nearly took his neck off trying to untie a knot that only got tighter as he fiddled with it, Edward abandoned the notion altogether before he choked to death.

"For Christ's sake," He swore grabbing a pair of shears from his desk.

"Milord, I wouldn't-"

"Put a cork in it, Mike. It's too bloody early for your nagging," His voice was undoubtedly grouchy.

He brought the shears under the material of the cravat with the points closely facing him. Edward reared back at the sharp points of the shears and snipped.

"Fuck!" He shouted dropping the shears and holding his shin. He had miscalculated, and the points of the shears had nipped him pretty good. He could feel the warmth of the blood through his fingers.

"I'll go get Mrs. Rowan. Hold this to the wound, Milord," Mike said pressing a cloth to his chin.

"Would you have me bleed to death? Don't just stand there!" Edward bellowed.

Mike scurried out of the room with his tail stuck between his legs.

Oh, how Bella unhinged him like no other. Not only has she turned him into an angry giant, but also a clumsy one who cut himself with shears. What was he, five?

"Morning, Brother. I heard you shout," Emmett entered.

His eyes widened at the blood and he laughed, "And what man has the nerve to draw your blood so early?"

"To hell with you," Edward said grimacing as the cut made itself known.

Emmett picked up the shears from the floor, noticing the blood with a raised eyebrow, "These are not good suicide weapons."

"Get out," Edward growled.

Emmett only laughed harder, "Now I really want to know who provoked your ire."

Edward only glared at his brother, and the amusement Emmett was obviously enjoying.

"Mother, perhaps? No…Or maybe Alice. Wait, she's not even awake yet. Or is it the _angel_…in your bedchamber?" Emmett drew out the word 'angel' deliberately.

Edward's eyes flashed, "She's the spawn of the devil."

"Don't let her father hear you say that," Emmett teased, "What did she do?"

"She woke up talking about _love_ and then 'lovers'. Then, she had the nerve to ask if I kept a mistress," Edward shook his head at the audacity that was his wife.

Emmett chuckled, "She's your wife. If anyone has a right to ask, it would be her. Does she even know what a mistress is?"

"Does she appear that innocent? Believe me, she's not. I believe she was put on this earth to provoke me to no ends," Edward said.

"What did you say about the mistress?" Emmett asked curiously.

"I told her to put it from her mind and never bring it up again," Edward replied with a shrug.

"So, you didn't answer her?" Emmett asked surprised.

"No, I don't have to answer to her," Edward answered heatedly.

Emmett looked at him pointedly, "Do you have a mistress?"

"No, and that's not the point," Edward insisted.

Emmett shook his head, "So, go back and tell her before this blows up in your face. Women are a different story when they're angry and they will make your life a living hell."

"Speaking from experience?" Edward prodded.

"I learn to pick my battles," Emmett said, "Just remember that the jungle is happy only if the lioness is happy."

"Oh, dear!" A woman's voice interrupted them.

The gray haired woman, Mrs. Rowan, dried her hands on an apron before approaching. It seemed that Mike snatched her from the kitchens and dragged her here without an explanation. She only clucked her tongue like a mother hen at the sight of Edward. Since young, this woman had treated every scrap and broken bone Edward could remember.

"Mrs. Rowan," Emmett greeted sweetly.

"Stand aside, Master Emmett while I take a look at your brother," The old lady maneuvered Edward to a seat.

She was the only one still calling Emmett 'Master' and Edward 'Young Master' even though she knew the truth long ago. She said it would help the relationship between brothers if they shared the position, and she was so old that neither of them argued with her. Besides, arguing with her was like arguing with a rock. She was unmovable when she formed an opinion, so, neither of them tried to correct her.

Mrs. Rowan removed the cloth and both of them stared at his wound with frowns.

"What? Is it that bad? I can't see," Edward stated.

Mrs. Rowan sighed, "It needs a thorough cleaning first."

She always says that when a wound looks-well, bad. Edward bit his tongue when she dabbed whiskey against the wound to clean and disinfect it at the same time.

"Well?" He demanded.

"It needs stitches," She huffed out a breath as if his injury annoyed her.

"I'll hold him down," Emmett teased.

"You can go see to your son. He's been fussy all morning, and Rosalie is at her wits end," Mrs. Rowan announced.

Emmett frowned, "Why didn't you say something earlier?"

Without another glance at his brother, Emmett vacated the study. _Some brother_, Edward thought.

Mrs. Rowan leveled a stare at Edward, "How many times have you been told not to run with a pair of shears?"

"I wasn't! I was cutting a cravat from my neck," Edward frowned when that explanation sounded daft even to him.

Everyone knows you're not supposed to cut a cravat from your own neck, and Edward knew that but he wasn't thinking at the time. It was all Bella's fault. She drove him to madness. He'll let her shoulder the blame for his injury, and she'll be sorry when she sees him.

Mrs. Rowan soaked a needle and thread in whiskey and washed her own hands with whiskey before proceeding. The gash was on the underside of his chin about five centimeters long stretching toward his throat. Apparently, the gash was deep enough to require about six stitches. Mrs. Rowan secured a bandage covering the wound sufficiently. He felt the material resting against the underside of his chin and he touched it wondering if it was going to leave a scar. Would Bella want him if he had a visible scar? He had no idea why it mattered so much, but it did.

"Will it scar?" Edward blurted out.

"No, Milord. Just be careful and change the bandage every day until the stitches can be taken out," Mrs. Rowan instructed.

"And when will that be?" Edward asked annoyed.

"A week if you keep it dry and do keep it dry, young Master," Mrs. Rowan reminded cleaning up before leaving.

Emmett reentered with little Henry bouncing in his arms.

"You're all stitched up," Emmett commented.

"So, Rosalie has you playing nursemaid now?" Edward tried to cover the sneer in his voice.

Emmett peered at Henry, "I will play nursemaid as long as Rosalie keeps giving me little miracles like this one."

"You're insane," Edward said.

"No, you're the one that's insane if you think children won't change you, Edward. You would be anything, do anything that they need. Regardless of how foolish it may appear to the world," Emmett said.

"I think the time at sea has made you soft, Brother," Edward smiled mockingly.

"I cannot wait until you hold your first child in your arms. Assuming Bella is crazy enough to bear your children," Emmett said.

And that was the craziest thing of all. He wanted Bella to bear his children, had wanted it since they found out she was pregnant. Good God, she was making him want things he never even thought of before her.

"That's not going to look good at the opera tonight," Emmett said rocking his son.

"What opera?" Edward asked confused.

"We are all going to the opera tonight by Mother's orders as a family," Emmett announced.

Oh, great, just wonderful. He would have to go to the opera with a bandage on his person, and let the world know that the Marquess of Rochester was a clumsy man.

"I need a drink," Edward said taking a gulp of whiskey.

"No, you don't. You cannot be foxed before breakfast this morning. It should be quite interesting," Emmett smiled carrying his son and the bottle off with him.

The open garden full of wild blooms and exotic scents was the perfect place for a countryside family breakfast. Especially at Rochester, where the air was fresh and the servants stood nearby to do your bidding. The table was laid out with scrumptious offerings. After all the stale bread, cheeses, and dried meat during her travels to get here. Bella was starving, but the events earlier this morning had diminished any appetite she possessed.

Arguing with Edward took its toll on her. She warred with herself about her behavior leaning towards one side and then convincing herself of the other. It was endless, and it made her angry like nothing else. She did nothing wrong, but he acted as if she caused the sky to fall. And what irked her more was that he was late and everyone was waiting for him. He may be master of his house, but he didn't have to be so rude.

"We should start without him," Bella suggested to the table.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Edward's voice rang out a second later. It seemed restrained somehow, but she didn't look up to acknowledge his presence.

"We're you running with shears, Uncle?" Violet giggled in Bella's arms.

The little girl had refused to sit anywhere but in Bella's lap when she appeared. The question, of course, drew everyone's attention to his face except hers. She refused to look. So what if he hurt himself? He probably deserved it. Edward stared at Bella, willing her to look at the damage she caused provoking his temper that way, but she didn't even glance up when everyone else was asking what happened. Somehow, that hurt more than his wound.

"What happened to you?" The Duchess demanded with a worried frown.

"An accident. Mrs. Rowan stitched me up," Edward said taking a seat across from Bella since Rosalie and Alice were already sitting beside her.

Emmett settled next to him with Bella's father on the other side. The Viscount knew something was up when Bella had refused to even acknowledge her husband.

"Please, everyone, let's eat," Edward invited.

There was a clattering silence as everyone began filling their plates and the servants began pouring drinks.

"Bella, do watch over Edward more. That son of mine doesn't know what's good for him if it's staring him in the face," The Duchess said.

"He doesn't need me, Mother," Bella replied casually, almost like a joke.

Only Edward noticed the cutting undertone in her voice, and his feathers were getting ruffled up again.

"Nonsense," Esme laughed, "Every man needs a good woman behind him."

Bella only smiled in response to the Duchess, but kept herself busy feeding Violet and keeping her little fingers from grabbing everything. Bella didn't reach for anything in front of her to keep from catching a glimpse at Edward. She didn't want to look at him right now, but she felt him staring at her.

"Eat something, Bella," He ordered.

"I have a sour stomach," Bella explained to the table but not to him.

"I thought you'd be hungry after last night," Edward stated despite her father's presence or even his parent's.

Two can play that game.

"It might've been good for you, my lord, but it was too quick for me," Bella forced the words out steadily even when the blush crept up to her face.

Rosalie was barely holding her laughter in check next to her, and Emmett choked on the spoonful of eggs he shoved into his mouth just before Bella made that comment.

She thought she had him but he said, "Well, then, I suppose I shall have to change your opinion tonight."

Her father choked on his water at the statement, and her mother began to pat his back quite loudly.

"That's enough, you two. Let's get back to breakfast," Esme said trying to salvage the breakfast.

Bella heard him stand and put down his napkin, "I have some work to take care of. Please continue without me."

Then, he left the table and let her suffer the embarrassment that he started. Bella inwardly cursed him to hell, but she supposed she did go overboard this time. It was his pride she hurt, and she had a feeling that he wasn't going to let her off so easily. She was already dreading tonight.

The rest of the day was uneventful, and Edward was nowhere in sight. It seemed like he disappeared in their gigantic house. Her mother had asked her what was going on between the two of them, but Bella refused to answer saying it was just a small disagreement. She took a nap around noon with Violet, and woke up feeling even more exhausted than before. By then, it was time to ready for dinner and the opera.

Lindy helped Bella choose an outfit out for dinner and another for the opera. The opera gown she chose to wear was a deep crimson with a low cut bodice that was considered modest in London. Lindy sent it for pressing as Bella got ready for dinner in a simple purple gown. Edward was there at dinner, but he refused to acknowledge her so Bella did the same. She thought dinner would never end, and the night felt even longer with an opera to attend. All she wanted was to crawl into bed and forget this day ever happened.

Bella was just stepping into her gown when their bedchamber door opened.

"You can't just burst in here like that!" Bella exclaimed holding her gown up.

"Leave," Edward ordered the maids.

Bella silently begged for patience from the Lord above. He walked closer gifting her with a rakish smile. One that told her he knew his appeal and was intent on using it, on her. She didn't like that too much. It wasn't as if he didn't look heartbreakingly handsome without using his charms on her.

"It's my bedchamber," Edward reminded softly.

"Fine, then, I'll leave," Bella maneuvered the gown around so she could walk.

Edward caught her arm, "Now, how would that look when you supposedly already have intimate knowledge of your husband?"

Bella shook her head and scoffed, "It was not I that started that game. If I said something that provoked you, it was because you deliberately embarrassed me in front of everyone. My father was there, Edward!"

He turned sideways, and Bella suddenly noticed the bandage against the underside of his chin. Bella wondered if she had made him angry enough to be so careless.

"I'm sorry about that, but I'm not sorry about what I said this morning. I meant what I said this morning," He reiterated.

"Likewise," Bella said, "I will move into my bedchamber."

"Fine, do as you please. But don't think for a second that I won't bed you. I will move the heavens to make you mine again and you will cry my name in pleasure," He trailed a finger from the top of her arm to her elbow.

"And will you take me by force, my lord?" Bella asked.

The formality at the end was there to annoy him and it did. Edward cupped her chin, "I assure you it won't be by force."

Then, he was gone with his promise leaving her shivering in its wake. No, it was not fear but the promise of pleasure that had her shivering in delight and anticipation. Bella's body was traitorous and she couldn't trust it where he was concerned.

It took three carriages to take everyone to the opera, but Rochester was fully equipped to throw a grand ball at a whim which didn't surprise Bella in the least. She was seating next to Edward with Rosalie and Emmett across from them. The couple held hands, Emmett would whisper into Rose's ear causing her to laugh, and he dared to kiss her when he thought no one else was looking. Bella shifted in her seat uncomfortably.

"If you move anymore, you'll be in my lap," Edward teased since she was nowhere near his lap.

Bella looked to see if the amorous couple noticed, but they were too wrapped up in each other.

"Have you no decorum?" Bella asked in a hush tone.

"Not when it comes to you, love," Edward licked his lips.

Bella scoffed and moved as far away from him as possible to stare out a moonless window. Once inside the opera house, a mass of swirling aristocrats was there for them to greet. Everyone who was anyone in Rochester was in attendance because the Duchess was in town, and they wouldn't miss a chance to meet the new Marchioness of Rochester. Her parents began making their rounds and little Alice flitted amongst the crowd cheerfully. She dropped her cloak off first at the coat closet before circulating amongst the crowd herself.

No matter how tired she felt, Bella turned on her charm to greet the crowd. She circulated alone since a group of businessmen pulled Edward into their circle. Bella greeted, listened, joked, and even flirted with some of the men as she was introduced by the Duchess. It was part of being a Marchioness. People expected her to be charming, graceful, and entertaining.

One particular male admirer, Sir Riley, grew particularly fond of Bella. He hung onto her every word and followed her to every circle as an escort when the Duchess left her side. Bella thought it was rather sweet, but Edward was murderous where the man was concerned. It was kind of odd his reaction when he was now swarmed in a circle of females. Bella reminded herself that it was much a job to him as it was to her, but what if one of them was his mistress?

With that thought, Bella began flirting with Sir Riley who flirted back. It was innocent, just a few witty words back and forth. A few shared laugh here and there to chase the dullness away. Edward struggled to breathe with the heavily scented women around him. They were shamelessly flirting with him, and Bella was flirting with Sir Riley. A knight beneath her notice, yet, she let him escort her around the crush. It was beyond irritating, and Edward wished to get her alone so that he could express what he thought of her letting another man escort her about.

The sound of a trumpet sounded letting the crowd know that the opera, _Othello_, was about to start soon. Sir Riley was just about to ask her where her box was but Edward took her arm from the man. Without a word he turned to escort her to their private box.

"You can be so rude," Bella hissed under her breath.

"Only when I'm provoked," Edward said closing the door behind them.

Bella found herself against that door, trapped between it and his arms.

"He was only being nice when you left me to fend for myself," Bella accused evenly.

"He was being too nice. What did I say about another man, Bella?" Edward asked his voice dangerously low.

"You can't kill him. He wasn't doing anything," Bella insisted.

"Except he was flirting with you," Edward gritted.

"And the women that were flirting with you?" Bella pointed out.

"It's part of being a Marquess," Edward replied easily.

Bella nodded, "It's part of being a Marchioness, too."

Edward gazed at her beauty tonight. She was a perfect Marchioness, and many of his business associates had commented on her. She was graceful, witty, and everything his Marchioness should be. He was proud of her, and at that moment, he couldn't remember why they were angry with each other.

"Bella…" Edward whispered as he leaned in.

She squirmed, "Edward, people are taking their seats across from us."

He yanked on a rope that dropped a dark curtain in the open space of their box. They were suddenly immersed in darkness, and both of them waited until their eyes adjusted.

"What are you doing?" Bella whispered, "This is highly inappropriate."

"Kissing my wife is not highly inappropriate," Edward dropped a kiss against her neck grazing up to her earlobe.

She shivered at the feeling, the warm sensation building inside her belly.

"Edward, you can't. Your wound," She insisted.

"Its fine," He reassured.

"But-"

Her words were effectively cut off as his lips pressed against her and he moved one of her arm to circle around his neck. His warm lips distracted her thoughts, and when she tried to open her mouth to say something. He swept his tongue into her mouth with a groan of satisfaction. She was sweet and he devoured her demanding that she give in. He felt the moment tension left her body, and she began melting into his kiss wrapping both arms around his neck. Forgetting that she was supposed to be angry with him. She arched for him as she tangled her tongue with his in a desire filled kiss that left him hot and yearning.

Edward's hand ascended to cup one of her breast. Bella gasped against his mouth.

"I won't hurt you," He mumbled against her lips.

"It feels good," She whispered back.

Gently, he tugged down her bodice to reveal one creamy breast. One hand came up to block his view, but he stayed her arm.

"Don't hide yourself from me. You're perfect," Edward said dipping his head to capture her lips once again.

Edward began caressing her breast in the palm of his hand. He squeezed the soft mound, testing its weight in his hand and slowly building her fire. She whimpered against his mouth, and he caught her cry when he rolled her nipple between his fingers. Soon, she was moaning and arching against him as he continued to roll and tug at her hardened peak. Bella felt as if her whole body was on fire under his touch. The shock of sensation was too much, and she nearly buckled under it if he weren't holding her. His expert fingers had her aching for and wanting more.

"I have to taste you," He said roughly tearing his lips from her, "You have to be quiet, understand?"

In her daze, she nodded wanting anything and everything he could give her. She felt his lips against the top of her breast and a moan escaped her lips. He placed a finger against her mouth, gently reminding her. Then, he slowly closed his mouth over her pebbled nipple in ecstasy. Bella moaned deep in her throat at the searing contact before he suckled and teased, tugged and pulled until those throaty moans became more frequent. It was only when he began flicking his tongue over her nipple that Bella felt a warm sensation pooling between her legs, demanding satisfaction and it had her frantic with need.

Edward seemed to know what she wanted as his other hand snaked under her gown and into her pantalets to the soft curls nestled between her legs. Bella bit her tongue to keep from crying out when he first slipped his fingers into her feminine folds, but her hand came around to grasp his hair. A soft chuckle left his throat as he continued to torture her making her more aware of the slickness between her thighs with every stroke. Her body was wound up into a tight coil, ready to burst at the friction his fingers created against a swollen nub that sent her reeling with pleasure every time he stroked it. She was reaching for something as the pressure built inside her, but she didn't exactly know what she was desperately grasping for.

His lips once again claimed hers, but only for a short while. Then, they were against her ear as he continued his sinful stroking of her flesh.

"Edward, I don't-"

"Come for me, Bella. Let go, sweetheart," He coaxed against her ear.

Bella relaxed, letting the pressure build and build within her until it was too great to contain, and with a cry that he capture in his mouth. She bucked against his hand as her muscles spasm, contracting and relaxing until the waves of pleasure left her completely limp in his arms. With one last kiss, Edward pulled away from her.

It was then that the trumpet sounded again, announcing the first act. Edward removed his hand and dropped her gown at the same time tugging her bodice back in place while she stood silent and unmoving.

"Did I hurt you?" Edward smoothed her hair.

Bella shook her head, "You have been holding out on me, husband."

He laughed softly, "If it wasn't for appearances sake, I would have you home and in bed this moment."

"I know," Bella panted trying to catch her breath.

"We must take our place," Edward insisted.

Bella blushed when he pulled out his handkerchief to wipe his hand clean of the evidence of her arousal.

They took their seats making minor adjustments to their person before Edward tugged on a rope that lifted the curtains to their box. Other curtains from private boxes across from them were just rising as well, which relieved Bella's nerves somewhat.

Edward kept their hands linked throughout act one. Somehow, he needed to keep touching her even if it was just her hand. While she watched the play, he watched her, utterly enraptured by the emotions on her face. He promised one day, very soon, he would make love to her in the light just so he could see her face when he brought her to climax. The thought had him shivering with anticipation.

Before half of the play was through, Bella whispered that she needed to visit the little ladies room.

"I'll come with you," Edward said.

"I'll be back quickly," Bella insisted.

After a second he nodded, "I'll be waiting."

In the hallway, Bella totally lost her sense of direction after making a few wrong turns. Wasn't the ladies room down the hall and to the right? Or was it the left? Well, it didn't matter now that she was already lost. Bella picked a direction and searched. During the middle of the play, no one was around for her to ask. It was so eerily quiet that Bella thought of abandoning the idea, until she heard sounds coming from a hosting room. Maybe someone could finally help her, or at least point her back to the main hall. But as she drew closer, those sounds weren't people talking. It was a woman moaning just like she had been not so long ago. That realization caused her to blush, and she decided to keep walking except a crack in the door and the scene behind it fully captivated her attention. She found herself riveted in place and staring at the couple in rapt fascination.

A woman was lying on a desk with her gown tossed above her sprayed out legs as a man moved his face in between those legs. Bella couldn't exactly see what the man was doing in between those legs, but whatever it was, the woman was in sheer bliss. There was no other way to describe it with her lips parted, her eyes closed, and her back arching for more. The man seemed to enjoy it, too, and neither one seemed embarrassed. Bella burned bright red at the thought of having Edward that close to her and doing what that man was doing. But she was already yearning to experience the passion Edward taught her in their private box all over again.

Edward went in search of his wife after waiting such a long time. He found her nowhere near the ladies room, but at a hosting room where she was staring at something. She didn't even notice when he came up behind her and peered over her shoulder. The scene his wife was witnessing almost had him using a string of curses. Swiftly, he clamped a hand over her mouth and swung her away from the door as she struggled ineffectively.

"It's just me," Edward whispered pulling her far, far away and into another hallway.

Once they were back in the main hall again, Edward glared down his nose at her waiting for an explanation.

"I got lost," Bella offered.

"And started peeping at other people?" He accused.

Bella shrugged, "I heard them first and got curious. Edward, what were they doing?"

To her amazement, Edward's cheeks began to turn a soft pink and he looked utterly adorable. He quickly waved a hand at her, "Forget what you saw."

"But I saw it, and I want to know what he was doing," Bella argued.

"The words are too delicate for your ears, love," Edward said.

"Will you show me, then?" She asked excitedly.

"We're going home," Edward groaned.

Bella smiled, "So, you can show me?"

"No," Edward shook his head, "We're going home because you're obviously out of your mind."

He steered them toward the coat closet.

"And here I thought you were still mad at me, yet, you're asking me if I would show you what that scene was all about," He grumbled.

"I am still mad at you, but being intimate has nothing to do with that. Isn't it a purely physical thing just like that couple back there? Were they not using each other to achieve some sexual satisfaction?" Bella questioned.

Edward stared at her hard, "There is a difference between making love and having sex, Bella."

"But you already told me that there is no love between us. Which leaves the latter," Bella argued.

"I will always make love to you. It will never be just sex, this I promise. If I wanted sex, I could-"

"Go to your mistress. Yes, I'm aware of that fact," Bella stated unhappily.

She looked so crestfallen that he almost admitted he didn't keep a mistress right then and there, but the bright smile she flashed him a second later killed the notion. He didn't know what bothered him more. That she accepted the idea of him having a mistress or that she was fine with him going to that said mistress for sex instead of bothering her. He left her side to fetch her cloak from the coat closet. The temperature usually dropped at night in the countryside.

"Thank you," Bella said tying the cloak around her neck.

Once they were outside, Edward spoke to a servant about having his carriage brought around as Bella stood off to the side staring up at the moonless sky.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but it seems both of your carriages have a broken axle. Their Graces has left with the third," The servant stated.

It wasn't unusual for his parents to leave with Alice early on in the play, but what was unusual was the broken axle on his carriages. They were kept in pristine condition always. From his peripheral, he saw Bella wondering off towards the curb of the opera house.

"Bella, stay where you are," Edward called distracted.

He turned back to the servant and said, "The carriages delivered us here without such incident."

"I could take you to the carriage house so you may inspect it yourself or I could see about securing another carriage for transport," The servant offered helpfully.

"My wife and I would like to get home. Ask for use of another carriage, then," Edward relented.

As the servant turned away, he heard Bella called from the curb, "Edward, our carriage is here!"

She had wondered off further from his side than he thought. Damn it, he told her to stay put. The cloak of her hood was up as she turned to face him. Then, something she said caught his attention. _'Our carriage'_, that was impossible when he was just told both carriages had a broken axle. Yet, the carriage that was beside Bella looked exactly liked theirs. Could the carriage house made a mistake? The light casted off of a torch from the side of the opera house, nearest to the curb, brought something to Edward's attention that suddenly chilled the bones in his body. She was so far away from him. How would he ever get to her in time?

"Bella, get away from that carriage! Now!" He bellowed demanding that she follow his order.

Whether she heard him or was too confused to act, she didn't move. Edward saw the man then. He wrapped his arms around Bella in a death grip and tossed her into the back of the carriage. Edward took off running just as the man bolted the door from the outside, willing his shock body to move.

Bella had been fooled by the exact replica of their carriage, except for the silver Cullen crest that was on the door that Edward had caught a glimpse of from the torch. The Cullen crest was always, _always_ in gold but she hadn't known that or she wouldn't have fallen for the trap. Edward cursed himself for not pointing that out to her, but how was he to know it would mean life or death one day?

"Edward!" He heard her scream just as he reached the carriage that bolted from his grasp taking his wife with it.

**To be continued…**

Oh, no! Who would want to kidnap Bella? Could it be Jacob or just a mystery waiting to be unraveled? What did you think about their argument? What about that little scene in their private box? Let me know.

**For3ver Immortal**


	14. Chapter 14

Boy, am I pleasantly surprised! I came home from vacation to find 70+ reviews waiting in my inbox for me to read. That just made my summer so much better. Thank you to all of you who reviewed encouraging me to write and complete this story. I will try my best. Once again,

thank you

gracias

谢谢

cảm ơn

감사합니다.

**Note**: Though this may be a regency era story, it is not historical in any sense.

**WARNING!**** Some materials may be inappropriate for children under 17. You have been warned.**

**Happy reading, everyone!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Edward gave chase after the speeding carriage, pushing the muscles in his legs to carry him faster. As much as the kidnapper was urging the horse forward, it wasn't moving any faster than a moment ago. Edward was close enough now to notice the wobbly wheels and the creaking of the carriage he pursued.

It looked like an old carriage painted over to resemble the Cullen carriage, and the disguise definitely was enough to trick Bella. When in fact, it looked like it could fall apart at any moment. He prayed to God that Bella wasn't harmed after being unceremoniously tossed into the back of the vehicle. His wrath would be provoked if there was even the tiniest bruise on her.

The man looked over his shoulder nervously as Edward closed in on the carriage. Edward first noticed his untidy and unwashed hair clumping around the base of his neck. From what he could see of the vermin's clothing, they looked like rags and when he gave a toothy grin. A flash of gold teeth told Edward exactly what he was, a pirate! And to think that this insect had the nerve to touch his wife when he wasn't even fit to kneel on the ground before her pricked Edward's ire. But what would a pirate want with his Bella? More importantly, what was a pirate doing inland?

He was catching up with the rear of the carriage and the bastard looked over his shoulder at him with determination. Edward couldn't see Bella, but he heard her pounding her fists on the window hoping to break it.

"Bella, don't worry. I'm right here!" He yelled so that she could hear him.

She was shouting for him now that she recognized his voice, and those shouts propelled him forward until he was close enough to leap for the driver's seat. The pirate was beginning to look worry, but he didn't have a chance to escape as Edward leapt for the driver's seat. He grabbed hold of an edge, nearly cutting his hand in the process before finding purchase for his feet. The pirate kicked at him hoping to dislodge him, but he only swerved on the road instead. Good God, this idiot could get them all killed.

Edward swung himself up into the pit, rearing his head back just in time to avoid a miscalculated blow. He swung one of his own with much better aim and it connected with a sharp crack. The reins slipped from the pirate's hands, and the carriage began careening to one side. It didn't have a chance to completely veer off because Edward caught it in his hands. He managed a small tug before a fist cuffed him.

The brass knuckles that scraped across his cheek drew blood as the force of the blow knocked him off his feet with the pirate standing poised above him. He received several kicks against his ribcage before he could react. Edward recoil his leg and slammed it straight into the pirate's kneecap. A bone snapped under the force he exerted and the man lost his balance. He fell backward and tumbled over the side of the carriage. A bone-chilling crack told Edward how he hit the pavement.

Grabbing the reins, Edward gently slowed the horse to a stop on the side of the road. He was numbly aware of the pain in his side as he took out a handkerchief to dab at the blood across his cheek. Edward jumped off of the carriage and unlocked the door as he frantically tried to locate Bella. She was huddled in the corner using her shoe as a weapon.

"Edward!" She cried in relief and leapt into his awaiting arms.

He held her tight, feeling his chest constrict with the pain of almost losing her. He never felt more frightened in his entire life. Someone was going to have to answer to him, even if he had to hunt that person down himself.

Sounds of horses were approaching and Edward finally realized they were standing in the middle of the street where anyone could attack them. Quickly, he pushed Bella behind him with her back to the carriage protectively shielding her from their impeding company.

"Edward?" Someone called.

Edward breathed a sigh of relief upon recognition of Emmett's voice. He simply couldn't deal with anymore threats on their lives tonight, especially Bella's.

"How did you know I was here?" Edward asked as Emmett rode forth.

"A servant called me when he saw what happened. Are you and Bella alright?" Emmett asked gravely.

Edward nodded as Bella removed herself from behind him.

Two male servants pulled up beside Emmett as he said, "Take a horse and escort Bella home. I need to speak with you about what happened."

"You're involved in what happened, brother?" Edward questioned furiously.

"Go home and secure the house. I have to get Rosalie and Bella's parents," Emmett evaded the question.

Edward glowered murderously at his older brother but gritted out, "You might as well take this carriage back. Our carriages are useless; broken axles both."

Emmett nodded once.

"Did you see the bod-?"

"I did. I will take care of it. Please, take Bella home," Emmett insisted.

A servant got off of his horse and gave the reins over to Edward who lifted Bella up with a grunt of pain in his ribs. He hoisted himself up behind her, and tucked her into his arms before racing off toward Rochester.

At home, he made Alfred wake up all the male servants in order to seal all the windows and doors as he bellowed that no one was to leave or enter the house without his permission. There was a fury of activity as the servants rushed to do his bidding or to stand guard as he commanded in the middle of the night.

"What is going on, Edward?" The Duke asked roused from his sleep.

"Bella was almost kidnapped," Edward answered one arm holding Bella and the other hand pushing a curtain aside as he waited for Emmett.

"What?" The Duke asked surprised.

"She was almost kidnapped!" Edward raised his voice.

"Who would have the nerve?" His father questioned taken aback.

"It was a pirate, and Emmett _knows_ something. I'm waiting for him to give me an answer," Edward replied with a tight jaw.

"Why don't you get Bella to bed first? I'm sure she's had a trying night," The Duke suggested.

That was probably a good idea and Edward nodded, but he dreaded having her anywhere but beside him. He didn't want to let her out of his sight, not even for one second, but he knew she would be safe here.

"Emmett should return soon," He told his father before escorting Bella upstairs.

They past a maid and he told her to call Lindy to the master bedchamber immediately. Once they reached his chamber, Edward checked the room before ushering her inside. Two candles were already lit when Bella entered and the flickering flame casted shadows off of the walls.

"Are you alright? You're not injured?" He questioned probing for cuts and bruises.

"No, but you are," She said touching the cut across his cheekbone. Those proud, aristocratic cheekbones that was proof of his noble bloodline.

Edward flinched from the sting, "Its fine. Oh, Bella, I thought I was going to lose you tonight."

He hugged her tight and she welcomed the comfort of his embrace.

"And if you had?"

"I would comb the earth for you," He replied squeezing her tighter.

"I'm that important to you?" She wondered out loud.

"Of course you are. Bella, you're very important to me. How can you not know?" Edward asked.

Reaching on her tiptoes, Bella replied by tenderly captured his lips. Though a little surprised, Edward quickly gave in to her sweet mouth. The sensual duel of their tongues quickly became more passionate as Edward deepened the kiss and Bella responded to him without hesitation. He stroked the underside of her mouth eliciting a moan from her throat. He needed her tonight, but there was something else he needed more, answers.

They both heard a door slam shut downstairs and Edward forced himself to break away.

"About what happened tonight," Bella whispered.

"I'll explain it to you tomorrow," He promised, "Let Lindy help you get dressed for bed and I'll be back after I speak with Emmett."

She nodded, obeying.

"You're safe here," He insisted.

"I know."

"And Bella," Edward called.

"Yes?"

He looked at her as if he was making a very important decision. His brows were furrowed with indecision, but after a moment, he seemed to make up his mind.

"I don't have a mistress, Bella. I don't plan to have one either," Edward confessed.

Bella smiled, "Thank you, Edward. I'll be a good wife to you."

He kissed her lips once more, "I know."

The timid knock on the door announced them of Lindy's arrival. Edward stepped back to open the door. Lindy curtsied to them both.

"Watch over your lady," He ordered before leaving.

With Edward gone, a wide-eyed Lindy greeted Bella with concern over her lady's kidnapping attempt.

He turned toward the study where his father, Emmett, and Charlie were convened talking in hush tones. A decanter of brandy was open with a bucket of ice next to it. Edward could really use some of the ice right about now for his bruised ribs. He made a beeline for it, using a piece of cloth to drop the ice in.

"Are you alright, son?" The Duke asked upon seeing Edward unbutton his shirt to reveal his bruised side.

"Just a minor bruise," Edward replied as he began to ice his injuries.

"How is Bella?" Charlie asked gravely concerned.

"She's fine. She's sleeping," Edward answered hearing his father-in-law exhale with relief. He felt that same relief.

"You have kept her safe when I could not, thank you," Charlie said full of gratitude.

"I will always keep her safe," Edward promised.

He turned toward his guilty brother with a murderous glare, "Would you like to tell me why my wife was kidnapped and nearly taken by a pirate tonight?"

When Emmett didn't answer, Edward demanded, "Have you made enemies on the open water, brother?"

"Let your brother explain himself," The Duke insisted.

Emmett sighed, "If I did, it was because I had to. I was on my way to India when I encountered them. They attacked the _'Rosalie'_ knowing it was an English cargo ship, but the _'Rosalie'_ is fully equipped to fight. Because of the safety of my family, I had to open fire and bring them down before they could do any damage. When there was nothing left, we pulled up close to their ship, forcing the remaining pirates to jump ship. My men searched for valuables and then we torched it."

"Why are they still after you, then?" Edward questioned.

"Because I have their treasure," Emmett replied ruefully.

"So, give it back to them."

Emmett laughed, "Give the English crown jewels back to the pirates?"

"You jest!" Edward exclaimed.

"What are you talking about, son?" Carlisle demanded.

"The treasure chest we found on their ship belongs to the king," Emmett explained.

"How would they get their hands on that?" Charlie questioned in surprise.

"It's a known fact that King George's cargo ship coming back from the West Indies was under siege. It just wasn't known that the same ship also carried an array of valuables, along with the crown jewels. These pirates must have intimate knowledge of our cargo ships," Emmett said.

"How would they know?" Edward questioned.

Emmett frowned, "It's pretty obvious, isn't it? A nobleman is working along with them. Preferably, it's someone who needs to make money quickly and has inner knowledge of our ships."

"That's more than half of England's aristocrats," Edward mumbled rolling the ice on his ribs.

"We just need to lure him out," Emmett insisted.

"Where is this treasure chest now?" Carlisle asked.

Emmett peered at his brother, "In a vault."

"Here?" Edward exclaimed. "You're keeping the treasure in Rochester's vault?"

"It is the safest place," Emmett retorted with the slightest annoyance.

"And if the magistrate should learn of it?"

"No one knows anything about this. The crown jewels were stolen, but an exact replica has been made to replace it in order to silence the alarm," Emmett informed.

Edward frowned, "So, what do we do with it?"

"We use it to lure out the criminal," Emmett repeated.

"Why can't we just give it back to the King and be done with it?" Edward demanded.

Emmett paused and Edward pressed, "_Why_?"

"Because the King commissioned me to do the job," Emmett replied.

"Are you crazy? Have you even considered the consequences if you failed?" Edward asked pacing.

Emmett shook his head, "And the consequences if I refused his majesty? I didn't have a choice and I don't have a choice now. I have to see this through."

The tension in the room was growing thicker by the moment between the two brothers.

"What about the safety of our family? What about your wife and children? What about Bella?" Edward gritted out.

Emmett looked him, "That is why I need your help."

Edward sighed, continuing to pace the floor.

"Edward, he is your brother. And we don't abandon family," Carlisle said evenly after a long pause.

"I didn't say I wasn't going to help. I was just wondering how they knew our carriage in order to make a replica of it," Edward stated.

Emmett shrugged, "They're watching us."

"I just don't understand. If they were after you, then, why did they take Bella?" Edward thought out loud.

Charlie sighed, "Maybe the pirates weren't really aiming for a particular Cullen lady. They could use any of the ladies as leverage."

Edward's face darkened at that thought, but Emmett had an amused expression on his face.

"Care to share, brother?" Edward scowled.

"Or maybe they're instructions weren't clear. If the kidnapper was told to take the most beautiful Cullen woman, then, my Rosalie has a rival after all," Emmett mused.

Edward rolled his eyes, "This is not a contest of whose wife is more beautiful."

"It's still amusing nonetheless." Leave it to Emmett to find the situation amusing regardless of the danger.

"What do we do now?" Edward asked the one question on everybody's mind.

"We secure the house. We need guards," Emmett announced.

"I will send word for my guards from Volterra here. In the meantime, the male servants are on guard duty," Carlisle interjected.

"One more thing," Emmett said, "The women must be barred from leaving the house. If they're captured, they will be used as hostages. We can't risk that."

Edward scoffed in laughter, "Bar Alice and Bella? Tell me you're joking."

"I'm quite serious," Emmett insisted.

Edward groaned wondering how he was going to manage the impossible. Not only does Alice know no restraints from Esme's pampering, but she also liked to spend time riding her mare through the grounds of the estate. Bella was much worse. She liked to wander off, and with Rochester being so big...

"What would you do to make sure she's safe again?" Emmett asked breaking through his train of thought.

"Anything," His little brother answered fiercely.

"Good. Then, we're on the same team," Emmett concluded drinking all of his brandy in one gulp.

"It's late. I think we could all use some sleep," Carlisle declared ending the conversation for the night.

Their little group disbanded easy enough, and Edward made his way back to his bedchamber. His mind was still reeling on the apparent danger they were all in, and with every step he took; he thought about how he could've lost Bella. If he had lost her…Edward quickly abandoned the thought when a surge of violence grew in his chest. He needed to hold her, to know that she was safe in his arms.

Edward shook Lindy who was nodding off beside Bella's bed and told her to get some rest. A light from a candle on the dresser casted a glow on Bella's sleeping form. He gazed down at her as she slept undisturbed. She seemed smaller, more fragile lying there in a simple cotton shift with her curls splayed out on the pillows. A wave of possessiveness roared within him. She belonged to him and he be damned if he let anyone take her from his side.

After all this time and all the planning he had in his mind when he bedded her again. It was going to be tonight and without the wooing he had intended. There was no question about it, he simply needed her tonight. He would teach her the pleasures between a wife and husband, give her what they were both yearning for. He undressed and slipped into bed completely naked.

Bella was having the most blissful dream until something tugged on her lips almost urgently. She woke with a gasp to find Edward staring down at her, his lips glistening. He had been kissing her, Bella realized. A small smile formed on her lips and she rested a hand against his cheek. He welcomed the touch by leaning into it with his eyes closed, savoring.

"Is everything alright?" She asked softly.

Her voice was like a caress to his soul, soothing him. Edward nodded, taking her hand to kiss each fingertip slowly. Little tingles shot through her with every light kiss he gifted her with. When he brought his eyes back to hers, she didn't mistake the burning emeralds for anything other than his desire for her. Bella swallowed nervously staring up at him, fully awake and aware now. Edward leaned in for a kiss, a kiss that somehow forced her to meet him halfway and a signal to him that she understood his silent question. She did understand, and their lips met in a feather-light kiss. He pulled back to search her eyes and her face for any signs of distress. There were none, and that was a world of difference from when she constantly tried to fight him.

A finger brushed across the cut on his cheekbone, "Edward, you're hurt. Perhaps, we should wait-"

"I can't wait any longer, Bella. I've waited too long," He said gazing down at the nightdress she wore.

"You don't know how many nights I wish I was in this exact position imagining what it would be like to finally make love to you," Edward spoke softly as he brushed his hand across her shoulder.

Bella was aware that the motion caused a strap on her nightdress to fall against her arm, baring her shoulder for his view. There was no doubt in her mind what he wanted this very night because she could feel his need for her. The hardness and the heat pressed up against her thigh was more than sufficient evidence of Edward's desire for her. She knew he wanted her, but with little recollection of their first night together. Bella's stomach was in knots as if she was experiencing everything for the very first time.

With his forefinger, he lifted her chin and coaxed her to look at him.

"You're trembling. Are you afraid?" Edward asked softly.

She shook her head, "No…I-I'm nervous."

His smile was soft in understanding, "You shouldn't be nervous."

"I don't remember much of anything from that night. Just-" Bella paused and looked away.

"What do you remember?" Edward questioned.

"Your touch and the pain," She replied honestly.

"I'm sorry, but I promise there will be no pain now. Do you trust me?" He asked holding his breath for an answer.

What if the pain had been so great that Bella was terrified of ever letting him bed her again? What if she doesn't believe him? What would he do then?

His fears were for not when Bella said, "I want you, Edward."

He couldn't help the grin on his face. He would never tire of hearing those words from her.

Edward leaned down to kiss her lips once, "I want to make love to you. Will you let me show you what it means to make love?"

She reached up for him, tangling her fingers into his hair and pulled him down for a rough kiss that was her answer. Something ignited in him, a primal need to possess the object of his affections.

From ravishing her mouth until she was out of breath, Edward trailed hungry kisses from the base of her neck to the tip of her earlobe. He pulled her earlobe into his mouth to nibble on it, and she gave a moan of pleasure. His hands slowly crept up from her hip to her stomach and over one breast. He gave a small squeeze eliciting a gasp. Even through the cotton of her nightdress, he felt a pert nipple arching for his touch and he quickly obliged. Edward rolled the hard nipple between his thumb and forefinger and Bella moaned louder.

"Do you like that?" He asked continuing his torture on the other nipple.

"Yes," Came her breathy reply.

Edward felt her arch her back for him, wanting more. He pulled down the nightdress to reveal both breasts for his view. Instead of hiding herself, Bella bit her lip and waited for his next move. Keeping their eyes locked, Edward tugged one hard nipple into his mouth as he watched her eyes roll back in pleasure. He wasted no time in sucking and licking both nipples until she was panting and calling out his name. He simply couldn't help himself with Bella's rosy, soft nipples on display for his enjoyment. Her hands were running up and down his back, gripping him as the sensations rolled off of her.

He continued to distract her with his mouth and tongue as one hand sought for her patch of curls between her thighs. There was nothing beneath the nightdress stopping him from cupping her sex, and Bella stilled once she realized where his hand was resting.

"Relax, sweetheart," He whispered against one breast.

The air brushed across her nipple sending a delicious tremble in the pit of her stomach.

His fingers dipped into her folds, and he groaned from the sensation of feeling her desire for him. Bella obviously felt it too, because she strained against him urging for more. She was so hot and wet. His fingers were already dripping with her juices, and she was getting slicker with every tease. That was nothing compared to when he found her swollen center and gave it a few flicks with his thumb.

Bella nearly came off the bed as she cried his name and her body shook with the force of her climax. He let her ride out the waves of her pleasure before tugging the nightdress off her body. The action exposed his whole body to her view and Bella fell silent as she gazed upon the male body for the very first time.

She completely forgot her own nakedness in front of him as she took in the male appendage standing proudly close to his stomach. It was so engorged that it looked painful, but Edward's face revealed nothing but amusement. He seemed to be completely at ease as she studied him. In fact, his eyes were roaming her body, drinking her in and probably committing every tantalizing curve to his memory.

"You're beautiful," Bella whispered raining tiny kisses across span of his chest.

"Touch me?" Edward asked gruffly bringing Bella's attention back up to his face.

She blushed, "Won't I hurt you?"

"It'll definitely torture me, but your touch can't hurt me," Edward replied.

Bella hesitated.

"Touch me, Bella, please," He practically begged.

Tentatively, she reached out her hand and gently grasped his length. It jumped at her touch and pulsed in her palm when she applied pressure. Edward groaned a hissing sound and she immediately pulled away.

His eyes flew open, "Why did you stop?"

"I wasn't hurting you?" Bella asked mildly confused.

He shook his head and with a pleading look urged her to continue her exploration. Bella marveled at the hardness she held in her hand, yet, she never expected it to be soft. The skin was satin smooth under her touch, and when she ran her hand up and down. The tip gave way to a glistening wetness.

"I don't understand. How will you receive pleasure?" Bella questioned.

Edward wrapped his hand over hers and began to show her the motion that would let him reach his peak. Bella continued the same pumping motion when Edward let go, watching his face and the groans he was making. She gained more confidence and her hand gripped him tighter, the pumping motion faster, and sweat began to bead on Edward's forehead.

Suddenly, his hand shot out and grabbed hers.

"No more," He breathed roughly.

"What will happen if I continue?" She asked.

"Something I don't wish to happen until I'm inside you," Edward replied.

With that statement, he lowered her back onto the bed, positioning himself between her legs. Edward gazed down at her.

"You'll tell me if it gets too uncomfortable," He reminded.

Bella nodded before he reclaimed her lips, and aligned his tip at her entrance. Using some pressure, Edward eased the tip of his member inside of her hot haven. Already, he could feel the slight resistance of her passage. Carefully, he pushed himself in slowly until she squirmed. He was halfway and pulled out to enter her again, a little more each time. She was still so tight, good for him but uncomfortable for her. He only wanted to pleasure her, not to cause her even the slightest discomfort.

"Bella, I-"

"It doesn't hurt," Bella urged.

"But I can see that-"

"Edward, I need you. Please," She called to him.

Edward groaned when she rose to meet him as he thrust in to the hilt. The feeling was like nothing else. To be buried so deep within her was one thing, but to have her meet him there was a pleasant surprise. He remained motionless for only a second because Bella rolled her hips under his, instinctively telling him what she needed.

He began to slowly make love with her. The muscles of her walls learned to mold around him with every thrust until they were perfectly in sync. Her hips rose to meet him thrust for thrust without him ever having to say a word. It was as if their souls knew exactly what the other wanted. Their slow love-making became something frantic and out of his control with each of them reaching the precipice of pleasure at nearly the same time.

"Edward!" She called near the peak of climax.

"Come for me, love," He replied thrusting faster, harder.

The muscles of her walls tightened around him suddenly, and she cried out his name over and over. Those same muscles began to milk him for everything he's worth as he finally reached his climax a few seconds after her.

"Bella…Oh, my love," He gasped spilling his seed into her.

He helped her ride out the residual waves of pleasure and kissed her glistening skin. Bella's frantic breaths finally subsided, but Edward wasn't ready to pull away from her. He's never felt anything so heart pounding before or earth shattering and he didn't want to leave that haven just yet.

After a few silent moments, he began to withdraw from her. He only managed to pull out halfway, when suddenly; Bella locked her legs around his waist and forced his full length back inside her.

"You attempt to leave, husband, when I still feel your hardness within me," Bella accused boldly.

"I don't wish to tire you," Edward caressed her cheek adoringly.

She cocked her head to the side, "Are you sure you're not the one that's tired?"

"Don't provoke me," Edward warned only halfheartedly.

"Then, show me your strength. Continue," Bella smiled seductively.

Edward grinned, "Sometimes I wonder if you're really not my courtesan."

"I am your courtesan and your wife. I assure you I can be both," Bella placed little kisses across his cheek.

"So, you're going to be my prim and proper wife to the ton, but a temptress in our bed?" Edward asked still grinning.

"Could you ask for anything more than that?" Bella teased.

"I can only ask for you," He tenderly replied.

"You have me and you can _have_ me over and over and over again," Bella said.

"Don't mind if I take you up on that," Edward chuckled nuzzling her neck.

A delightful giggle filled the room and then, sounds that were music to Edward's ears.

**To be continued…**

**I don't know about all of you, but this little love scene has been long awaited. Frankly, it's a little overdue. **

**Hope you all enjoyed it!  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**I forgot to mention something in my author's note for my last update. Some of the reviews I read mentioned something about recommendations for my story on facebook. Well, I just wanted to thank those of you that 'pimped out' my story so highly and gave it praise. I don't want to point out specific people because I don't want to leave someone out. To those of you who did recommend and to those who keep reviewing (even when Bella and Edward's relationship seems like it's going down the drain), thank you so much for your support.**

**Completing a course in organic chemistry in one summer semester is hell. Writing and organic chemistry do not mix, but I got through it and here is the fruit of that labor. I hope you guys enjoy it! **

**WARNING! ****Some materials may be inappropriate for children under 17.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Vaguely, in the back of Edward's mind, he knew that dawn was fast approaching, but he couldn't pull away from the comfort of Bella's body nestled sweetly against him. A smile crept up to his face with the knowledge that he was holding her _this_ way. Not because he's never held her while they slept, but never quite so naked and bare against him before.

Their coupling last night had been much better than what he imagined in his wildest dreams. Bella was everything he hoped for in a wife. She was responsive, unafraid and the most surprising, bold. If last night was a prelude of the rest of their nights, Edward didn't have to worry about being conservative in the bedroom. How did he ever get so lucky? Well, perhaps getting lucky was exactly how he ended up with Bella. He choked back a chuckle at the thought.

Bella was soundly asleep in his arms, and he didn't want to wake her just yet. They had a long night before exhaustion finally claimed them. Edward gazed at her sleeping form and wondered if any angel could compare to her pale beauty. He would choose Bella over any angel. She was his angel. A slight pressure settled over his heart, but Edward ignored the sensation as Bella began to shift.

She rolled out of his arms and settled onto her back, breathing evenly as she drifted off to sleep once again. Edward sighed as the sun began to rise above the horizon. There was much he had to do today, and he couldn't afford the luxury of staying in bed despite how much he wanted to. But looking over at Bella, he didn't have the strength to leave her. Perhaps, a wake-up call was what they both needed to start their day.

Edward was glad that they only needed a thin sheet to keep themselves warm at night, because he wasn't sure that Bella wouldn't wake if he had to move a whole blanket off of her. For what he had in mind, she would need to be completely naked. Carefully Edward tugged the sheet down and it began sliding off of her body with excruciating slowness. As the fabric slid over her breast, Edward sucked in a breath when the friction caused Bella's nipples to stand erect. He longed to suckle on them. Could there be anything sweeter? He was about to find out right now.

The more the sheet traveled down Bella's body uncovering every lush inch of her for Edward's perusal. His hunger rose and rose until he couldn't think of anything but spreading her legs and driving himself into her. Especially, when he saw the dark curls covering her sex. This was his target. He wanted to taste her, but he didn't have the courage to ask for something as taboo as this when she's awake.

Edward first heard of this act when he was seventeen at a gentleman's club. One of his friends at the time was talking about how a courtesan taught him an unusual act of pleasuring a woman. Edward never obliged any of his mistresses when they begged him for it. In his mind, the act was reserved for the woman that would become his wife and not a woman he paid to keep him company. And recalling how curious Bella was about this subject at the opera that night, it felt right to give her this and he wanted to give her this. With shaky hands, Edward worked to move her legs apart. Being nervous and unsure were never characteristics that were associated with him, but they were in this moment.

Very gently, Edward bent her leg at the knee and placed her foot flat against the mattress. He proceeded to do the same with the other leg when Bella's breathing faltered. Edward held his breath for a reaction from her, but she was soon breathing evenly again. With her other leg in place, he positioned himself between her legs.

The scent of her sex mixed with a soft floral soap filled his nostrils. If there was anything that could give him an instantaneous erection, it was this erotic scent. He gave her lovely mound a kiss and her hips rose in response to his gentle gesture. With an exploring finger, Edward parted her folds and gently caressed her intimately. Dewy moisture began to collect on his probing fingers from her center. Her flesh was intimately warm against his finger as he probed deeper into her hidden depth. Bella gave the softest sigh and stirred in her sleep, but that was the point of this wake-up call.

His finger brushed across a swollen nub and Bella moaned in her sleep. With slick fingers, Edward drew lazy circles around the little pleasure center coating it with her juices. The aroma of her desire saturated his senses making him more intensely aware of her arousal and his own. Bella's breathing accelerated and throaty moans escaped her lips as he teased her nub back and forth. From the looks of it, she would wake up any moment now or he would wake her up himself. Edward couldn't contain himself seeing her sensual body respond to him this way. His muscles ached and coiled within him while he withheld his own lustful need for pleasure.

Edward increased his rhythm gradually and adjusted his movements according to her moans, learning what she liked. The fever he created burned within her, and he could sense her body tightening for release when Bella jerked awake with a gasp.

She instantly reached for him beside the bed to find it empty, and sucked in a breath when she found him very intimately between her legs. Her eyes were wide with surprise.

"Edward!" She gasped trying without success to close her legs because he was blocking her.

He chuckled at her feeble attempt at modesty, she should know better than that by now.

"Edward, what are you doing?" Bella asked covering her eyes with her hand.

"I'm pleasuring you, my love," Edward answered too innocently.

"How?" Bella asked her face flaming red.

To answer her question, Edward flicked his thumb over her nub once, twice. She hissed at the ripples of pleasure his touch created. Bella opened her mouth to speak only to find a moan escaping her throat involuntarily as Edward dragged his tongue from her center to her now ready to burst nub. The pleasure was like nothing she's ever felt before. It was sinfully sweet, yet dangerously wanton. It had to be the best of both worlds.

"You taste divine," He said with a husky tone.

"Edward…" Bella called meaning to sound authoritative, but it came out as a sigh.

Another lick of his tongue and Bella forgot everything except Edward and this moment. She never felt more vulnerable or more treasured as Edward tortured and pleasured her at the same time. Edward delved into her core, sucking her juices as if she tasted like the sweetest nectar. He was so close, so intimate, but it felt so right.

It was only when his tongue glided gently over her nub that Bella's hips practically raised off of the bed. The warmth and softness of his tongue began to worship her swollen nub with a goal in mind. He almost lost his own mind when he heard her mewing reaction as he gave her swollen nub a gentle suckle before he brought it between his lips. She pushed her fingers through his hair and gently tugged his head closer to her sex. Bella gave herself over to him and let the currents of pleasure wash over her. That current quickly generated waves that rippled through her body. The sensation grew and intensified with every flick, suck, and roll of his slick tongue.

Her body grew tense, clenching for the waves of pleasure to finally send her crashing against the shoreline. And it happened moments later with a few expert flicks to her harden nub. Hearing her cries of pleasure didn't stop Edward from helping her ride out those ripples tumbling through her stomach. He collected the last drops of her sweet juices into his warm mouth, licking his lips with a crooked smile.

Once her breathing returned to normal, she reached for him and Edward gladly obliged as he went to hover over her.

"Did you enjoy it?" Edward asked with a hint of uncertainty.

Bella laughed, "Do you even have to ask?"

Edward gave her the most adorable, boyish grin she's ever seen. It made her heart flutter.

Bella pulled him down for a kiss, and he followed her lead. What she didn't expect was to taste herself on his lips and tongue. With a sudden need to be closer to him, Bella manipulated Edward onto his back and broke the kiss. He wrapped am arm around her waist bringing her closer to him if that was even possible.

"I've never done that before," Edward admitted, "You're the first."

Bella gaped in surprised, "I thought all men were _well-versed_ in the bedroom."

"That was something I wanted to save for you, or rather for my wife. And you are my wife," Edward trailed off.

Bella crushed herself to him and kissed him hard in a silent thank you. Ravishing her mouth was something he loved to do, so he responded in kind. Edward wondered how he had the strength to resist bedding her all this time when he felt like he couldn't get enough of her now. One day would feel like forever, and one hour would be just too long.

Edward maneuvered himself and Bella until they were both sitting up, but still tightly locked in their kiss. Without breaking it, Edward grasped her bottom and seated her in a straddling position across his lap. She moaned when she felt his hardness straining against her stomach.

"I want you, _now_," Edward growled the last word.

"Like this?" Bella asked confused.

Edward nodded, "There are many positions to make love in. This is another one. If you like, we can try a different one every night. Because…"

Edward paused and brought Bella's face back up to his, "I plan to take you every night."

He sealed that promise with an oh-so-sweet kiss.

"Show me," Bella whispered against his lips.

Edward grinned; his little kitten isn't quite so shy anymore, is she?

"On your knees," He ordered giving her bottom a light smack.

In her straddle position, Bella rose up on her knees bringing her bare chest closer to Edward's lips. He only had to close the distance and tug her nipple into his mouth which he did. Edward swirled his tongue against her hardened nipple and gently rolled it between his teeth.

"AHH!" Bella gasped arching her back in a sensual curve.

He gripped her hip in one hand and brought her down on the tip of his manhood, but didn't let her slide down any further.

"Look at me, Bella. I want to see your face when I enter you," He demanded in a low, sexy voice.

She did as he wished and kept her eyes on him as he lowered her down on his shaft. She could see herself reflected in his burning emeralds as he watched her jaw drop for him in a moan. Her walls gripped him tightly when he filled her to the hilt. Chest to chest, hip to hip, they were locked in as one.

"You are so beautiful to me," He dropped a kiss against her collarbone.

She wiggled her hips against him.

"Move, Bella. Like this," Edward said supporting her bottom as he lifted her halfway up his shaft and back down again.

A few more times of this and Bella began to set her own pace without Edward's help. He settled for wrapping his arm around her waist to steady her. Edward groaned when she rose up all the way and slid down his full length without hesitation.

"God, you're so perfect," He said kissing her neck.

With every slide up and down his hard length, Bella found the increasing friction heavenly. Not only was she pleasuring herself, but Edward was also enjoying it. He guided her, but he didn't take charge. The power was hers, and Bella relished in being able to bring pleasure to her husband like he had done for her.

As she made love to him, he looked at her as if she's the only woman he saw. The only woman he needed in this world. There was something tender behind the burning flames in his eyes that clenched around Bella's heart. It was the same look she saw last night before he reached his peak, and she didn't understand it at all. Here it was again.

Before Bella could reach a conclusion on what it was behind those flames in his eyes. Their lovemaking reached a frenzied rhythm. His firm hands on her hips helped steadied her fast pace and gave a little more thrust at the end. She could tell when he neared his peak. His brows furrowed in concentration and beads of sweat pooled on his forehead. Bella was also reaching that wonderful ecstasy.

"Come with me," She said before arching and throwing her head back.

That was all Edward needed to reach his climax.

"Oh, God…Bella!" He gritted.

He was going to come hard and fast, and instead of gripping her waist which would probably leave bruises. Edward released his hot seed by pounding into her body. In the midst of her own peak of pleasure, Bella didn't mind the punishing thrust of his hips. She savored it, milking his shaft until they were both spent.

Afterward, Bella rested her head on his shoulder and let him catch his breath. He swept her hair to one side and kissed her forehead.

"Did I hurt you? I didn't mean to be so rough. I-"

Her finger against his lips stopped his oncoming apology in its tracks.

"I'm perfect. Right here and right now with you," She said.

Edward kissed her forehead, "I wish I could stay in bed with you all day. Believe me, I want nothing more. I just have too many things to do."

Bella nodded, "I'll be fine."

"I need you to do something for me. I need you to stay in the house at all times. If you need something outside, call one of the maids," Edward instructed.

"Am I to be a prisoner?" Bella frowned.

"It's for your own safety," Edward reminded gently.

Her eyes lit up, "Have you learned anything new regarding the pirate?"

Edward paused, wondering if he should tell her the truth and explain the situation they were all facing. One look at her and Edward decided to keep her from worrying. She would be protected, and that was enough. It would have to be enough.

"You don't have to worry about that. If you need anything, I'll be in my study. Shall I ring for a bath?" Edward questioned.

Bella nodded and Edward quickly threw on some clothes before sticking his head briefly out of their bedchamber to hail down a maid. He gave a few orders and shut the door again. He proceeded to dress himself properly from their shared wardrobe while Bella stared at every sinewy muscle on display.

"For a Marchioness, you don't have a lot of clothes. I'll have Madam Leone pay you a visit soon," Edward decided.

One glance in her direction told him that she'd rather prick the woman with her own pins than let the woman measure her for new clothing.

Edward pursed his lips and mumbled, "I'll just give her your measurements."

"What was that?" Bella asked dragging her eyes back up to his face.

A few raps on the door interrupted any further conversation. Male servants carried in a porcelain tub big enough for two people and without looking at her, they sat it down in the middle of the room. They vacated as quickly as they arrived and the maids began filling the tub with buckets of water.

Edward ran his hand through his tousled hair, gave Bella a lingering look complete with a smile before leaving the room. He was such a beautiful man, and Bella wondered when she would tire of looking at him, preferably never.

Lindy was by her bedside at once with a happy smile, and Bella knew the reason behind that smile. As long as Lindy's been serving her, this is the first time that the scenes in the bedroom spoke volumes.

"My lady," She greeted, "Your bath is ready."

Bella took in the scene waiting by the tub. Three other maids waited for her to make a move, and two of them were holding up silver trays with crystal bottles on them. She guessed they were scented oils and other bath time essentials. Did they really have to make such a big deal out of a bath? One maid and a bar of soap would've been plenty, but this is Rochester and Bella would just have to get used to being treated as lady of the house.

Meanwhile, Edward found his solicitor waiting for him in his study.

"Did you complete the transaction on the property in Kent?" Edward asked taking his seat behind his desk.

His solicitor was a man of short stature, a balding head, and spectacles balanced on his nose. He wasn't a good-looking man by any means, but despite his appearance. He was a man of great intelligence and an uncanny hand in business. It was during Edward's youth between drinking and boredom that his solicitor suggested he purchase a few properties. Edward's success grew from there to turn him into one of London's finest aristocrat.

"I did, Sir. The money has been deposited into your bank. I have a transaction note for your records," The man replied.

"Thank you," Edward said flipping through some correspondence on his desk.

Heavy footsteps interrupted, "Brother, a word."

Emmett was standing in the doorway of Edward's study.

"That will be all for today, Jenks," Edward bid his solicitor goodbye.

As the man departed, Emmett took his seat across from Edward. He looked his brother over with a critical and let out a booming laugh that probably shook the house.

"Have the children officially driven you to insanity?" Edward sighed.

Emmett chuckled, "One only needs to look at you to know that you had a very _good_ night last night."

Uncomfortably, Edward shifted in his chair and brushed a hand through his hair.

"It's written on your face," Emmett grinned, "One would've thought that you haven't taken her before last night."

Edward went stiff and Emmett clapped, "This keeps getting better!"

"There were many things that happened between us before our relationship reached this point. I implore you to leave my piece of happiness alone," Edward stated calmly.

His older brother held his hands up in a surrendering sort of manner before saying, "I am glad that she makes you so happy."

"She's everything to me," Edward said.

"Like Rose is to me," Emmett nodded in understanding.

"Perhaps, more," Edward goaded teasingly.

Emmett's smile gradually faded away into a more serious and thoughtful expression. Edward noticed the mood shift and guessed where his brother's mind turned to now.

"You're worried about the pirates," Edward took a guess.

Emmett looked up with all the stress in the world weighing in his eyes, "Volterra's guards arrived late last night and are posted around the perimeter. Rochester is secure, but I can't seem to think of a way to lure the criminal out."

Edward spread his hands out, "Bring him here."

"What?" Emmett demanded.

Was it not enough to have their enemy so close to home? But to bring them inside the home was entirely suicidal. It could turn out for the worse. Did the reward outweigh the risks?

"They know we have their treasure and that will serve as the bait. We lure him, whoever it is here, and he will no doubt go hunting for his treasure. We'll set a trap and capture him," Edward formed a plan.

"How do we know the person we want will be here?" Emmett questioned.

"If he wants his treasure badly enough to kidnap my wife, he'll be here," Edward replied.

Emmett nodded, "And how are we going to get him here?"

He thought about it for a second and smiled, "Didn't you hear? My wife is throwing a grand ball." He would definitely have to mention that to her later.

"That is much too dangerous," Emmett concluded with a shake of his head.

Edward acknowledged that, "Our guards will have to be under disguise as servants. One will be assigned to each of the ladies and keep watch over them as the night goes on. And we can request Lord Devonshire's presence for more manpower. Father wants to marry Alice off to Jasper, anyways. That way, they can get to know each other before she hates him for ruining her life as she would put it."

"He has a military background, does he not?" Emmett asked.

"Had, "Edward corrected, "When he was the only one to take up his earldom, he retired from service. I think he would be good for Alice."

"Yes, a man with a military background would be able to handle Alice," Emmett joked.

"Any lesser and she would eat him alive," Edward laughed with his brother.

For Emmett, it sounded like a good plan, but there could be so many loopholes that they haven't thought of yet. And if he was going to invite the fiend, whoever it is, inside the home where his family lived. He was going to make damn sure that the plan is infallible.

Bella was just coming out of the morning room after having a spot of breakfast and discussing the dining menu with one of the head maid when she heard an argument near the backdoor of the house. Quickly, Bella went to see what was going on.

When she got there, little Alice was trying to force her way through two very imposing guards blocking her path to Rochester's vast backyard. The way they were glaring down at Alice made Bella shudder. They looked like hungry wolves ready to descend on their prey. Alice wore a deep blue riding outfit with black boots and a crop in her hand.

"How dare you block my path? Move at once!" Alice exclaimed.

"We cannot do that, Miss. The Master has ordered that no one leave the house," One of them, the bigger one, attempted to explain but Alice would have none of it.

"I will do as I wish!" She shouted pounding her tiny fists against them.

It painted a quite comical picture if Bella wasn't so terrified for Alice's safety, and she would've laughed if the guards didn't look ready to murder her sister-in-law.

When her fists didn't work, Alice released the crop in her hand with a crack against one of their faces. She must have put more force than necessary behind it, because a streak of blood appeared shortly after. The guard reached out to restrain her, but he was careful in holding both of her wrists in one of his hands.

Bella rushed forward and handed him a handkerchief, "Please, put this against your cheek before I faint."

He took hold of the handkerchief and pressed it against his cheek with a curious look toward her.

"Let me go, you big ogre!" Alice cried kicking at his shin.

"Alice-" Bella began.

"**Alice!"** Another voice boomed behind them both.

It was the Duke, and a furious one at that. Apparently, he heard the whole exchange or at least caught the end of it. It didn't matter, because his bellow completely froze Alice in her place.

"Release her," Carlisle commanded.

The guard let her go and Alice stumbled on her feet with a death glare in his direction. Bella reached out an arm to stable her.

"Father, I was-"

"You are lucky they did not strike you back or you'll be dead! I will talk to your mother about marrying you off, possibly to Lord Devonshire. Let someone else deal with you," Carlisle fumed.

"Father!" Alice cried stomping her foot.

"To your room and stay there," Carlisle ordered.

Alice huffed, but held her head high as she marched up the stairs. Bella couldn't necessary blame Alice for her actions. Being the youngest and the apple of her parent's eyes, Alice was used to doing what she pleased when she pleased. The restrictions on her activities couldn't be easy, Bella surmised.

"Bella," Carlisle acknowledged pleasantly now.

"Your grace," Bella curtsied.

Carlisle smiled and corrected, "Father."

"Father," Bella repeated obediently.

Carlisle pointed up the stairs, "I'll have to trouble you with that stubborn girl."

Bella nodded, and off the Duke went. She turned to the guard, "Thank you for not killing my sister-in-law."

He started to hold out her bloody handkerchief in return, but Bella held her breath and fled from the room. The guards looked at each other in confusion and back at the bloody, pink handkerchief.

This morning was proving to be quite a day, and Bella had just retired to her room to get off her feet for a few minutes when Lindy rushed in.

"My lady," She called almost urgently.

Bella turned her attention to her maid as she continued to sip her tea.

Lindy produced a letter from her person and whispered, "I saved this from the fire. The Viscountess wished for me to burn it after her grace gave it to her."

Bella frowned, "That is quite inappropriate, Lindy. You know how I feel about privacy."

"It's from Lord Black," Lindy whispered.

"Why would her grace give my mother a letter from Lord Black?" Bella questioned.

"It was delivered here, and her grace thought it better if your mother had handled it. But the Viscountess wanted to burn it," Lindy explained.

Bella took the envelope noting Jacob's sloppy handwriting. He self-addressed the envelope, but it didn't look like a secretive missive. From the floral decorations, it looked like a wedding invitation instead. Quickly, Bella ripped open the letter and confirmed that it was indeed a wedding invitation to Lord Black and Lady Leah Clearwater's wedding. The date was today and the celebration was only an hour away from Rochester.

Without another thought, Bella marched into her mother's bedroom with a few choice words on her mind.

"Mother, how could you?" She burst in.

Renee sat at her vanity table completely in shock at her daughter's behavior.

"Both of you leave," Bella commanded the two maids in the room.

"Yes, my lady," They replied and vacated as quickly as possible.

Renee sighed, "Bella, it is too early for your melodramatic tendencies."

Bella wanted to shout and scream her frustration, but she took a breath and decided to speak calmly instead. After all, she is a lady.

"This letter," She held it up for emphasis.

Renee scoffed, "I should have burnt it myself."

"How could you?" Bella questioned furiously.

"I know how you are about that boy, and as a married lady. I don't think you should have anything to do with him," Renee insisted waving a dismissive hand in the air.

"You don't have a say in this, Mother. It was addressed to Edward and me. It should've been mine and Edward's decision, and not yours to take it away from us. I'm so disappointed in you," Bella felt angry tears making themselves known.

"I don't want to see that boy come between you and Edward," Renee stated.

Bella shook her head, "If you don't trust me, how will Edward trust me? Have you thought about that? What would he say if he knew what you did today? That you were so terrified of me skipping off with Jacob that you had to resort to burning a letter that wasn't even yours to burn?"

Renee reached out to her daughter, "Bella, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. When her grace gave it to me, I should've given it to you, I know. It's just that he has tested your relationship with Edward, and I want you to have to face that again."

"Jacob and I are friends, and I will always love him no matter what you or anybody else says," Bella said firmly.

"And what about Edward, when will you give him your love? Don't you think that after everything that he deserves your love, too?" Renee demanded.

"What makes you think that he doesn't have my love?" Bella asked before fleeing the room.

A slow smile grew on Renee's face at her daughter's parting words, but she doubted that her little girl knew just what she admitted to right then and there.

Edward finished taking his breakfast in the dining room, but he was disappointed to have heard that Bella already finished eating hours ago. With such a big house, he had no idea where she could be or what she was doing. His mind constantly lingered on her with every thought to the point where he couldn't work. He finally gave up and went to seek breakfast in hopes of finding her there, but it was just an empty room with servants and hot food. What could she be so busy with that he hasn't even seen her shadow about?

His thoughts were preoccupied as he walked past two guards blocking the backdoor as they were told to do so. A flash of pink caught his attention, and then the sewn in letter 'B'. Edward paused, wondering where he's seen it before because it was oddly familiar.

"You should give it back to her," The younger one said.

"I don't think she wants it back. Did you see her face when I tried to give it back to her?" The bigger one retorted.

"Because it had blood on it," The young one pointed out.

In a flash, his friend and older guard was in a headlock with a knife to his neck. The person holding him thusly was no other than the master of this house.

"Seth, take the handkerchief," Edward commanded gruffly.

The young guard, Seth, did as he was told while his friend Quil remained in a headlock. Edward eyed the piece of cloth more carefully to confirm that it was Bella's, but there was no blood on it.

"What did you do to my wife? Why do you have her handkerchief? Tell me now or I swear I will slit your throat," Edward threatened.

"My lord, I-ack!" The guard choked against the knife.

Seth jumped in, "Miss Alice hit Quil with a riding crop and his face was bleeding. So, my lady offered him her handkerchief and said to press it against his face before she faints. When Quil wanted to return it, my lady ran off without a word. I swear that is all that happened."

"Did you touch her?" Edward growled the question to which Quil choked out a gruff _no_.

Edward glanced at Seth for confirmation and the boy was also fervently shaking his head to answer Edward's question.

"If she tells me differently, I will chop off your hands myself," Edward warned.

He shoved Quil toward Seth, yanked the pink cloth out of the boy's hand, and took the stairs two at time. On the way, Edward was thinking about how he was going to reprimand Bella for handing her favors off to another man. When he burst through the room, Bella jumped and stood with her back to him. Both of her hands went up to her face for a short second before he heard a sniffle and she turned to face him.

The anger in his chest and the lecture he was going to give her faded away into nothing when he saw her red eyes. A forced smile was plastered on her lips.

Bella motioned to her pink handkerchief in his hand, "You got it back from the guard blood-free."

"Actually, I forced it from him. Quite gallantly, too, I might add," Edward bragged.

Bella laughed at his arrogance but it wasn't as carefree as Edward wanted it to be. He pulled her into a tight hug wondering what could've happened between this morning and now.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Edward asked after a minute.

"My mother treats me like I'm a child," Bella replied inhaling his incredibly warm male scent just at the base of his neck.

Edward rubbed her back, "Do you want her to leave?"

"No," Bella shook her head.

He ran his fingers through her loose hair sending pleasant tingles throughout her scalp. Everywhere he touched felt like magic.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong? It's killing me," Edward anxiously muttered against her hair.

Bella pulled away, took a few steps to the bed and handed Edward the envelope. He took it with a puzzled expression which turned sour when he saw the sender's name.

"Your mother gave it to my mother after she found it in the correspondence pile. Lindy saved it from the fire when my mom told her to burn it," Bella explained as Edward read the contents.

"She should have burnt it…" Edward trailed off when he noticed that Bella's shoulders drooped.

"But I understand what you mean. It's not even addressed to either of them. This is so uncharacteristic of my mother. I think I'm going to have a talk with her," Edward said quite unhappily.

Whatever upset her was going to affect him, and she affected him in ways that he'd never thought a woman could. She had a hold over him, rooting him firmly in place by her side. He promised her happiness and he was going to deliver it on a silver platter.

Bella took his hand and sighed, "Don't, its fine. I've already had some choice words with my mother."

He felt skeptic that the whole situation was '_fine'_, but he wasn't going to dig anything up where Jacob is concerned. That subject has been a sour note between them both, and they were finally at peace with each other.

"Was there something you wanted? It seemed like you were in a rush to tell me something," Bella thought back to how abruptly he first entered the room.

Edward raised her handkerchief up, "I was going to give you a piece of my mind about handing your favors to strange men."

"It wasn't a _favor_ as you so dirtily put it. The man was bleeding from the end of Alice's crop, and well, I can't stand the smell of it," Bella wrinkled her nose in disgust.

Edward furrowed his brows in confusion, "The smell of Alice's crop?"

"No, of blood, it makes me sick. So, to make sure I don't faint dead away and give everybody a fright. I handed the behemoth my handkerchief," Bella explained, her voice fading at the end.

Her gaze lingered a bit longer on the letter in Edward's hands than she intended. She was working up her courage to ask him if they could attend, but with everything they've faced together regarding Jacob. Bella found herself being a coward through and through. She couldn't ask this of him, because it would be selfish and cruel and…

"Do you want to go?" Edward interrupted her thoughts.

Bella gawked at him, sputtering for a few seconds before going completely quiet to just stare at him in awe. Edward pulled her towards the bed and sat down on the edge.

"Why-why would you do that?" She asked with tear-filled eyes. "You have every right to condemn him or me, but you're-"

"I hate him, believe me," Edward emphasized, "But it's obvious that he's important to you. If I keep you from wishing him the best on his wedding day, I know you would feel unhappy. And I don't want to hurt you that way."

Bella shook her head, "I will accept whatever you decide."

He looked in her eyes and saw the sincerity in her statement. She would turn her back on this friend if he wished it, and she would do it for him. That spoke volumes about their growing relationship, and Edward understood what he must do. For them to forget the past, they must step forward into the future together.

"I'll have Alfred fetch the carriage," Edward said.

"Edward-"

He leaned forward to kiss her lips once and pulled back. With a smile he asked, "Should I give him my aged bottle of scotch as a celebratory gift?"

"You would do that?" Bella asked thinking she's dreamed this all up.

"Why not? Maybe I'll add some poison to it while I'm at it," He mused in a dangerous tone.

Next thing he knew, Bella was as still as a statue across from him. Her face was frozen in fear and paler than usual with her alabaster skin. He shook her gently.

"It was a joke, Bella. I meant no harm. Wishful thinking, yes, but with no intentions toward murder," Edward explained.

Bella relaxed gradually, "So, are we really going?"

"I'll let you change and I'll go make the preparations," Edward began to leave to show her how serious he was about attending this mongrel's wedding. If it wasn't for her, he wouldn't even think about it.

She stood, shifting uneasily from one foot to the other. It meant so much to her that he was letting her do this after all the lies and hidden agendas. He was being much more forgiving than humanly possible. His sacrifices for her have been too great, and she swore if there was one day she could repay him, she would do it in a half a heartbeat. Not in gratitude, but something else. Something much more profound and scary, and Bella knew what it was now. She knew what the clench around her heart meant when he held her, kissed her, or simply looked at her. It was something she swore she'd never feel for him. Yet, it was there making itself known whenever he's around. She was blind before but she didn't want to be blind anymore.

"Edward," She called with a rock lodged in her throat.

He turned to her with his lips parted in reply, but he remained quiet intensely aware of the tension in the air.

"Edward, I-" She hesitated. Like a coward she hesitated and she wanted to kick herself for not being brave when it counted.

It was as if he knew what she wanted to say, and the moment passed in her hesitation. Edward let out a soft chuckle, his eyes light, but she saw the tension in his jaw.

"Everything's fine Bella. Just get changed," He smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

Then, he walked out and Bella knew that she missed her chance. Her heart clenched again, but in pain this time.

_**To be continued…**_

***Peeks up from behind chemistry textbook.* How about that scene in the morning, eh? What do you think will happen at Jacob's wedding reception? And what about Bella's missed chance? **

**One more thing, what did you guys think about Breaking Dawn: Part I at Comic Con last weekend? Did you see the two exclusive clips they showed? I was so excited; I couldn't breathe for the honeymoon clip. I want to know your thoughts. Until next time.**

**For3ver Immortal**


	16. Chapter 16

**So, I've been getting questions about when I like to update this story. Most of you probably already know that I update whenever I can and I don't really have a deadline for the next chapter, too much pressure. I don't want something fun to become a chore.  
**

**Thank you to all the fans, new and old, for reading and reviewing this story. You guys are the best, always.**

**Furthermore, it won't be long until I close this story out. I'm hoping to end it around 20 or so chapters just to let you guys know ahead of time. Stick with me, people! Won't be too long now.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

The crunching of gravel on the ground and the pounding hooves were the only sounds heard from inside the carriage as it raced toward Jacob's country home. Edward sat staring at her from across his seat and Bella tried to avoid his gaze. From her window, she could see a Volterra guard riding beside the carriage and no doubt another one was somewhere to the other side. A 'precaution' as Edward put it. That argument between them was quickly shut down at home by the duke and Emmett. They sided with Edward, of course.

But that wasn't the real reason why they weren't speaking now. No, the real reason was inside Edward's waistcoat pocket near his chest. She wouldn't have known it was there if he hadn't stolen a kiss from her as they made their way to the front door where the carriage awaited. One moment she was walking and the next, she was against a wall with his body pressed up against her. The kiss should've been a good distraction from the hardness inside of his coat pocket, but even his chest couldn't be that _hard_. Maybe something else, but…Anyway, she demanded to know what it was. And guess what he had the nerve to pull out. A handgun! Edward was going to bring a gun to Jacob's wedding reception. The possibilities with Edward, Jacob, and a gun together were numerous in Bella's mind. So, she politely asked him to put it back. He refused which didn't surprise her and demanded that he'd take his gun or they wouldn't go.

He could have his gun, but she was going to show her displeasure with it every second of the way.

"Bella, come here," He beckoned across from her. This must have been the third time he made that command.

She squared her shoulders and tilted her chin up defiantly. If he wasn't going to do what she politely asked, she sure wasn't going to respond to his demands.

"One last chance," Edward called dangerously from his seat.

He sounded serious, and she wondered what he would do if she continued to ignore him. Would he kiss her into submission or something much more dangerous? A rush of excitement flooded her body. She hadn't even seen him move before she was tightly nestled in his lap and his arms held her immobile. The contrast between their bodies was staggering. She was all softness and curves where he was lean and hard. The feeling was still new, but not new enough for her body to tense up. Instead, she felt desire slowly creeping through her like tiny flames spreading outward at the pit of her stomach.

The curtain that was pulled aside to let light into the carriage was quickly snapped shut with a flick of his wrist. She knew she was on dangerous grounds with his temper but she didn't feel scared. When she allowed herself to look at him, his eyes were roaming her body scrutinizing every curve and dip to a point where she thought he could see through her gown. Then, his eyes met hers.

"Even when you're angry with me, I still want you," He confessed.

His fingers squeezed her thigh through her gown and Bella's resolve to be angry slowly disappeared under his hand.

"I just want to keep you safe," He began, "Could you try to understand that? If you were taken from me, I don't know how I would go on. So, please-" He stopped abruptly when her finger silenced him.

"I know," Bella nodded, "I know you want to protect me. But have you thought that I want to protect you, too? A weapon like that is very dangerous, and you're keeping it in your coat pocket no less. What if something happens to you?"

Edward chuckled, "Nothing's going to happen to me. I'm a very sharp shooter, but I'll make you a promise. I promise I won't use it unless your life is threatened."

Bella relented because that was fair enough. Edward may be arrogant, demanding, and hot-tempered but he always knew how to negotiate.

His nose skimmed her jaw line, "You are adorable when you're angry."

"You have a twisted definition of what adorable means," Bella remarked even as her heart raced.

Edward pressed his lips to the side of her neck and kissed his way down to her collarbone and across her throat as his hands skimmed up to cup one breast in his hand. He was too distracted by her hot little body to think, much less talk. Was it proper to make love to your wife in a carriage? Probably not.

He claimed her mouth in a searing kiss, and Bella felt her insides melt into molten lava igniting her stirring passions into something frantic and dangerous. This was different from the slow and tender lovemaking last night. Something in the pit of her stomach told her she was going to like this just as much if not more. So, she kissed him back as her fingers clumsily worked his cravat open.

His hand abruptly closed over hers and he ripped his lips from hers.

"No, Bella. Not like this," He shook his head in a daze.

"Why not? Don't you want me?" She asked sounding slightly hurt.

"You know I do," Edward reassured her.

She leaned back in to kiss him but he pulled away again. Bella pouted.

"Oh, God, please don't do that." He's never seen her pout before, and damn it if he could stop himself from taking her now but he must for her sake.

"I don't think this is very proper or comfortable for you," Edward tried to explain.

Actually, he was thinking more along the lines of not wanting to take her like he would a common whore. His sweet Bella deserved to be cherished and not treated like a five minute romp in a carriage.

Bella toyed with his collar for a moment, "What if I don't want to be proper or comfortable?"

The determined expression on her face told him she was serious. Was _she_ trying to seduce _him _now? When did the seducer become the seduced?

Edward laughed nervously, "Bella, don't play games with me, please. I really can't take it."

"Who said I was playing? I know you hold back when you make love to me, except for this morning. I wouldn't mind it if you were a bit rough from time to time if that's what you need, because sometimes, it's also what I need. The sooner you learn that I'm not made of glass, the sooner it'll be earth-shattering, soul-wrenchingly good," She whispered seductively.

Those words made his knees weak, and he would be lying if he said he wasn't sporting a major erection. His Bella, so sweet and innocent on the outside was actually the only woman who could turn him on just by entering a room.

The carriage rolled to a stop and Bella kissed his cheekbone once.

"Perhaps those words will keep you from hesitating the next time we're alone in a carriage or someplace else," She said before removing herself from his lap and straightening her clothes.

Edward fumbled with his own shirt and cravat. Soon, the driver was helping her from the carriage and she climbed down the steps in a perfectly composed manner. He was anything but composed.

"Edward," Bella called in a sing-song voice.

"I'm coming," He growled.

Only, he wasn't _coming_. Not in the manner he wanted to anyways. Bella didn't miss the irritation in Edward's mood and to alleviate it, she wrapped her arm around his. The proximity reminded him that there would be other opportunities and his mood gradually lifted.

There was a sense of apprehension mixed with excitement for Bella the closer they neared the reception hosted behind Jacob's country home. It was an old English cottage made with red brick and beautifully restored. Flowers and climbing vines decorated the front of the home with a small pond to the right, and a stable just behind the pond. She could see the backyard now in all of its floral decorations. White lilacs and pink roses flowed from the white draped tables to the standing bouquets near the dance floor where guests twirled gracefully with each other. Bella was too mesmerized by the scene to notice their two guards keeping a close distance.

"It's beautiful," Bella smiled.

"Not as beautiful as ours or as grand," Edward compared.

"Not everyone can do everything on a grand scale like you, Lord Rochester," Bella teased, but it sounded like an endearing comment instead.

Bella sighed, "I don't really remember our wedding."

"We could always have another one and invite the world. That way, I'll have the world as my witness when you promise to love me forever," Edward stated in a joking manner.

Bella blushed lightly at his words, recalling how she nearly confessed her feelings to him right before they left. He brushed his thumb over the pink color of her cheek in a tender gesture. From his peripheral, he saw a movement and recognized Jacob standing apart from the crowd as if he couldn't believe his eyes. His bride stood next to him in white staring up at her husband's face in curiosity.

"Your dog-I mean, friend has spotted us. Shall we?" Edward held out his arm.

"Be nice," Bella hissed under her breath as they made their way over.

Jacob stood stiffly as they pleasantly greeted him.

"Congratulations, Jake," Bella smiled handing over a bottle of aged scotch tied with a red bow around the neck.

Edward pointed at the bottle as he took it, "Be careful with that. It's actually very strong."

Jacob turned his attention to him and snapped, "I can handle my liquor just fine, thank you."

"Of course," Edward agreed sarcastically.

Before the two of them could go at each others throats, Bella decided to introduce herself to Jacob's bride. Miss Leah Clearwater or Lady Black was a unique kind of beauty. Her skin was tan and her hair black as night in a bob cut that wasn't considered fashionable, but it was pretty on her. From the looks of it, Leah was sizing Bella up too. They both smiled at each other at the same time and the awkwardness faded away.

"I'm Bella. It's nice to meet you," She greeted leaving out her title on purpose.

"I'm Leah. It's very nice to meet you, too," Leah replied pleasantly.

"You look beautiful," Bella complimented because it was the truth.

"You are too kind," Leah gave a brilliant smile that made her look even younger and more beautiful.

When Bella turned her attention back to Jacob, she noticed he was scrutinizing her stomach. She knew what he was going to ask and she prayed to god that he didn't, not with Edward standing just a foot shy of punching distance.

"Don't pregnant woman usually start showing after a few months, Bella?" He had to ask.

"I-" Edward stepped in front of her before she could formulate a response. He looked capable of murder.

"It's none of your business," Edward warned.

Jacob scoffed, "Did you **help** her down the stairs because you weren't sure it was your baby?"

Bella knew exactly what Jacob was insinuating, and Edward wasn't stupid either. The pain on Edward's face was raw and the haunting look in his eyes wasn't something Bella wanted to commit to memory.

"Bella, why don't you and Leah get something to drink?" Edward asked never taking his eyes off of Jacob.

She couldn't move, too frightened to leave the two of them alone with each other for even a second.

"Come, Bella. Let's get you something to eat," Leah offered dragging her away and the guards followed.

Edward walked behind Jacob into an area of dense trees surrounding the cottage to the left. As soon as they were out of sight, Jacob spun around connecting his fist to Edward's jaw.

"That one was for not protecting Bella," Jacob grunted.

Another punch landed shortly after on the other side of Edward's face. He fell to the ground this time with the force of the blow.

"And that one was for not protecting her child," Jacob grabbed Edward's collar.

Before Jacob could land another blow, Edward slammed his fist into Jacob's eye. Hard.

"Fuck!" Jacob shouted. "What the hell was that for?" He asked holding his eye in pain.

Edward spit out the blood from his mouth, "You think I'm the only one to blame for this whole mess? Nothing would've happened if you hadn't tried to run away with my wife!"

They sat there glaring at each other for a moment, each one nursing their pain.

"She chose you in the end, didn't she?" Jacob finally asked.

"Yes, she did. But by then, I already found out about her escape plan with you. Hell, I was beyond furious. I wanted to kill both of you, but I had to know one thing. That was why I went back home after confirming her plans to leave me. I needed to know if she was going to take my child and leave me or if the child was even mine," Edward spoke as if he was living the memory all over again.

"How could you ever doubt that the child wasn't yours? Bella isn't that type of woman," Jacob said.

Edward shook his head, "I was blinded by rage, and before I could do something really stupid. I walked out after hearing her confession. I'd never thought she'd chase after me, and by the time I realized how dangerous it was for her. She tumbled down the stairs. There was so much blood; I didn't think she was going to make it."

Jacob flinched, "Why are you telling me this?"

Edward turned his eyes up to look at Jacob, "Because you must also bear some of the responsibility and the guilt in what happened. From the day you asked her to flee with you, you played a hand in killing our child. Actions have consequences, and those are the consequences that we must all live with."

"So, why did you let me punch you?" Jacob questioned.

Edward smirked, "Because you were right. I failed to protect my wife and child when they needed me the most. I won't ever be blinded by rage again. It was a difficult lesson I've learned."

"I'm sorry," Jacob's voice didn't betray his deepest apologies or regrets.

"Sorry doesn't bring back our child," Edward pointed out in a solemn voice.

Jacob nodded, "Still, I hope one day you and Bella could forgive me."

Meanwhile, Bella learned much about the woman Jacob now called 'wife'. Leah was a humorous, quirky, spirited young lady. Jacob needed someone like that in his life to keep his mundane routines fresh and new. She even found herself giving Leah some of Jacob's secrets. What he likes to eat, what he likes to do, how to cheer him up, and how to be his best friend if not anything else. Leah sat paying close attention to everything Bella had to say about Jacob. She seemed eager to please, and that gave Bella hope for Jacob's future.

"Lady Rochester, what a pleasant surprise," She heard a man's voice behind her.

She turned to see Sir Riley, the knight she met at the opera house. He had escorted her amongst the crush that night.

"You two know each other?" Leah asked.

"Yes, we met at the opera house," Sir Riley replied.

"In that case, would you mind if I step away for a moment, Bella?" Leah asked looking toward a group of ladies.

Bella shook her head and Leah walked away to play hostess. The guards who were discreetly in the background flanked Bella's sides immediately boring their gaze into Sir Riley. She wasn't going to tell them to back down if they think they needed to protect her from him. She hardly even knew him aside from the opera house.

"I will not harm you, my lady," Sir Riley insisted gazing at the guards with slight annoyance.

"Don't mind them. They are just my husband's way of being overprotective," Bella laughed hoping to make light of the situation.

Sir Riley lowered his voice, "Could it be because of the pirates?"

"You've heard about them, too?" Bella gasped.

"There's big talk about pirates being spotted inland. Do you know why they're here?" Sir Riley pressed.

Bella shook her head and smiled, "Now, why would I know of something as silly as that?"

Even if she did know something, why would she be crazy enough to let him in on it?

"Hmm," He responded.

"Bella," Edward called a few steps shy from her.

The guards made room for him and Bella gasped when she noticed the bruises on his jaw. _Jacob_. She was going to kill him, but she wondered how Jacob looked if Edward came away with a bruised jaw. Why did men always have to beat the pulp out of each other first before they could resolve their issues?

"Lord Rochester," Sir Riley greeted.

"Sir Riley," Edward acknowledged politely though he didn't make eye contact.

Sir Riley pointed at the guards, "Do you always have to travel with an entourage?"

"What does it have to do with you?" Edward snapped.

"Don't mind my husband," Bella smiled at Sir Riley.

Jacob obviously took the last of any patience Edward had left. Bella recognized that it was time to leave but before she could make a move, Edward took her hand and pulled her along. "Let's go."

Bella looked back, "It was nice seeing you again, Sir Riley!"

Edward handed her inside the carriage, got in, shut the door and banged on the roof, a command that sent them racing back home. His mood was really something; she didn't even get to say good-bye to Leah or Jacob.

Coming to Jacob's wedding had seemed like a waste of time. She barely said two words to him and the two of them dragged each other out to pummel one another. As upset as she felt about the whole situation, Edward seemed lighter now than he was before they arrived. Perhaps, somewhere in the fight, they found an understanding with one another. She didn't know because he refused to tell her exactly what happened.

He touched his jaw and hissed in pain. She kicked his shin from across the seat.

"Bella!" Edward growled rubbing at his leg and his jaw at the same time.

Bella narrowed her eyes at him, "How bad is he hurt?"

"Not as bad as I'd like him to be," Edward mumbled.

She stuck out her foot as if to kick him again when Edward rushed out, "I gave him a black eye!"

"On his wedding night?" Bella blurted out the first thought that passed through her head.

"Of course you would worry about that when I'm in pain," Edward shook his head in disapproval.

Bella stood up from her seat, careful not to hit her head on the ceiling. The movement made Edward seriously uneasy.

"What are you doing? Sit back down. It's dangerous to stand while the carriage is moving. What if it hits a rock or something? You could break an arm or a leg!" Edward voice got louder and louder until he was shouting at the end.

She smiled at him and crouched down in front of her seat to lift it up. As she guessed, the maids have packed a jug of water, bread, and some fruits for the journey. Bella took the white cloth covering the food and with a steady hand poured a small amount of water onto it. Then, she went to sit by Edward's side gently dabbing away the dried blood at the corners of his mouth.

"I think you've been black and blue everywhere for awhile now," Bella noted with underlying annoyance to her voice.

"Something tells me you don't like that," Edward stated.

"Do you think it makes me feel good to see you injured all the time?" She demanded angrily.

He reached out and tugged her against him, settling her between his legs as he leaned against the carriage so that his legs were stretched out on the seat.

"I'm fine. I'm a man. I can take it. I just complain so that you'll give me more attention," Edward grinned.

Bella started to pull away but he held firm, "Take a nap with me. You must be tired."

Come to think of it, her body felt weary and tense. This whole day has been nothing short of eventful. She relaxed against him, letting him support her weight. Edward unbuttoned her elbow-length gloves, quickly took them off, and tossed them aside like they were offensive to him. He caressed her arms and hands before holding them in his own. Bella couldn't help but giggle at his unusual antics.

"You find my wanting to hold your bare hands funny?" Edward asked against her ear. She was reclining her head on his chest.

"A little," Bella admitted.

He held up her hands in his and said, "These hands are precious to me. When I hold them, they remind me that you're real and that you're here with me. So, I never want a barrier between my hands and yours."

Bella turned her head up to look at him, "You know, for a very rich and powerful lord, you say the sweetest things.

"There's something I need you to do for me," Edward turned serious.

"What is it?" Bella tilted her head back to look up at him.

He kissed her forehead, "I need you to throw a grand ball at Rochester."

Bella sat up and turned her torso to look at him face to face, "Edward, I'm not good at that kind of thing. I don't like to play hostess and I certainly don't like being in the spotlight."

"It's important. Could you please do this…for me?" He stared into her warm brown eyes.

"Is this about the pirates? Are you planning on somehow luring him into our home in order to capture him?" Bella questioned narrowing her eyes at him.

She could tell he was hiding something from her, and it had to be related to those blasted pirates. If he knew something, why was he keeping it from her?

"You don't trust me," Her voice came out as an accusation.

"I trust you. I just…It's just that the more you know, the more dangerous it is for you. I regard your safety above all else. Do you want them to attempt another kidnapping?" Edward forced the words from his lips as if they were painful to think about.

Bella shook her head. "Then, can you cooperate with me on this and for once do as I say?"

Reluctantly, she nodded with a pensive expression and wondered how exactly she was going to throw a grand ball worthy of the Rochester name. Ever since their marriage, this was the biggest request he made of her and she refused to fail him. It would be the most talked about ball of the summer even if it killed her.

Later that evening, Emmett sipped his brandy thoughtfully as he scanned a piece of paper in the study.

"Are we not supposed to be in bed with our wives, brother?" Edward teased pouring himself a glass.

He was going to miss Bella's touch tonight because she would be fast asleep by the time he returned. She seemed exhausted when he left her and wondered if the day had been hard on her. He wished he could just whisk her away to Paris or Italy for a proper honeymoon, but the circumstances won't allow him to until they catch whoever is behind all this. Edward guessed the paper Emmett held contained a long list of names of men known to have ties with England's shipping industry.

"Do any stand out?" Emmett asked handing Edward the piece of paper.

It only took him a few seconds to point out a flaw in the list. "Lord Lancaster? He's almost in his grave! He couldn't have done this. Besides, he's retired to Scotland last spring," Edward informed.

Emmett frowned, "It's not an exact science. It needs narrowing."

"Quite a bit, some of these men aren't even in England for the summer," Edward stated. Then, a name caught his attention.

"Why is Sir Riley Biers on the list? Is he not a knight?" Edward asked.

"He is," Emmett confirmed, "But before that he was in charge of overseeing ships coming and going from the English Channel."

It made sense now, if Riley oversaw these ships, he would have intimate knowledge of what they carried. But that knowledge could be extended to dockhands as well. The men who load the cargo and something occurred to Edward.

"There's a name missing," He said, "Lord Jacob Black. He has a cousin who works in shipping."

Emmett put his glass down, "I thought you went to wedding to clear up any misunderstandings."

"I don't trust him," Edward stated with a shrug.

"And what does Bella think about putting him on the suspect list?" Emmett probed.

"I'm not saying he's the one. Just that there might be a connection," Edward replied lamely.

Emmett scribbled down the name, "Jealousy does not become you."

Edward laughed and took a gulp of his drink, "I don't need to be jealous of that dog."

"Don't you?" Emmett raised an eyebrow. "Though you never told me what happened after I sent you that letter warning you about her plans for escape. I know it wasn't something pretty, and I'm sure you still resent him for it. But don't make him out to be a villain when he isn't. Or else, you'll miss the bigger picture," Emmett warned in a brotherly tone.

Maybe Emmett was right, Edward thought. Maybe a part of him wanted Jacob to be the villain because he wronged them before. If he were a villain, at least Edward would know where they stood. On opposite sides of enemy line no doubt. If he wasn't a villain, that would mean Edward had to accept a man who nearly stole his wife from him and even played a hand in robbing his child. He did resent Jacob, and for that, Edward wanted him to be the bad guy. It was easier to accept than 'friend'.

He shook his head and drowned his brandy, "Just being thorough."

Emmett let the subject drop.

Edward climbed into bed in absolutely nothing, and pulled Bella into the crook of his arm. Her head rested beneath his chin and her body nestled close. A palm touched his chest and neck, he woke her.

"You're burning up," She stated groggily.

"It's the brandy," He murmured.

She smelt it on his breath then, a strong but warm scent.

"You drank?" She asked worry coating her tone.

"Just a little with Emmett," He replied.

She bolted up, hovering above him, a cascade of wavy locks brushed against his chest as she peered down at him.

"Is something wrong?" Bella asked. He shook his head in response.

Edward ran a hand through her hair and asked, "Do you care about me, Bella? Truly care?"

At the moment, he didn't mind sounding needy or unmanly. He just wanted to hear the words from her lips. It wasn't so long ago that she swore she would never come to love him, and he wondered if their marriage tango had somehow changed her feelings.

She continued to stare down at him wondering where his strange mood was coming from. Maybe it was the brandy, but she decided to answer as honestly as she her courage allowed her.

"I care for you. Of course I care," Her voice was laced with different emotions as if she wanted to say more.

It was enough for Edward. He touched his lips to hers very lightly and felt her tense up. Edward grimaced and released her almost immediately.

Bella placed a hand against the side of his neck, "It's not that I don't want to. It's because we can't. I-"

"You don't have to pretend for my sake, Bella," He told her.

"Oh, God, this is so embarrassing. Please, don't make me say it," Bella pleaded in a hushed whisper.

She sounded truly mortified and his interest was piqued. Whatever it was was preventing their coupling tonight and he wanted to know.

"What is it?" Edward asked now the worried one.

She peeked up at him, half embarrassed and half disappointed.

"Tell me, I'm your husband," Edward coaxed gently.

"I'm having my monthly courses," Bella blurted out with a groan.

"Ahh," Edward sighed, "That's nothing to be embarrassed about. I should be embarrassed not knowing when they are as to not irritate you. Should I sleep somewhere else tonight so that you are more comfortable?"

She wrapped an arm around him, "No!"

Her exclamation surprised and pleased him all too much. He chuckled at her response in an endearing way.

"Are you feeling any discomfort? Perhaps, the kitchen could make you a tonic," Edward mused.

"Just some tenderness, but I shall be fine," Bella replied still looking disappointed.

He smiled and traced her lips to garner her attention, "Why do you look so sad, my kitten?"

Bella shook her head with a sigh, "I was hoping…" She trailed off, laughed lightly and mumbled a quick 'never mind'.

"You were hoping to be with child?" Edward guessed.

She nodded silently looking away. With his thumb and forefinger he brought her chin and face back to him.

"And you will be my sweet wife. Your body just needs some time, that's all," Edward explained.

"Hmm. If I can't have the satisfaction of that yet, at least I could have the satisfaction of feeling you inside me, but that isn't going to happen either," Bella grumbled.

Her chosen words sparked a heat inside him that he had to immediately clamp down. It pleased him greatly to know that she desired him as much as he her. They would just have to wait a few more days before commencing any physical activity. He wondered how many erections he would have before those days were up.

Edward coaxed her back into the arms and held her at his side. "Go to sleep, Bella. You have a ball to start planning for soon," He yawned rubbing her back in a comforting gesture.

Bella hugged him tight, snuggling into his warmth despite the summer heat and placed her ear against the side of his chest so she could hear his heart beat. She fell asleep to their synchronized rhythm.

**To be continued…**

It seems like Bella's having a hard time getting pregnant again…any thoughts? And what could be the worst thing that could happen at a grand ball that Bella throws? Something tells me that it will be the most talked about ball of the summer! Until then…

**For3ver Immortal**


	17. Chapter 17

**Wow, it's been awhile! School's been really busy this year and I'm writing this on my Christmas break. **

**I hope you guys enjoy my early little Christmas present.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

_Edward was beautiful. He has always been beautiful, but standing in the sunlight with him was something else. Bella couldn't quite find the words to describe him. Well, maybe there was one. Dazzling, he was dazzling in the sunlight and he couldn't be more perfect to her. _

"_Bella, there's something I've wanted to tell you for some time now," Edward stated calmly._

"_What? You hate that I kick in my sleep?" Bella joked getting a chuckle out of him._

"_Actually, I would prefer that over your sleep talking," Edward replied._

_Bella smacked his chest, "I do not sleep talk! That would be horrible."_

"_You do, and on those nights you call out to me and profess your undying love for me. 'Oh, Edward, how could I ever live without you? I love you, I have always loved you'," Edward teased._

"_You sound like a bad night at the theater," Bella commented, laughing._

_He cupped her face, looked into her eyes and said, "But I have."_

"_Have what?"_

"_Always loved __**you**__."_

"I love you, too, Edward."

A hand clamped around her mouth forcefully and Bella woke up struggling away from it.

"Shh! It's me, Alice," Alice whispered.

Bella sat up in bed, noticing that Edward wasn't in bed next to her.

"Alice, what are you doing here at the crack of dawn?" Bella grumbled her mind still lingering on the dream.

It was a dream that she wished could go on forever, but it was just too good to be true. She should've already known that, but her heart ached a little knowing it won't be a reality.

"Where's Edward?" Bella asked running her hand through her hair.

Alice shrugged, "He rode off with Emmett before this morning. They were in a rush."

That has become normal behavior for the two of them in the past few days. Bella couldn't even begin to guess why they were being so elusive. It was beyond irritating and frustrating especially since Edward returned at night smelling of liquor and cheap perfume like he'd been at a gentleman's club. She should be suspicious, but when he pulled her tight to his chest every night like he was going to lose her. Bella didn't have the heart to be angry or suspicious. Was she being too naïve?

"Again, why are you here?" Bella curled back into bed.

"Bella, come on. We only have a few hours before they will be back. We have to take our chance now," Alice insisted.

"What are you talking about?" Bella mumbled.

To her dismay, she was being pulled into a sitting position again.

"Let's go for a morning ride, just a few hours. We'll be back before they get home," Alice pleaded.

"You're kidding me. You want to sneak out of the house for a few hours and thought of me as your accomplice?" Bella questioned.

"Aren't you sick of being confined in the house? I mean, how is it fair that they get to do whatever they want to do outside and we're not even allowed to set half a foot outside the doorway? Yes, I know the kidnapping really scared Edward, but he tends to be a bit overprotective where you're concerned. Besides, we're going to be riding on our own lands. Nothing will happen," Alice finished her monologue.

Bella had to admit that Alice had a point, and she was growing restless being cooped up in the house all day every day. Maybe a few hours of exercise and fresh air would make her feel better.

"How do we get past the guards?" Bella asked.

Alice squealed at her agreement and Bella had to clamp her mouth shut before she woke up the whole house.

"Isn't this beautiful?" Alice asked excitedly twirling around in the meadow half an hour later.

They quietly used a secret passage that led outside of the house near the stables. Each of them mounted a horse, and rode across the plains toward the forest. Their morning ride had been exhilarating and now they rested amidst a stream.

"Emmett, Edward, and I used to come here when we were younger to catch fish or to just disappear from the world for awhile," Alice reminisced while Bella soaked her feet at the edges of the cool stream.

Bella smiled, "I wished I had siblings growing up."

"Well, you have Edward now and us annoying in-laws to deal with," Alice smirked, "We Cullen's are never a bore to be around with."

"I'll say," Bella mocked.

Alice sighed and looked at Bella with a knowing smile.

"What?" Bella drawled.

"So, you love my brother, huh?" Alice asked wiggling her eyebrows.

Bella tensed up and looked on with worried eyes. Alice gave her a sly smile while twirling a violet about her fingers.

"H-How did you know?" Bella stammered nervously.

Alice pursed her lips and looked up to sky in mock silence. A small shove from Bella almost dislodge Alice from her perch on the rock.

"Alice!" Bella called eagerly.

She caught Bella's hand and said, "I heard you this morning. You were dreaming, right? But you said 'I love you' out loud. You _were_ saying it to Edward, weren't you?"

It was no wonder that Alice would second guess with whom she said those words to after the Jacob fiasco. Not only had it hurt Edward but she also betrayed Alice's trust and friendship. It was inexcusable.

"Jacob and I are just friends, Alice. It took me some time and a lot of heartache to figure that out. I'm sorry I put you and Edward through that. I assure you it's not something I'm proud of," Bella sincerely said.

"So, it's true. You love Edward?" Alice asked with a sparkle of happiness in her eyes.

Bella nodded slowly, "Please don't tell him. I'll find a way to tell him myself. I don't know when it started but I-"

"You can't think about living without him? He's everything you've ever imagined and more?" Alice finished enthusiastically.

Again, Bella nodded.

Alice sighed wistfully, "I wish I had someone to call my own."

It was Bella's turn to give her a sly smile.

"What?" Alice drawled mockingly.

"Not even _Lord Devonshire_?" Bella questioned.

Alice gasped and hopped off her rock, "I'll get you for that, Isabella."

Peals of laughter rang out in the open forest.

**~0~**

Meanwhile, Lindy stood like a nervous wreck in front of Edward who had just arrived home. Her posture was stiff and her hands shook when she took his hat in the foyer. In fact, it seemed all the servants were on edge and avoiding eye contact.

"What's wrong, Lindy? Did your lady scold you today?" Edward asked noticing the girl's shaky hands as she poured him a cup of tea a few minutes later.

He scanned the bedroom looking for Bella and asked, "Where is your lady?"

"Actually, my lord, I-"

A knock on the bedroom door alerted him to Emmett's entrance.

"Have you seen Alice? I was going to surprise her with some cookies I picked up from the bakery today, but the servants said they haven't seen her all morning," Emmett stated clutching a wrapped box in his hand.

"Did you have the servants look for her?" Edward asked his brows creasing with worry.

"No one's seen her," Emmett insisted.

Edward looked at Lindy, "Where's your lady? Maybe Bella knows where Alice is."

The maid looked ready to pass out; her skin was pale like all the blood left her body the moment he asked that question. Instantly, Edward knew something was terribly wrong. He gripped Lindy between his hands, holding her firmly in place.

"Where is Bella? Where's my wife?" Edward demanded shaking the girl until her teeth rattled.

Lindy sputtered intangibly in his grip.

He should've known something was wrong when Bella wasn't there to greet him at the door. He thought she was busy planning for the ball and didn't even think about her absence. How could he have been so remiss?

"Tell me! Tell me now!" Edward shouted wide-eyed.

Emmett jumped in and pushed Edward away before he could do harm to the poor girl who looked as frightened as Edward did.

"Edward, you're scaring her," Emmett declared.

Edward pointed a finger at the maid, "If anything happens to Bella, I will hold you responsible!"

Someone cleared their throat by the door and Edward realized it was Alfred. The butler was a picture of decorum but his eyes held a sense of urgency.

"My lord, the stable groom just informed me that two mares are missing. The trail leads into the forest," Alfred informed calmly.

"Emmett," Edward called as he made his way out.

"Alfred, please tell his grace that Alice and Bella are missing," Emmett said before following after Edward.

Lindy sank to the ground, "Please, my lady, don't let anything happen to you."

Edward was like a man possessed or rather on a mission. By the time Emmett caught up with him, two of Edward's fastest horses were saddled and ready to go.

Emmett scanned the surroundings and indeed saw a trail from the stables to the forest beyond.

"Come on, we have to hurry!" Edward mounted his horse.

From his periphery, Emmett caught a movement in between the trees and drew a sword from a guard standing nearby. Edward searched for the alarm and noticed a horse and two riders barely clearing the forest edge. A mass of mahogany curls swirled in the wind revealing a smaller rider in the back. It was Bella and Alice. Relief flooded through him instantly.

"Stand down," He said to the guards behind him.

"Edward, something's wrong. They took two horses with them. Why only come back with one?" Emmett questioned ominously.

They both waited until they could see the situation clearer. When Edward did see, it was like he didn't see anything at all. Why was Alice holding Bella in her arms like a rag doll? Why were they both so bloody?

It was Emmett who sprung into action once Alice nearly collapsed after pulling the horse to a stop. Edward heard the words and saw the actions around him but he couldn't respond. He wasn't in control of his body anymore when fear gripped him from the inside out.

"What happened, Alice?" Emmett asked.

"Take Bella, she's hurt. I had to break the arrow in order to put her on the horse. She passed out from the pain, Em," Alice panted and cried at the same time.

Emmett lifted a lifeless Bella into his arms and Alice stumbled down from the horse.

"Oh, Bella, I never meant for this to happen! I'm so sorry! Bella, you can't die," Alice said through her tears.

"Alice, **Alice**, I need you to get father. Hurry," Emmett ordered.

A bloody and bruised Alice stumbled into a run toward the house only to have Carlisle meet her halfway with Alfred following close behind.

"Father, Bella's hurt!" Alice exclaimed.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked in confusion.

"She was shot by an arrow in the forest," Alice explained.

"What the hell were you two doing in the forest?" Carlisle demanded only to have Emmett carry a bloody Bella over.

His attention was quickly diverted at the sight of Bella's wound.

"She's bleeding too much," Emmett informed worry coating his voice.

"Let's take her into the house," Carlisle stated calmly.

Alice gripped her father's arm, "What about Edward? He's just been standing there ever since he saw Bella."

"He must be in shock. Go snap him out of it. Slap him if you have to," Carlisle and Emmett were already in the house before the last of his words were out.

Quickly, Alice rushed over to Edward and shook him.

"Edward, Bella's hurt and it's my fault. Edward, do you hear me? She was shot by an arrow in the forest. I don't know why or how, but-Edward!" Alice shouted in frustration.

Without a response, Alice reached up and slapped him across the cheek. The physical pain must have snapped something back into Edward because he took off running and shouting Bella's name.

The house was chaotic as Edward sped past the trail of maids carrying hot water and followed the sounds of women crying to find Bella in their bedroom. She was awake but pale as white marble.

"Bella," Edward called her name in a whisper.

She reached out a trembling hand toward him and he sank to his knees on the side of her bed taking her bloody hand. His other fingers grazed the blood against her riding habit, gritting his teeth at the sight.

"Edward," Bella could barely speak above a whisper.

He leaned in so he could hear her, "Everything's going to be fine, love. You're not going to die. I won't _let _you die."

Bella shook her head once, "I'm sorry. I-"

She paused for breath, her strength dwindling before their eyes.

Edward clutched her hand tighter.

"There's something I have to tell you before I-"

"You're not going to die, Bella! Do you hear me?" Edward shouted as if that was going to make her stay with him.

He hadn't realized he was crying until her fingers wiped the fallen tears away.

"Son, we need to remove the arrow immediately and stop the bleeding," Carlisle prompted.

Edward looked down and demanded frantically, "Bella, stay with me. You can't leave me."

"I'll always be with you, Edward," Bella gasped out.

"I…love…you."

Edward couldn't rejoice in those three little words because as soon as she finished saying them, her suddenly limp hand fell from his grasp.

"Bella! Bella, wake up! I still haven't told you I loved you," Edward called out to her.

A firm hand was placed on his shoulder, "I need to remove the arrow now, Edward."

Without voluntary movement from Edward, Carlisle signaled for Emmett's help. His brother pulled him from Bella's side by force. Carlisle used shears to cut the clothing away from her wound. The arrow had pierced below her collarbone near her shoulder and missed her heart. The loss of blood was now a major concern. If he couldn't stop the bleeding after removing the arrow, Bella's chances were slim.

"You know father's the best, Edward. Let him save your wife and stand back," Emmett said.

"You'll kill me too, if she dies," Edward said in all seriousness.

Emmett scoff, "I'll let Bella wake up and kill you for saying that."

The precise moment Carlisle pulled out the arrow, Bella let out a blood-curdling scream that turned Edward's knuckles white as he balled his fists to combat the pain he felt in his heart. A small thud across the room had the duchess and Renee sinking to their knees to help Alice.

"Alice fainted," Emmett said to Edward. "Are you okay here?" Emmett asked. Edward gave a small nod in response but he couldn't even remember what the question was.

Slowly, Edward made his way toward the bed once again having regained some composure. He watched his father struggle to apply pressure against the wound and Bella struggling to hold onto life. He couldn't stand by and watch her slip away.

"Let me help you," Edward said determination in his voice.

**~0~**

"She's going to be fine, you know. Her cheeks finally have some color in them," Emmett pointed out upon entering the room where Edward kept vigil.

Edward shook his head, "She hasn't woken or moved."

"She needs time," Emmett said softly.

"How is Alice?" Edward asked.

Emmett nodded, "Better. She had some minor cuts and bruises but she's healing. After what happened to Bella, she's pretty much subdued and remorseful. I asked her exactly what happened that day."

"Let's hear it," Edward sighed wearily.

"She admitted that leaving the house had been her idea and she talked Bella into it. They only meant to stay out for a few hours and return home before we knew of it. Alice said they were by the stream and she saw a movement in the trees. She tried to warn Bella, but-"

"I don't want to hear it anymore," Edward gritted his teeth.

"She's really sorry, Edward. If she knew this was going to happen. Alice would've never in a million years put Bella in danger. You have to know that," Emmett insisted.

Edward nodded, "I do know that, but I can't accept her recklessness and her disobedience."

"She's already punishing herself by staying in her room and _'quietly reflecting on what's she's done'_," Emmett informed. "That's saying a lot when it comes to Alice," Emmett reminded.

"I won't forgive her unless Bella wakes up," Edward said firmly.

Emmett nodded, "Well, Bella's maid has been kneeling outside the door ever since the arrow was pulled without food or water. The girl looks about to keel over if you don't do something."

Edward scrubbed at his face with his hands, "Tell her to go away."

"We've tried. She said she won't leave until Bella wakes up. I know you're angry at her for not watching over Bella more carefully, but you can't blame her for not knowing. I sincerely believe that if she knew Bella was going to leave the house. She would've done everything to stop her until you got home," Emmett patted his brother's shoulder.

Edward rubbed his temples, "Will you stay with Bella for a minute?"

"Of course," Emmett agreed without hesitation.

When Edward opened the bedroom door and looked into the hallway, a figure swayed by the wall and almost tipped over if he didn't steady her. Lindy's eyes grew wide with recognition as Edward angrily looked away.

"My lord," Lindy greeted weakly on her knees.

Emmett wasn't exaggerating. The girl looked like she'd been kneeling as long as Bella has been sleeping.

"Go find a good meal and your bed, Lindy. I'll deal with you later," Edward grunted and turned away.

A hand tugged on his trousers tentatively. Edward stopped but didn't look back.

"May I be of help, my lord? I'm sure my lady could do with a change of clothes and a sponge bath," Lindy stated hopefully.

"You're no use to your lady the way you are," Edward said gently and closed the door on her.

**~0~**

One night, Edward nursed a glass of brandy with Emmett in his bedroom where Bella remained sleeping. Lindy was in the room watching over Bella. The girl proved her worth by meticulously giving Bella a sponge bath and a fresh change of clothes. He would've done it himself if the girl wasn't so eager to be of use. Edward swore he caught a few tears falling from her face and thought that the girl really grew to care for Bella. So, he left her to watch over Bella while Emmett called on him for a much needed chat.

"I took a few men with me to follow any trails left by the intruder, but the rain has washed away any evidence. It's a dead end," Emmett informed.

As if the heavens were angry at him for Bella's near death experience, the sky split open and poured down. Even now, there was a steady rain outside.

"Father and I examined the arrow for any distinguishing marks but there were nothing special about it," Emmett went on.

Edward shook his head, "Why would they target my Bella?"

"It's peculiar, don't you think? What a coincidence it is that the shooter happens to be there on the day that Bella and Alice snuck out without telling a soul," Emmett mused.

"What do you mean by that?" Edward asked.

Emmett shrugged, "Either we have a spy amongst us or they're in our woods spying on us."

Edward slammed his glass down on the table, "I'm getting sick of this. Every direction we turn seems to come up empty. All these late nights trying to weed out the culprit has gotten us nowhere."

"They're growing more desperate. It's the perfect time to lure whoever it is out," Emmett insisted.

"The ball…really Emmett? Bella's kidnapping and near death experience isn't enough for you. You still want to bring the ring leader of _that _into our house with an open invitation?" Edward asked heatedly.

"It's our only chance, Edward. We can't stop now. We're so close," Emmett argued.

Edward shook his head, "This time it's an arrow. What about next time?"

"There won't be a next time. I'm going to catch this son of a bitch," Emmett vowed.

**~0~**

The brightness of the sun woke him up from Bella's beside. Before he could wipe the sleep from his eyes, soft fingers trailed through his hair soothingly. Edward jerked his head up and met Bella's brown eyes and weak smile. He was sure he was dreaming, but the Bella in front of him was still hurt and bandaged. If it were a dream, she wouldn't be anything but perfect.

He reached for her hand and placed it against his scruffy cheeks.

"You're looking more or less like Emmett when he first came home," Bella smiled wider.

"You're awake!" Edward exclaimed happily.

"I couldn't die with your shouting at me, now could I?" Bella teased.

Edward laughed a bit teary eyed. The fact that she could still tease him and joke around proved that she was in a much better state than he thought. A bittersweet relief vibrated in his chest.

"How long have you been awake? Why didn't you wake me up? Do you feel hungry? Are you in pain?" Edward launched into a sequence of questions.

Bella tried to laugh but only winced in pain because she couldn't move her shoulder in the slightest. Suddenly, Edward's hands were everywhere on her trying to comfort her.

"I'm fine, really. It only hurts when I try to move. And Lindy already fed me a bit of soup while you were sleeping," Bella stated patting his leg in assurance with her good arm.

Edward sighed, "You should've woke me up."

"I didn't have the heart. You look like an avenging angel even in your sleep. You were too adorable," Bella cooed.

Edward puffed out his chest in offense, "Don't call me adorable. I'm a man."

"You're an adorable man," Bella corrected.

Edward graced her with one of his crooked grins and then looked at her angrily. The complete change in his mood was really something to behold.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again Isabella Marie Cullen. I'd thought I really lost you that time," Edward spoke fiercely.

That adorable avenging angel was back and in full command. She never wanted anything more than to kiss him. So, she did.

Bella reached for his collar and with a tug pulled him close. Before Edward knew what she was about, her lips met his in a tender but possessive hold. Carefully, she maneuvered him to open his mouth and slipped her tongue inside.

"Damn it, Bella," Edward pulled away breathlessly. "You're hurt and this is hardly the time for kissing," He scolded gently.

"Oops," She shrugged halfheartedly and winced.

"Stop doing that or you'll reopen your wound," He sighed with a shake of his head.

"I'm sorry I left the house," Bella apologized hastily. "I never meant for this to happen. We just needed some fresh air and I don't know what I was thinking. I suppose I was feeling a bit angry at you for always leaving at dawn and coming back in the middle of the night smelling like perfume," She admitted without looking at him.

Edward lifted her face up to meet his eyes, "You thought I was out..."

"What else could I think, Edward?" Bella demanded.

"I wasn't out doing that, Bella," Edward insisted.

Bella's eyes grew wide with shock, "Then, is it Emmett? Oh, my God, he's cheating on Rose. Edward, how could you?"

"What are you thinking in that mind of yours? None of us were there for anything but a few rounds of cards. We mostly tried to talk to the men that frequent those clubs. They might have information we're looking for," He soothed the furrow in her brow.

"What sort of information?" Bella asked sitting up too quickly and cried out in pain.

"Would you stop trying to move?" Edward shouted more than he asked.

Tears welled up in Bella's eyes and threatened to spill over.

She sniffled trying to hold them back, "I'm in pain and you're shouting at me. I hate you, Edward Cullen."

Edward groaned in frustration. It seems like his caring and worrying over her has come off as _un_caring to Bella. There was no winning with her. It seems like he was just going to have to give in.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout. It's just seeing you in pain makes my heart ache and I can't do anything to help you. I'm frustrated beyond anything you can imagine," He told her.

"Hmph."

"So, do you think you can just sit still?" Edward asked.

"I'm only sitting still because it hurts to move not because you asked you to," Bella replied defiantly.

Edward coughed away a smile because even in pain, she was determined to fight him every step of the way.

He helped readjust the pillows behind her and eased her back against it but kept his leaning position over her. Bella peaked up at him wondering why he hasn't moved back. There was a wicked grin on his lips.

"You don't hate me. As a matter of fact, I know you love me," Edward said softly, gauging her reaction.

Bella bite her lip, "Who t-told you that?"

"A little bird with a broken wing," Edward teased her into a shy smile.

Her warm, brown eyes met his very smoldering green ones. Her heart thudded in her chest as she recalled a vague memory of telling him she loved him right before she fainted. Never in a million years had she thought he heard her. She suppose it was good that he did.

"And the avenging angel, how does he feel?" Bella asked nervously.

Edward leaned in, "He feels happy."

"And?" Bella prompted.

"A bit smug," He replied as Bella frowned.

"_And_?"

"_And…_I love you, too," He confessed placing a tender kiss on her lips.

That's when Bella knew she would do anything for this man.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**Poor Bella, it seems like its one thing after another. But something good did come out of all this. They finally said those three little words to each other. Yay! It's about damn time. Let me know if you think so too in your review.**

**I wish you and your family a very MeRRy ChristMas and HaPPy New YeaR!**


	18. Chapter 18

**You guys do not know how happy I am to see this story doing so well. If it wasn't for all of your encouragement, I don't think I could've taken this story to completion. So, gracious thanks to all of you who are supporters of this story. **

**I don't know about ya'll (yes, I'm from Texas), but every time I write this story. I keep imagining Edward looking like Georges Duroy from Bel Ami because he looks **_**yummy**_**…but I digress.**

**I predict two more chapters for this story and maybe an epilogue depending on how everything ties together at the end. Here is a long chapter update that I hope you guys will enjoy!**

**Oh, and if you're under 17, please be warned that there may be instances where you may want to skip. Thanks.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Edward never thought that he would see the day where he would deny Bella anything, but for the second time that morning he had to keep her at bay. He was trying to protect her seeing that her shoulder was still healing or he would've taken her up on her _offer_ more than once. But she was relentless in her advances despite the shoulder injury.

"Please, Edward," Bella pleaded against his ear, her good hand trailing across his stomach beneath his nightshirt.

The pause had Bella holding her breath but then he shook his head at her saying, "I can't risk you opening your wound. Be patient, love."

She pouted, "But I want you now. It's been forever."

He sighed agreeing, "You're telling me."

"Then, what are you waiting for?" Bella purred against his neck sending desire coursing through his loins.

Edward clenched his fists and prayed for the self-control that was dwindling by the second. He needed to extract himself from her, but being away from Bella after her near death experience made him a nervous wreck. So, even though her soft body called out to him like no other, Edward was determined to resist her.

"You play with fire, Bella," Edward warned with a hiss as her tongue swept across his neck.

Her reply was husky, "I love the burn."

"Fuck," Edward swore softly under his breath as his cock twitched at her comment.

"Yes, please," Bella said sucking at the skin of his neck.

He pulled away slightly saying, "You'll leave a mark, my love."

Bella met his eyes and he smiled at how luscious her lips looked from sucking at his skin. All pink and moist and a little swollen as if he had thoroughly just kissed her himself.

"I don't care. I want everyone to know you're mine," Bella stated.

Edward smiled at her, "I'm yours."

"Show me," She challenged.

He just fell right into that one, didn't he? What to do now?

With a soft chuckle Edward nodded, "I'll pleasure _you…_"

He drew the last word out so that she'd understand his meaning.

"Edward," Bella called rocking her hip against him intentionally, "I want to feel you inside me, _all of you_. Not a substitution."

He couldn't remember the last time she was so verbal about such delicate matters, but he found that he liked it. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her and that made his heart soar. Denying her this was probably the most painful and stupid thing he's ever done, but it was for her own physical well-being. She would hate him if her wound opened during their physical activity and he would hate himself if she ever had to experience that pain again. He would protect her from herself.

"Soon, Bella, I promise," Edward insisted gently.

For a second, he thought she wasn't going to let it go and he would've given in because it felt wrong to deny her this over and over. But her shoulders slumped and she nodded in defeat. She looked so forlorn and vulnerable that if it weren't for the knock on the door, he would've comforted her in the only way he knew how.

"It's Alfred, my lord," The voice called.

"What is it?" Edward called back.

"Lord Devonshire arrived last night and her Grace would like your presence at the breakfast table, Sir," Alfred explained through the door.

"We'll be there shortly," Edward said loud enough for the old man to hear before turning his attention back on Bella who was busy peering at his neck with a satisfied smile.

"There's a mark isn't there?" He asked even though he knew.

"Oops," Bella offered before distracting him with kisses that delayed them for another ten minutes.

Finally, after a half hour, Edward managed to help Bella dress instead of calling for her maid and got dressed himself before they made their way toward the dining room where soft voices were heard.

"Tonight, definitely," Bella whispered next to him.

He didn't need the promise of her body yielding beneath his when it was already gently swaying next to him as he guided her to breakfast. It was pure torture. He thanked his stars when they were in a room full of people before he could change his mind and retreat back the way they came.

"Look who's finally decided to grace us with their presence," Esme teased with a smile.

"It was Edward's fault," She blushed on command hinting to everyone exactly what she meant behind those words.

Charlie cleared his throat awkwardly, but Esme and Renee beamed at them with a mother's happiness.

"Minx," Edward whispered in her ears before trying to lead her to a seat next to him but she paused.

"Ah, who is this handsome stranger?" Bella asked smiling at the new stranger whom she guessed was Lord Devonshire.

She didn't realize it, but her comment had Edward frowning and Alice pouting as the stranger gifted her with an interested crooked grin. His curly blonde hair settled at the nape of his neck and an odd pair of sea-green eyes settled on her face. There was a scar about half an inch near the end of his left brow making him look dangerous yet mysterious and intriguing at the same time. Overall, he looked even more frightening than when she first laid eyes on Emmett.

"Bella, this is Lord Devonshire. Jasper, this is the Marchioness of Rochester," Esme made the proper introductions with the proper titles.

Lord Devonshire or Jasper, attempted to get up, but Bella swept forward toward the empty seat between Renee and him leaving Edward awkwardly standing behind. He felt the loss of her body next to him immediately and growled. Next to Jasper, Alice glared at her sister as Bella took the seat with a welcoming smile that lit up the room. Like a forgotten old toy, Edward belatedly took the empty seat next to Emmett.

"It is nice to finally meet you, Lady Rochester," He greeted Bella formally before kissing her hand.

"Please, call me Bella. Everyone does and since you're here. I assume you are like family, so, please don't be so formal," Bella insisted.

"Then, you must call me Jasper," He told her.

"Jasper it is, then," Bella agreed gifting him with a flirtatious smile that had Edward seething.

"Now that you have completely charmed my wife, Jasper, old _friend_, can we break our fast?" Edward asked a bit tersely.

Bella shot him a glare before bringing her attention back to Jasper. The food arrived in steaming hot plates and drinks were poured in crystal goblets.

"You can't see it, but I've injured my shoulder and can't reach very far. Would you be a darling and help me?" Bella asked her new friend.

"Bella, how could you ask such a thing of Lord Devonshire?" Renee chimed in giving her daughter a 'what-is-going-on-with-you' look.

"Oh, it's not a problem at all. What would you like?" Jasper kindly asked.

'_I'd like to string you up and skewer you_,' Edward thought as he stabbed into his eggs.

Bella made her choices as Jasper said, "Tell me, Bella. How does a lady such as you come by a shoulder injury?"

"I was shot," Bella replied automatically, "With an arrow."

"You don't say," Jasper commented flashing an inquisitive look at Edward.

Edward and Alice watched in hatred as Jasper even cut up the sausages into smaller pieces so she didn't have to use both a knife and fork. Bella glanced at a very tight-jawed Edward and smiled inwardly. She had him right where she wanted him, but she didn't miss Alice's grumpiness. Maybe little Miss Alice had feelings for the man after all despite all her attempts at denial. Perhaps, her acting debut can kill two birds with one stone. She can get what she wants from Edward and Alice will realize what she's been missing.

"Thank you, Jasper. You truly are an angel," Bella fawned.

'_I thought I was your angel,' _Edward almost choked when that thought crossed his mind. He was being a complete ninny and that was unacceptable. He wasn't going to let a woman turn him into some blubbering, blathering fool even if he loved her but he was afraid that shipped sailed long ago.

Esme and Renee noticed the thick tension between the four of them and turned the conversation toward the ball. The rest of breakfast was filled with conversation about preparation for the grand ball which was within one week. The invitations were sent out and an announcement put out welcoming the gentry to Rochester estate. Alice became animate once again when Jasper asked her about how the decorations were coming along. Her sister-in-law was only denying the inevitable. It was so obvious, but Bella had to make her believe it too.

After breakfast, the men trailed off to Edward's study and did whatever men did in a study. Bella waved after Jasper despite Alice's death glare and Edward's icy silence. Renee pulled Bella into an empty sitting room and closed the door.

"What on earth are you doing, Bella?" Renee demanded.

Bella smiled innocently, "I have no idea what you mean, Mother."

"Did you and Edward have a fight?" Renee asked peering at her daughter more closely.

"No," Bella shook her head.

"Then, why in God's name are you batting your eyes at Lord Devonshire? He may be attractive but Edward's certainly more charming, right? And did you see the way Alice was glaring daggers at you? What is going on in that head of yours?" Renee ranted.

"So, you agree that Lord Devonshire is attractive? Mother, I thought you only had eyes for father. What would he think?" Bella asked with a grin.

"He would certainly not-" Renee paused and frowned, "This isn't about me. I did not raise you to be a harlot. What is going on because Edward did not look happy?"

"That's between Edward and me," Bella replied.

Renee grew teary eyed and asked, "Are you sure you want to upset him? What if he's so upset that he takes it out on you? Oh, my God, has he ever-"

"Don't be so dramatic, Mother. Edward would never beat me. He's not that type of a man no matter how angry he gets," Bella cut her mother off to defend her husband.

"But-"

"I know what I'm doing," Bella insisted.

"What exactly are you doing because I can't even imagine what it is you're trying to accomplish here besides making a mess of things?" Renee questioned.

"You said it yourself. Alice was staring daggers at me because I had Jasper's attention. I'm going to make her realize that the person she wants is right in front of her," Bella stated omitting her own personal plan for Edward.

"I hope you know what you're doing, then," Renee relented in a worried tone.

It was only Bella's luck that during tea time she happened to pass by the ballroom and found no one other than Jasper surveying the room critically as maids moved around him setting up the tables for food and drinks. She walked in and as if he noticed a shift in the air turned toward her. The man had sharp senses, Bella thought. He would be perfect for the cunning Alice.

"Bella," He greeted with a smile.

"What are you doing in the ballroom? Rochester has a beautiful garden and extensive library. Wouldn't you be more comfortable in those places?" Bella questioned.

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong, Bella. The ballroom is where I meet the most beautiful creatures," Jasper commented.

"Oh? Is Alice one of these beautiful creatures?" She asked knowingly.

His smiling face became a neutral one because she caught him off guard.

Jasper hesitated but replied cautiously, "Alice and I have a…history."

"That doesn't explain why she despises you so. What did you do to my sister?" Bella accused.

"I kissed her," He answered simply and honestly.

"You…kissed…her…," Bella repeated slowly trying to make sense of how that situation would lead to eternal loathing from Alice's end.

He nodded, "You and Alice are close like sisters, so I suppose it's alright if I told you our story. I kissed her without her permission in front of everyone in a ballroom full of people during a waltz that she begrudgingly agreed to. You should have seen her that night. She wore a pale pink gown that shimmered with every movement and she was stunning. More so with every passing year it seemed and I knew I'd been falling for some time whenever I saw her when I came to visit the Cullen's. I suppose I could've been more delicate about the matter, but I couldn't contain what I felt for her anymore."

"So, you set out to ruin her reputation by kissing her in front of everyone? No wonder why she hates you," Bella stated acidly.

"I know. I'm such an idiot," Jasper hung his head.

"You're worse than an idiot. Not only did you take away a kiss she did not grant you but you also took away her choice in a husband. What man would want her when you claimed her as your own, an Earl such as yourself?" Bella questioned venomously.

Why did Alice's situation feel like déjà vu? Was it not so long ago that she had been in the same situation? Wasn't she forced to marry a man that wasn't her choice even if she loved him in the end? Bella now understood how Alice felt and she could sympathize, but she could see Jasper regretted his choice and they were both suffering from his lack of judgment because it was clear that Alice felt something for this man.

"I assume that since you risked her reputation that you love her and still do," Bella guessed.

"I will never love another," Jasper confirmed.

"Then, apologize and woo her," Bella gave him a solution.

"I've tried," Jasper informed.

"Try harder," Bella shot back.

"Won't you talk to her for me?" Jasper's voice was desperate.

Bella folded her arms across her chest in refusal, but Jasper gripped her arms causing her to loosen them at her sides.

"Please?" He asked sincerely.

She relented, "I'll talk to her but I can't make any promises."

It was then that Edward walked in and took in the scene before him. Bella extracted herself from Jasper's grip and the expression on Edward's face was not a good one. He looked more than furious as he strode toward them. For a second, he stood there looking back and forth between them before pulling his hand back and slamming it into Jasper's jaw.

"Edward, what are you doing?" Bella shouted as Jasper recoiled from the punch. There was a drop of blood at the corner of Jasper's mouth already.

Edward grabbed her hand without a word and spat at Jasper, "Keep your hands off of my wife!"

Then, he half-pulled half-dragged her out of the room behind him despite her struggle.

"Edward, you're hurting me," Bella called but his stride only increased.

She had no idea where he was headed, but she frantically tried to come up with something to say to ease his anger. Suddenly, she was being pushed into a room and Edward turned the lock before facing her.

It was a simple room with a wash basin, a bed, a sitting area, and a window. A guest room it seemed like. Bella focused on Edward who was stalking forward and with every step of his, she took a step backwards until her backside hit the writing desk. Before she could think of a way to escape, he had her firmly between his arms by placing them against either side of her on the desk.

Her heart accelerated in her chest as his cold emerald eyes locked her in place. Her avenging angel turned into a predator right before her eyes. There was nothing soft or tender about this man in front of her but she knew he would never intentionally harm her. She couldn't run even if she wanted to, but she had no reason to run because she did nothing wrong.

"Do you have no idea how much I love you?" Edward spoke through his teeth.

"Edward-"

"Why must you always taunt me with other men? First with Jacob and now Jasper? Do you not feel for me a fraction of how I feel for you?" His voice rose to a shout at the end.

"Edward, listen to me. There's nothing going on between Jasper and I despite what you think you saw. If you hadn't refused me over and over this morning when I desperately pleaded for you, I wouldn't have resorted to trying to make you jealous by flirting with Jasper this morning. What you saw was Jasper asking me to speak with Alice for him," Bella rushed out.

There was a silent pause as Edward considered her words, "Why would he ask you to do that?"

"Because Alice won't give him a fighting chance to express his feelings after what happened at the ball," Bella explained.

She watched as Edward's anger receded little by little as he thought about it. Obviously, he knew about Alice's story.

"I just wanted her to realize that she liked him herself, and I do know how much you love me," Bella added.

He looked incredulous so she continued.

"If you didn't love me or cared for me, you never would've married me and given me everything even if I didn't deserve it. If you didn't love me, you wouldn't have denied me this morning over and over. I know that, but sometimes I'm too stubborn for my own good," She admitted.

"Oh, now you know that you're stubborn? As a mule, I'll say," Edward teased with just a bit of anger left.

Bella pouted, "Fine, I'll admit I'm stubborn but it's your fault for always giving me everything I want. You spoiled me."

Edward was amazed how this was somehow still his fault. Before he could form a coherent sentence, the palm of her hand was against his cheek stealing the words from him as she looked tenderly into his eyes. And when he looked into hers, he saw the love she held for him and him alone.

"I love you," He told her and turned his hand to kiss her palm.

"I love you," She whispered back.

"Do we have to wait until tonight?" Edward asked suddenly.

"What?"

He only grinned at her until she caught onto his meaning and she laughed, "Edward, it's hardly appropriate for a lady, no? It's the middle of the day. People will miss us, darling."

"_I _miss you, sweetheart. Kiss me," He commanded.

Edward's commands can be outrageous at times, but this was one command that Bella would gladly obey. Besides, a commanding Edward was simply…_hot_.

She reached up for him and Edward met her halfway sealing their lips in a heated embrace that was soon met with spearing tongues. Desire raced through her body like liquid fire exciting every nerve in its wake. Bella was surprised to find that she didn't need sweet words or kisses that Edward always gifted her with while in bed. Making love to Edward is one thing, but this feeling was completely new and raw and _carnal_.

"Bella…" Edward said through a kiss on her neck. "Yes?" "Are you ready for me because I don't think I can wait much longer?" He asked. "Yes, I need you," She replied running her fingers through his hair.

She expected to find a bed at her back, but instead it met a wall. His hands were everywhere on her body fueling the fire that burned in her core. Then, Edward lifted her skirts and hiked one of her legs up against his hip, adjusted himself and slid in between the cradle of her legs with one upward thrust. Bella gasped at the sensation in wonder and ultimately pleasure.

"Bella, are you…?" "I'm fine. Edward, please," She urged him.

His thrusts came hard and fast, but somehow he still managed to hold her in a way that wouldn't jar her. There was no pain, just excruciating pleasure and what she's been begging for and so much more.

"You like that?" He asked with a thrust.

"Yes. Oh, Edward, harder," Bella moaned feeling his cock withdraw only to deliver another as she requested.

It wasn't long before Bella felt her insides clenching tight and ready for release with every hard and fast thrust of Edward's hips. Bella dug her fingers into his back and moaned. Edward's brows creased in the building pleasure and the harder Bella's nails dug into his back, the closer he knew she was to coming with him.

With several deep thrusts, Bella unraveled in his arms and cried out his name as she came. A few seconds later, his seed shot into her womb fast and hot and he groaned in the pleasure of it all.

It took a moment for them to ride out their pleasure, and Edward brushed a sweaty strand of hair from her face as he kissed her lips.

"Tell me I didn't hurt you," He said softly.

"You didn't. That was amazing," Bella replied still trying to catch her breath.

She felt the loss of him immediately when he pulled out, but his hands were back between her legs with a handkerchief to help her clean up.

"You don't have to do that," Bella bit her lip.

He looked at her, "I want to because I love you."

"I love you, too, so much," Bella said.

He helped fix her dress and tried to tame stray hair before leading Bella back to their bedchamber.

"What are we doing here? Edward, there's a ton of things I need to do before the ball," Bella said.

"I think I've worn you out," Edward teased as Bella rolled her eyes.

"You're going to have to do a lot more than that to wear me out," Bella retorted.

"Nonetheless, you are still injured and a nap would do you some good. There are people who will worry about the ball for you," He insisted ushering her into bed.

"Will you wake me up in a few hours?" Bella asked settling in.

Edward nodded, "And Bella, don't ever try to make me jealous again."

"That depends on your behavior, dear husband," Came her reply.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Emmett, Edward, and Jasper stood staring at the Volterra guards who have been sent from their father's castle in order to guard Rochester.

"We have a ball coming up and in recent events," Emmett began, "Some security measures need to be put in place."

"First, we need all of you to go undercover and be disguised as butlers or servants for next week's event. Secondly, your goal is to discreetly observe any abnormal activity in the ballroom or more importantly suspicious persons. Third, Seth, Quil, Paul, and Embry…" Edward called.

The guards stepped forward as their names were called and waited for instructions.

"I ask that all of you guard over the Duchess, my wife, Alice and Rosalie. Do not let them out of your sight. Understood?" Edward demanded.

"Yes, sir!" They answered in unison.

"Because all of you will be in disguised," Jasper stated, "You won't be able to carry your weapons on you. So, they will be strategically placed around in the ballroom and the locations will be given to you by me personally once everything is set up that morning. Please, take some time to memorize the layout of this ballroom and all exits. I have a few more of my men joining you in a few days. I hope that everyone can work together and keep Rochester secured."

"I sincerely hope that all of you will protect Rochester like you would Volterra," Emmett finished.

One of the older and bigger guards said, "We are loyal to the Duke and his family. We will secure and protect because it is our honor and duty."

Emmett nodded, "Thank you, Sam. You are all dismissed."

They watched as the guards filed outside of the ballroom and back to their posts to keep watch.

Edward ran his hand through his hair, "I need a vacation after all of this."

"Eager to take Bella on that honeymoon, I see. I'll have the Falcon ready for your enjoyment," Emmett jabbed.

"Ha ha, very funny, brother," Edward said sarcastically.

"By the way, what did you ever do to the bastard that she wanted to run away with?" Emmett asked as an afterthought.

"Nothing, he got married. If there's anything that could change a man, its marriage," Edward sighed.

Jasper elbowed him in the ribs, "Not talking about yourself, are you?"

Edward scoffed, "I have not changed."

"Really? Let's head off to the Red House for a drink, then," Jasper tried to tug on Edward's arm but he held his ground.

The Red House was an infamous bar/gambling joint/brothel just a little outside of town and most titled men went there for a bit a alcohol and a lot more of something else. Hell, Edward had been there several times when he was younger during his college years. They've all been there at some point during their bachelor days. It must have been the effects of being too young with too much money and nothing to do.

"No, thanks," Edward disengaged from Jasper's grip.

Emmett chuckled and shook his head, "No, you haven't changed at all."

Jasper laughed along, but quickly found himself being held at his neck by Edward who looked very serious at the moment. Emmett stood back and watched knowing what was coming.

"I hear from Bella that you're wooing our Alice. I didn't beat you to a bloody pulp when you kissed Alice on the dance floor that night because you're my best friend, but don't think I won't do it if you ever hurt her again," Edward warned and released him.

"Make no mistake, Jasper, I will help him rearrange your face," Emmett said, "I suggest you purchase a ring really soon, _brother_."

"What if she doesn't say yes?" Jasper asked in panic.

"She better say yes if you want to keep your pretty face intact," Emmett replied in all seriousness.

They left Jasper standing in the dimly lit ballroom.

"Papa!" Emmett heard Violet's voice before he saw her running toward him.

He easily caught her in his arms and said, "Ladies mustn't run, Vi. We must hire a governess before you're out of control."

"Never, I'm raising her just fine. I don't need another woman raising my child for me," Rosalie stated walking up to them.

"Evening, Rose," Edward greeted and Rose nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"Of course not, my sweet Rose, but a little instruction would do some good," Emmett suggested.

"She has a lot of time for that. A few more years to be a child aren't going to ruin her prospects for the future," Rose argued.

Violet giggled, "Mama loves me best."

Emmett faked a shocked expression and said, "You remember that, young lady, when you want a new doll."

"I love you, daddy," Violet cooed sweetly.

"She's exactly like her mother," Emmett shook his head at Edward who was smiling through the whole scene.

"Oh!" Rose turned to Edward, "You may want to check the kitchens. I heard Bella was in there giving heart attacks to the cooks and wanting to help them bake the custards for the ball next week."

Edward heaved a sigh, "Of course she does."

He was like a man on a mission as he made his way through the house and below stairs to the kitchens and the servant's quarters. It still surprised him how easily Bella could disregard her station and subject herself to the kitchens, but that was one of the things he loved about her. She simply didn't see the need to separate herself from her servants like most women of her station. In other words, she was humble but Edward wasn't going to let her humbleness place her in harm's way.

Especially, when he knew how crowded and busy the kitchens were in preparation for the ball. There must be dozens of people in there right now with cleavers and boiling water and who knows what else.

He thought she'd retired to their room after dinner, but apparently, she didn't and he wasn't surprised at all. Edward opened the door to the kitchens and just as he thought, all the cooks and downstairs maids were frantically in preparation for the coming ball. They haven't even noticed his appearance. Edward scanned the crowd looking for Bella, but she was nowhere in sight. For a second, he figured she had already left but he knew that would never be the case.

Edward rapped hard against the wall to get their attention. Once he got it, all the servants and cooks looked stricken and beside themselves.

"Edward, you're here!" Bella exclaimed making her way to him after straightening up from the oven.

It was no wonder he didn't recognize her when she was dressed in a servant's gown with her hair down and tied with a ribbon. There was even some ash across her cheek. She looked adorable, but he sure wasn't going to tell her that. Instead, he put on his most disapproving look to peer down at her.

"Edward, I made some raspberry tarts for breakfast tomorrow. Would you like to try some?" Bella asked excitedly.

Edward caught sight of Lindy and the girl ducked her head. He looked back at Bella's beaming face and cleared his throat. If he said no to her question, he would seem like a cruel husband to his servants because he can't even appreciate a dessert that his wife made. If he said yes, it would seem like he was condoning her behavior. Either way, he was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

He gave Bella a quelling look and said, "Lindy, please bring some tarts to the master bedchamber. Thank you everyone for your hard work."

With that, he pulled Bella out of the kitchen and proceeded to scold at her all the way to their room.

"Well, that was interesting, don't you think? The master's wife is an odd creature," The main cook stated.

"You don't call the master's wife a creature," The head maid chided.

The cook shrugged, "At least she's a beautiful one, eh? And her raspberry tarts aren't half bad if I do say so myself. I may just invite her back to my kitchen."

"Not if the master has something to say about that. And if you hadn't noticed, ol' man, the girl took over your kitchen for two whole hours making her raspberry tarts," The head maid reminded.

"Did she? Well, anything for a beautiful lady," The cook smiled merrily as he went on cooking.

"Here you go, Lindy. You send these tarts here right up to your lady. I have a feeling she might get an earful tonight. Perhaps, some sweets will cool the master's temper," The head maid said handing a tray to Lindy.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"I thought you were tired after dinner. Whatever possessed you to visit the kitchens at this hour?" Edward asked once they were in their room.

He waited for her answer as he undressed, but Bella's attention was momentarily occupied as she watched him. He gave her an impatient look in return.

"What? You can't ask me a question and undress in front of me in the same breath," Bella tried not to smile but she couldn't help it.

"This isn't funny, Bella. I'm serious. You saw how crowded and busy that kitchen was tonight. What if an accident happened or someone wasn't careful and spilled boiling water over you?" Edward asked slipping on baggy trousers for bed.

Bella sighed, "You're being dramatic. Nothing happened, I'm fine. I was bored and figured I make a few tarts for breakfast tomorrow. I haven't made them in forever and since I had some time on my hands…"

"Well, then, give the cooks the recipe and they'll make it for you," Edward insisted.

"I wanted to make them myself. It's not a big deal, don't make it into one. If you don't like it, then, I won't visit the kitchens anymore," Bella relented.

Edward sighed and pulled her into his lap as he sat on their bed. He played with her fingers as he said, "I'm sorry. After your near death incident, I can't sit still when you're not in the same room as I am. My mind is constantly in fear that something's going to happen to you and you're going to be gone from my life. That fear is crippling, Bella."

"You're checking to see if I burnt my fingers, aren't you?" Bella guessed.

"Yes," Edward shook his head and Bella chuckled.

"Edward, I'm going to tell you something you might not like to hear. You can't protect me every second of everyday, it just can't happen. You'll turn me into a caged bird and have you ever seen a caged bird? They're quite pitiful," Bella said.

"I don't want you to be a caged bird," Edward replied.

"Things just happen, Edward. You can't let it stop you-or me- from living our lives," Bella stated simply.

Edward nodded and smiled, "You're so smart."

"I know. I'm a woman," She said playfully.

He laughed and Bella jumped up from his arms.

"I probably smell like a ton of different food right now. I'm going to ring for a bath," Bella stated but Lindy interrupted with a knock on the door.

The girl brought in a tray of raspberry tarts and a piping hot pot of tea.

"Thank you, Lindy. Could you tell the kitchen to prepare a bath for me, please?" Bella asked.

"Yes, my lady," The girl replied before exiting.

Shortly later, a tub was brought into their chamber and warm water filled up halfway.

Lindy lingered, "Do you require assistance, my lady?"

From her blush, Lindy was probably embarrassed to help Bella bathe in front of Edward who was pretending to read a book. He was doing a bad job of reading when he eyes were solely focused on Bella.

"No, thank you. You may retire for the night," Bella dismissed her and turned the lock on the door.

"Care to join me, husband?" Bella offered.

The tub was definitely big enough for two but he declined saying that he took one earlier before dinner.

Knowing that Edward wasn't reading, Bella turned her back and slowly disrobed from her dress. A slow tug here and a slight pull there until the dress gapped far enough for her to pull her arms out and wiggle out of it. She heard a soft hiss from the bed and smiled inwardly. Then, she gripped the hem of her slip and arched her back before pulling it off of her body leaving her backside completely naked for Edward's viewing pleasure.

She heard a thump like he dropped his book and a rustling of pages as she held in her giggles and stepped into the tub one slim leg at a time.

Edward had no idea that seeing a woman bathe could be mesmerizing. She was everything sensual and seductive in a woman that he could ever ask for. The right amount of innocence and sensuality that causes a man to protect and conquer all in the same breath.

"Don't get your bandage wet," Bella heard him say from the bed but his voice was gruff with desire.

"Do you need help?" He asked a second later.

"N-No…" Bella answered with just the right amount of uncertainty that would have him come running.

And sure enough, she heard the book being placed on the nightstand and Edward knelt down next to the tub. He took the wash cloth from her hand without a word and proceeded to methodically help her cleanse her body. First, he swept the cloth over her arms careful to not let water touch her wound. Bella watched as his brow furrowed in concentration when his hand dipped between the valley of her breast and then glided across each breast. She bit her lip and their eyes met for a brief second. It was all she needed to know that he was losing his self control. Edward's hand was like a hot iron between the cloth and her skin, making her body sizzle and melt beneath it.

"Raise your leg," He ordered and Bella lifted one of her legs from the water.

He took her slim ankle and ran the wash cloth up and down her calf not daring to move any higher.

"You missed a spot," Bella said placing her hand over his and sliding it up and up against her thigh.

His eyes were completely on hers now as she guided him and the cloth wherever she wanted. He followed wherever she led: to her stomach, over her hip, against her other thigh, up her inner leg, and finally between her legs.

"Right there, Edward," Bella removed her hand from over his.

Edward applied pressure through the cloth and Bella tipped her head back and moaned. The next thing she felt was his finger parting her flesh, rubbing and teasing her folds. Despite the water, she could feel how wet she was for him. So, when his finger flicked her nub, Bella gripped the side of the tub and braced herself for a very wet and slippery ride.

He was so attuned to her body because he knew exactly what she wanted when she wanted it and how to get her there. His thumb circled her clit as his finger slipped in and out of her over and over until the building sensation had her body strung so tight her back was arched and her breasts above the water.

"Let go, baby. Come for me," Edward encouraged sweetly by her ear and inserted another finger.

The sudden tightness was just enough to drive her over the edge and ripples of pleasure finally trembled through her body rolling off of her in waves. Her moans subsided and Bella came back down to earth again. She felt the loss of his fingers and opened her eyes.

"Am I in trouble?" Bella asked softly.

"Heaps," Edward replied standing up and extending a hand to her.

Bella took it and stepped out from the tub. Edward helped her dry herself.

"I'm sor-"

Her words were cut off when he placed a finger against her lips, "Don't be. I am weak where you are concerned."

Bella stepped in closer to him and placed her hand between his thighs, feeling the hardness of his cock against the back of her hand.

"You feel pretty strong to me," She said as Edward inhaled sharply when her finger circled his tip through his trouser.

"Cheeky woman," He said with a smile before backing her up until her bottom hit the edge of the bed.

Bella sat and Edward tilted her chin up so that he could kiss her. Her lips were warm and soft and a bit dewy from the water. He gently nibbled on them before sweeping his tongue inside her mouth kissing her thoroughly while rolling her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. One and then the other until she was gasping for breath, but his fingers weren't the only ones that were busy because his trousers loosened and fell to the ground. Bella firmly grasped his cock in her hand, moving up and down slowly as she took in his full length and hardness.

Edward straightened and closed his eyes breathing in time with her hand. He was swollen and much more than aroused. With his eyes closed, Edward enjoyed Bella's ministrations as her hand wrecked havoc on his body. He didn't know when but the pleasure twisted and changed and morphed into something greater. It was deeper somehow, like roots taking purchase in his loins and growing toward every inch of his body. Her hand had become too soft and much more slippery and warmer too. It was a familiar sensation but odd coming from Bella.

When Edward opened his eyes, he was met with her perfect pink lips around the tip of his cock and the sight had him fighting for control.

She was tentatively exploring him with her tongue and lips. Gently licking and sucking at his cock and only his for the first time. A quiet possessiveness lingered in his chest as he watched her take command of their lovemaking.

When her teeth scraped against his tender skin as she took more of him into her mouth, Edward didn't flinch and only reminded her gently that she shouldn't use her teeth. He fisted his hand in her hair and closed his eyes as her mouth now mimicked the motions of her hand. Her mouth was velvet and a warm, moist haven that he never wanted to leave now that he knew its great pleasure.

An intense coiling began in his stomach and spread to his loins with every second Bella pumped him in and out of her mouth. If he didn't stop her now, he wouldn't be able to stop his seed from shooting hot and fast into her mouth.

"Bella!" Edward gasped and she released him with a small 'pop'.

"What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Bella asked worriedly.

He looked at her trying to catch his breath and shook his head.

"Then, why did you stop me?" Bella demanded.

"Because you're too damn perfect," He answered, "But my seed should be wisely spent so that I may soon have the satisfaction of seeing my child grow in your belly."

Bella blushed, "Oh."

Edward helped scoot her back onto the bed and draped himself over her. He fluttered kisses all over her neck and breasts checking her readiness with his finger before guiding his tip to her entrance. This time, he entered her with agonizing slowness wanting to feel every squeeze and pulse of her walls contracting around him. Her moans were drawled out in the process, sweet and low.

When he was seated to the hilt inside her, Bella rolled her hips causing both of them to gasp. When their eyes met, they were absolutely and irrevocably connected body, heart, and soul. Edward began moving the same time he kissed her lips as slow as when he first entered her. He caressed every part of her body as she fell and rose with him in a rhythm as old as time and when his seed released from his body and into hers. Bella prayed that it would find purchase in her womb because it was all they needed to truly be complete.

_**To be continued…**_

**Whew...I did all that typing. Now, it's your turn. Sound off below!**

**For3ver Immortal**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm going to make this short. As always, I'm grateful for all the reviews and kind words. It has truly been a trip writing this story and you guys make it so fun for me.**

**I wrote this chapter whenever I had time on my hands, so, please excuse any errors.**

**And lastly, the grand ball is finally here!**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**The Grand Ball**

"Let me see it!" Bella exclaimed excitedly when she blocked Jasper in the hallway after lunch.

He didn't seem to waver and Bella exclaimed again, "Please, let me see it!"

"Alright," Jasper relented with a sigh, "Only if you promise not to tell Alice anything about…"

"I promise!" She cut him off.

Jasper took out the velvet box nestled inside his jacket pocket and popped the lid. Bella gasped laying eyes on Alice's soon-to-be engagement ring. It was a yellow, princess cut diamond set in white gold with smaller baguette diamonds surrounding the central stone. It was simply breathtaking and perfect for Alice. She had heard the news of Jasper's purchase from Rosalie who heard from Emmett, and she simply couldn't wait to see it.

"Do you think she'll like it?" Jasper sounded uncertain.

"She'll love it! When do you think you'll ask her?" Bella questioned.

"Soon," Jasper smiled.

"What are you two doing?" Alice asked suspiciously from behind Bella.

Jasper quickly snapped the lid and placed it safely back into his pocket before Alice could see what he was holding. They were so wrapped up in their conversation; they hadn't even heard her walking down the hall toward them. Alice frowned at the both of them.

"Jasper and I were just talking," Bella replied.

"About what?" Alice pressed.

"Um…the…umm," Bella fished.

"The ball," Jasper finished and Bella nodded in agreement.

Alice narrowed her eyes and asked, "Bella, can I have a word with you?"

"Of course," Bella agreed and followed Alice to her bedroom with a side glance back at Jasper.

Once inside, Alice whirled around with tears in her eyes.

"I thought you loved me as a sister," Alice accused.

"I do!" Bella replied automatically taken aback.

"Then, do you not realize what Jasper means to me?" Alice asked.

Bella folded her arms across her chest, "I'm confused. I thought you loathe him."

"I don't!" Alice exclaimed and shook her head.

"Well, I do…kind of. Not really. It's complicated!" She amended obviously flustered.

Bella sighed and took Alice's hands, "I assure you that Jasper can only be like a brother to me."

Alice nodded and gave a little laugh, "Of course, I'm being silly. I know you that you love Edward very much. I'm sorry, I just…"

"Alice?" Bella called.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think you can forgive Jasper for what he did that night at the ball and maybe discuss it with him? You have to know that he did it because he likes you," Bella stated.

Alice furrowed her brows, "And he said that he liked me?"

"He never told you?" Bella asked surprised.

Alice shook her head, "What are you talking about Bella? Jasper was mean to me when we were younger and more distant when I grew older. He hardly pays me any attention. I'm just his best friend's younger sister."

"If he didn't pay you any attention, then, why did he kiss you?"

"To be mean, he probably hated me and wanted to see me in ruin and he succeeded. No other man wants me after such a public claim on his part," Alice explained a bit flustered now.

"But did he not try to apologize or-"

"I didn't want to hear any of it, because it might hurt worse to find the reason why he did it. I don't wish to hear him say he hated me or wanted to make fun of me," Alice interrupted.

Bella shook her head with a scoff, "But you didn't even hear what he had to say, Alice! This is all a misunderstanding and you are too stubborn for your own good."

"Alice, did you ever think that his being mean to you and distancing himself from you could possibly be his way of denying his growing feelings for you all this time?" Bella demanded hoping to shed a light of truth onto her sister's preconceived notions.

Alice shook her head in disbelief.

"Like you said, he was your brother's best friend. Maybe he didn't want to admit his true feelings for you because he was afraid of making Emmett or Edward unhappy. Besides, Jasper was a soldier before he became the Earl of Devonshire. Maybe he thought he wasn't good enough for you. You, being the daughter of a Duke, no less," Bella ranted.

"And perhaps, he was just expressing his true feelings in an impromptu kiss," Bella finished.

Alice extracted herself from Bella's grip and flew out the door.

"Where are you going?" Bella exclaimed.

"To confront him!" Alice answered over her shoulder as she ran down the hallway.

Suddenly, someone grabbed Bella's wrist and tugged her from the open doorway. She recognized his scent before ever seeing his figure.

"Edward, where are you taking me?" Bella asked.

"I've been looking for you everywhere," Edward said still tugging her along behind him.

"Where's the fire?" Bella asked sarcastically.

Edward grinned and tossed over his shoulder back at her, "In my pants."

"I'm really busy," Bella frowned, "Too busy to um…_play_ with you right now."

"I only need five minutes," Edward winked as they rounded a corner.

Bella rolled her eyes, "That doesn't sound too promising."

"I'll make it worth your while," He promised.

"It'll take more than five minutes to do that," Bella argued.

"Don't be so greedy."

"Husband, you can finish in five minutes but I can't," Bella clarified.

He glanced back at her and said, "That's not what happened last night, love."

A lovely blush crept up to her face before she exclaimed, "That was different!"

Edward chuckled as he led her to their bedroom and pushed her up against the door at the same time he closed it.

"I have a surprise for you," His eyes glistened with excitement.

Bella raised an eyebrow, "If it's in your pants, I'm not interested."

He laughed and pinched her cheek affectionately, "You have such a dirty mind, my kitten."

It dawned on her that the whole time they've been talking; he meant none of it sexually. She felt a bit embarrassed about that fact but it grew into annoyance instead.

"Then, what is it?" Bella demanded.

"Close your eyes," Edward ordered.

He blew on her lashes when she didn't obey fast enough and said, "Keep them closed."

"Edward…"

"Keep them closed and follow me," He ordered taking her hand and leading her through their sitting room, around a corner before he turned her and came to a stop.

"Open them," He said against her neck from behind.

Bella gasped because the gown hanging from her wardrobe door was breathtakingly beautiful. The fabric was made from layers of expensive chiffon in the colors of a twilight sky that flowed delicately to the floor. The gown seemed so airy and weightless that Bella imagined an angel in it, but no angel would dare wear this gown. The neckline was a plunging one instead of the usual low-cut and the short train was exquisite. A turquoise sash tied at the waist into a bow at the back.

"Do you like it?" Edward asked.

Bella nodded, speechless. The whole time she had been debating about what to wear, he had fastened a gown without her knowing as a surprise. She was moved to tears.

"You hate it," Edward deflated.

"No, you sweet man, I absolutely love it. How did you manage it when you didn't even have to drag me to the modiste?" Bella asked curiously.

"I took one of your gowns as a model to Madame Leone," Edward replied.

"Smart," Bella complimented.

He rested his chin on her shoulder from behind, "It's a unique design carefully crafted just for you, one of a kind."

"What do you mean?" Bella asked turning around.

"I designed it for you. Well, Alice helped fine tune it," Edward replied.

"Wait…you what?" Bella asked confused.

"I drew the gown and Alice helped me add in some finer details. Like the train and the plunging neckline. I'm still not so sure about that neckline, but if it weren't for her. You'd probably have a nun's neckline instead," Edward chuckled.

Bella shook her head with a smile and Edward asked, "What?"

She ran her fingers through his hair and marveled, "You're so amazing."

"I feel like I don't spoil you enough. Ever since you married me, you've never really asked for anything. Not diamonds or carriages or even new gowns. Do you not feel that what's mine is yours and you can have anything your heart desires?" Edward asked.

She shook her head, "All I want is you."

Edward smiled, "You have no idea how happy that makes me, but if you won't spoil yourself. Then, I'll do it for the both of us."

"And who will spoil you?" Bella asked in return.

"I'm already spoiled because you're by my side," Edward replied tenderly.

She melted then and pulled him close with a whispered, "Come here."

He met her halfway between a kiss and the bed.

* * *

Alice barged into Jasper's room and gasped when she found him in the middle of buttoning up a fresh shirt. She should've but couldn't take her eyes away from the bare skin of his chest.

"For a young lady of society, you don't have any sense of propriety," Jasper scolded.

"Nei-Neither do you…as a gentlemen. You should've turned your back as soon as you saw me," Alice stuttered.

Jasper ignored her and didn't even bother buttoning up the last few buttons as he continued to stare at her.

"I figured since you so rudely entered that you wouldn't mind seeing anything a young lady shouldn't see," Jasper retorted.

He was insulting her virtue and Alice balled her fists up and reminded herself that she was here for a purpose.

"Why did you kiss me?" Alice blurted out.

"Pardon?"

"Why did you kiss me on the dance floor that night half a year ago?" Alice clarified.

He only looked at her and that made her angrier. By God, if she had to pull his teeth, she would get an answer out of him. His cold and distant exterior couldn't keep her away anymore. Not when something so important was at stake, her happiness and his.

"Why did you always taunt me whenever you came to visit? Why did you remain distant after you became a soldier? Why did you kiss me?" Alice demanded finding steam in her words.

"Why? You want to know why?" Jasper asked standing up and stalking toward her.

Alice nodded despite the fact that she was moving backwards as he walked forward.

"How could you not know, Alice? With every smile and every laugh, I fell more and more in love with you but I had no way of telling you because I was an untitled nobody. I distanced myself from you because I am your brother's best friend. I remained distant because you are a daughter of a duke and I knew your hand would never be given to a soldier like me," Jasper stated.

"Why didn't you tell me any of this before?" Alice asked.

"I tried on the dance floor after coming into my title as the Earl of Devonshire, but I'm a man of few words, Alice," He said.

That was true, she never heard him talk so much before.

"I thought a kiss would better express my feelings to you. I didn't think it would scare you off," Jasper finished.

"I wasn't scared. I was confused. I thought you did it to ruin me or to spite me," Alice stopped moving backwards and Jasper quickly closed the distance.

"I could never do either of those things to you. When you hurt, I hurt ten times more than you," Jasper confessed.

Alice sniffled, "You don't mean that. If you cared-"

"Don't cry. Seeing you cry hurts me here," Jasper said lifting her hand to the left side of his chest and against his bare skin.

He caught a tear midway with his thumb, "Will you give me a chance to make things right?"

Alice looked up at him and everything evaporated. All she knew was that she wanted him. Alice nodded in reply, but before she could embrace him, he knelt down on one knee.

"What are-"

"Alice, I'm sorry for the grief I've caused you through my careless actions," Jasper began.

She shook her head and the pop of a velvet box had her in complete shock.

"Will you let me make it up to you for the rest of our lives? Will you marry me?" Jasper asked.

"Oh, my God, Jasper," Alice squeaked trying to find her voice.

"Say yes and let me love you, baby," Jasper pleaded.

Her silent pause was like an eternity in limbo.

"Alice…"

"Yes! Yes, Jasper! I'll marry you," Alice replied half crying and half smiling.

Jasper burst into a radiant smile and slipped the ring onto her finger before rising. She leaped into his arms and claimed his lips.

* * *

Bella lay in the crook of Edward's arm completely satiated, warm, and happy.

She kissed his skin lazily and asked, "Why is it, husband, that I can never get enough of you?"

Edward chuckled, "I was just about to ask you the same thing."

"Well, then, I suppose that's a good thing. We'll never tire of each other," Bella said.

"Never," He promised capturing her bottom lip between his teeth and nibbled gently.

Bella moaned into his mouth as his hand grazed her already sensitive nipple.

"I should probably stop," He whispered against her mouth.

"Yeah, we should," She agreed deepening their kiss by swirling her tongue into his mouth.

With a groan, Edward pulled away with a raised eyebrow.

"You're right," Bella agreed, "We have a lot to do before the ball starts in a few hours."

"You'll make a grand hostess," Edward reassured as he caressed her cheek. "And Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Promise me you'll be vigilant tonight," He said gravely.

"You worry too much. Everything's going to be fine. And tomorrow, everyone will know that the Marchioness of Rochester really knows how to throw a ball," Bella joked.

He gave her a chaste kiss on the lips before getting dressed.

"I love you and thank you for the gown," Bella said.

"I love you more," Were Edward's parting words.

The last few hours before the guests were expected to arrive, everyone was in a frenzy to put on the finishing touches and make everything look perfect. Bella worked with the servants until the last possible second to make sure everything was in place before scrambling to get ready with Lindy's help.

With her new gown on, her hair freshly curled and half of it pinned up, Bella slipped on her shoes and gloves.

"My lady, you're practically glowing tonight!" Lindy exclaimed in awe.

Bella smiled, "Thank you for helping me."

Then, they heard the first pounding of hooves against the ground. People were starting to arrive! Bella shook out her nerves and forced a calm façade to come forward. She would make Edward proud tonight.

Her first guests were Lord and Lady Windleton, who were friends of her in-laws. She greeted them politely and passed them on to the awaiting Duke and Duchess and her own parents. More people began to arrive, and Bella never greeted, mingled, or kissed so many cheeks before in one hour. Gradually, Bella moved the crush up to the ballroom as the quartet began playing. Everyone seemed to want a piece of her and her dance card was almost full. It was most flattering.

Edward was strangely missing until she caught his eyes from across the room speaking with a few gentlemen. He was polished in his formal black trousers and a white shirt under a dark tailcoat with a black cravat deftly tied at his neck. His hair was combed back except for the usual stubborn lock that liked to fall into his eye. Her heart stuttered just looking at him, and he winked at her from across room making the butterflies in her stomach flutter.

She blushed and looked away surveying the crowd and noticed the guards dressed as servants serving drinks or hors d'oeuvres. If that wasn't odd, more were dressed as ushers and such. Some of them were men Bella never seen before, but she caught them exchanging glances with Jasper who stood off to one side of the room. She figured they were his men, then, but why the extra security detail? What was going on?

Edward seemed to be the only one circulating amongst the crowd, but even he seemed to be looking for something. Did they expect the pirates to storm through the ballroom? That would be a sight.

"Bella, the ball is amazing," Rosalie gushed suddenly beside her. "I'm sorry I haven't been a big help what with Henry and Violet," Rosalie apologized.

"No, of course, I understand. The servants did everything, anyways. I just coordinated," Bella smiled.

"It's a big job to coordinate. You did amazing," Rosalie complimented.

"Thank you," Bella said.

Rosalie looked toward Emmett, "I'm going to pluck my wallflower for a dance."

Bella laughed, "He won't appreciate you calling him a wallflower."

Rosalie blew her a kiss before making a beeline for her very imposing husband. She didn't even look slightly deterred as he gave her a glare that would make any woman tuck tail and run in the opposite direction. Instead, she flirted until he dimpled and pulled him onto the dance floor. Emmett went willingly and swept her about the dance floor like nobody's business. Rosalie winked at Bella as a turn brought her eye to eye with her sister-in-law.

Speaking of sister-in-law, where was Alice and what the hell happened after she went to confront Jasper? Before she could hunt Alice down, a familiar voice greeted her from behind.

She whirled around, "Jacob! Leah! What a pleasant surprise!"

"The ball is very lovely," Leah smiled warmly.

"Thank you, please enjoy yourselves," Bella insisted.

"How have you been?" Jacob kissed her cheek in greeting.

"I see Father," Leah cut in before rushing off.

"Please excuse her," Jacob pardoned his wife who was already halfway across the ballroom.

Bella shook her head, "No, it's fine, and I've been busy as you can see."

"You look good. Healthy, happy…" Jacob trailed off.

Bella nodded and said, "Yes, so do you. Leah looks happy, too."

She felt Edward's arm as he came up behind her, "Hello, Jacob."

"Evening," Jacob greeted.

"Thank you for coming. It means a lot to Bella," Edward said cordially.

It was the first time they spoke to one another without sneering or wanting to kill one another. Bella suppose that's all she could hope for.

"Jacob, Father would like a word with you," Leah called when she returned to Jacob's side disregarding everyone else around him.

Her eyes fell on Edward and she belatedly greeted, "My lord."

"Please call me Edward," He said.

"Excuse us," Jacob steered Leah away toward her father.

Edward looked down at Bella and said, "His eyes didn't stray once."

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked brushing back that stubborn lock of hair from his face.

"Your neckline…His eyes didn't stray," Edward clarified though his own eyes did stray.

"He's married. What would you do if it did?" Bella hated to ask but for humor sake she did.

"I would defend your honor," Edward replied automatically brushing his thumb over her bottom lip.

Bella smiled teasingly, "Well, we know how that ended."

He gave her rear end a swat and Bella yelped in surprise before looking around to see if anyone saw. Thank goodness everyone was too busy to notice their inappropriate exchange.

Edward leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "Don't be so naughty or I'll have to punish you, Isabella."

She quivered and practically wanted to beg him to make good on his words. Good god, what kind of wanton woman was she turning into? He kissed her cheek close to the corner of her lips and walked away with a crooked smile knowing full well how he wrecked havoc on her body with a few simple words.

Bella suddenly felt parched and decided to visit the beverage table laid out against the wall. She was in the middle of reaching for the ladle of the punch bowl when a hand reached out to pick it up.

"Allow me," He said.

She looked up and broke into a smile, "You're Sir Riley."

"I'm happy to know that you still recognize me, my lady. Are you well?" Sir Riley asked stiffly in his knightly regalia.

"Quite, thank you, and yourself?" Bella accepted the drink he handed her with a sip.

The cool liquid quenched whatever heat Edward had left behind, thank the stars. It's one thing to be hot and bothered by your husband when you're in the privacy of your bedroom, but it's quite another thing to be hot and bothered by your husband in polite company.

"I'm also well. You're ball is quite the crush. Everyone will be talking about it come tomorrow morning," Sir Riley stated with a curl of his lips.

"You're too kind," Bella insisted noticing the way he shifted from foot to foot as if he was uncomfortable or eager for something.

A waltz struck up and Sir Riley extended his hand, "Care for a dance, my lady?"

She had purposely kept this dance open for Edward, but with a glance, she saw that he was preoccupied with Count Westbury and a few other men she couldn't quite see.

So, Bella extended her hand to the awaiting Sir Riley who swept her on the dance floor.

He was a good dancer and he led very well. Not as well as Edward, of course, but he'll do. They're conversation drifted in and out until he said, "I heard Rochester has a vault. Do you know anything about it?"

Rochester has a vault? Why would Sir Riley be interested in this vault? Where would he even hear about Rochester's vault if there is one? What would be in that vault that he would want? Bella stiffened and forced herself to relax in the same moment under Sir Riley's scrutiny.

"I'm sure you're mistaken, Sir Riley," Bella laughed at the idea but she truthfully didn't know about a vault.

"How is it that you manage to escape every time?" Sir Riley tightened his grip on her waist and hand. "The first time with the carriage and then the second time with the arrow," Sir Riley twirled her and brought her back up against him.

Bella couldn't digest the information fast enough before she felt the cold steel of a knife pressing against her back. Its edge was sharp and deadly.

"You're mistaken, Sir Riley. There is no vault. So, let me go now," Bella tried to her best to remain calm as he danced their way closer to the edge of the circle placing them closer to a darken alcove.

It was his perfect cover as couples around them turned endless circles, the hems of their gowns creating a multi-color veil and the perfect distraction for him to pull her aside.

"Shout and I will kill you," Sir Riley made his warning clear by ushering her away from the ball with the edge of the blade firmly at her back.

Meanwhile, Edward sensed that something was wrong and scanned the crowd. He didn't know what he was searching for, but it became apparent when Bella was nowhere in sight. Hadn't she been at one of the tables fetching a drink? Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Seth scrambling to search for something in the crowd of dancers. Taking a dozen steps toward the guard, Edward pulled him aside.

"What happened?" Edward demanded.

"She's not here. I was watching her dance one minute and she just disappeared," Seth panicked, wide eyed.

"How long?" Edward gripped his shoulder.

"Just a few minutes. There were just so many of them twirling all at once, I'd lost track of her in the crowd," Seth explained.

"Who was she dancing with?" Edward asked.

"I don't know. He dressed like a knight," Seth replied.

"Get Paul and take up your swords," Edward ordered before Jasper and Emmett made their way over also sensing that something was wrong.

"What is it?" Emmett asked.

"The bastard Riley has Bella," Edward gritted through his teeth, "And I know where he's taking her."

* * *

Bella knew they were headed towards an old servant's stairway at the back of the house, but she had no idea why or how Riley knew where he was going.

"You don't have to do this. You can let me go now and flee before they ever find you," Bella said hoping to deter him.

"I've come for one thing and you're going to help me get it," Riley said giving her a push.

"Walk and don't try anything funny," He ordered.

Bella's heart thudded with every step she took downstairs. She thought about running or at least injuring him enough to get away, but with the knife firmly against her back and his hand digging into her injured shoulder. Bella did what she was told, because someone must've noticed her absence by now and would come looking for her. Until then, she would have to defend herself.

They reached a landing at the bottom of the stairs and to the right were the old servant's entry sealed off, but now there was a big hole like it had been blown to bits. Oh no, the pirates! They're here. Riley pushed her to the left and they began weaving through the tunnel under the house. Bella struggled with her steps, almost slipping several times because of the downward slopping of the tunnel and the lack of light. Bella caught the hem of her gown with her own foot and just before a face plant; Riley jerked her upright by her injured shoulder.

"AH!" Bella gasped from the pain, tears springing forth to her eyes. She was sure he tore a few stitches open. Fucking bastard.

"Victoria only missed by a hair, didn't she? Well, you're lucky I convinced her to leave you alive for this moment," Riley sneered.

"Go to hell!" Bella spat as they rounded a corner.

"About fucking time!" Someone shouted when Riley brought her toward a vault door.

It looked like a normal door except that it was made of pure, solid steel. There was no knob on the door, just a small slot big enough to fit a key through and a steel lever. It looked like a vault alright.

Bella couldn't see who it was that spoke, because he was nowhere in sight. The shadows from the flickering torches played games with her eyes. When her vision adjusted, she wished she couldn't see when he stepped out into the light followed by two other men. Bella jerked back in fear, because these weren't men.

They were savages, all of them with rags for clothes and stench of sea, dirt, and unwashed bodies. Bile rose to her throat when their odor hit her nostrils and she struggled to keep herself from retching. They smiled at her, some with missing teeth but mostly just rotting ones.

"I got her here, didn't I?" Riley asked a bit put off.

He was talking to the pirate who looked less offensive than the others with long, blond hair tied at the nape of his neck.

"I thought you ran out on us, boy," The pirate said keeping his eyes locked on Bella.

"Look what I found, James," A woman sneered from behind them.

"Let me go!"

Bella recognized that voice and turned just in time to see a fiery red head backhand Alice.

"Don't touch her!" Bella struggled but was kept in check by Riley.

The woman gripped Alice by her hair hard until tears escaped her eyes just to spite Bella. She stomped down on Riley's foot, hard, and broke free attempting to go after the woman. Instead, she was suddenly pushed against the wall with the knife Riley had now against her throat. She froze coming face to face with the blonde hair pirate named James.

"Bella!" Alice shouted but her voice quivered with fear.

"You've been very difficult to capture until now," James spoke as he petted her hair with his free hand. He twisted her locks around his finger and inhaled the scent with a satisfied smile that looked as slimy as an eel.

"It's no wonder he guards you like a hawk. You're beauty is a rare gem, like the one I want in that vault," James said a finger now caressing her cheek at which she cringed away from.

So, it was a pirate's treasure he wanted. That was what's in the vault.

'_Well, obviously, Bella. What else would you keep in a vault?' _Her subconscious chose this moment to resurface but quickly shut up as James spoke up.

"Bella…I can call you Bella, right?" James asked.

"You can go to hell," Bella spat into his face.

James wiped the spit away serenely, too serenely. Suddenly, her head snapped sideways and the blow registered before the pain seeped under her skin. Bella could taste the blood in her mouth before turning back to him.

The knife tightened at her throat and he clucked his tongue in disapproval, "You have such a fowl mouth and I've been so nice."

"Now, do you have a key to this vault?" James asked.

"What makes you think I'd give it to you even if I did?" Bella gritted out.

"You've left me no choice," He quickly turned her so that her backside is against his front and the knife back at her throat.

She came face to face with his minions who sneered at her with perverted grins.

"Search her," James commanded as Riley stood back and watched with an almost bored expression. It was obvious he wasn't here for the dirty work. He was just here to retrieve her as leverage and get whatever cut James had promised him.

Bella panicked as they drew nearer with their grimy hands extended.

"No!" Bella scrambled away but that only placed her backside closer to James and she flinched away.

The savages were closing in on her like hell hounds until she heard a cry ring out and two knives flew past her to embed themselves in the foreheads of James' minions. Surprised, James grabbed her and swung her in front of him.

Victoria lay unconscious on the ground as Bella realized Jasper had been the one to throw the knives because two more gleamed in his hand. He never looked more vicious and capable of cold-blooded murder than he did in this moment, and Bella realized that was because Alice's life was threatened. Then, she saw Edward's outline as he handed Alice safely to two guards who had to half drag her away from the scene because she refused to go.

Both men ignored Alice's cry before the tunnel faded into eerie silence. More guards stood ready to defend behind them like a well trained army.

"Edward," Bella breathed and his eyes flitted to her momentarily with so much anger and pain before schooling his face to a calm façade as he looked at James.

Edward took a step forward and James called out, "One more step and I'll slit her throat!"

Jasper's hand twitched at his knives but Edward gripped it in a silent command and Bella knew the reason. James had her at a close proximity, almost too close, and if Jasper missed by a hair. It would be her head that the knife found purchase. She knew that Edward would never risk it.

"You don't want her," Edward stated calmly.

"I might just take her with me after I retrieve my treasure. She'll make a fine whore on me ship, don't you think? You'll hardly recognize her after I've passed her around a few times," James caressed Bella's cheeks with his forefinger obviously trying to provoke Edward into making a wrong move.

She saw the fire leap up into his eyes but on the outside, he remained in control of himself.

"Give me the key to the vault," James demanded.

"How about an exchange, her for the key?" Edward asked with ice in his voice.

"The key first if you want her to live," James threatened.

"Don't give it to him, Edward," Bella pleaded.

"Shut your mouth, cunt!" James ordered.

Edward removed his cravat and unbuttoned the collar of his stark white shirt and around his neck was a gold chain. On the end of that chain was a gleaming golden key with two notches at the end of the handle. It was the perfect size to fit into the keyhole. She could feel James' lips curl in victory as Edward held it out.

"Now, toss it over here and aim at her feet," James commanded.

Without much effort, the golden chain landed at Bella's feet with a sweet twinkling sound.

"Riley, please make yourself useful," James growled to the absent Riley who had been cloaked by the dark shadows.

Riley retrieved the necklace and turned the key until he heard a click. Reaching for the steel lever attached to the door, Riley pulled up and a loud clank released a heavy bolt so that the door swung free. It was completely dark inside until Riley grabbed one of the many torches off its post and lit up the vault room.

"It's here!" Riley called and he must've meant the treasure chest.

"Let her go," Edward ordered.

"You are sadly mistaken to think that I've brought no reinforcements," James sneered.

"Men! Kill them all!" James sent up a shout that led more than a dozen filthy pirates into the tunnel as he dragged Bella into the vault with him.

The last thing Bella saw was one of the men coming after Edward with a dagger. She was thrust into Riley's arms again and he held her arms pinned back, but with the grunts and falling bodies outside. Bella struggled in his grip wondering if one of those fallen was Edward.

A heavy thud snapped her attention to a now gleaming treasure chest. James had thrown the lid open and a dozen gold coins littered the ground with its cold metal sounds before coming to rest. Jewels and heaps of pearls filled the chest along with tons of gold coins, but the object James dived for was a crown. Bella had seen that bejeweled crown before in a painting and she remembered exactly whose head they were on.

"The crown jewels of England," Bella gasped softly in utter astonishment.

"Isn't it beautiful?" James asked.

No sooner did he say that a big body slammed into him, sending the two of them skidding across the floor. The crown fell out of James' hand during Emmett's impact and landed near Riley and Bella. They both looked at each other before flying into action. Bella figured that the cut James promised Riley didn't seem worthwhile after he saw the crown jewels, because Riley was intent on having it now that James was preoccupied with Emmett in a struggle of strength and will.

At the moment, her brother-in-law pretty much had a handle on things where James was concerned while she struggled with Riley for the crown. She had tenacity but he had the strength of a man and overpowered her, grabbing the crown from her grasp before kicking her in the ribs. Then, he hauled her up by her hair and placed her in a choke hold as hostage. Bella gasped for air resisting Riley's attempt at dragging her out of the vault into a massacre outside.

"Bella!" Emmett called and threw James off of him to come to her rescue.

Riley's head suddenly swung to the side by Emmett's surprised blow and Riley was forced to release his hold on her. Emmett pushed him up against the wall just as Edward stumbled to the vault's door covered in blood followed by Jasper. She didn't know if they were injured but she had never been more than happy to see Edward.

Bella scrambled to his side, but he was looking behind her in shock horror. She glimpsed behind in mid-step and saw James right on her tail badly beaten but gripping a dagger ready to drive it into her back. A forceful jerk had her stumbling against Edward's body and at the last possible second, he turned absorbing the blow meant for her.

She was sure she screamed his name before Jasper and the guards charged into the room after James. Hot, sticky liquid seeped against the front of her gown, staining them both a deep crimson. Edward's body slumped against her as he staggered on his feet. Bella tried her best to lower him to the ground but they both fell with a thump.

"You're so stupid," She said angrily through the tears.

He lifted a bloody hand to her face as the guards detained James, "I am, for putting you-"

Edward gasped in pain finding it difficult to speak. There was so much blood but all Bella could think about was keeping him conscious until more help arrived.

"Don't talk, Edward. Father will be here shortly, I'm sure," Bella insisted although she wasn't quite sure.

"You are the best thing that's ever happened to me, do you know that?" Edward tried to smile but it came out as a hiss of pain.

"Emmett, Jasper!" Bella shouted in desperation.

It was Emmett who knelt beside them and after checking Edward's wound he said, "He's losing too much blood. I must remove the dagger at once and try to put pressure on it."

"You'll kill him," Bella protested.

"I'm trying to save him," Emmett argued.

"Aren't you afraid of blood, beautiful girl? Look at me," Edward distracted.

She sobbed because even though he must've been in so much pain. He was still trying to protect her.

"I love you," Edward said as Emmett yanked the dagger out.

She gritted her teeth as her husband let out a roar of pain that pierced her heart. Emmett quickly stripped his shirt and wadded it up before pressing it tight against the wound at Edward's back.

"Hold it tight, Bella. I have to go get Father," Emmett stated.

Bella held on tight, but the bleeding didn't seem to stop. She cried, heavy tears adding to the stains on her dress.

"Edward, you can't die. No, you _won't _die," Bella spoke softly but her tone was commanding, "Not for me and not after forcing me to marry you and making me fall in love with you."

"I told you that you would," He still sounded so arrogant at a time like this.

"Yes," Bella agreed tearfully recalling their very first walk in the garden at Lady Lovejoy's home.

"And I was a fool not to believe you then. How could I not fall in love with such a beautiful man?" She finished on a half-choke half-laugh.

His lips curled up ever so slightly, "I always wondered what it was that you fell in love with, my looks or my money."

"You can be such a jerk sometimes," Bella said without any malice.

"But you love this arrogant jerk," Edward said weakly.

She nodded and begged, "I love you, so please, stay with me."

A reassuring hand touched her shoulder and Bella reluctantly made way for her father-in-law. Emmett and Charlie stood watching Carlisle's assessment.

"We have to move him upstairs," The duke insisted.

"Will he make it?" Bella asked.

The duke only patted her shoulders as her own father and Emmett hosted Edward up and back down the tunnel carefully navigating through dead bodies.

"Jasper?" Bella called but her eyes followed the procession.

"Go Bella, be with him. I can handle things here," Jasper reassured.

Bella flew after her husband, half stumbling through the dead bodies that littered the tunnel floor and sent up prayers to the Lord above to save her one and only love.

**To be continued…**

**For3ver Immortal**

**Wouldn't it suck if after all these trials and tribulations that Edward would die? But I wouldn't be that cruel to you guys or would I?**

**Until next time!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A million thanks for all the love and support. I really couldn't have continued if it weren't for all of your awesome reviews and private messages asking for me to update ASAP. Thank you.  
**

**My internship at the hospital this year has been hectic, so, I hope you guys can understand.  
**

**This chapter has been a long time coming. So without further ado, enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

It was a beautiful day for a wedding, Bella thought as she tilted her face up to the sky. Although it was the middle of summer, there was a gentle breeze in the air that carried the sweet scent of a million roses. Rochester's extensive garden in the backyard had been transformed into a fairytale venue for exchanging vows.

Esme couldn't bear to wait for a wedding after Alice and Jasper announced their engagement. So, with all her motherly will power, Esme started to plan a wedding very much like how she planned Bella's own wedding. Although, unlike Bella, Alice refused to stay quiet and let her mother decide everything. Jasper, however, stayed in the background to watch mother and daughter battle it out. He wasn't crazy enough to get in the middle of them, smart man.

Guests were shown to their seats which were hand-draped with flowering vines by the maids. On either side of the aisle were tons of fresh, pink roses intertwined with baby's breath carefully arranged in bouquets and heart-shaped green leaves hung from the pedestals where they sat. Perfectly trimmed green hedges enclosed the space making the large backyard much more intimate.

"Aunt Bella!" Violet shouted from a ways up the path leading toward the house.

The same path Alice would have to walk in another hour or so. Bella turned to see Violet in the caring arms of her uncle. The sun made his hair shimmer like stars and the smile he greeted her with was just as brilliant. Her heart stuttered at the sight of him. He was healthy, vibrant and strong. A drastic change from when he first woke up two weeks ago.

She had been so afraid for him, wondering if he was going to make it. The knife injury had looked a lot worse than it actually was once Carlisle stopped the bleeding. Only when Edward's wound was carefully stitched up and Carlisle's reassurance that Edward would indeed live did Bella sighed with relief. The following week had been a challenge where Edward was concerned. She learned that he was an extremely difficult patient to care for. He didn't like lying in bed all day, it made him feel useless and unproductive but it made everyone anxious when he first tried to move about. Bella finally put her foot down when Emmett found Edward laying unconscious in his study after trying to do too much. She was extremely furious with him and threatened to never speak to him again if he so much as set one foot out of bed.

Seeing her so angry and distraught, Edward gave her his word that he would stay in bed until Carlisle's approval of his recovery. At night, the pain would wrestle him from sleep but the stubborn man refused to take laudanum complaining about how hazy and disoriented he felt afterward. It was Rochester's strongest liquor that helped him sleep and that's only if Bella cuddled up next to him. He was anxious and agitated when she wasn't in his sight so he refused any care except for hers just to have her close at all times. She understood his need because she also felt the same way after watching his precious blood seep relentlessly from his body. He was her personal miracle and now only a dozen steps from her side.

"Doesn't Aunt Bella look gorgeous today?" Edward asked his niece.

"Aunt Bella looks gorgeous every day, Uncle," Violet reminded with a perfect smile.

Bella laughed, "Where do you learn your flattery, young lady?"

Edward jostled Violet in his arms, "She is her father's daughter."

"No doubt about that," Bella soothed Violet's curls.

"I see Father now!" Violet wiggled from Edward's grip and made a mad dash toward Emmett who appeared from the house.

"Don't wrinkle your dress!" Bella called but Violet was already out of earshot.

"Children," Edward stated fondly.

"Hmm," She agreed studying him. A habit she picked up from taking care of him.

From looking at him, no one would know that his stitches were still healing but would be ready to be taken out in a few days and that he still had greenish bruises near his ribs. Bella closed the distance between them until she could feel his lean but muscled thighs against her own and ignored everyone else.

"How are you feeling?" She asked worried.

"Better now that I see your face. You've been a fleeting sight all morning," Edward complained tugging a curl in quiet reprimand.

"Alice needs me, it's just one day," Bella reminded with a soft smile.

"I can't survive a minute without you. You have completely beguiled me," Edward stroked her cheek.

Bella's soft smile grew into a grin that made her eyes twinkled.

"Tonight," Edward said running his thumb across her bottom lip.

She gasped softly at his promise before a lovely blush crept into her cheeks. He had alluded to their marriage bed during his recovery, but the pain from his stab wound had hindered all physical activity until further notice. That didn't stop him from trying though and Bella had to exercise self control for the both of them.

"Edward-"

"Tonight, Bella, I've missed you so damn much," Edward growled with desire behind his eyes.

Her stomach dropped at _that_ look. He said that she beguiled him but he doesn't know the power he holds over her. Just one look and she would hike up her dress for him no questions asked. He grinned down at her as if he could tell what she was thinking.

Her smile gradually faded as her fingers grazed his back near his wound.

Edward lifted her chin, "What are you thinking about?"

"Today is the public execution," Bella replied.

He nodded, well aware of what she was talking about. Their king, after learning the full story from Emmett and Jasper, had ordered for a public execution of all those involved in the incident at Newgate Prison.

"They could die a thousand times and it still wouldn't be enough to repay what they've put our family through," Edward said furiously.

Bella agreed, "I just wish I could see it with my own eyes."

His long fingers drifted across her cheek, "Have you not had enough violence, blood and gore?"

"It is closure I seek," Bella replied at once.

"They will be no more after today. Besides, we are celebrating today, my love. Put those thoughts from your mind and enjoy this occasion, hmm? And tonight, we shall enjoy each other," He whispered the last sentence against her lips.

"We can't tonight. There are guests," Bella smiled triumphantly.

He wagged his long, lean finger back and forth with disapproval, "You are mistaken if you think that's really going to stop me from getting what I want."

She rolled her eyes and started to walk away saying, "I need to check on Alice. Don't forget to put on your tailcoat!"

Edward ignored her and shouted back with a grin, "Tonight, my love!"

* * *

The wedding was beautiful and the vows tear jerking, but the most magical part was watching Alice and Jasper dance a waltz together at the backyard reception under twinkling lights. Their love and his adoration were undeniable as they swayed together. When their waltz ended, Jasper leaned down for a kiss which sent up erupting cheers from family and friends.

At the same time, colorful lights shot up into the sky like dancing bursts of colors. Bella gasped in awe and suddenly felt Edward's arms around her waist. Everyone's attention was directed to the sky enraptured by the booming colors. Amused laughter and excitement drifted in and out with every spark that lit up the night sky.

"Do you like it?" Edward whispered in her ear.

"It's beautiful. What is it?" Bella asked turning her head to the side to catch a glimpse of him.

"It's called fireworks. Emmett brought it back with him from China on one of his trips," Edward replied nuzzling her neck.

Bella watched silently in the arms of her husband who watched her every awed expression with interest. The dancing lights lasted a good five minutes and cheers went up after it ended. The party resumed late into the night before guests started to wonder home. Alice abandoned her shoes long ago and was now swaying in the arms of her husband barefoot and a bit woozy from the spiked punch. Bella was feeling it's after effects too.

"Time for bed," Edward's eyes twinkled with promise.

"Let me say a few words to Alice first," Bella insisted.

"You are stalling, my love," He said knowingly.

Bella sighed with a smile, "It'll only take a second."

He followed her to the newlyweds speaking to Jasper while Bella embraced Alice. The air felt bittersweet between them, because Alice would soon be leaving Rochester to Jasper's own home. They exchanged good nights and well wishes before each couple parted ways. Edward guided her to their bedroom at a very calm pace and that led Bella to think that maybe he'd forgotten about tonight or maybe the fact that she was teetering on the edge of woozy.

Oh, she was so wrong when it came to this man. The moment the door shut behind them, Edward picked her up and settled her bottom on their sitting room table. His lips came down on her in hot, heavy, and drawled out kisses as his hands yanked up her gown to her thighs. She met his kisses with equal desire, curling her fingers up into his hair and trapping him between her thighs with her legs. His hands gripped the creamy flesh of her upper thighs with a throaty groan and pulled her closer against his pelvis.

"Bella, I need you, want you, must have you," He whispered roughly moving open mouth kisses to her neck.

Her skin was so soft, like silk against his unrelenting tongue and he wanted to taste her like this forever everywhere.

She was hot and unbelievably sensitive, perhaps the effect of the alcohol. Wherever he touched, she felt herself burning for him from the deep recesses of her body to the tips of her fingers. His hands were everywhere doing incredible things to her body.

"Edward, your wound," She reminded gently.

"Hush, my love," He ordered and then pressed their lips together once more.

Bella clumsily removed his cravat, but without her hands balancing her on the table, she started to lean sideways but his arms held her upright. Without missing a beat, he lifted her into his arms and took a dozen steps toward the bed where he landed on top of her.

"I've missed you," Edward said kissing her forehead, the tip of her nose, and then her lips once again.

"Hmm," Bella sighed contently, "I've missed you, too. I'm so happy you're alive and healthy."

He made quick work of her gown and undergarments as he shed his own during the process. Kissing her bare skin in places that he's only dreamed about for the past two weeks felt like satisfying a craving he hadn't known existed until that moment. She tasted like cream, milky soft against his lips, a combination he couldn't live without. Gently, he nudged her legs open wider with his knee and settled in between, both of them moaning from the contact.

"Edward, please," Bella sighed.

His lips stopped grazing the tops of her breast long enough to say, "Please what, Bella?"

In response, she lifted her hips up and slid against his length relishing in the friction the small movement created.

"Touch me, Edward, please."

"Where, Bella? Tell me where you want me to touch you," He grazed her nipple with the tip of his finger. She arched, aching for his touch.

At a loss for words, Bella took his hand in her own and kissed his fingertips before sliding it down her body and to her core that was yearning for him. He happily obliged by parting her folds and swept his finger up with intentional slowness to tease her swollen clit.

"This is what you want?" He asked with expert fingers delivering just the right amount of pressure to make her gasp his name.

He pleasured her using his fingers to bring her to the peak of ecstasy but never allowing her to succumb. It was pure torture in the most perfect form, because he was torturing the both of them to near insanity.

Every touch made her burn a little brighter, a little hotter until she thought that she would burst in his arms but he knew exactly how to make her body do what he wanted. Her pleasure fueled his own until he could no longer hold back and entered her with one swift thrust. Her nails dug into his back and her legs wrapped around his waist ready for whatever he was willing to give her.

"I love you," She whispered, eyes peering into his soul.

"_I love you forever, Bella,_" He swore as he took them into the night and over the moons.

* * *

**One Year Later**

Bella was well aware of the whispered words behind her back. She tried to ignore them, but they were starting to rake on her already raw nerves. Having been married for so long and yet still unable to produce an heir for Edward gave the ton a reason to gossip as to why.

_The Marquess is not as enamored anymore and if that's the case. Perhaps, he's not taking her to bed._

_She looks like a cold fish. What kind of man would want a cold fish in his bed?_

_I heard from the beginning there were problems with their marriage. _

_Poor Lord Rochester, perhaps I could light a fire back in his loins._

"Ow!" Bella gasped from the pinprick of the needle in her hands.

She was embroidering a dress for Alice's 6 month old baby girl, Alyssa. Before Bella could grab a handkerchief, Edward snatched her hand up a bit angrily. When did he come in?

"Can you be more careful?" He asked drawing the bead of blood from her finger and into his mouth.

Bella jerked away, "You don't have to do that."

He tightened his hold on her hand, "What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing," She smiled convincingly enough but he learned to look through her façade.

"Tell me," He insisted with concerned eyes.

She smiled more brightly, "Just daydreaming."

"Bella-"

"Would you like me to ring for tea?" Bella interrupted.

He learned to pick his battles with her, so, he nodded silently. Edward watched her retreat from the room with a heavy heart. Lately, there was more and more distance between them. He didn't know what to do to make it right. The pressure of producing an heir weighed heavily over her head, and the pressure to perform drove Edward out of the house and deeper into his business. Every month when her courses came despite their coupling, Bella withdrew from him and he would come home to find her crying. So, to please her, he increased his efforts in their marital bed but it was getting more difficult to find release in their mating. For a man, this was the most frustrating thing of all. He was still in love with her, knew that he would die without her, but the pressure was beginning to feel like dead weight and his cock refused to help.

In the middle of his lament, Bella entered with a tray which he quickly helped her with. She looked beautiful in a coral gown but the light in her eyes was gone, like a picture of her former self and Edward couldn't help but blame himself. Her previous miscarriage may result in them never having a child again and it was his fault. If he hadn't been so mad and lost control of himself, perhaps, he could hold their child in his arms right now.

"Let the servant do these things," He gestured to the tea tray.

"I don't mind," She smiled tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she bend forward slightly to dress his tea the way he liked.

The scoop of her neckline dipped below the tops of her breast. Edward jerked her into his lap, holding her still in his grasp.

"No, Edward, don't," She implored.

"Why?" He demanded.

"It's not the optimal time to conceive," Bella replied.

He released her abruptly, "When have you stopped thinking about me?"

"I never stop thinking about you," She whirled around, "It is why I do what I do."

"No, you do it in hopes of a child," He corrected tersely.

"Our child," Bella insisted.

"I told you I don't want a child if it is going to tear us apart! I don't care Bella. I just want us, the way we used to be. I don't want to bed you because it's my _duty_," Edward spat.

"Is that what you're doing? Bedding me because it's your duty?" Bella demanded unaware that their voices were getting louder and louder.

"I didn't say that," Edward shook his head.

"You might as well have!" Bella shouted.

"I didn't! Stop putting words in my mouth!" He yelled at her.

Bella choked back a sob and asked, "Why can't you understand my sincerity, my efforts in creating a family with you? Do you think it makes me happy to _force you to perform your duties_ _as husband_? Do you know how long it's been since I found pleasure in your arms?"

He recoiled as if she slapped him. No, he would've preferred a slap to those words and found that he didn't want to know the answer to her question.

Edward grabbed her arms and pleaded, "Stop talking, Bella. Before you kill me completely, stop talking."

Returning to her bedchamber, Bella collapsed against the locked door. When did she begin to feel so weary? She was suddenly exhausted to the bone. If the both of them continued on like this, she feared that nothing good could come of it. She had to do something, anything but what? Adoption? Bella let the thought cross her mind once or twice but she didn't think Edward would accept the idea even though his brother was adopted. He very much rather live their life and hand the dukedom to Emmett's son, Henry, if it truly came to that.

Bella held her head in her hands and wept for one mistake after another that led to this very moment.

The next day, Bella decided to venture into the market for some fresh air and hopefully clear her head.

"Where are you going?" His voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

"To the market," Bella replied tying her bonnet in place.

"Do you intend on taking a carriage?" Edward asked.

Bella shook her head, "I'll walk. It's not very far."

"I would rather you use the carriage," He insisted.

"I need some fresh air. Riding in the carriage would defeat the purpose," Bella turned the knob on the front door.

"Let's talk when you return," He said casually.

She wondered if that was going to help at all. The walk to the market was only about half a mile, and Bella enjoyed it because it helped release the tension in her muscles and drive her weariness away. Bella thought about certain foods that could help with conceiving along the way when a horse galloped in her direction.

The horseman was none other than Jacob. He tipped his hat to her in greeting with a bright smile as radiant as the sun and just as warm.

"Good morning, my lady," He said jumping down from his horse.

"Jacob! What a pleasant surprise. What are you doing in my neck of the woods?" Bella asked.

"I was running an errand in town and thought I'd stop by the market to find Leah some fresh strawberries. The baby craves them," Jacob smiled fondly.

She had heard about Leah's pregnancy through Edward and whole heartedly congratulated them, but the news didn't come at a welcomed time when she was desperately trying to conceive.

"Congratulations, Jacob. I mean it, you're going to be a great father," Bella said.

"Thank you, Bella. Are you going to the market? Can I give you a ride?" Jacob offered.

Bella smiled at his sincerity, "It's not convenient."

"Right, of course, wouldn't want people to get the wrong idea. Well, at least allow me to accompany you the rest of the way," Jacob stated.

She nodded as they walked side by side keeping the proper distance between them so that passersby didn't misunderstand.

"Where is your golden carriage?" Jacob asked breaking the silence between them.

"Left it at home," Bella replied.

"Why?" He pressed.

"Couldn't be bothered with it," Bella smiled.

"If I had a golden carriage, I would ride around in it just to show it off," Jacob joked and she laughed.

For the first time in a long time, she laughed and the person who managed that was none other than Jacob. She felt like she was committing a heinous crime against Edward whom she loved above everything else.

"Do you want to know what one should do when they feel like the whole world is on their shoulders?" Jacob asked out of the blue.

"What?" Bella asked curiously.

"Find a really quiet place and shout out all of his troubles. You'll feel better," Jacob answered over the crunching of the gravel beneath their feet and the rhythmic gallop of the horse he was walking along.

"Me? What makes you think I have troubles?" Bella questioned with a frown.

Jacob sighed, "I'm your childhood friend, Bella. I know when something is troubling you even though it's not my place to ask anymore."

"Jacob," Bella called his name and the look that passed between them was an understanding that didn't need to be spoken.

He looked out to the sky, "Isn't it a wonderful day today?"

Bella smiled, in his own little way he was letting her know that he was still there for her. Once they arrived at the market, Bella realized that they chatted about everything except how things were going at home. He must have known or heard about the rumors and went on being merry Jacob for her benefit.

"I think strawberries are this way," Jacob pointed left.

"I'm this way," Bella pointed right.

They shared a laugh and parted ways. Bella went through her grocery list in her head before finding the necessary items and browsed the fabric sections wondering which color would suit Edward come winter. With her purchases neatly tucked in her basket, Bella wondered back home. Rounding the corner out of the market, she found Edward perched on his stallion waiting for her.

His half opened summer tunic exposed his chest and his black breeches hugged the muscles in his thighs like a second skin. She marveled at his dishevel beauty and wonder how such a rakish-looking man became her doting husband.

"Were you running an errand?" Bella asked when he dismounted to help tie her basket to the horse before helping her up.

His arms formed a barrier on either side of her as he took up the reigns. They trotted slowly back home.

"Did you find everything you needed?" Edward asked his voice oddly calm.

She nodded wondering if she should be worried.

"Next time, just give your list to one of the maids," He ordered.

"But-"

"I'm not asking, Bella," He growled.

"Edward-"

He crushed her back to his front, holding her so tight she could barely breathe, let alone utter another word. She struggled but his hold on her never wavered.

Then he leaned in and whispered with quiet anger, "You're mine, Bella. Completely mine, do you understand?"

She nodded once not quite understanding where his anger stemmed from, but was thankful that he finally loosened his clutch and she inhaled deeply. The last time he acted like this, he almost ended up raping her. Bella didn't want a replay of that nasty scene.

It wasn't possible that he saw her with Jacob, did he? But so what if he did? They weren't doing anything wrong. He couldn't possibly be jealous of something so innocent, but then again, she understood why she lost his trust when it came to anything having to do with Jacob Black.

Bella pulled her gloves off and placed her bare hand against his taunt thigh, feeling them tense up underneath her fingers. When was the last time she touched him voluntarily out of comfort and reassurance rather than seduction? When have they lost that tenderness?

"Edward," Her voice was as soft as the summer breeze, "I'm yours."

"Damn right you are," He retorted with conviction.

She rubbed his thigh up and down slowly, neither of them caring about the passersby on the street.

"There is only you, Edward," She stated hoping to quail whatever anger he was holding in.

The corner of his mouth was against her ear as he said, "Good, and I'm going to show you why it is only me and will only ever be me once we return home."

She shivered from his sweet promise.

"Scared now are you? Well, you should be because when I said that we'll talk when you returned home. I meant something completely different," He told her.

Her mouth gaped open, but she quickly recovered swallowing hard. And for emphasis, his thumb and forefinger pressed against either side of her cheek and brought his lips down on hers in the middle of the street where everyone could see. Bella thought she saw a few fans flying up by ladies completely scandalized by their actions in broad daylight but she decided she didn't care. They haven't kissed like this in ages. Too soon, he pulled away leaving her breathless and wanting.

"Today, I shall not let you leave our bedroom until you find pleasure in my arms once again," Edward swore tracing her slightly swollen lips with hooded eyes.

_**To be continued...**_

**You know you can't resist Edward and his bedroom eyes, so, leave me your thoughts.**

**Until next time,**

**For3ver Immortal**


	21. Chapter 21

**Finally! You guys don't know how much I agonized over this chapter and with the recent Robsten news. I was ready to turn this story into a tragedy, but I couldn't do it. So, I typed, retyped and typed some more until I finally got it just right.**

**Thanks to be beta, Darkredslice, for putting up with me.**

**I hope this is the exact amount of sweetness you guys like in a **_**lemon**_** cake. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

With her hand firmly in his, Edward led them upstairs and toward his study in silence. From his earlier promise on the horse, she expected him to head straight for the bedroom.

"Would you like to have a seat?" He pointed to the empty chair in front of his desk as he took his seat behind it.

Bella sank into her seat cautiously aware of his turbulent mood and stormy eyes.

"Let's talk, Bella," Edward steeple his fingers together on the desk.

"Must we be so formal?" She asked with a small, uncomfortable laugh.

His lips curled up as she squirmed in her seat under his gaze. He was enjoying himself Bella realized with building annoyance. She bit her lip to keep from lashing out and demand that he just tell her whatever he wanted to say.

"Yes, because I don't think you take what I say seriously when we are not being formal," He answered her question staring at her lips as he did so.

"I take everything you say seriously," Bella argued feeling like an errant child. He looked at her skeptically.

"So," He begun, "When I told you to stop worrying about having a baby and you agreed, you were also taking me seriously?"

Bella stood in defense, "That's different. And I agreed to that more than half a year ago."

"Sit down, Isabella," His voice was not loud but it still commanded.

They both glared at each other, Edward's eyes daring her to defy him. She huffed out a breath and sat back down.

"Edward-"

"I thought Father and I explained to you the reasons why it may be a bit more difficult for you to conceive. I thought you understood and that we were going to take it slow. There's no rush, Bella," Edward insisted his eyes growing softer.

"I'm ready, Edward. I'm so ready to start a family with you," She said in a heartbreaking way.

He leaned back against his chair and asked, "This has nothing to do with the rumors, does it? Because they're not true, I haven't lost my affections for you. I'm not warming another woman's bed, nor am I ever going to because of how I feel when I'm with you. I love you and I will always love you. Bella, you consume my world."

A tear escaped her eyes and Bella quickly swiped it away.

"Don't cry, Bella. It's not like you don't know that I love you and adore you with everything that I am. Talk to me, please," He pleaded helplessly.

She finally looked at him again with glistening tears in her eyes.

"How can it not, Edward?" She asked referring to the rumors, "Do you not hear what they say?"

"I hear everything they say, and I am sorry that you have to hear it, too. I wish I could protect you from it, Bella. But you can't let it affect you this way, _us_ this way."

Bella shook her head, "But there has to be something wrong with me, right, Edward? I mean, even Alice already has a child to hold. Why can't I? Is this God's way of punishing me for all the sins I've committed? It would serve me right, but why does he have to punish you, too?"

A loud bang on the table made her jump and she realized Edward had slammed his fist on the table. His knuckles were white as they angrily lay curled up against the wood.

"God damn it, Bella! Would you just stop?" He shouted and rose from his seat.

Bella watched as he paced the floor between them in silence, gripping his hair until it was a complete mess before leaning against the edge of the table to peer down at her. He was furious, Bella could tell from the thin line of his lips to the tightness in his jaw. With a sigh, Edward knelt down to be eye level with her. He took her hand in his and when he looked into her eyes. The anger was gone and replaced with a calm resolve.

"Bella, there is nothing wrong with you and God isn't punishing you. You are good and kind, an angel. Why would he ever punish you?" Edward shook his head at the mere idea.

"An angel? Don't be blasphemous, Edward," She stated pushing his hair back and out of the way.

"Bella," He called.

"Hmm?"

"Bella, I love you."

"I love you, too," She replied.

He smiled softly before saying, "You're all that I care about, all that I worry about. I don't care what those snooty, gossipmongers say and you shouldn't either. Nothing will ever make me stop loving you. I swear I will spend hours-no, days-making love to you to prove it. Can we just put aside all of this baby stuff for awhile and concentrate on us? Because I miss you, I miss my lover and my friend."

The look on her face told him that she wouldn't deny what he asked, but there was also a residual worry lingering in her eyes.

"Don't worry. I still plan on making love to you but not for the purpose of making a baby, but because I love you and I want to show you how much I love you," He stated vehemently, "Promise me, Bella. Promise me that you will relax. We can take a trip away from here if you like just you and me."

She smiled, "Our family is visiting before the end of summer. I'm not going anywhere."

"So, is that a promise?" He drawled.

She nodded, "I promise you Edward."

He crushed his lips to her, drawing her tongue into his mouth with a groan of satisfaction. Their tongues met with a slow laziness filled with love and victory on his part. Bella tangled her fingers into his hair, scratching his scalp gently with her nails driving him mad with want. She deepened their kiss by slanting her mouth against his tasting more of him. Their actions fueled by the heart-to-heart talk. His hands traveled up her waist to her bodice, but before she could feel the warm heat of his fingers. He tore himself away from her.

"I swear, Bella, you can kiss a man to his death," Edward said roughly.

She laughed, "I'm sure there's a compliment in there somewhere."

"Cheeky woman," He muttered fondly before standing.

She frowned as he adjusted his clothes, fully aware of the reason why as his erection was blatantly obvious. So, why was he moving away from her?

"Now that we have discussed that little issue, I can punish you," He said rounding the corner of his desk.

Bella straightened in her seat, "_Punish me?_"

"Hmm."

"What for?" She demanded.

His eyes were stormy again, but with a hint of mischief under the turbulent current. "As if you don't already know," He replied.

She gasped now realizing it wasn't coincidence that he was just outside of the marketplace waiting for her.

"You followed me!"

"Because I was worried about your safety, I just didn't expect _him_ to show up," Edward shrugged.

"Well, if you saw then you know nothing happened. Just friends talking to one another on an open, public road," Bella stated.

He stared at her.

"What?"

"_I hate him_. I hate him and I wish I could shoot him square between the eyes," Edward spat.

She stood, "So you're going to take it out on me?"

"To make sure you know that you are mine," He smirked and leans back in his chair as if he was master of the universe or at least hers.

She sighed, "You know I'm yours."

"Well, in that case, you can show me," Edward stated gruffly causing her body to tense with the undercurrent of his voice and her eyes snapped up to his beautiful face.

His gaze was intense as he ordered, "Strip, Isabella."

Bella gave a huff of indignation, "I beg your pardon, husband?"

"Oh, beg you will, my love. I guarantee you that," His words were like a caress to her most intimate parts.

She was speechless, surprised, but not at all unwilling to obey.

"Would you like me to tell you again what I want you to do in French or Italian perhaps as you don't seem to understand English anymore," He teased.

Bella folded her arms across her chest, but his eyes immediately flew to her breasts which were now straining against the bodice. She immediately dropped them at her sides a bit frazzled by his blatant request.

"This is hardly the time and place," Her eyes scanned his study and settled on the couch nestled against the wall.

He gave a throaty chuckle aware of where she was looking.

"Au contraire, this is the perfect time and place. I did promise you that we won't leave until you find pleasure in my arms again and again…" His voice trailed off.

"Edward-"

"Undress, Bella," He interrupted. "For me."

Her stomach did a somersault in the air. She knew she couldn't refuse him now, not with those hooded bedroom eyes already searing through the layers of her clothes.

"Here? In-In front of you?" She stuttered nervously.

"Is there any other way?" He asked with a devilish grin.

To hell with her insecurities, Bella decided as she reached for the bow at the back of her gown and began to tug it loose. She saw the gulp he took when the ties to the gown fell on either side.

Reaching behind her once again, Bella made quick work of the buttons there causing the gown to gap little by little in the front. Edward watched enraptured by her delicate but sure movements as the gown began to slip off her shoulders. She clutched the front of the dress to her chest to keep it from falling, a slight blush building in her cheeks.

"There is nothing to be shy about, you are exquisite. You're the only woman I want for the rest of my life," He whispered clearly effected by her little show.

With such words of encouragement, Bella hesitated for another second before letting the gown fall. Edward gasped at the white silk slip that served as the only undergarment she'd don under her gown and the hem barely reached the middle of her thigh. She looked edible standing there and utterly unaware of his thundering heart.

He was there, pulling her flush against his body before she even realized he had moved. Edward's fingers grazed her bottom before pressing firmly against the small of her back to bring her pelvis against his.

"Do you feel that?" He pressed himself against her belly.

She nodded in response.

"Do you want me, Bella?" He asked a whisper between them.

"I want you always, forever," She replied against his lips before tugging his bottom one into her mouth to nibble on.

He humored her, letting her kiss him the way she wanted. She was truly a siren, his siren, the way she used her mouth to drug him. Edward shredded his clothes in record time leaving Bella's shift as the only barrier between them.

Her arms traced the subtle muscles of his back as he deepened their kiss by angling her head to one side while his fingers danced along her bare thigh, skimming beneath the thin fabric to his final destination to find it soaking with desire. It made him ravenous to know that he could put her in such a state by barely touching her.

"So wet," He whispered against her lips.

"Only for you," She whispered back making him groan.

"Bella…"

"Don't hold back, Edward," She laid open mouth kisses to his chest in no particular pattern.

"Oh, Bella," He sighed.

"Yes, my love?" She replied with her sweet tongue against his nipples driving him to distractions.

"I want to make love to you," He said breathlessly.

"How, Edward? How do you want to make love to me?" She asked curling her fingers around his throbbing shaft only to sweep the pad of her thumb over the wet tip.

A small hiss escaped his beautiful lips before she found herself in the cradle of his arms, dark eyes smoldering her as he carried her to the couch and gently placed her there before hovering over her like some avenging angel ready to stake his claim.

"How you ask? I want it _hard_ and _fast_, Bella," His voice made her insides quiver with delicious anticipation.

"Yes, please Edward," Was her answering reply.

Those words were like fire straight to his groin and he shredded her shift with one tear straight down the middle with his bare hands.

"That was India's finest silk, Edward," Bella breathed accepting his full on kiss.

"I'll buy you a dozen more. I can't wait any longer," Those words were punctuated by a quick thrust of his hips that filled her completely to the hilt.

She gasped his name at the same time her back arched up meet his hips.

"Hold on tight, baby," He brought one of her legs high across his waist.

She locked them there, an anchor for him to drive into her hard and fast over and over without any sign of stopping or slowing down. His mouth and tongue intensified every sensation as they drifted over her breasts and nipples. The familiar coiling in the pit of her stomach had her gripping his arm while moaning with every thrust he delivered.

"Edward, I'm-"

"I know, my love. I am, too," He groaned out roughly.

"Faster," Her breathless demand brought his passions to new heights.

His hips drove into her faster and harder as she tightened around him. Her orgasm imminent and so was his tumbling together as one.

"Come for me, Bella. Baby, come for me," His words and the deep, hard thrusts drove her over the edge. Her muscles pulsed, gripping him tight just as he stilled and released his seed into her fast and hot.

He was still trying to find his breath when she trailed lazy kisses across his collarbone. Propping himself up on his elbows to offset his weight, he smiled down at her as he swept a sweaty strand of hair away from her face.

"Bella, that was-"

"Amazing? Sensational? _I-want-to-do-that-again_ kind of thing?" She asked with a sly smile.

He chuckled, "All of the above, my love."

They shared a laugh that was both intimate and carefree. He pulled her into his embrace, spooning her with quiet satisfaction and soft caresses for several quiet moments.

"I love you, Edward," She whispered hands traveling close to his now almost reawaken member.

"Don't you wish to sleep?" He asked surprise coating his desire.

She turned placing her front to his and her pelvis in the perfect position should he wish to enter her again. Her warm hands began to stroke him into a rock solid existence.

"Ah, Bella, what are you-"

"Sleep? But I want to find pleasure in your arms again and again…" She trailed off using his previous words.

With a groan, he placed a hand over her stroking one to still her. The pout she gave him made him kiss her until they were both breathless.

"Turn around," He whispered roughly.

Without hesitation, she turned her back to him and Edward brought one of her legs to rest over his. Very slowly, he entered her from behind. The angle forced a long, sweet moan from her lips as he wrapped an arm around her middle to anchor them.

"Do you like this?" He whispered against her ear.

"Hmm," She rotated her hip, "It's…different."

"Is it uncomfortable?" He asked rolling a nipple between his fingers gently.

"No," She arched her back against him.

Edward pulled back halfway and entered her again, "God, Bella, you're so tight, always so perfect."

She turned her head to kiss him and he obliged with another slow thrust to make her moan his name.

"Make love to me this way, Edward," She said against his lips.

"Your wish is my command."

* * *

Bella kept her promise to Edward and visibly relaxed. Their new found passions were no doubt exercised on almost every surface of their house with spontaneous summer activities in between. On days when he didn't have to work, Edward would plan a picnic by the river or take her to a strawberry farm nearby to pick ripe strawberries. Their little excursions often times ended up in heavy petting and a mad dash home to finish what they started. Edward was teaching Bella how to row a boat on a river behind their house when he received news that a property in Eton required his attention. He offered to take her along, but because the journey would be a grueling one Bella decided to stay at home.

She had just returned from the tenant lands where the people were dealing with a leak in the irrigation system, and she brought men out to help fix the mess since Edward was away on his business trip. Thank goodness the men were able to fix the small leak and restore water to the tenants, because she would hate to think about them without water in this heat. Bella was suddenly very exhausted and in need of her husband but unfortunately he wouldn't be due back for another day or so. She missed him sorely.

She walked through the backdoor, tracking mud on the marble floors without a care as she proceeded to make her way upstairs.

"Halt!"

The sudden outburst made her pause with her back to the person.

"Who are you and how dare you track mud through my house?"

_Edward was back? How?_ _This should be fun, _Bella thought keeping her back to him as she looked down at her outfit with a smile.

"I demand an answer for such insolence," He demanded working himself into quite a fit.

She realized that he probably didn't recognize her considering the way she was dressed and the fact that her hair was tucked under a cap. He probably thought she was some random man, albeit a very small man, but a man nonetheless.

"Speak at once or find a pistol to your skull," Edward warned, patience wearing thin.

_Holy…He's scary when he's angry. Maybe it was wise not to try his patience_, Bella decided and turned around finding herself face-to-face with her travel weary husband.

His eyes first narrowed, taking in her appearance from head to toe and then back up to her eyes again. It took a second, but his eyes went wide with recognition and then he shook his head in confusion.

"I'm dreaming, right? This is some ridiculous dream," He scoffed at himself.

"Or a fantasy come alive, husband?" Bella teased removing her cap and letting her hair fall in cascading waves wherever they may.

Edward gaped at her taking in the simple white tunic she wore over snug black breeches and muddy brown boots. The outfit left nothing to the imagination as it hugged all her curves like a second skin. Who knew that Bella in men's clothing would be his undoing?

"What are you doing in clothes like that? Actually, whose clothes are those because I'm going to kill him," Edward spoke as he walked a circle around her taking all of her in.

"There was an irrigation leak out on the tenant lands but not to worry. I hired a group of men to fix it. As for the clothes, well, I'd advise you not to kill him," Bella answered hiding a smile by biting her lip.

"I'll kill him first and then hunt down all those other men who lay eyes on you this very day," His growled words came from behind her.

She turned to him, "These clothes are yours, Edward, from when you were a lad. I hope you don't mind but Alfred suggested I borrow them when I was trying to find something more comfortable to visit the tenant lands in. I know it's inappropriate-"

"It's completely inappropriate," He corrected darkly.

"Well, considering I would probably have to lend a hand. I didn't want to do it in a prissy little gown and get it all dirty or ruined. What would your tenant's think of you, then? _'The Marquess' wife can't be bothered to get dirt under her fingers_'_,_" She pointed out.

"They wouldn't dare," He said eyes roaming her outfit with more intensity.

"Besides, what matters is it got the job done. Your tenants have water again, my lord," Bella smiled with self satisfaction.

"Our," He said studying the cut of the breeches hugging her slim thighs by letting his hands roam.

"Pardon me?"

"Our tenants," He corrected.

She smiled, "Semantics. It's all the same. Yours, mine, ours…"

"Bella, you're driving me crazy. Do you not see it?" He shook his head.

She was taken aback, "I'm sorry, I never meant to overstep my boundaries as a wife. I just thought if I could help you with one thing, then, you would have one less thing to worry about when you return from your business trip. I know that a woman has her place, but-"

"Stop, beautiful girl," Edward said gently.

With wide eyes, Bella looked up at into his serious face which broke out into a grin. She couldn't help but tentatively smile back.

"What?"

"You couldn't have made me prouder to call you my wife, my world. Remember when you first laid eyes on Rochester and you were afraid of how you were going to run our home?" Edward asked with a fond smile.

She nodded and he gestured at her, "Well, look at you now. You run our home, take care of me, and now even our tenants who are my responsibility. How did you become the most magnificent woman a husband could ask for?"

She sniffled, struggling with the tears in her eyes as he spoke. "Are you trying to make me cry?"

"Is it working?" He teased.

She punched his chest without any real force behind it and he pulled her into his arms, tucking her head just below his chin in a tender embrace.

"Bella, this is where I belong. Right here," Edward murmured into her hair.

"We, this is where we belong," She corrected inhaling his scent which she missed since he'd been gone.

He squeezed her tight, bringing his lips to press against her hair. "So, about those men who saw you in this scandalous outfit today?"

"Edward," Bella scolded pulling away from the embrace.

"Who are they?" He pressed following her upstairs. "I bet one of them was that blacksmith's son, eh? Was the carpenter there, too?" He continued suspiciously.

Bella refused to name names as he called after her, "Regardless, you are forbidden to wear such an outfit outside of our bedchamber again. I don't care how good you look in my clothes."

She smirked at him over her shoulder, "How good?"

"So fucking good, baby," He answered and realized he just cursed in front of his wife. Damn his loose tongue; he hoped he didn't offend her sensibilities.

Bella turned around at their bedroom door abruptly causing him to almost collide with her. She put her arms around his neck to steady him.

"That good, huh?" She quirked a smile.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to curse," He apologized.

She shrugged, "I like it."

At her bold statement his head rear back, both of them.

"It means you're not always the stuffy, proper Marquess everyone believes you are," She spoke as if they were sharing a secret.

"Because you know differently?" He asked staring at her lips wanting to devour them and so much more.

"Uh-huh," She licked her lips. "Do you want to show me just how improper you are?" Again with that tone, she was going to kill him before they even started.

"God damn it, baby, why do you always make it so hard-"

Her throaty laugh interrupted his words, "I always make it _so hard_, don't I?"

"Alright, that's it," He growled grasping her about the waist before opening their bedroom door and locking it behind him.

They both slept through dinner and when Edward woke in the middle of the night hungry, he tried waking Bella but she refused to be roused from her deep sleep. His poor wife, she must have exhausted herself with the tenants. Edward struggled to leave the warmth of her body but his gnawing stomach wouldn't let him fall back into bliss. So, with some loose night trousers, Edward wondered into the kitchens in search of something to eat.

His rummaging woke a few maids who offered to cook, but he shooed them back to bed and continued looking until two arms wrapped around his waist from behind. He almost jumped out of his skin when he thought it was a daring maid, but Bella's soft laugh at his reaction calmed his nerves.

Edward reached an arm behind him and brought it around her waist, "I tried waking you but you wouldn't budge."

"Hmm, I'm usually a light sleeper. I must be tired, but I can't sleep without you," Bella smiled lazily.

Edward rolled his eyes, "Lies."

"What are you accusing me of at this hour?" She rubbed her eyes to chase away the hazy veil of sleep.

"You managed to sleep without me just fine when we first married," Edward reminded.

"That was different. I barely knew you then. Believe me. It didn't take long before your charms caught up to me."

"Well, can my charms tempt you to make something for your husband to eat?" He smiled.

"Only if you help me," Bella replied.

"You want the Marquess of Rochester to help in his own kitchen?" Edward demanded in faux outrage.

Bella shrugged, "That or starve for the remainder of the night."

"You drive a hard bargain. You should really go into business," Edward chuckled.

"Hmm, you keep me busy enough. Let's start making the dough," Bella insisted.

By the time they were done, the kitchen was a mess with flour everywhere and bits of dough scattered about thanks to Edward. Cooking utensils littered the counter top and the both of them were on the floor with less than a plate of pastries and two empty glasses of milk between them.

"Thank you, my love. That was almost as sweet as you. Almost," Edward grinned running his knuckles across her jaw line.

She laughed softly and gestured to the mess, "Shall we clean up?"

"Definitely not," He chuckled helping her up.

"The cook will be furious tomorrow," Bella insisted as he guided her back to the upper house.

"I'll tell him a raccoon did it."

"Two very naughty raccoons," Bella amended.

"Exactly."

* * *

It was late afternoon when Edward returned from visiting his tenants to make sure everything with the water system was all and well. And of course it was. Now, he just wanted to have a lunch with his wife.

"My lord, good afternoon," Lindy greeted him at the door.

"Where is your lady? Has she had lunch yet?" Edward asked pulling his gloves off.

"Actually, my lady hasn't woken up. Should I-"

"No, that won't be necessary, Lindy," Edward cut her off and started up the stairs taking them two at a time in his eagerness. The past month felt like a second honeymoon, one that they should've had a long time ago and he wanted it to continue as long as possible.

Bella was still asleep when Edward entered, her breathing deep and even like she hasn't slept in days. What exactly was going on? Edward touched his hand to her forehead, no fever. He studied her hands noticing the dirt under her nails from the previous day, but nothing other than that. She never slept past eight in the morning before.

Edward went through an immediate list of diseases that would induce a change in sleeping habits, but none of them fit considering that Bella has never left the country before. Perhaps, he should write to his father and maybe have him pay a visit, but he was expecting them in a few weeks.

He nudged Bella softly and then harder calling out her name. Slowly, Bella came to fluttering her eyelashes a few times before opening them completely. She smiled up at him with a soft greeting.

"Hey, are you feeling alright?" His brows creased with concern.

She nodded, stretching out like a cat and settling back without an attempt to leave the bed.

Edward chuckled, "My love, it's past one in the afternoon."

Her eyebrows shot up, "You jest."

"I do not," Edward argued watching her sit up as if she had not an ounce of energy in her body.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright? You don't have a fever or does it looked like you overworked yourself while I was away," Edward pressed voicing his worry over her well being.

Bella giggled, "You checked while I was sleeping?"

"Your health is very important to me. Now, tell me where you feel unwell," Edward implored.

She waved him off, "I spent five hours in the sun yesterday and then you kind of overworked me when you came home."

Edward pointed to himself, "Me? This cannot be my fault when you blatantly seduced me."

"Seduced you?" Bella gasped.

"_Do you want to show me how improper you are?_" Edward mocked causing her to burst out laughing.

Her laughter was contagious seeping into his heart and he ended up laughing with her.

"Which reminds me, why were you home early? I wasn't expecting you until later today," Bella asked.

He narrowed his eyes at her, "I should punish you for asking a question like that. Do you think I enjoy being away from you? So, of course, I finished what I needed to and handed everything else to the solicitor and raced back home to you."

"You do love me!" Bella exclaimed falling back onto the bed dramatically.

He leaned over her, "That's a given, silly girl. Now, are you going to get out of bed?"

Bella lazily draped her arms over his shoulders, "Edward, I really can't move a muscle. Just let me spend a day in bed."

"That tired?" He asked.

"Nothing some food and a little more rest won't cure," She soothed his worried brows with her fingertips.

He nodded and kissed her lips once. "I'll ring for Lindy to bring lunch here for the both of us."

"You are an angel," Bella nuzzled his neck.

"You don't have to sweet talk me, I already agreed to let you stay in bed and whatever else you want," Edward said.

"Whatever else I want?" Bella drawled.

He nodded without hesitation.

"Well, in that case. I was thinking about Lady Fountaine's diamond necklace, it was really sparkly. And our stables could use two more Arabians, white. I'm also really starting to love that imported India silk that feels like I'm wearing next to nothing," Bella ranted.

"Consider it done," Edward agreed easily without batting an eyelash.

Bella gasped, latching onto his arm in horror.

"Is there really no limit to what you would give me?" She demanded quite surprised by his response.

Immediately he shook his head. "None," Edward confirmed.

Her eyes began to glisten with tears as she asked, "How were you going to obtain Lady Fountaine's diamond necklace?"

"I wasn't. I was going to design one that throws rainbows in the sunlight," Edward replied with a grin.

"Edward," Bella cried, wiping at the tears that fell so easily.

"Hey, what's wrong? Did I say something wrong?" Edward gathered her in his arms.

She shook her head against his shoulder, her sweet scent wafting around him. "I wasn't serious about any of that, but you-"

"Not even the silk from India?" Edward teased knowingly.

"That's not the point," She dried her eyes.

Edward chuckled, "The point is I love you and there is nothing I wouldn't give you. You only have to ask. You know this, so why the waterworks all of a sudden? Is it because I was away? If that's the case, I will rearrange my business so that I'm at home all the time. I'm sure you'll get sick of seeing my face."

"I would never get sick of seeing you. You're the reason I breathe," She confessed and pulled away only to capture his lips in a hungry kiss that surprised even Edward.

He knew that his wife was a passionate woman, but this was another level altogether. She was giving him emotional whiplash, but damn if he could concentrate when her lips were on his.

"Bella," Edward gasped for breath, "You should eat something."

"Uh-huh," She agreed sweeping her tongue into his mouth.

"I thought you were tired," Edward pointed out when she caressed his neck with her mouth.

"Not anymore, obviously," She insisted making him chuckle.

Before she could kiss him again and make him lose his train of thought, Edward pulled on the reins. "You have to eat. You're looking kind of frail."

She frowned, "You're ruining the mood, Edward. Since when do you refuse me?"

"I'm not refusing. I'm putting it on hold until after you eat something," He explained.

She pointed at him, "I won't forget this, Edward Anthony Cullen."

"You even dare to say you're husband's full name that way?" Edward asked sternly.

Bella grimaced realizing her error, "I'm sorry, I meant it in a joking way. Not in a disrespectful way."

He burst out laughing unable to hold his angry face any longer and Bella gasped realizing she's been played.

"Don't do that! It's not very nice," Bella implored.

"But it was funny," He grinned.

"It was not funny," She argued.

"It was funny, admit it," His grin was so adorably boyish, she had to give in.

"Alright, it was a bit funny."

He picked her up in his arms and set her down on her feet, "Let's get you fed, lazy bones."

With a ring of the bell pull to the kitchens, a lavish lunch was delivered to their bedchamber in the separate sitting room. Bella watched as plate after plate was set down in front of them. A maid poured both of them a glass of water and another glass with fresh squeezed lemonade.

"Do you require anything else my lord and lady?" Lindy asked once everything was in order.

"No, Lindy. Thank you. We'll take it from here," Bella dismissed both her maid and the house servants.

Once they were alone, Bella got Edward's attention by nudging his leg with her feet. "It's just the two of us. How are we going to finish all this?"

"I'm starving. I specifically told the cook to make all your favorite dishes scolding him for how thin you've gotten lately. I suppose I made my point," He glanced at the table and back at her with a heart stopping smile.

Bella laughed softly at his blatant use of power, but in the end it was all because of her. Edward served her first before serving himself, a gentleman through and through. He caught her staring and looked up with a raised eyebrow.

"Why did you insist that I marry you?" Bella asked. "You could've left me ruined. I heard before I came along, you were a rake of the worst kind. What was it? I must know how I took the most eligible bachelor off the market."

Edward smiled fondly as he took a moment to reminisce. "You won't be offended if I tell you the truth, will you?"

Bella shook her head in response.

"That night when I made love to you, Bella, you touched a piece of me that no woman has ever been able to reach. And you did it effortlessly by giving yourself wholeheartedly. I knew that I had to make you mine no matter the consequences. If you had really been a courtesan, I can assure you that you wouldn't stay one for long. I believe I would've offered marriage to you regardless of your status. You were mine after that night. I wasn't going to give you up for anything or let anyone have you either. You stole my heart," Edward spoke in a soft, even voice.

She wiped the few tears from her eyes, "Edward, I love you. More than I thought I could love someone."

"In my eyes, you are perfection," Was his only reply but filled with all the love and devotion he could muster in a phrase that spoke volumes.

Bella knew in that moment that everything would be all right as long as she had his love.

_To be continued…_

I hope this chapter was as sweet for you as it was for me. Leave your thoughts.

For3ver Immortal


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you to each and every one of you for your love and dedication to seeing this story out until the end. Sadly, the end is almost upon us. That being said I wish you guys happy reading.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Bella collapsed on their bed, trying to steady her breathing as Edward pulled her into the crook of his arm. A firm hand sneaks under their rumbled sheets to span the length of her stomach. He fluttered kisses along her temple and jaw with a soft, satisfied smile.

"Edward." His name was barely a whisper on her thoroughly kissed lips. "Yes, my love," He responds skimming her collarbone with his nose.

"Edward is it just me or has my sexual appetite changed? I can't control myself whenever you're near." He buried his face into her neck so that she couldn't see the ridiculous grin that formed on his lips. "I mean, you walk into a room and I'm a quivering mess." Edward chuckled because they actually just finished round two.

"You've created a monster, husband." Bella's soft laughter brought him out of hiding and he hovered over her, staring into eyes that were capable of melting him with just one look.

"I think I've created more than just a monster." Edward winks playfully down at her and she bursts into giggles. Bella swats his chest, "I'm serious. Not only have I been completely wanton, I've been eating a lot more. I'm always so hungry, it's so bizarre. I even crave venison when I couldn't stand it before."

"I happen to love venison," Edward stated in an offhanded sort of way.

"It seems like the last few weeks, all I do is eat, sleep, and bed down with you." Her choice of words causes him to openly laugh. "Is that what you're doing? Bedding down with me?" Edward teased. "You know what I mean. Edward, why aren't you taking this seriously? I'm really worried," She bit her bottom lip.

Edward sighed growing serious as he leans forward to capture her lips. She lit up like a flame beneath him arching up for more. Always more. Nimble fingers snuck up into his hair and if he didn't stop her, he'll never be able to stop her.

"What is it?" She asked when he pulled away. "I have to admit it took me a while to realize it, but I don't know why it's taken you this long." The tender smile he gave her only served to confuse her more. "What are you talking about, Edward?"

He pulled the sheet covering her body down until it rested against her hip but leaving her bare on top. The look of love and lust in his eyes intertwined as he marveled down at her, his adoring fingers caressing her belly button. "I suppose it makes sense for me to only realize it when I notice the subtle changes."

Bella huffs a sigh of frustration because he might as well be speaking in code.

Edward gazed at her with adoration as he asked, "Bella, my love, are you not with child?"

His question caused her to gasp in a mixture of shock and surprise and wonder. She starts to count on her fingers but he takes her hands in his. "We've been making love without that interruption for over a month now," Edward kisses her hands.

"Edward…" She chokes out, eyes tearing up even when a slow smile starts to spread across her lips. When the tears started rolling, Edward wiped them away. "Crying is absolutely not allowed. It's bad for the baby," He shushes.

"They're happy tears," Bella argues half crying half laughing. "How come I didn't notice? God, I must be really dense."

"You're rather unobservant when your attentions are otherwise occupied," He replied with a grin.

"Edward…am I really…this isn't a dream, is it?"

"Think about it, Bella. Your eating and sleeping habits have changed. Your courses are long overdue and I…Well, I see the subtle changes. Your hips are rounder and your breasts…" He groaned with want. "You're positively glowing with my child. You can't get surer than that."

"But our…first child," Bella paused clamping down on the pain that threatened to bubble up. "I couldn't keep anything down and I craved eggs, not venison." "Every child is different, my love."

After a brief moment of silence, Bella smiles radiantly and placed her hand over Edward's on her stomach. "Well, if every one of them could be like this. I'll have a dozen." "Promise?" He asked with so much excitement Bella could hardly contain her laugh. "Do you think our child will be a boy?" She wondered.

"I want a baby girl," Edward answered without hesitation.

"Why?"

He shrugged, "I always imagined a baby girl who looks exactly like you. She would be utterly spoiled rotten."

"A son first, though." Bella was adamant in her desire that this child would be the heir she'd been hoping for all along.

"It doesn't matter, my love. I will love you and all the children you give me." Edward promised hovering above her on his elbows.

"Come here," She whispered reaching up for him as he meets her halfway. Slow and sweet like dripping caramel, their tender embrace quickly escalated. Edward met her kiss for kiss, touch for touch like a man half drugged. Bella shifted beneath him, parting her legs to cradle him between her thighs.

"Bella," Edward pulled back with a ragged groan. "What's wrong?" She asked breathlessly. "Bella, we have to be careful." Edward furrowed his brows, "If anything happens to you or our child, I wouldn't…" The rest of the words were caught in his throat as the thought rattles him to the very core. Bella reached up to cradle his face with the gentleness he needed to calm him. "Hey, everything's going to be fine. We'll be careful." He nodded leaning into her palm to kiss it.

"Besides, we have been making love all this time," Bella pointed out softly. "But Bella…" "You said careful, not cease all activity," She emphasized. The hardness in his jaw told her that he meant to say exactly just that. _No more making love._ Bella sucked in a breath as realization dawned on her and the thought alone made her extremely angry with him.

"Do you find me unattractive now that I'm carrying your child?" Bella demanded pushing him away as she sat up. He followed her up leaning his back against the headboard of their bed, facing her anger at his future intentions.

"Well, do you?" Bella pressed.

"No!" Edward nearly shouted as she huffed in frustration. "I find you even more attractive. It takes a lot of control on my part to deny you, my love. I don't ever want to deny you anything. But like I said, I don't want to hurt you or our unborn child."

"So you will deny me physical pleasure?" Bella asked. "I must," He nodded firmly.

"And what about you?" Bella threw the question at him, which completely caught Edward off guard. "You intend to deny yourself physical pleasure, too?"

He hesitated wondering if he should answer but he knew Bella wouldn't let this go. It would be best if he was completely honest with her. "I have…_ways_ should the need arise," Edward replied slowly though this was not a conversation he planned on hammering out.

Bella exhaled, "Ways? You mean whores?"

She was reaching a livid state at quite a pace to Edward's horror.

"You've ruined me for any other woman. No one can make me cum as hard or as fast as you, love," Edward admitted deterring her train of thought for a second.

"Then, I suppose you will take yourself in hand should the need arise?" Her question actually caused his jaw to drop a little, especially when she asked it in such an offhanded way.

Edward couldn't formulate a coherent sentence as he stared at her.

"Your brothers have loose tongues when they think no one is around and Rosalie isn't shy about educating. Nonetheless, you should answer my question," Bella insisted.

"Yes, I will," Edward replied after a second.

"Have you done it before?" Her question elicited an uncomfortable laugh from him.

"Bella…"

"Well, have you?" Her curiosity was getting the best of her.

He reached out to caress her lips with his fingers, "When I'm away from you. When I miss you and can't have you near. I think about you naked, laying in bed waiting for me and my desire for you consumes me."

Bella recognized the fire burning in his emerald eyes as he smirks at her. "What about you?" Edward asked. "What? Take you in hand? Yes, I have. Many times," Bella smiled slyly.

"That's not what I meant, cheeky woman." Edward chuckled and narrowed his hooded eyes at her. "Have you ever touched yourself the way I touch you?" His fingers came to rest at the top of the triangle between her legs. "Here, Bella."

"The only pleasures I've known are the ones you have given me," Her fierce blush confirmed the truthfulness of her words. His chest constricted with possessiveness and raw desire.

In one smooth move, Edward laid Bella on her back. "Then, I have been lacking as a husband to not teach you the one pleasure a woman should have."

He kissed her gently, "Bella, touch yourself like I would touch you. Do only what feels good for you."

Bella shakes her head, "I can't do that."

"Why not? Watching you pleasure yourself will burn me alive. Knowing that thoughts of me could bring you to climax is the sexiest thing, baby." With smoldering eyes, Bella swore he could talk her into doing anything at the moment.

"Edward-"

"Close your eyes, love." He blows gently on them until she obeyed. "Trust me, baby."

She inhaled when her fingertips within his hands glided over her collarbones to the valley between her breasts softly exploring. "Your breasts are so beautiful. They fit in my hands perfectly. Don't you feel it, Bella? How your nipples ache?" He teased her with words as he moved her fingers across each mound. Her bare nipples hardened in response to her own touch. Edward traveled her fingers across one pert nipple and she responded by arching up for him but Edward kept his body away, wanting her to yearn for contact even if it was her own. Her creamy breasts never looked more delicious to him as they rose and fell in front of his eyes.

He guided her slowly across the expanse of her torso and lower to her stomach steadily inching downward. Suddenly, Bella tugged her hand from his grasp eyes flying open.

"Edward, I can't," She pleaded. "Don't be afraid, my love. It's just the both of us. Close your eyes imagine that it's me," He coaxed her gently raining kisses until she relaxed again. Edward guided her hand back down, slowly placing her fingers against her clit. "Pleasure yourself, Bella." He murmured against her lips using his kisses as a distraction. Bella could feel her own wetness against her hesitant fingers, her desires for pleasure pooling and begging for stimulation.

Very tentatively, Edward felt her fingers move and his eyes opened to see her mouth slightly parted in a moan while gazing up at him. "That's it, my love. God, Bella…you are so perfect," He growled drawing a pert nipple into his mouth. She arched her body against him, writhing against the friction of her fingers. It made his whole body ignite in flames to watch the woman he loved take pleasure for herself.

She moved so slowly, exploring for the first time as he helped her along by teasing her nipples with his expert tongue and fingers. Her clit was swollen and her fingers were quickly becoming coated with her slick wetness. The heat of her own touch consumed her fueled by thoughts of Edward alone. If she had been shy before, that wasn't the case now as she tested the speed and pressure of her own fingers settling on a pace that had both of them aching for release.

"Edward…" She breathlessly called his name.

"Yes, my love?"

"I don't want to come without you," She pants.

"I want to watch you. Let me watch you, baby. Don't stop," He encouraged. Reaching down, he took Bella's hand and brought her fingers into his mouth, slowly licking them to satisfy his own aching need. She groaned at his blatant display of desire and gave into what he wanted.

He could tell that she was close by the tension in her body. He nuzzled her neck, whispering soft words against her ear as he tweaked her nipples. Her fingers danced between their bodies and her breath hitched.

"Yes, baby, come for me. Let go, love," He murmured vibrating with desire to drive into her as he felt her body spasm around her fingers and beneath him. The sound of her fingers hungrily gliding against her wetness nearly drove him over the edge.

"Ughh…Edward!" She exhaled a moan as the waves of pleasure rippled through her body.

"You make me want you so bad," Edward crooned when she managed to slow her breathing and look up at him.

"Take me. I need to feel you inside me," Bella insisted as she stroked his fully erect cock gently.

"Bella…" His voice held resistance even though she held him poised at her slick entrance.

"Soft and slow," She promised fully aware of the source of his reluctance.

Gently, he entered her inch by agonizing inch until she was completely filled with him. "I love you," He vowed. "I love you," Her words were rushed as she surged up to capture his lips with a nudge of her hips against his pelvis.

As carefully as possible, Edward began to move as she silently requested. Their love was like a river of molten lava, slowly erupting red hot and flowing gently back towards each other. Between his tender whispered words of devotion and her moans of ecstasy, they came together as one.

Edward held her tight against him afterwards with a sheet over their naked bodies knowing full well that he can never deny her their physical love. They would just have to be extra careful. He was humming a soft melody to soothe her to sleep when Bella let out a soft snore that had him fighting back his laughter. He wanted this for forever, as long as they both shall live.

* * *

Edward recalled the day they told the whole family of Bella's pregnancy. Everyone was gathered in the formal sitting room with Bella and him in the center of it. Their family looked bewildered and concerned like they were going to announce some impending doom. He started off with things about love and family and how thankful he was to have them in his life. His nervous ramblings were cut off by the duchess herself who demanded him to tell her what the hell was going on.

"We're pregnant!" Bella had blurted out with a nervous laugh.

"You mean _you're_ pregnant, right Bella? You're going to have Edward's offspring?" Emmett teased as she blushed.

"Of course it's my offspring!" Edward had exclaimed in defense shocking their family at his outburst.

Bella patted her husband's hand, "Edward's just a little protective, that's all."

The family laughed, rushing forward with congratulations and hugs that Edward fended off by stepping in front of Bella with arms stretched wide out to hold them off. He looked ridiculous, it made her laugh.

"One at a time and don't squish her," Edward warned.

"Edward, if you don't move out of my way so that I can hug my daughter-in-law. I'm tempted to put you out on your arse, dear," Esme threatened sweetly and with a smile no less.

"I'll help her," Emmett insisted.

"I second that," Carlisle smiled.

"Me, too," Alice giggled.

Another collective laugh and Bella solved the problem for him by ducking under one of his outstretched arms to embrace Esme who already had tears rolling down her face.

The excitement and love of that day couldn't eclipse or prepare him for how he felt pacing outside of his wife's birthing room. His family, with the exception of Emmett, was in the study waiting for the good news.

Rochester was in an uproar as maids scurried about to do the midwife's bidding. Hot water, clean linen, and ice chips. Maids came and went from the bedchamber, each one pushing him out of the way as they closed the door in his face. Edward was ready to gnaw his fingers off playing this torturous waiting game.

Whose damn rule was it that husbands had to stay out of the way while his wife bore the pain of delivering their child through blood, sweat, and tears? He was at his wits end when another cry of pain rippled from the door. Edward swore if this didn't stop soon, he was going to pull out every last strand of hair on his head.

"Well, at least she's not screaming bloody murder," Emmet pats his brother's back. "_Yet_." If looks could kill, Emmett would be six feet under already as Edward shrugs his brother's hand away.

Another cry stopped Edward in his tracks. "She's getting close," Emmett assessed. "To what?" Edward asked completely naïve. "To welcoming your child into this world. Her cries are closer together now than what it was ten minutes ago," Emmett replied.

Edward shook his head reaching for the doorknob. "I can't stand this. I have to be in there with her."

Emmett clapped his shoulder holding him back, "I must warn you before you go in there, because once you do, you better not walk out. It's not all rainbows and butterflies in there. Bella might not even _be Bella._"

"Emmett, what the fuck are you talking about? Of course she's Bella," Edward argued in frustration.

Emmett pointed at the door, "By all means, be my guest. But don't say I didn't warn you."

"Were you there with Rosalie?" Edward threw the question over his shoulder.

"Wild horse couldn't keep me away," Emmett replied fondly.

The moment Edward stepped into the room; a frantic Lindy was already shoving him out.

"I want to see her," Edward stated firmly. "My lord, you-"

"Edward?" Bella called and her voice was the catalyst that sent him flying to her bedside no matter who he had to shove away to get to her. Luckily, no one tried to stop him.

Bella looked exhausted with visible beads of sweat of her forehead that Edward dabbed away with the sleeve of his tunic as he took in the scene. The midwife had draped a white cloth over Bella's opened legs shielding them both from whatever that was going on down there.

She clutched his hand to gain his undivided attention which he gripped in turn. "Bella, are you in a lot of pain?"

She smiles weakly but shakes her head no. He knew she was trying to be brave for him. "I love you." Edward said kissing her forehead.

"I love-" Her words were cut off by a cry that ripped out of her. Bella squeezed Edward's hand until her knuckles turned white with exertion trying to ride out the pain. He felt like his hand was going to fall off after several more times of that.

The midwife, a plump lady, peeked up from between Bella's legs. "My lady, I need you to push on this next one."

She did scream bloody murder like Emmett had warned him along with a string of hateful things including how she was never going to make love to him again thrown in there for good measure. Considering the pain that she was in, Edward didn't take it personally. Instead, he was doing the midwife's job of telling Bella to keep pushing when the next wave of pain rolled through her.

Suddenly, everything became very quiet before a new cry broke out into the world. Edward's face was filled with wonder and excitement as he kissed Bella. "You did it, love."

Edward watched the maids clean off their firstborn child as carefully as possible before the midwife swaddle the babe in fresh blankets to hand off to Edward's eager arms.

"Congratulations, my lord! You have a son."

Bella watched the first time Edward held their son in his arms with joy and love. His eyes were even tearing up as his son began to settle down. Edward sniffled before placing the babe close to his mother's chest. Bella reached up a finger to caress her son's red cheeks. The motion caused him to open his eyes.

She gasped staring into identical pools of emerald eyes.

"I guess you got your wish after all," Edward smirked.

"He's perfect, Edward. We have a son," Bella choked on a sob.

"Yes. Ethan Anthony Cullen." It was the name they chose if they had a boy.

"Ethan, hi, little baby," Bella crooned softly.

"My lord, I hate to interrupt but my lady should get cleaned up and some rest," The midwife reminded gently.

Edward looked reluctant but Bella nodded, "Will you do the honors of introducing him to the family? I'm sure they're impatiently waiting."

Her eyelids were already drifting close as Edward kissed her.

Upon Edward's entrance, his family and in-laws took in a collective breath until they saw the bundle in his arms. He had to take a steady breath from the emotional surreal experience that had him reeling until he finally got to hold his son.

"Everyone, I'd like for you to meet Ethan Anthony."

The next time Bella opened her eyes, it was to a sweet suckling sound at her breast. Edward was holding their son up to her breast for a feeding. They had agreed against a nursemaid and that Bella would nurse their child, because they couldn't imagine their son or daughter nursing at the breast of some strange woman even if that was the norm.

"I got him." Bella brought her arms up to cradle Ethan as Edward withdrew. He quickly adjusted some pillows behind her back and Bella shifted slightly to give their son more access to his source of food.

"I see why nursemaids come in handy now," Edward sighed adjusting himself next to Bella.

She looked exhausted but perfectly happy and content. There was no one that could wipe the smile of her face now.

"You look so tired, love, and you still have to nurse him. Maybe-"

"No, Edward. We agreed," Bella reminded firmly.

"Maybe just for the first couple of months until you get your bearings back," Edward offered.

"Then, he'll be used to the nursemaid's milk instead of mine," Bella argued. "Edward, I'm fine, really. This is a joy to be able to do this, and I don't care what society dictates for a woman of my status. To me, I'm just your wife and Ethan's mother. I'm really happy right now. Please, don't rain on my parade."

"I wouldn't dream of it, Bella."

"Did everyone get to meet him?" Bella asked turning her attention to Edward.

"Yes. They love him, of course. Our mothers' were a complete mess of tears crooning over him, you know." It was a statement filled with pride. "Stop puffing out your chest, you look ridiculous," Bella teased. Edward chuckled, "I have a reason to, beautiful wife and a son who looks just like me."

"I thought you wanted a daughter," Bella smirked.

"I want many more children with you, Bella."

"But…?" She could hear it lodged in his throat.

"Watching you go through all that pain. I really can't stand it. It literally is like hell. I don't think my heart can bear it another time around," Edward confessed.

"The joy eclipses all the pain. I'd do it all over again just so we could hold another son or daughter."

"I love you, you know." Edward stated. "I love you and our little family of three so much. I think my heart will actually burst with it."

"Edward," Bella called.

"Hmm?"

"Everything's perfect now."

"As it should be, my love. As it should be."

**Did you enjoy the happy ending? Let me know.  
**

**The epilogue is up next.**

**For3ver immortal**


	23. Epilogue

**Here it is everybody! The final chapter. Let's peek in on Bella and Edward in their domesticated lives.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Epilogue**

"Ready!"

Three bows lifted simultaneously.

"Aim!"

Three pairs of eyes focused on their target.

"Fire!"

Three arrows, released at almost exactly the same time went flying into one target. One hit dead center in the bull's-eye, one slightly out of the center, and one short of making the target altogether.

"That is how it's done, ladies." Now 13-year-old Ethan peered arrogantly at his younger sisters because his arrow was the one that hit dead center.

He was the splitting image of his father down to his personality and boyish good looks.

"Pipe down, boy, but that was good." Edward ruffled his son's hair affectionately. Ethan scowled and ran his fingers through his bronze colored locks trying to school them back into place.

Edward moved on to his 11-year-old daughter, "You adjusted at the last minute, Renesmee."

"It's still a kill shot, papa," She smiled radiantly.

Renesmee Marie was a combination of both Edward and Bella put together. Her mother's face and chocolate eyes but her father's bronze colored hair and an unpredictable temperament. Sometimes she was demure like her mother and sometimes easily angered like her father. She was extremely intelligent but introverted like her mother. Simply put, Renesmee was the best of both worlds.

"You won't ever be as good as me," Ethan taunts. "Because you're a _girl_."

Renesmee extended her bow in one hand as a weapon poised in midair ready to whack her brother when Edward stepped in between to fend off her attack.

"Don't mind him. You know you can beat him with a slingshot over target practice any day."

That put Ethan in his place as he sobered up and Renesmee stuck her tongue out at him.

Edward moved toward his youngest, arms across his chest in a stern stance as he looked down at his 7-year-old daughter, Carlie Marie. If Ethan was the splitting image of Edward, Carlie mirrored Bella exactly except for a few subtle hints of Edward.

Renesmee and Ethan peered on with interest because their baby sister's arrow was the one that missed the target altogether. The arrowhead was sticking out of the grass where it landed. Carlie stood frowning under her father's gaze as she nervously kicked at the grass with her satin slippers.

At this age, Carlie should still be in the nursery, but after many failed attempts and constant fights trying to keep her there. Edward and Bella came to a consensus that Carlie was too much of a free spirit to be kept locked in the nursery.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Carlie?" Edward asked maintaining his stern appearance only on the surface.

"It was the wind, papa," She flipped her brown curls over her shoulder and stood her ground despite the fact that there was no wind.

Edward hid a smile behind a careful grimace and unfolds his arms as he clears his throat. "You haven't been practicing like you should be."

"Girls shouldn't be shooting arrows, anyways, papa." Carlie pointed out with a sweet smile that showed off her little dimple on the left side of her cheek.

Edward nodded seeming to consider her statement and giving her a false sense of safety.

"But they should be riding their pony at breakneck speed across the plain at their equestrian school?" Edward countered knowingly.

Carlie gasped biting down on her lip knowing that she's been caught.

"Your equestrian instructor told me about that little stunt you pulled the other day. Do you know what could've happened if you fell?" Edward asked kneeling down to be eye level with his youngest daughter.

"You could've broken your neck, silly twit!" Ethan snapped.

"_Ethan_," Edward warned knowing his son's harshness was because he was fiercely protective of his sisters.

"You could've seriously hurt yourself," Edward spoke gently to Carlie. "Or trampled by your pony. I know Dasher seems small, but you're even smaller, Carlie. What would we do if you were seriously hurt? How would your mother and I feel, your brother and sister?"

Her father's words hit home and she began to tear up. "I'm sorry, papa. I never meant to scare anyone. I don't like shooting arrows and target practice. When I'm riding is when I feel happy, papa," Carlie explained.

Edward sighed peering into her face and seeing a very young Bella in her place. Carlie was so much like Bella, yearning for her own freedom and independence and wanting to do things her own way that Edward felt the need to curb it before she got out of hand. So much so that Bella and him argued about it all the time, which led to enrolling Carlie in a private equestrian school instead of keeping her in the nursery. But after that incident at the school, it seemed that the only way he could give her what she wanted and still keep his peace of mind. He was going to have to do it himself.

"From now on, no more equestrian school," Edward announced firmly.

"But papa!" Carlie exclaimed on the brink of tears. All hell was about to break loose by the look on her face.

Edward broke out into a blinding smile, "I will teach you myself right here at home."

There was a moment of shock as her pink lips rounded into a perfect 'O' and then her cheers of glee sounded out from their little group.

She gripped either side of his shoulders with her little hands and asked excitedly, "Do you mean it, papa? Honestly?"

Edward nodded but her cheers died with a realization that Edward wished he could pluck from her mind.

"What is it, sweetheart?"

"But aren't you busy? Won't you be going on your trips, anymore?" She was referring his estate business which he has been debating about for the past year now.

He motioned for both Ethan and Renesmee and took each of his children's hands in both of his. They were miracles, each and every single one of them given to him by the woman who was his encompassing universe. Suddenly, everything felt right at that moment and he knew his decision was for the best.

"I love all of you very much. So, I've decided to quit my business meaning no more long business trips. I will have more time for each and every single one of you," Edward announced.

He turned to Ethan, "You and I will have more fishing and hunting trips before you go off to school at Eton."

"Renesmee, we will shoot arrows together and read books in the library. And Carlie, we will ride together every morning. If your mother agrees, we will take one of your Uncle Emmett's ships to see the world before your brother goes away for school."

"Do you mean it, Father?" Ethan asked the one question that was also on both of his siblings mind.

"I promise," Edward swore.

The four of them broke out into smiles. Edward was slightly knocked backwards as all three of his children embraced him with innocent glee.

"Are all of you and your father planning to conquer the world without me?" Bella called from the picnic that was now laid out on the grass. "Come on, lunch is ready!"

At their mother's beckoning call, the children rushed over as fast as their legs could carry them. Edward stood up slowly before making his way toward her.

Thirteen years later and she still made his heart skip a beat with her beauty as she stood there waiting for him to join them on the picnic blanket. The satin, twilight purple gown she wore accentuated all her curves perfectly. After three children, her body was still like a siren's call to him. He never got tired of looking at her. It was one of his favorite things to do. He still couldn't believe that she was the mother of his three beautiful children. There was not a happier man than he.

She reached out for his hand as he neared and he grasped it before they settled down on the blanket together. Carlie jumped into her father's lap as per usual but he would never let Bella take their youngest off of his hands. Carlie was their last child as they have tried to conceive another after her, but haven't been successful. There was no sadness in this realization because they have three miracles together.

"So, what were all of you whispering about after target practice?" Bella questioned as the maids moved about pouring drinks.

"Papa's going to teach me how to ride right here at home!" Carlie exclaimed with so much enthusiasm she looked like she was going to burst out of Edward's lap. "No more equestrian school."

"Really now?" Bella asked pointedly at Edward who was chuckling at Carlie's excitement.

"They can't keep her as safe as I can," Edward replied.

"You mean they can't control everything like you can." Edward gave her thigh a squeeze for her teasing remark.

"Papa also said no more business trips," Renesmee chimed in.

"He also said that if you agreed, we could travel the world in one of Uncle Emmett's ship before I leave for school," Ethan finished.

This was all news to Bella and the reminder that Ethan would have to go off to school was a sore subject with her. They actually delayed Ethan's enrollment for another year because of Bella's attachment, but Edward was adamant that Ethan received the best education money could buy like he did. Bella knew she couldn't change Edward's mind about it no matter how much she fought, so, she was dreading the day Ethan had to leave.

"Will you agree, Mother?" Ethan asked and his sisters eagerly waited for a reply.

Bella nodded, "It sounds fun."

The children cheered collaboratively bringing smiles to their parents. Edward kissed the top of Carlie's head as he handed her a sweet pastry.

Bella leaned in, "No more business trips?"

"I'll tell you later," Edward kissed her hand before turning his attention back to the picnic to make sure the children ate their fill.

Their children were very well behaved having been gently reared by their parents instead of a strict governess. Bella didn't want nor did she have the patience for some strange woman teaching her children how to be proper. That decision sparked several heated debates amongst their peers but Edward quite frankly didn't give a damn. It was his family and he was going to do what he and Bella thought was best for them. So far, they haven't done anything according to what society dictated and they weren't going to start now.

With that being said, bedtime was always chaotic and their children became little devils instead of well mannered little people that they were known to be. It was especially worse tonight because the children were too excited with Edward's announcement to sleep. Instead, it became a chasing game all around their house as the children evaded their parents at every turn. Ethan and Renesmee were a bit easier because they got tired after a while, but the only one who could catch Carlie was Edward. No maid or servant has ever been able to catch her before, but catching her wasn't even the difficult part. Because of Edward's tendency to spoil her, she kicks up a lot of fuss before settling down for bed and Edward is the only one who is able to soothe her in record time.

"But papa, I'm not tired!" Carlie cried even though she was rubbing her eyes. "I don't want to sleep!" She proceeded to wail down the house.

Edward carried her in his arms, kicking feet and all as he made his way to her bedroom.

"I'm going to put her down for bed. Will you tuck in the other two and give them my love?" Edward asked Bella in the hallway.

"Of course," Bella replied before leaning in to kiss Carlie's cheek.

Edward entered Carlie's room and closed the door leaving a small crack as he proceeded to lull his youngest daughter to sleep. Bella could still hear Carlie's fussing as she walked to Ethan's room.

He was already in bed reading a book but upon seeing his mother, Ethan carefully set it down on his nightstand with a crooked smile for a greeting. Bella made her way to the side of the bed marveling at how much Ethan was like Edward more and more every day. The resemblance was truly staggering.

Bella sat down on the edge and asked, "Are you excited about the sailing trip?"

Ethan nodded, "It should be fun."

"Hmm," Bella agreed softly stroking his hair affectionately.

She leaned in to kiss his forehead. "Mother, I don't have to attend Eton."

"What?" Bella pulled back surprise in her eyes.

"I'll convince father to let me stay closer to home."

"Why?" Bella pressed even though that's what she's been fighting for all along.

"Because I know you don't want me to go," Ethan replied slowly.

Bella sighed knowing that deep down Ethan really wanted to go because he couldn't stop talking about it to his Uncles when Edward made the decision to send him to school. She knew he was eager to meet more boys his age and expand his intellectual mind. Yet, here he was denying his own privilege to satisfy his mother. She suddenly realized how selfish she has been in the past year trying to keep him close and that just wouldn't do.

"Oh, Ethan, you have to go even if I don't want you to," Bella began. "You can learn a lot at Eton with boys your age. They can offer you more than your father and I can offer you here in Rochester. It's in your best interest to attend a prestigious school."

Ethan's bottom lip quivered slightly, "Who will look after Nessie and Carlie? Play with them?"

Bella quirked a smile, "So, you _do_ love your sisters."

"Don't tell them, they'll make fun of me."

She nodded, "Don't you worry, tough guy. Your father and I will keep them safe until your return."

"I will miss them. Well…all of you," Ethan admitted bashfully.

"No good-byes just yet," Bella warned. "I still have you for another year or so."

Ethan nodded, "I love you, mother."

"I love you, too, son. Good night." Bella tucked him in and closed the door behind her on her way out.

The hallway was flooded with a gentle light from Carlie's room and Edward's low humming drifted in and out. Bella proceeded to check on Renesmee who was already asleep in her bed. She pulled up the covers and whispered 'I love you' with a soft kiss on her cheek before leaving.

She peeked into Carlie's room where everything was calm and quiet except for the creaking of the rocking chair where Edward held Carlie across his lap and miraculously she was sound asleep. Bella could never forget Edward doing this for all of their children at various ages. The sight of it always pooled tears into her eyes as it did now.

Edward was an exceptional husband so it was no wonder he made an exceptional father who found a perfect balance between loving their children and teaching them properly. Never too strict and never too soft either. It was amazing to watch. She thanked God every day for sending her such an angel to call her own. Fate had truly favored her that night at Lady Lovejoy's soiree.

Edward stood to tuck Carlie into bed and Bella wiped the tears from her eyes before he tiptoed out of the room.

He took one look at her and asked, "Happy tears, right?"

"You bet," She nodded with a smile.

He guided her back to their bedchamber.

"We have to stop Carlie's fussing before bedtime," Bella settled against the headboard with Edward's arm around her shoulders.

"She'll grow out of it."

Bella looked at him incredulously. "She's seven."

"Like I said, she'll grow out of it. Besides, she's my baby girl. One day, she's not going to want to be my little baby anymore and I'm going to be really sad when that day comes. Take Renesmee for example. Her debut is in four years and just thinking about it hurts both my heart and my head. I think I will kill just about every lad that looks her way."

Bella laughed causing Edward to join her.

"You'll be fine," Bella reassured giving his neck a gentle kiss. Edward wasn't convinced but he didn't want to think about marrying his daughters off for a very long time.

"Ethan said he didn't want to attend Eton. That he would convince you to let him stay here," Bella stated softly.

"I hope you told him that he has to go."

"You know I don't him to, but I also realized how selfish I've been about this. So, I told him he has to go."

"You're doing the right thing for him even though I know how hard it is for you to let him go," Edward squeezed her shoulders in a comforting gesture.

Bella shook her head, "It's unfair that you get to spoil both Renesmee and Carlie rotten, but I'm not allowed to spoil Ethan."

"That's ridiculous. I spoil all of our children rotten. Whatever they want, or haven't you noticed?"

"I don't know what you would do if I'm not there to reign you in," Bella chuckled.

"That's why I always keep you close by," Edward paused to look down at her. "To dictate."

Her elbow connected with his rib before he planted a quick one on her. Their eyes locked with Edward wearing his teasing grin. That was until Bella pulled him in for another not so quick kiss. He obliged, tenderly seeking out her tongue and claiming her mouth. Bella shifted straddling him and desperately deepening their kiss in the process.

"Bella, I can't seem to get enough of you," He whispered against her lips.

"Hmm," She pulled back breathlessly as he continued a trail of kisses down her neck. All the while his hands were caressing the flesh beneath her nightgown.

"So, you have decided to quit your business," Bella stated.

Edward planted one last kiss just behind her ear before meeting her eyes once again and the look on his face was thoughtful.

"You have been debating for the last year whether or not you want to continue. What made you want to decide to quit today?" Bella asked.

"It just felt right standing in that field with our three children and we don't need the money. Rochester has a sizable income without my additional work and quite frankly, I miss you and the children too much whenever I'm away. I want to spend all my time here being a husband and father."

"The children will drive you insane. I'm surprised your favorite vase from Italy is still standing," Bella joked.

"I thought Renesmee and Carlie took it out last week," Edward quipped and they both laughed.

"I don't want to miss another moment. You and the children are everything to me. This is where I belong." Edward caressed her cheek as he spoke.

"I love you, Edward. With all my heart, body, and soul."

"Bella, you own me heart, body, and soul."

She kissed him, lips begging. "Make love to me, Edward."

"Always, my love. Only you, forever."

"_Forever."_

**THE END**

* * *

**I want to take this time to thank all of you who supported this story by pimpin' it out on various websites and for writing some very awesome reviews to boot. Thank you for taking this story to the next level and making it my best one yet. Do contact me if you have any questions or comments.**

**I sincerely hope you enjoyed reading **_**The Second Son of a Duke**_**. Thank you for following me on this journey.**

**For3ver Immortal**


	24. Update

**Hey _'Duke'_ Readers! Just a quickie update for everyone.**

**I am so glad all of you liked the epilogue ending and wrote awesome reviews to show your love. Thank you for your well wishes and support. KiSSeS n Emmett bear hugs!**

**SSD has been nominated in the Top Ten Completed Fics for October 2012 on twifanfictionrecs dotcom. If you sincerely enjoyed the story, please head over and vote now! Voting ends December 5th. Consider it a very early Christmas bonus for me. :D**

**Also, I got a new twitter account. Follow me at For3verImmortal as I try to keep up with the BD2 press and you're more than welcome to tweet me your questions about SSD or anything else! Hope to hear from all of you soon.**

** at For3verImmortal**


End file.
